PEGASUS Book 10: Return to the Fray
by Expatkiwi
Summary: The PEGASUS with the help of the TANTALUS is working to get the COLUMBIA class battlestar CEREBRUS operational. Cain is intending to take the PEGASUS & CEREBRUS back into battle, joining up with the HYPERION task force in the Hatari Sector.
1. Chapter 1

PEGASUS Book 10: Return to the Fray

_Note: This book - a straight continuation of PEGASUS Book 9: Brothers is Arms - was started because I do not beleive in writing stories too long in length. Breaking 30,000 words on Book 9 was where I drew the line. As such, there is no Cylon prologue for this book. This book takes place at the same time-line of Jum Quiqley's BATTLESTAR HYPERION series, which at this time of the story is set three and-a-half months after the destruction of the Colonies._

_A personal Thank You is given to Jim for coming up with the solution to rectifying Garris Cain's PEGASUS with that of Admiral Helena Cain and her successor PEGASUS..._

_P.S., Reviews Appreciated (though try not to flame too much, please...)_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

One day after the decision was made on the PEGASUS to repair the COLUMBIA-class Battlestar CEREBRUS with parts from the heavilly damaged heavy cruiser TANTALUS, work was well under way. Technical crews from both the PEGASUS and TANTALUS were hard at work getting the necessary work done.

"Who'd have thought that we would be rebuilding a legend, Wyatt?" Engle said to Thyssen as they were busy supervising the removal of the destroyed primary energizers on board the CEREBRUS.

The CEREBRUS was indeed a legend from the first Cylon war. Thought destroyed, the CEREBRUS had been found derelict and adrift in the remote Erenkoy Sector.

"I'm just glad that the TANTALUS has here in order to make it all happen, Harrison", Thyssen replied, "Without her, the CEREBRUS would be half-way to being completely stripped by now".

"Certainly a better fate than having her scuttled after stripping her", Engle commented.

"We'll have to do that to the TANTALUS once we're done", Thyssen noted, "but at least we won't have to strip and scuttle the CEREBRUS after all. She really doesn't deserve that fate".

"There are some people who are a little peeved that that is no longer happening, though", Engle added.

"Oh, yeah", Thyssen agreed, "the CAG's. Well, the CEREBRUS – once battle-worthy – will want its fighter wing back, and both Syke and Voight realize that, so they'll soon get over it".

"Just like Colonel Wright got over having to leave the TANTALUS, right?" Engle asked rhetorically.

"The TANTALUS has served he – and his crew – well, so I can understand his initial reaction to his losing her, but he and the TANTALUS crew are itching to get the CEREBRUS up and running", Thyssen stated, "And after all, a battlestar is a heck of a step up from a heavy cruiser".

"Major", one of the engineering techs who was working on the removal of Energizer 'A' said, interrupting the conversation, "We've made the final disconnections. "We're clear to remove the energizer from its mountings".

"Excellent", Thyssen replied, "get the heavy lifters to work. Make sure that before we dump it into space that every possible usable component is stripped from it".

"Yes, Sir", the crewman acknowledged. He headed back to the other techs to convey Thyssen's instructions

"With that piece of scrap out of the way, we can start getting the TANTALUS' energizer over and installed", Engle commented. The bay that held the 'A' energizer would house the TANTALUS' energizer.

"Remember that it's not quite as simple as that, Harrison", Thyssen pointed out, "we still have to partially dismantle it once removed from its housing. How else are we going to get it through the docking port between the two ships?"

"I know", Engle replied, "but I want to get the old girl back up and running!"

Engle's sentiments regarding the CEREBRUS were shared by a lot of other people. Colonel Wright in particular. He was up on the CEREBRUS' bridge, with a number of TANTALUS CIC personnel overseeing the dumping of the old program routines from the mainframe and the loading of the new navigation and engineering programs that would be needed to make the battlestar to be able to use the new components.

Just then, Wright's communicator beeped. Wright pulled it out of his pocket.

"Wright", he said into it.

"Colonel Wright", Major Gale communicated from the TANTALUS, "We got word from Major Thyssen that the trashed 'A' energizer is being dismounted. Once we get our primary energizer dismounted and partially dismantled, we'll be able to get it over to you and get it installed".

"How long will that take, XO?" Wright asked.

"Captain Zale" – the TANTALUS Deputy Chief Engineer overseeing the dismantling – "has informed me that they should be able to move it over by the end of the day".

"Not bad for work that a dry-dock would normally be doing", Wright commented, "and the auxiliary energizer is keeping minimum power levels on the TANTALUS okay?"

"No problems there, Colonel", Gale answered, "neither with the cannibalizing of the FTL-drive. That little project is well under way. I'm glad that we have the PEGASUS personnel to help us".

"Me too", Wright agreed, "oh, and has Zapper got his squadron over okay?"

"They are all over on the CEREBRUS' starboard bay", Gale replied, "and they are ready for deployment if needed".

Lieutenant Grant 'Zapper' Wise was the commander of the squadron of twelve viper VII's that were based on the TANTALUS. He and his other pilots had been busy the last day-and-a-half getting the squadron's assets transferred over to the CEREBRUS. The squadron's fifteen vipers (the twelve primary and three reserve vipers) and its raptor were the last assets to be transferred.

"I suppose that Zapper likes his new digs", Wright commented.

"He had no objection, especially with the CEREBRUS' viper II's, not to mention the javelins, at his disposal, he has more ships than pilots now. His bunch of reserve pilots is loving that prospect", Gale commented.

A squiadron typically has twenty-four pilots, thus maintaining an adequate reserve of qualified personnel to keep a squadron operational.

"So will the other idle pilots over on the HYPERION and TRINITY once we get the CEREBRUS back to them", Wright added.

Over on the PEGASUS CIC, Cain was being kept informed on the repair operation. This work did not distract him from the other necessities of the PEGASUS – like maintaining a constant vigilance in case any unwelcome attention appeared in this sector. A Cylon base star would not be something to look forward to, particularly now.

"I just got word from Captain Voight that the Viper II's over in the starboard bay have been flown back to the CEREBRUS", Tolen said as he walked up to Cain, "Captain Syke will have the remaining ones over on the port bay flown back within the hour".

"I'm going to need a list of the remaining reserve pilots we have once the CEREBRUS is brought back to battle-worthiness", Cain said.

"What's up, Garris?" Tolen asked quietly.

"I'm concerned about the current lack of offensive armament on the CEREBRUS, Geoff", Cain replied equally quietly, "with only the vipers on the CEREBRUS as its offensive arm, plus the fact that the TANTALUS' squadron pilots – reserves included – means that there will be not nearly enough fighters to support her, I'm intending to loan out our reserve pilots to the CEREBRUS until she returns to the HYPERION".

"Are you intending to take the PEGASUS with the CEREBRUS back to Hatari, Garris?" Tolen asked, recognizing the tone in Cain's voice.

"Our offensive firepower will be needed to help cover the CEREBRUS until she rejoins the HYPERION", Cain replied, "besides, its time to give the tin-heads a reminder that we're out here!"

Tolen grinned at that last statement. After all, the PEGASUS was a warship, and playing escort to the CEREBRUS was a good excuse to get back into the fray. Still…

"Not to rain on one's parade", Tolen said suddenly, "but a jump from Erenkoy to Hatari will push our fuel reserves some. The CEREBRUS' current stock of fuel – coupled with the fuel that will be transferred over from the TANTALUS - will be ample for her, but they won't be able to spare much to give to us".

"I've spoken about it with Colonel Wright", Cain replied, "the HYPERION task force has at their disposal a refinery ship, and once we make the rendezvous, we should be able to refuel and bring our stocks back up".

"Assuming that they are still out there and not wasted by the tin-heads", Tolen said.

"Ever since the colonies got nuked, we have been running on a wing and a prayer. At least with the HYPERION, there is a better chance of getting fuel than hoping that we find another source in an uncharted sector", Cain pointed out.

"Good point", Tolen acquiesced, "but don't you want to send out the peregrine to make an initial scout?"

"I'd rather have the AVENGER do that once we make the jump to Hatari", Cain replied, that way, the AVENGER's fuel load will not be prematurely depleted".

"Hopefully, it will bring back better results than their last mission", Tolen commented. Cain nodded.

Colonel Wright had mentioned to Cain that they were trying to head to a position in this sector that was rumored to be a supply post. Commander Tillman has told him before the TANTALUS had left Naylor Station that according to a freebooter by the name of Kendrick Ralls, the trade syndicate had a storage depot in the Erenkoy Sector. The TANTALUS was heading that way when they encountered instead the CEREBRUS and the PEGASUS.

Cain had ordered the FLEET AVENGER to head out to the co-ordinates that he had been given, but when the FLEET AVENGER had arrived there, there was nothing but empty space. Either the co-ordiniates given were wrong, or Ralls was misinformed. Given the remoteness of the Erenkoy sector, an established supply post - by _anyone_ - was a long shot at best...

While Cain and Tolen were talking about future plans, Syke was piloting one of the Mark II's. He had just catapulted off the PEGASUS, and was taking it for a quick spin before returning it to the CEREBRUS. Ensign 'Jet' Vansen was flying another Mark II as his wingman.

"You know, Jet", Syke communicated, "these Mark II's really handle well. When you think about it, the Mark VII's are really not all that much better".

"Yeah, Bojay", Jet replied, "these forty year-old buckets still have a lot of life in them".

"Judging from those reports we intercepted of the GALACTICA making good use of them, it makes one wonder why we didn't keep them operational", Syke mused.

"Well, the Mark VII does carry missiles while the Mark II doesn't..." Vansen replied.

"I was being rhetorical, Jet", Syke replied, "but if you had gone to A.T.T., you would have had a better appreciation for dogfighting skills. The Mark II is one heck of a dogfighter, and Rogue can attest to that".

A.T.T. was the Advanced Tactical Training course on Picon for the best viper pilots to hone their dogfighting skills. Only a small percentage of pilots ever got the chance.

"Point taken, Bojay", Vansen said, "but we'd better get these buckets back on board the CEREBRUS. Joyriding really is not in our job description".

"When you're a CAG, Jet", Syke responded, "then you can add it to your resume, but you're right. We need to get back to the PEGASUS, so let's drop these birds off".

After getting clearance from CEREBRUS Core Command – now operational – Syke and Vansen skillfully piloted their vipers into the starboard landing bay.

Quickly alighting their vipers on the flight deck, Syke and Vansen powered down their fighter's systems, then opened their canopies. Crewmen in the landing bay quickly brought up ladders, so that they could climb down.

"I really like that force field, Bojay", Vansen said as he climbed down from his viper and walked up to Syke, "it saves a lot of time from having to elevate the vipers down to the hanger bays and go through the entire re-pressurization routine".

"It is pretty convenient", Syke agreed, "but remember why they dropped the force field in the next generation of battlestars".

Vansen nodded. While convenient, the Cylons – in the first war – had made a point of targeting the field generators when attacking the COLUMBIA-class battlestars. The resultant explosive depressurization of the landing bays from such attacks had caused a lot of losses in both fighters and personnel, resulting in the design change on the GALACTICA-class battlestars.

"Heads up, Bojay", Vansen suddenly said, gesturing to an approaching officer, "we've got Zapper incoming".

"Welcome back aboard, CAG", Lieutenant Wise said, extending his hand. Syke shook it.

"These two are the last of the Mark II's from Silver Spar, Zapper", Syke said, "So I guess that makes you happy".

"I'll be happy once we get enough pilots to fly 'em", Wise replied, "Still, it is a lot roomier over here than on the landing bay on the TANTALUS, and there's also the port bay as well".

"You get all of your squadron's equipment over from the TANTALUS okay, Zapper?" Syke asked.

"Yeah, but of course, we have to get it all stored and to get settled in. Still, my squadron's vipers and raptor have all been refueled, armed, and placed in the launch tubes. They're ready to go immediately if needed", Wise reported.

Syke nodded. Wise was taking no chances. He certainly did not forget of the necessity of keeping vipers ready for combat, and the addition of Wise's squadron to the PEGASUS' strike wings was very welcome.

"How long before you and your pilots will be able to call the CEREBRUS home, Zapper?" Vansen asked.

"Fighter readiness notwithstanding, We should all be fully settled in once the CEREBRUS becomes operational", Wise replied, "but for the moment, I have a transporter ready, so I can run you over to the top-side docking port. I assume you both want to get back to the PEGASUS?"

"Great minds think alike", Syke replied with a smile, "That is very much appreciated, Zapper".

With that, Syke and Vansen followed Wise out of the landing bay and over to the awaiting transporter. Behind them, the two delivered vipers were being taken care of by TANTALUS crewmen.

"The CEREBRUS has already removed the first of their two trashed energizers, so they're ready to receive the one from the TANTALUS", Wise said as the transported drove off, "it should be over here by the end of the day, and installed shortly after that".

"That's good news", Syke replied, "that means that the PEGASUS will be able to reduce it's power supply to the CEREBRUS".

"Colonel Wright is working everyone hard in order to get the CEREBRUS up and running", wise said, "In fact, my off-duty squadron techs are being drafted in to assist the other work parties. I hope that they won't die of exhaustion".

"I understand your concern, Zapper", Syke answered, "but considering the chances of a Cylon base-star dropping in at any time, I think your boys would rather be exhausted than dead".

"So say we all", Wise replied, nodding.

Syke was right: time was of the essence. The sooner that the CEREBRUS could be brought back into operation, the better. Not just for them, but for the HYPERION task force as well…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Thyssen's estimate as to getting the now-dismantled primary energizer from the TANTALUS over to the CEREBRUS was very accurate. The primary energizer's disconnection from it's bay in engineering was the easy part, but then having to partially dismantle the assembly to a size so that it could (barely) be able to be taken through the TANTALUS to the CEREBRUS took most of the time. It was with a feeling of accomplishment that the components finally arrived in CEREBRUS engineering.

"Well, that's the worst part behind us", Engle said as the last components of the energizer arrived.

"Yeah, after getting it out of the TANTALUS and over here, reassembling the energizer, then seating it in Bay 'A' is going to be a snap", Thyssen agreed, "so let's get started on it".

While Thyssen's team started the job of reassembling the partially dismantled TANTALUS energizer, the work crews getting the FTL-drive operational were making excellent progress. The diagnostics being run on the enhancements were all in the green.

Over in another section of Engineering, the removed trashed 'B' energizer was being stripped for any usable part before it followed it's trashed 'A' brother into space. The gutted 'A' energizer had been dumped overboard an hour earlier after being similarly stripped of everything useful.

"Looks like we'll have a few usable bits and pieces", Engle commented as he read the manifest of salvaged parts from both energizers handed to him by a junior engineering officer. Just then, the engineer lightly coughed to get his attention.

"Yes?" Engle asked.

"Excuse me, Captain", the officer said, "but we were just looking over the empty 'B' bay, and we think that after the CEREBRUS is powered up from the TANTALUS' transplanted energizer, we could likewise bring over the TANTALUS' auxiliary energizer from the TANTALUS and slot it in 'B' bay. The extra power can be useful".

"Major Thyssen has already thought about that", Engle replied, "and that energizer will be the last thing brought over, once the TANTALUS is formally decommissioned, but it will not be immediately installed as we want to get the CEREBRUS operational as soon as possible. Just make some space for it when we do get to tackling it".

The engineering officer nodded, then headed back to continue his work of stripping the trashed 'B' energizer. Engle turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Up on the CEREBRUS' bridge, Colonel Wright was looking over the reprogramming of the mainframe and other critical systems of the battlestar. The TANTALUS CIC personnel – supported by others from the PEGASUS – were doing well performing the necessary programming upgrades. Just then, Cain walked in.

"Permission to enter the bridge, Colonel?" Cain asked formally.

"Granted, Commander", Wright replied. Cain walked up onto the upper bridge platform and joined Wright.

"A lot roomier than the PEGASUS CIC, that's for sure", Cain said as he gestured around the bridge.

"Not to mention the TANTALUS'" Wright replied, "I wonder how those with claustrophobic tendencies ever managed".

"Well, I don't think it was ever a problem on one of these COLUMBIA-class battlestars", Cain stated, "but I need to ask when the scheduled completion time will be", Cain asked.

"According to my engineers and yours, we should be fully operational in three days", Wright replied, "the mainframe on the CEREBRUS – as old as it is – is having no trouble accepting the new software upgrades".

"Okay", Cain replied, "then I'll schedule the commissioning ceremony for the evening of the day after tomorrow. We can get the memorial service for the CEREBRUS crewmen done as well".

"That's fine, Commander", Wright replied, "as the ranking Colonial Officer in this sector, you will be able to legally re-commission the old girl, as well as decommission the TANTALUS", he concluded somberly.

"The TANTALUS will not be forgotten, Colonel", Cain assured Wright, "and this way, a part of her will be in the soul of the CEREBRUS".

"I know, Commander", Wright said, "but still, it's going to be hard when it comes time to scuttle her".

"Oh, and by the way", Cain suddenly said, "Life Station reports that all of your injured crewmen have been taken care of. Prognosis for all is excellent".

"That's great news, Commander", Wright answered, "I'll take the time to visit them in Life Station later this evening".

"When they heard that they were getting a battlestar to fight the tin-heads with, it acted as an ideal tonic for their recovery, according to Dr. Ashley", Cain said with a smile, "but after your visit, I'd like you to come on over to the PEGASUS for a private pow-wow. We need to formalize our plans for the return jump".

"Understood, Commander", Wright replied.

"How's Major Gale doing over on the TANTALUS?" Cain asked next.

"Well, he's not overly pleased at overseeing the stripping and dismantling of her, but he's doing a great job", Wright replied, "the ammunition transfers are nearly completed, and so is the transfer of other logistics and foodstuffs to the CEREBRUS".

"Your crew is really working fast on this. I'm impressed", Cain stated.

"I was impressed when I saw how tightly you run your ship, Commander", Wright replied, "talk about ship-shape".

"Well, we are supposed to be professional fleet officers after all, Colonel", Cain pointed out, "Anyway, I just wanted to chat for a bit. I'll let you get back to your job. That's another reason why I'm here. I'll be having dinner shortly, and I'd like you to join me. There's more we need to talk about".

"Sounds good, Commander. Thanks", Wright said.

"When you get on board the PEGASUS, and are done with your visit to Life Station, punch this number on any of the wall phones. You'll get me there", Cain said, handing him a slip of paper.

"Thanks again", Wright responded.

Nodding, Cain stepped down off the upper bridge plat and left the bridge. Wright turned his attention back to the enhanced deep space sensor software and ran a couple more diagnostics. When done, he turned to face Petty Officer Markesan, who had been assisting him.

"I'm going to be heading over to PEGASUS Life Station, so let Major Gale know I'll be off the CEREBRUS for a while".

"Understood, Colonel", Markesan replied as she went over to Communications.

Nodding, Wright left the bridge. A quick trip on a transporter brought him over to the docking bay, where he crossed over to the PEGASUS. Another transporter took him over to Life Station.

"Hello, Doctor", Wright said as he entered Life Station. Major Wilkin Ashley, the PEGASUS' Chief Medical Officer, stood as he entered.

"So how are my people doing, Doctor?" Wright asked.

"Of the thirty-five that were sent over here", Ashley answered, "Twenty-seven have been treated and discharged, and of the remaining eight, five of them will be returned to duty by the time the CEREBRUS is re-commissioned".

"What about the remaining three?" Wright asked.

"Those three had very severe internal injuries. Those were the crewmen manning gun turret seven", Ashley reminded Wright.

Wright nodded. That turret had taken a near-direct hit during the last battle. It was a miracle that no one had been killed there, although the TANTALUS did have seven fatalities from that battle. The corpses had been brought over to the PEGASUS' morgue.

"They will be all right?" Wright inquired.

"They should be restored to duty within ten days, Colonel", Ashley assured him, "At the moment, they are comfortable, and if you wish to talk with them, they are well enough for that".

"Thanks, Doctor", Wright said, "That's why I'm here". Just then, his communicator commlink beeped.

"Wright", he said into the commlink.

"This is Markesan, Colonel", was the reply, "I just wanted to let you know that Major Gale is on the bridge of the CEREBRUS. He's left the TANTALUS in the care of Captain Zale".

"Very good", Wright acknowledged, "Wright out".

Putting his commlink away, he followed Dr. Ashley to where his people were recovering. He had eight comrades to chat to…

While Wright was making his presence known to the remaining wounded of the TANTALUS' last battle, Colonel Tolen was in CIC going over the manuals pertaining to field commissioning of a warship. Cain had entrusted Tolen to the ceremony, and Tolen had wanted to get it right. Such ceremonies were important to the morale of the Colonial Military, and Cain – as Tolen well knew - took tradition seriously.

Tolen had already spoken with the PEGASUS' chaplain in regards to the funeral and memorial service for the long-deceased heroes of the CEREBRUS, and the recent fatalities of the TANTALUS. That ceremony would take place just before the re-commissioning of the PEGASUS.

"One of the less pleasanter parts of the job, colonel", the chaplain said after going over the ceremonial layout. Tolen agreed with that statement wholeheartedly.

"Commander Cain will deliver the eulogy for Commander Tyler?" the chaplain asked.

"That's affirmative, as well as for the other bodies found on the CEREBRUS. Colonel Wright will do likewise for the TANTALUS dead", Tolen replied.

In order to make room for the recently deceased corpses of the TANTALUS, The bodies of the CEREBRUS dead were put in caskets and placed in the forward part of the port landing bay – where the memorial ceremony would take place. Draped in colonial flags, the caskets were 'in state', and had already been visited by a number of PEGASUS crewmen. Colonel Tyler's casket differed from the others only in that it was the CEREBRUS flag that was draped over it.

After an hour of Colonel Wright visiting and chatting with each of his recovering crewmen, he asked Dr. Ashley if he could use the wall phone in his office.

"Of course, Colonel", Ashley replied, gesturing to the door where his office was.

Entering the office, Wright punched in the number that Cain had given him earlier.

"Cain", the voice on the other end said.

"This is Colonel Wright", Wright replied, "I've just finished chatting to my colleagues at PEGASUS Life Station, and I guess we can have our dinner chat".

"I'm just about ready for that, Colonel", Cain replied, "Are you still at Life Station?" he asked.

"Yes, I am", Wright answered.

"Stay there, and I'll get a transporter over to pick you up. It'll save you a bit of a walk", Cain directed.

"I'll be waiting", Wright said. Cain hung up the phone.

Three minutes later, a crewman pulled up outside Life Station driving a transporter.

"Colonel Wright?" the crewman asked.

"That's right", Wright replied.

"Please get in. I'm to take you to the commander", the crewman said.

Wright did so, and the crewman got the transporter working. A few minutes drive later, and the transporter came to a halt outside a hatch.

"This is the Commander's dining room", the crewman said, "Commander Cain doesn't use it much. He prefers eating in the mess with the others, but this is where he is now".

"Thanks for the ride", Wright replied. Saluting, the crewman drove off.

Wright knocked on the hatch. A muffled "Come In" from the other side got Wright to activate the OPEN HATCH switch.

As the hatch opened up, Wright stepped in. Cain was sitting at a small table that was set for two people. Cain gestured for Wright to sit down at the other place.

As Wright sat down, Cain said, "Glad you could make it. I don't often eat here, but for you, Colonel, I'll make an exception".

Cain snapped his fingers, and stewards came over placing in front of both of them salad and soup. Wright's eyes widened at the food.

"This food was courtesy of the Battlecruiser GOLIATH", Cain explained, "Her fleet tender WARLOCK delivered a goodly supply of fresh foodstuffs at the last rendezvous. Makes a welcome change to eating com-rations".

"I agree", Wright said as he attacked his salad.

After salad and soup, a main course of beef, potatoes, and greens followed, then a dessert of cheesecake and berries in cream. Some of Sykes' special coffee blend – courtesy of his friend Logan Masters of the DRAGON'S LAIR – finished off the meal.

"That was well worth waiting for", Wright replied after finishing off his second cup of coffee.

"And don't worry about your crew", Cain replied, "we made sure that the PEGASUS' mess served up similar fare for them. A good diet and a special meal does wonders for morale".

"You got that right", Wright agreed, "and now that we have dinner out of the way, I guess that we can talk business now".

"Absolutely", Cain replied, gesturing to a low table with two comfortable padded chairs nearby. Wright stood, and with Cain following, went over to the padded chairs to sit down.

"I don't believe in discussing serious matters while eating, Dave", Cain said as he sat down, "as it tends to diminish appreciation for the meal, but now that we have eaten…"

"I'm all ears", Wright replied.

"The PEGASUS will be jumping with the CEREBRUS once she is operational", Cain said, "as the CEREBRUS' armament is rather limited at the present time, the PEGASUS will be acting as an escort".

"I'm glad to hear that, Commander", Wright said.

"Here, you can use my first name", Cain invited, "anyway, the PEGASUS' reserves from both Black Knight and Silver Spar Wings will be temporarily transferred to the CEREBRUS to help bolster your pilot strength. Once we meet up with the HYPERION, then they should be able to fill out the complement of the CEREBRUS".

"Sounds like a plan, Garris", Wright agreed.

"But we need to know where to jump the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS to", Cain said next, "and that's where you come in".

"Naylor Station in the Hatari Sector", Wright said at once, "the Task Force was to strip the station of anything usable for them to maintain the fleet".

"I didn't think Naylor Station had anything to offer", Cain commented, "as I remember, that outpost was pretty heavily hit by the tin-heads in the last war".

"It was used as a base for freebooters (pirates and other undesirables)", Wright replied, "from what I was told before being dispatched independently on our own supply and recon mission, there were a lot of accumulated supplies and war materiel for use".

"If so, then why didn't the Cylons destroy the station?" Cain asked, "I thought – the fleet thought – that the tin-heads had sway over that area".

"The Cylons have a vulnerability to hyperonic radiation, Garris", Wright replied, "The asteroid it was built on has low levels of the stuff. It causes their chips to gradually go corrupt".

"Useful piece of information", Cain commented, "but what about the freebooters there?"

"We gave them amnesty in return for their helping us. Given that the human race is pretty low in numbers at the moment, niceties of colonial law wasn't really relevant in this case", Wright answered.

"I can see that", Cain said, "but there is one golden rule that shouldn't be ignored: you can take the criminal out of his environment, but you can't take the environment out of the criminal, limited options or not. They will need to be watched".

"Well, regardless, that is where our battlestars will need to go to first", Wright stated.

"Then we'd both better let our XO's and navigation officers know when the time is right", Cain said, "and when we do jump, not only will there be a reunion, there will also be some payback inflicted against those tinheads as well".

"So say we all", Wright replied with feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"With things the way they are, you would think going through a formal re-commissioning ceremony would be pretty low on our list of priorities", Vansen muttered as he adjusted his dress uniform.

"You should have known long before now, what the Old Man wants, he gets", Syke pointed out, "Besides, we are supposed to be Colonial Fleet personnel and not refugees".

Vansen sighed and nodded. Vansen was not one to stand on ceremonies, but he did see the logic of Cain's insistence. Not only was it a reminder that they were a military unit, but such a ceremony would be a morale boost to everyone. It was not every day that one could get a battlestar running again.

Syke and Vansen – along with other Silver Spar wing members – were in quarters adjusting uniforms. It had been three hard days since Cain's meal and conference with Colonel Wright, and the CEREBRUS had been finally repaired, and was now awaiting its formal re-commissioning back into the colonial fleet. As the CEREBRUS had been struck off the fleet roster as it was presumed destroyed, this ceremony would mark it's rebirth.

"Not exactly up to colonial dry-dock standards", Major Thyssen had remarked to Colonel Wright earlier that day, "but thanks to your engineering staff and mine, the CEREBRUS is alive and breathing on her own once more".

Thyssen had good reason to be pleased. The transplanted primary energizer had been fully reassembled and installed in CEREBRUS, and was now powering the battlestar. In addition, the FTL-drive enhancements had been completed and all diagnostics had shown that it was ready to go.

"Pity we won't have the time to give the old girl much of a shakedown cruise though", Captain Zale had commented, though he was also pleased at the work done.

"Colonel", Major Gale had communicated from the TANTALUS after receiving the news, "we're ready to close down over here now. The auxiliary energizer has been disconnected and is being brought over to the CEREBRUS now".

"The TANTALUS receiving enough power from the PEGASUS, XO?", Wright asked.

"As there's not much left to power, no problem", Gale answered.

When the CEREBRUS' new energizer came on line, the power supply from the PEGASUS that helped power the old battlestar was diverted to directly power the TANTALUS. Now that the TANTALUS' auxiliary energizer was shut down and disconnected, the PEGASUS was the only thing keeping the damaged and gutted heavy cruiser operational.

"Pass the word to all TANTALUS personnel that the de-commissioning ceremony will take place in one hour in the TANTALUS landing bay", Wright ordered.

Gale had complied, and later that day – after the TANTALUS' auxiliary energizer had been moved aboard the CEREBRUS and stowed, the TANTALUS crew had assembled to hear Colonel Wright speak. Gale had placed a podium and stand from where Wright spoke. The TANTALUS' flag and commissioning pennant hung on poles carried by an honor guard standing behind the podium.

"Officers and Crew of the GUARDIAN-class heavy cruiser TANTALUS. Registry HCR-15", Wright began, "As Colonial Fleet tradition dictates, the commanding officer of a warship undergoing decommissioning speaks to the crew who has served with him or her. The TANTALUS has served the fleet well in both war and peace, and after her last battle, she can no longer serve".

The crew fell silent as they absorbed the words from their Commanding Officer. After a brief pause, Wright spoke again.

"Without a means to repair and to return the TANTALUS to fighting condition, here in the remoteness of the Erenkoy Sector, we all knew that her final day has come, but thanks to the miracle of encountering the Battlestar PEGASUS, and the famous COLUMBIA-class Battlestar CEREBRUS, the TANTALUS and her crew became part of the CEREBRUS legend".

The crew started to applaud at that last comment. Wright waited for the applause to die down before continuing.

"Soon, the Battlestar CEREBRUS will be re-commissioned, and we all will serve on board that illustrious ship, but never forget, that the CEREBRUS' heart and soul – both literally and figuratively – came from the TANTALUS, and as such, the name of the TANTALUS will endure amongst us all".

More applause broke out. Wright raised his hand to quiet them.

"Normally, a decommissioning order would be signed by a flag officer from Picon Fleet HQ, with military and civil dignitaries present", Wright continued, "but in a time of war, and in the circumstances we find ourselves, one has to adjust. In a way, I'm glad that it is just us here – the officers and crew of the TANTALUS – that are participating at her decommissioning today. We have served with each other, fought our foe together, suffered together; yet we endured. I am truly proud to have served with you all".

After another brief round of applause, Wright called the assembled crew to attention. Gale marched up beside Wright. As XO, he had to command the last ceremonial obligations of the decommissioning ceremony.

"Color Guard, Forward!" Gale ordered. The flag bearers carrying the TANTALUS flag, the commissioning pennant, and the flag of the Colonies – escorted by two riflemen – marched out from behind the podium and took up formation in front of Colonel Wright. Wright then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read it.

"As of this date, the warship TANTALUS, GUARDIAN-class Heavy Cruiser HCR-15, is hereby decommissioned from service in the Colonial Fleet. All officers and personnel are detached from their duty positions on board the aforementioned vessel, and are to be reassigned to duty on board the warship CEREBRUS, COLUMBIA-class Battlestar BSC-5 upon that vessel's re-commission. Signed Garris Cain, Senior officer present, Colonial Fleet".

"Retire the Colors!" Gale ordered.

As the color guard marched the flags off the flight deck, the assembled crewmembers came to attention and saluted them. Wright followed suit until the color guard had exited through a hatchway.

"Major Gale, Take over", Wright ordered as he left the podium and marched out to follow the color guard.

"Ship's company, Salute!" Gale shouted. The crewmembers saluted Wright as he left the flight deck.

"Department heads, ensure that all crewmen have their effects transferred over to the CEREBRUS before the re-commissioning ceremony this evening", Gale ordered, "Company, Dismissed!"

The company broke up and left the flight deck, in order to finally clear out their last items on board ship and to transfer them to their new berths on board the CEREBRUS. Wright had decreed that the TANTALUS was to be scuttled by a nuclear charge so as to leave no obvious evidence of their presence here by any Cylons who may venture into this sector. The odds of that were remote, given the fact that the CEREBRUS had been here undetected for forty years, but Wright wanted to take no chances. Cain had agreed with Wright's logic and would provide the nuclear device for scuttling the erstwhile heavy cruiser.

"Here you go, Colonel", the head flag bearer said as Wright walked up to him. The flag bearer had removed the CEREBRUS flag and the commissioning pennant from the poles and had folded them up. The flag bearer was presenting them to Wright.

"Thank you, Lieutenant", Wright said in a quiet voice as he took the pieces of embroidered cloth from him.

Now, in his cabin, Wright had used his commlink to communicate with Cain, who was back on the PEGASUS.

"The decommissioning ceremony is completed, Commander", Wright reported, "so your boys can bring over the scuttling charge when you're ready".

"It's hard having to go through a decommissioning, Dave", Cain consoled, "but as long as you and your crew are there to get the CEREBRUS back into the fight, she won't be forgotten".

"The last crewmen will be off the ship one hour before the re-commissioning of the CEREBRUS", Wright informed Cain, "so your power can be disconnected from the TANTALUS any time after that".

"Understood", Cain replied, "See you at the ceremony".

Clicking off the commlink, Wright packed his last items in a couple of carry-bags and left the cabin. The two flags were tucked into a pocket in one of the bags. As fleet tradition dictated, the last commander of a ship that had been decommissioned gets to keep the ship's flag, whilst the commissioning pennant would be presented to the oldest serving crewman of the ship's company. Wright knew who that was, and where he would be.

Up on the now-stripped CIC of the TANTALUS, a couple of crewmen were busy shutting down the last systems when Wright walked in.

"At ease, people", Wright said as they started to come to attention, "this ship is now out of commission, so protocol doesn't count here. Are all your personal effects transferred?"

"Yes, Colonel", the senior crewman present – Chief Petty Officer Terrence Turner – replied.

Putting down his bags, Wright reached into once of them and pulled out the commissioning pennant. He handed it to Turner.

"Chief", Wright said, "I figured that you would be here. Tradition dictates that you get this. Thanks for being here all those years".

"Thank you, Colonel", Turner replied as he took the pennant, "It's sad to have to see the old girl go, but the CEREBRUS will be able to carry on her legacy".

"That's the spirit, Chief", Wright said.

"Begging your pardon, Colonel", Turner said next, "but what are you going to do before the CEREBRUS' re-commissioning?"

"I'm going to take a last walk-around of the TANTALUS, Chief", Wright replied, "after all, I am supposed to be the last person to leave, then I have to make an appearance at the memorial service over on the PEGASUS".

"Mind if I join you for the last walk, Colonel?" Turner asked.

"I would be honored, Chief", Wright replied.

"Malloy, Brunner!" Turner ordered to the other crewmen in CIC, "take the Colonel's bags over to the CEREBRUS".

"Not the Commander's cabin", Wright said to the crewmen, "take them to the conference room just off the bridge".

"Yes, Sir", Brunner replied.

Cain has still maintained a guard outside Commander Tyler's cabin, and Wright had fully agreed with that decision. One of the (visiting) flag officer's cabins was being converted for his use, but until the cabin was ready, he would be using the day-cabin next to the conference room.

After the two crewmen had left, Wright turned to Turner, saying, "Shall we?"

"Yes, Colonel", Turner acknowledged.

While Wright and Turner were taking their last tour of the decommissioned, stripped, and soon-to-be scuttled TANTALUS, the chaplain on board the PEGASUS was preparing the memorial service for the dead of the CEREBRUS and TANTALUS. Cain had decreed that the memorial service be televised to both battlestars. Very few officers would be present at this ceremony.

"Are you sure about this, Garris?" Tolen asked.

"I read Tyler's last will and testament, Geoff", Cain replied, "he said that his funeral and memorial should be kept low-key, and since we are scheduled to re-commission the CEREBRUS immediately after, I don't want to have the complements of both ships having to troop from once ship to the other. Colonel Wright agrees. Just he and a couple of TANTALUS officers - plus their chaplain – will be physically present".

"Seems somewhat superfluous, all these ceremonies", Tolen commented, "especially with the way things are".

"We must never forget that we are still part of the Colonial Fleet, Geoff", Cain gently admonished, "True, there's just us, Bill Adama's, Matthew Hawke's, and now Admiral Greene's groups left of the fleet that we all knew, but we are still military nonetheless".

"Don't forget your sister, Garris", Tolen pointed out, "her PEGASUS is somewhere out there as well. Perhaps having better luck than us at finding the GALACTICA".

"If so, then the Lords of Kobol help Bill Adama", Garris replied, "those reports of her stripping civilian ships and press-ganging civilians worries me a lot. True, the probe data was fragmented, but if true...", he tailed off.

Nodding, Tolen saluted, and then left Cain. He had to finish preparations, and then get into his dress uniform himself, as – like Cain and Wright - he had to be physically present at both the memorial and re-commissioning ceremonies. Major Sanders would be in charge of CIC in Tolen's and Cain's absence.

Two hours later, Wright and Turner had finished their last look-see tour of the TANTALUS. Their last stop was in the stripped Engineering section, where the scuttling charge had just been installed.

"She's all primed?" Wright asked one of the three technicians present. All three of them wore the insignia of the PEGASUS.

"Yes, Colonel", the crewman replied, "It is a two-stage five megaton warhead fitted with a time detonation fuse. The TANTALUS will definitely go out in a blaze of glory".

"Somehow, that sounds better than seeing her getting chopped up in a dry-dock", Wright said, "Though I'd rather not be around to witness it all the same".

Just then, Wright's communicator chirped. Wright took it out of his pocket.

"Wright", he said.

"This is Cain", the voice at the other end said, "I've got your dress uniform here in my cabin for you to change. The memorial ceremony is due to start shortly. You may want to head on over".

"Point taken", Wright acknowledged, "I just wanted to be sure that I would be the last TANTALUS person off this ship".

"I just got the word from the duty officer at the CEREBRUS' bottom-side docking bay. It's just you and your senior Chief Petty Officer left there now. The only others on board are from the PEGASUS getting the TANTALUS readied for scuttling".

"Well then, I'm on my way. Wright out", Wright said.

Turning to Turner, he said, "let's go".

Nodding, Turner followed Wright out of Engineering and headed up to TANTALUS' topside docking port. When they got there, Turner said, "Don't forget, I have to go before you this time".

Nodding, Wright let Turner walk ahead through the docking port out of the TANTALUS and into the CEREBRUS. Wright took one last look at the TANTALUS side of the docking port, and then he walked through.

"Last member of the former colonial warship TANTALUS now departed", he said formally to the officer on duty at the CEREBRUS end. The duty officer saluted.

"Logging your final departure from the TANTALUS, Colonel", the officer formally replied as he wrote a note down on his logbook, "Welcome on board your new command".

Nodding, Wright went over to an awaiting transport. He had to get over to the PEGASUS to attend the memorial service for the TANTALUS and CEREBRUS dead.

"I'll be getting up to CIC to check on things, Colonel", Turner said, "I'll see you at the re-commissioning".

"Okay, Chief", Wright replied.

Turning to the transporter driver, Wright then said, "Let's go".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The memorial service on the PEGASUS for the fallen of the CEREBRUS, and the recent casualties from the TANTALUS' last battle was transmitted via closed-circuit video throughout both battlestars. The personnel of both ships not on ready alert paused and watched the service take place on the various video monitors.

The viewers could see the lineup of caskets. On one side were the caskets of the fifty-nine corpses taken from the CEREBRUS – one of them placed on a higher dais being that of Commander Martin Tyler. The CEREBRUS flag that had been removed from the battlestar now draped his casket.

On the other side were the caskets of the fifteen dead taken from the heavy cruiser TANTALUS. The flag that had been given to Colonel Wright after the decommissioning ceremony now lay on top of the casket that contained the body of the highest ranking casualty. Between the two sets of caskets was a podium behind which stood the PEGASUS Color Guard, holding the flags of the PEGASUS and the Colonies.

Commander Cain and Colonel Wright stood behind the podium as the PEGASUS' chaplain gave the final prayers for the souls of the seventy-four bodies lying in state.

"And as we say a final farewell to the souls of those departed, we pray to the Lords of Kobol to grant them life eternal. So say we all", the chaplain concluded.

"So say we all", the few assembled persons intoned. Apart from Cain and Wright, representatives of the TANTALUS' and PEGASUS' departments were present, making a total of thirty witnesses. Tricia Cain was representing Silver Spar Wing there.

Tricia watched with the others as the TANTALUS' chaplain said a few words pertaining to the fourteen dead crewmen from that now-decommissioned ship.

"Not exactly one of the things I'd be glad to represent CIC in", Lieutenant Annan whispered to Tricia during the chaplain's eulogy. Tricia nodded in silent agreement.

After a couple of minutes, the TANTALUS' chaplain finished his eulogy with the obligatory "So sat we all", which the assembled witnesses echoed. Commander Cain now came up to the dais.

"Martin Tyler's will specified that this memorial be kept low key, so in accordance with his wishes, that is why this ceremony is both brief, and only being directly witnessed by the commanders and department representatives of the PEGASUS and TANTALUS", Cain began, "although I'm sure that if Commander Tyler could see this ceremony, he would be heartened by the fact that his battlestar – once left as a derelict adrift here in the Erenkoy Sector – is once again ready to do battle with our implacable Cylon foe".

The witnesses – and the people watching the ceremony on their monitors – nodded at that last statement. Cain continued after a few seconds of silence.

"As the mortal remains of these departed souls in front of us are buried in space, we take heart for that cause to which they gave their last full measure", Cain said next, "and that their deaths shall not have been in vain. Let the memory of their souls brace us and strengthen us all for what we will be facing. The CEREBRUS lives again, and as long as she lives, so will the memories of those departed".

Cain stepped back to let Colonel Wright speak. Wright walked up to the podium, and then started to talk.

"The fifteen comrades I lost on the TANTALUS, I will never forget", Wright said, "and neither will I forget the fifty-nine departed from the CEREBRUS. They have waited a long time for this memorial, and I am proud to be able to participate here in eulogizing them. Shortly, the CEREBRUS will be officially re-commissioned, and that fact alone is a tribute to their sacrifices that will ensure our never forgetting them. Let us dedicate ourselves to that cause for which all seventy-four here before us lost their lives for when we return to the fray. Thank you".

Cain made a short gesture with his hand. The lights dimmed, with only two beams of light stabbing down of the TANTALUS and CEREBRUS flags. As four crewmen walked up to each casket and ceremonially removed and folded the flags, other crewmen entered the area and began to wheel out the caskets. They would be taken to the nearby launch tubes, where they would be jettisoned one at a time into space.

After five minutes – when the last casket was wheeled out – the lights came up, revealing an empty space where the caskets once stood. Cain walked up to the podium.

"That completes the memorial. All TANTALUS and PEGASUS off-duty personnel are to assemble on the starboard landing bay flight deck of the CEREBRUS", Cain concluded.

As the monitors went dark, the personnel on both ships – decked out in their dress uniforms – headed over to the CEREBRUS' starboard bay for the re-commissioning ceremony. Both ships however would maintain a ready-alert watch, plus one squadron from Silver Spar and Black Knight wings manning their vipers. Just in case the Cylons decided to crash the festivities…

Tricia followed the other officers out of the bay where the memorial was being held. Several transporters were waiting to take them over to the CEREBRUS. As Tricia got on – followed by Annan, Commander Cain and Colonel Wright jumped on board.

"Commander", Tricia greeted her father formally – after all, she was on duty and her father was the Commander first – "hopefully the re-commissioning of the CEREBRUS will be a bit more cheerful than this memorial ceremony".

"Me too", Cain replied as he settled in his seat. Wright didn't comment, but the expression on his face showed clearly that he fully agreed with that sentiment.

"You'd think that in war, one gets used to seeing death all around you", Cain commented as the transporter moved off, "but a memorial like that really brings it all back into perspective. You hear all sorts of stories about bravery and other such high ideals in battle, but when one sees the dead…"

Tricia nodded. She was glad that for all his bravery in battle, her father still despised the war, and the senseless loss of life. The remainder of the trip over to the CEREBRUS was made in silence.

After the transporter dropped the party off at the PEGASUS side of the docking bay, Cain led the group over and onto the CEREBRUS. Transporters were waiting there to take them over to the starboard landing bay. Quickly getting in, the transporter slowly moved off.

Tricia noticed that from out of one of the large viewports in the bay, once could see a large portion of the topside exterior of the battlestar. She noticed several crewmen in spacesuits finishing off their repair work on the outside. The scars from the last battle of the CEREBRUS were still visible – and with the absence of dry-docking facilities, they would continue to be so – but the integrity of the battlestar overall was excellent. Scarred she may be, but the CEREBRUS was otherwise battle-ready.

Tricia saw that Wright had been watching the repair work as well. Wright nodded at Tricia. Wright's sense of perfection did regret not being able to remove all exterior battle damage, but part of him also regarded those scars as honorable wounds, showing to all who encounter her that the CEREBRUS had been in the thick of battle – and survived.

The transporter carrying Cain and the others were moving with other transporters carrying members of both crews to the re-commissioning ceremony. By the time that their transporter had pulled up outside the main hatch to the starboard landing bay flight deck, there were other transporters parked, and there must have been over twelve hundred personnel awaiting them there on the flight deck.

The XO's of both the PEGASUS and TANTALUS called the personnel to attention. As the throng of people quieted and stood, Cain and Wright walked in, followed by the PEGASUS and TANTALUS department head representatives.

Tricia and the other representatives from the PEGASUS peeled off and went to stand with their contingent. The PEGASUS crewmen present were standing to one side of the bay while the TANTALUS crewmen were in the center, facing a large podium, upon which Cain, Wright, Tolen, and Gale stood.

"Be seated!" Gale ordered over the microphone. The crewmen took their seats.

Gale then nodded to Cain. Cain took the microphone.

"At a formal commissioning, or a formal re-commissioning, of a warship into the colonial fleet", Cain said to the assembled personnel, "an admiral would be making the opening remarks. Well, we don't seem to have any available admirals here in the Erenkoy Sector, so that job has to devolve upon the senior ranking officer present. That's me, unfortunately".

Some chuckling broke out in response to that, but it quickly died down. Cain continued.

"As you all are aware, we paid tribute to those honored dead of both the CEREBRUS, and the TANTALUS", Cain said next, "and we continue that tribute with the formal re-commissioning of this vessel to active status in the Colonial Fleet".

The flight deck was deathly silent as they took in those words. Cain continued to speak.

"The Battlestar CEREBRUS had an outstanding battle record in the first Cylon War", Cain stated, "and I am sure that under the command of Colonel Wright, the CEREBRUS will be able to continue to give a good account of herself. It is now my honor to call Colonel David Wright up to the podium and ask him to read the letter of re-commission".

Applause broke out as Wright walked up to the podium. Wright shook Cain's hand, then handed him an envelope.

Wright opened the envelope, and then spoke clearly through the microphone the following words:

"As the incoming Commanding Officer, It is my pleasure to read to you the following: As of this moment, the COLUMBIA-class Battlestar CEREBRUS, registry BSC-5, is formally re-commissioned as a capital warship in the fleet of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The officers and crew of the decommissioned heavy cruiser TANTALUS, registry HCR-15, are herby transferred to the CEREBRUS to serve as her crew. This commissioning order to stand until superseded by higher authority. Signed, Garris Cain, senior officer present, Colonial Fleet".

Putting the letter into his pocket, he then said, "Please rise and come to attention as the commissioning pennant is brought onto the flight deck".

As the assembled crewmen came to attention, a single flag bearer, carrying the commissioning pennant, entered the flight deck and walked up to the podium. Stopping before Colonel Wright, the flag bearer dipped the pole on which the pennant was mounted. Wright then touched the flag with his left hand, and raised his right. Kneeling, he started to recite the oath of assumption of command.

"Will all those assembled here as witnesses", Wright said next, "hear this oath. I, the commanding officer of the Battlestar CEREBRUS, hereby accept the responsibilities and obligations that go with this high position. May I be victorious in battle, be mindful of each and every person on board her, and maintain the honor and integrity of this grand ship, so help me Lords of Kobol!"

Applause and cheering broke out after Wright stood and saluted the pennant. The flag bearer then marched the pennant off the flight deck. It would go to the bridge where it would be prominently displayed. The CEREBRUS was now officially re-commissioned.

Wright raised his hand to quieten down the cheering throng. As silence came back over the flight deck, Wright once ore started to speak.

"Shortly, the TANTALUS will be scuttled", Wright said, "and to the CEREBRUS will be left the task for which the TANTALUS left off. While the shell of the TANTALUS will be consumed by it's nuclear scuttling charge, her soul will still live, both in her crew, and in the components from her that brought life back into the CEREBRUS. Let that be the new motto of this Battlestar: Remember the TANTALUS!

The TANTALUS crewmen – now the CEREBRUS crewmen – shouted back, "Remember the TANTALUS!" The PEGASUS personnel witnessing this echoed the motto.

Just then, Commander Cain walked up to the dais.

"As most of you know, Battlestars are not commanded by Colonels", Cain said, "Now as I'm not an admiral, I can't field-promote Colonel Wright to a full Commander, but I can field promote to the wartime temporary grade of Sub-Commander. So Colonel Wright, front and center!"

Wright walked up to Cain and saluted. Cain removed the Colonel's insignia and pinned on in its place the special insignia of Sub-Commander. Cain then shook his hand.

As the newly appointed Sub-Commander Wright saluted, Cain called Major Gale over.

"Major Gale", Cain said next, "It is my pleasure to field-promote you to the grade of Lieutenant-Colonel. The Executive Officer of a battlestar is a position of high responsibility, as Colonel Tolen can tell you, so let this new rank symbolize to all who see you, your position on this battlestar".

With that, Cain removed the major's rank insignia, and then pinned on in its place the double-diamond insignia of Lieutenant-Colonel. He then shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Colonel", Cain said.

"Thank you, Commander", Gale replied. Cain then turned to Wright.

"Sub-Commander", Cain said formally, "the CEREBRUS is yours".

A large cheer broke out at those last words. Wright let it go on for a couple of minutes, and then he made the first formal announcement as CEREBRUS' commander:

"XO, post the watch and get everyone to their duty stations. We've got a war to go back to", he said.

"Yes, Sub-Commander", Gale acknowledged. He went up to the microphone.

"All CEREBRUS personnel, Condition Three is now set. All PEGASUS personnel not on temporary assignment to the CEREBRUS return to your battlestar".

The assembled throng broke up as the crewmen headed out of the landing bay. They had to get both battlestars ready to depart. Gale saluted Wright, and then headed out himself. He had to get up to the bridge.

"I almost forgot, Dave", Cain said to Wright, "I guess this can go into your office now". He handed over to Wright the CEREBRUS' flag. Wright nodded his thanks as he took the folded flag.

"By the way, Garris", Wright replied, "thanks for providing those extra crewmen from the PEGASUAS to help us with the CEREBRUS".

"Well, just as long as I can get them back once we get back to the HYPERION force", Cain reminded him.

In addition to a squadron from each of the PEGASUS strike wings to support the TANTALUS squadron, one hundred ship's personnel were put on TDY to help man the battlestar. As the CEREBRUS needed more crewmen to operate than the TANTALUS, it was a necessary move. There were still more than enough personnel aboard the PEGASUS to keep her operational though…

"I don't think that there will be any problems with that", Wright replied, "Though I wonder how Tillman and Roberts are going to take my promotion".

"I don't think that they are going to object", Cain replied, "but anyway, we're scheduled to head out in two hours. When do you want the TANTALUS to be scuttled?"

"If we can time it so that the charge will go off just after we make the FTL-jump, then that should be fine. I don't think any of my crew wants to see the detonation".

"Okay, I'll pass it on to PEGASUS CIC. They will set the activation", Cain replied.

"Then let us get our ships separated, and let's get back into the war", Wright said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

While the crewmen of the Battlestars PEGASUS and CEREBRUS were preparing for the undocking of both warships, down in the port landing bay of the PEGASUS, the bodies of the deceased from the PEGASUS and TANTALUS were being readied for their burial in space.

The chaplain of the PEGASUS was busy reading the last rites from the sacred scroll of Kobol as the caskets were wheeled into the launch tube, ten at a time. As the caskets were wheeled over, they were taken off their carts and placed on the deck.

"You know", one of the crewmen on the work detail said to another crewman assisting him, "it seems somehow both ominous and reassuring to have so many casket kits on board the PEGASUS".

"Yeah, those kit-sets mean that you have the opportunity for a decent funeral, but the large number of the kits also indicates that the chaplain expects a lot of business in the funeral department", the other crewman replied wryly.

The morgue section of Life Station not only had enough body-bags for the crew – and them some – but it also enough kit-sets to assemble caskets for burials-in-space. Not as eloquent as custom-made coffins, but these kit-set caskets gave the deceased a measure of dignity.

The chaplain finally finished his invocation of the last rites, and then stepped out of the launch tube. The first ten caskets were placed there ready for jettison on a platform attached to the launch system. The hatch came down and locked into place.

The chaplain then went into the tube's Launch Control. The shooter was ready to activate the catapult, which was adjusted to provide a very gradual acceleration so as not to dislodge the caskets from the platform before it reached the end.

"Are you ready?" the chaplain asked.

"All set, Padre", the shooter quietly replied. The chaplain nodded, mouthing inaudibly a final prayer.

The shooter pressed the 'launch' switch, and the platform carrying the caskets slowly moved down the launch tube, gradually picking up speed as it did so.

When the platform reached the end of the run at the tube, the outer seal then opened, causing the caskets to be blown out into space. The platform – now emptied of its cargo, started to head back up the tube as the outer seal came down and the tube re-pressurized.

"The first ten have been buried, Padre", the shooter quietly announced, "we're ready for the next consignment".

This process was repeated seven more times. On all but the last process, there were ten caskets on the platform. The last one had four: the most senior ranking of the fallen. Among them were the mortal remains of Commander Martin Tyler.

"Commander", the shooter said into his commlink, "Commander Tyler's casket is ready to be committed to space now. We're awaiting your order".

"Thank you", Cain replied, "You are cleared to commit him into Space".

"Yes, Sir", the shooter replied, activating his control for the eighth and last time.

Cain watched on a viewscreen monitor as the last four caskets were blown into space. He came to attention and saluted. Others in CIC who were watching the video feed did likewise.

After a minute of silence, Cain then said, "Resume normal duties. We've got a job to do".

The PEGASUS CIC became active again as the personnel there prepared for undocking. All fighter patrols had been recalled and were now back on both battlestars being refueled and readied for immediate re-launch.

Over on the bridge of the CEREBRUS, Sub-commander Wright had been watching the same video feed. Like Cain, he had saluted when the final four caskets had been consigned into space, and then he asked for a moment of silence. Now, after the minute of mourning was completed, his crew was preparing to get the CEREBRUS under way.

"Docking bay crew chief reports that the port is sealed on both sides and fully depressurized, Commander", Petty Officer Markesan reported from Communications, which was located in the area directly below the upper bridge plat.

"Signal the PEGASUS that we're ready to undock", Wright ordered.

"Yes, Commander", Markesan acknowledged. Wright smiled at Markensen's acknowledgement.

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?" Gale said _sotto voce_ to Wright, "'Commander' must sound a lot nicer than 'colonel' to your ears".

"The only reason why I'm being addressed as 'commander' is that 'sub-commander' is a bit more of a mouthful, just like you being addressed as 'colonel' rather than 'lieutenant-colonel'", Wright replied with a smile.

"Point taken, Commander", Gale acknowledged.

"I knew it would, Colonel", Wright responded. Both of them chuckled some.

"Commander", Markesan reported, "PEGASUS Comms reports that we are cleared to undock".

"Well, XO", Wright said, "let's give the CEREBRUS her first taste of independent movement". He turned to the Helm Officer.

"Okay, Helm", Wright said, "let's cut her loose".

"Yes, Commander", Helm acknowledged, "undocking now".

With a deft hand, Helm fired up the thrusters and hit the UNDOCK control switch on his console. The CEREBRUS gently – and gracefully - separated from the underside of the PEGASUS.

Up in PEGASUS CIC, Cain nodded in satisfaction as the viewscreen showed the CEREBRUS – with the decommissioned TANTALUS still attached to CEREBRUS' underside – pull away cleanly from the PEGASUS.

"Retract Docking port", Tolen ordered.

"Docking port retracting now", Lieutenant Annan reported.

"Hammerhead, this is Home Plate", Cain formally communicated over the alpha scrambler, using the call sign agreed upon for the CEREBRUS, "You're looking good from here. You're clear to jettison the TANTALUS at your discretion".

"Understood, Home Plate", the CEREBRUS Communications Officer acknowledged.

Wright had heard the exchange. He turned to face Helm.

"Okay, Helm", Wright said, "It's time to turn her loose. Fire her topside thrusters so that she moves away from us, and the buried. I don't want any part of the explosion from the scuttling to interfere with the caskets".

"Understood, Commander", Helm replied, "Separating now".

Wright watched as the TANTALUS as cast off from the underside of the CEREBRUS. The TANTALUS' topside thrusters were fired remotely, which resulted in the erstwhile heavy cruiser fall away from the CEREBRUS at an ever-increasing rate.

"She's away, Commander", Helm reported unnecessarily.

The bridge fell silent as they saw their former warship thrust itself away from the CEREBRUS. It was a sad moment knowing that a nuclear blast would soon destroy what was left of the TANTALUS, but given the circumstances, it was a dignified way for the old girl to go out. Wright then turned and nodded to Markesan.

"Home Plate, this is Hammerhead", Markesan said into her communications console.

"Go ahead", the PEGASUS communications officer reported.

"TANTALUS is away. You're clear to activate the timer on the scuttling charge", Markesan said.

The communications officer turned to Major Sanders, who was at the DRADIS console. Sanders nodded, and then activated a control that sent a signal to the TANTALUS.

On the TANTALUS, the timer activated, beginning a sixty-minute countdown to detonation. The final hour for the TANTALUS had begun.

Back on the CEREBRUS, Wright picked up a phone and contacted Captain Zale in Engineering.

"All okay on your end?" Wright asked.

"Everything is in the green, Commander", Zale replied.

"Then let's fire up the main engines. It's time to go", Wright ordered.

Zale nodded to his engineering team, who activated controls on their consoles.

All over the CEREBRUS, the crewmen heard a hum slowly echo throughout the battlestar as the main engines built up thrust. The battlestar was now moving ahead under its own main propulsion for the first time in forty years.

Applause broke out on the battlestar, as the realization set in that the CEREBRUS was once again an independently functioning warship. Wright and Gale shook hands as the battlestar continued to accelerate.

"Its good to see you on the move, Hammerhead", Cain communicated to Wright. The PEGASUS was accelerating as well, keeping in station with the CEREBRUS.

"That's for sure, Home Plate", Wright replied.

From his command console, everything was looking nominal. Not bad for a derelict left for four decades, Wright thought as he turned his attention to the crewmen on the bridge doing their duty.

"Sorry that the shakedown is only going to be for an hour", Cain said apologetically, "but at least if the FTL doesn't work, we'll be far enough away from the TANTALUS before she gets scuttled".

For the next hour, the PEGASUS kept station with the CEREBRUS as the helm officer of the latter put the CEREBRUS through its paces. The CEREBRUS' defensive weapons were also successfully tested on some drones released from the PEGASUS.

"Well, Commander", Tolen said, "Looks like the CEREBRUS is doing okay"

"That will please Hammerhead Actual", Cain replied, "He must really be enjoying this".

"Well, we are coming up on three minutes away from FTL, Commander", Tolen said next, "so we'd better get the crew to alert stations".

Cain nodded. The Hatari sector was a 'hot' area and there was going to be an increased chance of Cylon contact once they jumped there. Cain went over to Communications.

"Hammerhead Actual, this is Home Plate Actual", he communicated to Wright.

"Hammerhead Actual here", Wright replied.

"Home Plate is going to Condition One for the jump", Cain informed him, "You'd best do the same".

"Understood, Home Plate", Wright replied, "Three minutes to jump…mark!"

On both the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS, the call to Condition One was made. Personnel on both battlestars went to their battle stations as the countdown for the jump got closer to zero.

"FTL co-ordinates locked in" CEREBRUS Helm reported. The PEGASUS Helm said likewise a second later.

"We're ready to go, Home Plate", Wright communicated.

"See you on the flip-side, Hammerhead", Cain responded.

As the countdown clocks on both ships hit '0', the FTL drives on the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS were activated. Both battlestars vanished in a flash of light. Ten seconds later, light of another kind flashed in the Erenkoy sector as the scuttling charge on the TANTALUS detonated. The erstwhile heavy cruiser dissolved in the nuclear blast, briefly illuminating seventy-four caskets drifting in space…

"Where are we?" Cain demanded from Sanders as the familiar feeling of nausea from the jump faded.

"We are at the set co-ordinates, along with the CEREBRUS", Sanders announced, "One day away on sub-light from Naylor Station".

"Any bad guys?" Cain asked.

"Nothing on sensors, Commander", Sanders reported.

Nodding, Cain went back over to Communications. Activating the Alpha Scrambler, Cain called up the CEREBRUS.

"Hammerhead Actual", Wright replied.

"Everything okay there?" Cain asked.

"No problems, Home Plate", Wright replied, "Everything is A-OK".

"No sign of bad guys, so we're going to revert to Condition Two alert", Cain reported, "We'll be sending out the peregrine for Naylor Station recon".

"Understood, Home Plate", Wright acknowledged, "maintaining pre-set course and speed".

Cain turned to the officer at Core Command.

"Signal the FLEET AVENGER that they are cleared to depart", Cain ordered.

"Yes, Commander", the officer replied.

Down in the now-sealed hangar bay seven, the FLEET AVENGER was sitting, fully fueled, armed, and manned. The pilot - Lieutenant Junior Grade Walter 'Hondo' Hunter – and his RSO – Ensign Calvin 'Coffin' Sims – were awaiting clearance. After experiencing the familiar nausea and disorientation of the PEGASUS' jump, they knew that it would come at any time.

Just then, the wireless sounded, "AVENGER is cleared for immediate launch".

"Acknowledged, Core Control", Hunter said, "start elevating at your discretion".

As the depressurization of the hangar bay took place, the deck under the FLEET AVENGER started to slowly lift. As the flashing yellow lights in the bay turned to red to signify the completion of the depressurization, the ceiling of the hangar bay slid open.

The FLEET AVENGER was elevated up to the level of the flight deck. Hunter activated the thrusters.

"Thrusters on-line, Core Command. Awaiting final departure clearance", Hunter reported.

"Core Command acknowledges, launch when ready", was the reply.

Hunter gave Sims a thumbs-up, and then he activated his controls. The FLEET AVENGER smoothly lifted off the flight deck.

Cain watched on his viewscreen as the FLEET AVENGER departed the PEGASUS. Cain then turned to Tolen.

"Well, we'll soon find out how Naylor Station is when they return, but let's start deploying our viper patrols", Cain said.

Over on the CEREBRUS, Markesan reported, "Home Plate has reported that the recon probe had departed and that fighter patrols are commencing".

"Then let's get our patrols up as well", Wright replied. He nodded to Gale, who went over to Core Command to issue the necessary orders for deploying their ready-alert patrol.

"You know, that really is a sight for sore eyes", Sims said, gesturing to the sight of the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS receding behind them.

"Well, I'll be glad once we find out how things are at Naylor Station", Hunter replied, "are the FTL co-ordinates punched in?"

"All set and ready to go, Hondo", Sims replied.

"Then let's do it!" Hunter said. He activated the FTL-drive.

With a flash, the FLEET AVENGER jumped.

"Core Command reports that the AVENGER had made its jump", Tolen reported to Cain.

"So now we wait", Cain replied, nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

As the FLEET AVENGER exited its FTL-jump, Hunter and Sims were immediately on the alert watching for any signs of hostiles. After a couple of minutes monitoring the sensor platform, Sims breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actives and passives detect nothing in the vicinity, Hondo", Sims reported, "Just the target asteroid at the edge of sensor range. Naylor Station is on the flip-side".

"Well, that can either be good or bad depending on what we find at Naylor Station we we get there", Hunter replied, "so let's get going".

The peregrine had exited its FTL jump just far enough away from Naylor Station so that Hunter and Sims could take an initial sweep. Now that the initial scans revealed nothing – at least no hostiles nearby – the FLEET AVENGER could now proceed on sub-light to Naylor Station.

"What do you think we'll find there, Hondo?" Sims inquired as they started to slowly close on the asteroid.

"Best case scenario would be the HYPERION on the other side of the asteroid, Coffin", Hunter replied, "and I think you know what the worst-case scenario would be".

Sims nodded ruefully. A six-pronged leviathan that was the trademark layout of a Cylon Base Star would certainly fit the 'worst case' scenario.

The FLEET AVENGER had jumped to a position diametrically behind the asteroid from where Naylor Station was located from its surface. Logically, if there were hostile forces present, that would be the place that would be found, lying in wait for any unsuspecting visitor. So far, the fact that they had not seen any Cylons was an encouraging sign. However…

"Hondo", Sims said a few minutes later, "I'm not detecting any wireless traffic, or anything else for that matter from the asteroid. The fact that we are coming in from behind them could mean that the asteroid is blocking our hearing any wireless chatter, but I should be getting something at least over the air".

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well", Hunter responded, "You'd better see about getting a higher intensity scan of the asteroid. If we're getting nothing, then I think that it's safe enough to use, Coffin".

"Powering up the LIDAR", Sims replied.

The LIDAR provided a more detailed scan of targeted objects than the initial scan on the lower-level active and passive sensors they had initially used. In less than a minute, Sims had a better picture of the asteroid, and what he saw was not something to make him smile.

"I'm picking up what looks like debris orbiting the asteroid, Hondo", Sims reported, "and it looks like debris from several ships. Recent, by the looks of it".

"Frakk!" Hunter replied, "There must have been a battle here".

"I'm picking up both colonial and Cylon wreckage", Sims said a minute later, "but I'm still not seeing anything active. Looks like the battle is over".

"I'll get in closer and when we go around the asteroid, we'll get a scan on Naylor Station itself", Hunter decided, "there could still be something there that we can use".

"Like hopefully finding out what happened, and if there is still a HYPERION out there somewhere", Sims morosely added.

While the FLEET AVENGER was closing in on Naylor Station, back on the PEGASUS, Cain was monitoring the status of the viper patrols over at Core Command. Both battlestars had deployed their fighter screens, and so far, no indication of any contacts had been reported. Cain wasn't relaxing though, and neither was Wright over on the CEREBRUS.

"I'm glad we have the PEGASUS with us as our escort, XO", Wright commented to Gale.

"Me too", Gale replied, "for until we can do more with this old girl to improve her defensive armaments, any attack that disables those landing bay force fields is going to be bad news to our people down there".

"Make sure that the minimum possible people are on the bays, and that the vipers already in the launch tubes are sealed", Wright ordered.

"Already done, Commander", Gale replied.

Wright knew that the CEREBRUS could take a fair amount of damage, but like all ships, she had her weak points. And as the Cylons knew about those from the last war…

"I only hope that the HYPERION and TRINITY are still there at Naylor Station", Wright said.

"You think that the tin-heads may have found them?" Gale asked.

"They found us, didn't they?" Wright asked rhetorically.

Gale nodded. The surprise attack mounted by the Cylons on the TANTALUS had nearly resulted in their destruction. Only the activation of the FTL-drive for a random jump succeeded in their getting wasted by the Cylons. It was a lucky escape, and it was even luckier that they had found the PEGASUS, and of course the CEREBRUS…

"Any idea how that emergency jump managed to get us to that particular location is space?" Wright asked.

"I spoke with some of the techs on both the TANTALUS and PEGASUS about that, as you know", Gale replied, "the only explanation they could offer was that the same circumstances that brought the CEREBRUS out to the Erenkoy sector also applied to us. After all, our jump took place at the same instant a number of Cylon warheads had detonated. The CEREBRUS' log said the same thing".

"Still, its one hell of a co-incidence", Wright said, "and those sets of random jump co-ordinates supplied to us by the TRINITY before we jumped didn't have anything remotely close to Erenkoy. Not even Promar, and that sector is closer to home space".

"Well, we're back now to at least near home space now", Gale replied, "and co-incidence or not, we have the CEREBRUS to continue the fight with".

"True, but until we can get some heavier batteries fitted to the CEREBRUS, this battlestar will not be able to function independently. Even with the extra pilots on TDY from the PEGASUS, there are not enough fighters that we can deploy to maintain a proper defensive perimeter around her", Wright pointed out.

"Well, in any case, thank the Lords of Kobol for the PEGASUS", Gale replied, gesturing to the large view-port, which had the PEGASUS framed neatly within its field of view.

"Garris Cain's PEGASUS, you mean", Wright amended, "could you imagine what Admiral Cain would have done to either the TANTALUS and the CEREBRUS if she had come across them?"

While Gale was musing over that last question, the FLEET AVENGER had finally arrived over the asteroid that Naylor Station was built into. Sims was busy getting the LIDAR recalibrated for scanning the station while Hunter was looking at the various wreckages drifting nearby.

"There certainly has been a battle", Hunter commented, "Looks like a couple of colonial civilian ships got taken out, but there's also a number of tin-head fighters".

Sims nodded. The remains of several of those scimitar-shaped raiders were plain to see.

"And to think that those things are life forms in their own right", Sims added, "That's creepy".

"But looking on the bright side, Coffin", Hunter replied, "it gives a better and more final meaning to the term 'you're hit, you're dead'!"

Sims nodded. When a viper was hit, there was always a chance for survival from the pilot. When a Cylon raider was hit, then it was definitely dead as it WAS the pilot.

"You got the LIDAR ready, Coffin?" Hunter called out.

"We're coming online now, Hondo", Sims said, "scans commencing".

After a couple of minutes of looking over the scans, Sims spoke again.

"Looks like the station has been abandoned", Sims commented, "no sign of life, and the systems seem to be off-line. No sign of any massive breaches of the station's overall integrity, but she looks pretty stripped of everything… hello!" he added.

"What have you got, Coffin?" Hunter asked, intrigued by the tone of voice in Sims' last word.

"It looks like the fuel storage tanks are still intact, and that there seems to be enough refined tylium left in them to top up the PEGASUS' and CEREBRUS' tanks", Sims replied.

"That's good news", Hunter stated, "because it looks like we're going to have to hunt for the HYPERION and her other ships, and that means tanking up. Do another short-range area scan, and then let's get back to the PEGASUS. Commander Cain is going to want to get this information.

Sims started his final scan, but unknown to either of the peregrine crewmen, there was a presence in the vicinity. One of the Cylon fighters adrift nearly was not actually destroyed. It had the appearance of it being blasted, but it had been deliberately left there by the last Cylon base star before it jumped.

"This decoy derelict fighter will be able to keep tabs on the area just in case any humans return", one of the humanoid Cylons on that base star had said to another as they watched it deploy from the base star.

"You think that they could return here?" the other one had replied.

"Well, leaving the tylium storage tanks intact will attract some bait, sooner or later", the first humanoid Cylon – one of the number five models – confidently predicted.

"Well, we'd better get back to hunting down this other group", the second humanoid Cylon – a number two model – reminded Number Five, "if any humans come back, then our little 'whistle-blower' here will let us know".

So that base star had departed, leaving the decoy derelict fighter drifting dormant, waiting for an encounter. And now – it noticed – there was a visitor…

COLONIAL GUNSHIP – PEREGRINE CLASS CONFIRMATION flashed in the fighter's automaton brain as it carefully monitored the visitor. Unlike earlier decoys, this one would not engage, or even make a jump until either the newcomer landed, or made a jump away from the area.

It was the latter option as Hunter and Sims activated the peregrine's FTL drive and jumped back to the PEGASUS. Three minutes later, after an initial scan showed nothing else in the area, the derelict decoy powered up its own FTL. With a flash, the raider disappeared. It would report its encounter with its base ship…

"The AVENGER has returned", Cain was told by Annan.

"Get them back on board", Cain ordered, "I'll be down in debriefing to listen to their report. Make sure that we have a direct video link-up with the CEREBRUS so that Sub-commander Wright can sit in on it".

"Yes, Commander", Annan acknowledged.

Cain left CIC and headed down to the port landing bay. The AVENGER will have landed by the time he got there, he thought.

Cain was right. He was outside the airlock to Hanger Bay Seven when the flashing lights on a panel next to the hatch started blinking, indicating that the peregrine was being lowered into the hanger bay from the flight deck above. Two minutes later, the flashing lights turned a solid green, indicating sealing and re-pressurization of the bay Cain stood aside as crewmen opened the hatch and streamed in to service the recently-arrived peregrine.

Cain saw the gunship's hatch open, and then saw Hunter and Sims step out. He walked in to greet them.

"Commander", Hunter said in some surprise, "I didn't expect you to be here greeting us".

"I hope you have good news about Naylor Station, Lieutenant", Cain replied.

"Well, let's get to debriefing and we'll be able to give you the news", Hunter suggested as Sims held up the discs removed from his sensor logs.

Nodding, Cain followed the AVENGER crew out of the hanger bay and over to the Silver Spar briefing room.

As they arrived at the room, they saw that Syke and Tricia wee already waiting for them. Vansen was there as well to take notes. All three of them stood when they saw Cain walk in.

"Be seated, people", Cain said, "let's get the debriefing started".

"I'll second that", the voice of Wright replied. On a viewscreen in the wall of the briefing room, the image of Wright - sitting in his conference room behind the CEREBRUS' bridge – was looking intently at the debriefing.

Sims handed Vansen the discs, then sat down. Hunter started to speak.

"The tin-heads were there first, Commander", Hunter said simply, "we encountered the wreckage of a couple of civilian ships, plus several destroyed Cylon raiders".

Wright winced at Hunter's words. Cain didn't look too pleased either.

"Go on, Lieutenant", Cain said.

"No trace of any destroyed colonial warships, though", Hunter stated, "so if they were there – assuming that those blasted civilian vessels that we saw were not just there alone – they managed to escape okay.

"And the station itself?" Cain asked next.

"Naylor Station itself has only been lightly damaged, interestingly enough", Hunter continued, "LIDAR scans showed that it had been evacuated, and it's now mostly empty".

"What's left?" Cain asked.

"The tylium storage tanks are intact, and are about a third full. Judging from the scans, there is easily enough refined tylium to top up ours – and the CEREBRUS' – fuel tanks", Hunter answered.

"That's something", Wright said, "We can use that fuel to find out where the HYPERION force have gone to".

"The tin-heads are usually pretty through when it comes to destroying targets though", Cain said, "the fact that Naylor Station is still intact, and having fuel is a suspicious item in itself".

"The hyperonic radiation and the Cylons' vulnerability to it could have stopped them from doing so", Wright theorized.

"They could have easily stood off from a distance and sent nuke-laden missiles to blast the station", Cain pointed out, "Something doesn't add up".

"Commander", Vansen said, "I've run the scan data through the computer. Everything checks out. No sign of enemy activity in the area, and the station does indeed have the fuel. No indication of any booby traps or otherwise".

"That's what troubles me", Cain replied.

"We are going to have to get that fuel though", Wright pointed out, "as the various rendezvous coordinates we have will necessitate using a lot to cover them all".

Wright was referring to several pre-programmed rendezvous points programmed into the FTL drive of the TANTALUS. The idea was that if any of the HYPERION task force were separated, then they had locations to go to and wait for the others. Those co-ordinates from the TANTALUS were fed into the FTL drives of both the CEREBRUS and the PEGASUS before they left Erenkoy.

"Then we'll have to go and fuel up", Cain said, "but if this is a trap, then we're going to be in a bad tactical situation".

"The first part of avoiding a trap is to know that one exists", Wright said, "and remember that the Cylons don't know precisely who you are, and they certainly do not know about the CEREBRUS. Perhaps we can start making up some plans of our own in case the tin-heads are planning something".

"Then lets start making plans", Cain said, "the sooner we can get that fuel, the better".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Naylor Station", Syke began," is the same class of asteroid-based outpost of the Sotiris type that was widely used in the last war and it's immediate aftermath".

Cain and Wright nodded. Both of them were on the PEGASUS, listening to a briefing being laid out by Captain Syke, while Tolen and Gale were running their respective battlestars. Major Sanders, Captain Voight, and newly promoted Captain Wise – officially the CAG of the CEREBRUS were sitting in as well. They needed to devise a plan to get the fuel.

"Standard layout, with not much sub-surface penetration, in other words", Cain commented, remembering the station specs. Syke nodded.

Stations of the Sotiris type were basically pre-fabricated and sent out to land on geologically stable asteroids in strategic areas. A variation of asteroid mining colonies that had been developed before the first Cylon War, the Sotiris bases didn't have the facilities to drill deep into the asteroids they landed upon, as their primary purpose was not to mine, but to watch nearby space, as well as the storing of war materiel. This 'sentinel' role however didn't stop several of these bases being also used for military research of types that were best not done on any of the colonies themselves…

"From our databank information regarding Naylor Station, Commander, this would seem to be the case, though since it has been ignored by us for so long, and that freebooters have been making use of it for a while, there could be more subsurface penetrations and caverns", Syke answered.

"But the good news though is that the fuel storage facilities for these base types is located on the surface adjacent to the station, rather than in the station itself", Voight pointed out, "so we won't need to go into the station at all".

"Correct", Syke said as he pointed to an image of the station taken from the FLEET AVENGER during its final scan before returning to the PEGASUS, "and according to these images, the fueling connections to the storage tanks are intact. Therefore, all we need to do is to send fueling shuttles over to land at the storage facility and tank up".

"The problem with that is that the fueling shuttles are sub-light, and that we only have four of them here on the PEGASUS", Cain pointed out.

"And we have none at all of the CEREBRUS", Wright added, "those she had were used to help evacuate the CEREBRUS before it found itself in the Erenkoy Sector".

"Which adds up to the realization that there is going to have to be a number of trips those fueling shuttles will have to make in order to get enough fuel for both battlestars", Cain replied.

"Which makes us an attractive target for any tinheads who may encounter us", Wright stated.

"Well, the combined firepower of the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS should be enough to cover the operation", Voight ventured.

"That all depends upon what forces the tinheads will bring to bear against us", Sanders cautioned, "and remember that the CEREBRUS' own armament means that she can only look after herself – and that includes involving the CEREBRUS' own squadrons – for a short period of time".

"The extra pilots loaned to the CEREBRUS by both the PEGASUS wings are welcome", Wise spoke up, "but even with them included, I can only deploy two squadrons of ten viper II's each. No reserves for either myself or for you two as all of your reserve pilots are with me".

"That still makes eight squadrons we can deploy in total", Voight replied, "and that is more than adequate to protect both battlestars".

"Assuming that the tin-heads don't deploy overwhelming firepower", Sanders retorted, "and if they get wind of two battlestars sitting idle at Naylor Station awaiting getting fuel, that means they will attack with at least four base stars. Putting it mildly: a bad tactical situation".

"And since those fueling shuttles are short-range birds", Cain added, "we can't deploy ourselves far from the station. We will have to be close for them, and to cover the fuel facility itself".

"You think that the Cylons will be there, Commander?" Voight asked, "Indications are that it looks like they cleared the area after that last battle".

"They would not leave that fuel storage facility untouched without a good reason", Cain replied, "So we have to assume that there are Cylon eyes there watching".

"We can rig up the two remaining raptors and the peregrine as temporary tankers", Syke said, "which will help speed up the process, but it will still be a good three hours minimum to get the fuel load required".

"Those raptors plus the peregrine will be vulnerable as tankers", Wise said, "and the javelins on board the CEREBRUS have not yet been cleared to assume scout duties. True, fueling time will be lessened, but all it will take to mess this up is a 'visit' by Cylon forces at the wrong time".

"I agree", Syke said, "and as mentioned earlier, what we bring there will determine the Cylon response. However, if we can minimize our presence, then they will not be sending over as many forces to engage us".

"Just one battlestar?" Cain asked.

"That's correct", Syke replied, "that will give us the other battlestar as a reinforcement to deal with the tin-heads should they decide to crash the refueling party".

"It would have to the CEREBRUS then", Wright said.

"Given how under-armed your ship is, that's taking a chance, isn't it?" Cain asked, "not to mention that it would let the tin-heads know about the existence of the CEREBRUS".

"But they know how under-armed a COLUMBIA-class battlestar is", Wright replied, "So the forces they will send against it will be smaller than if it was the PEGASUS".

"With an under-strength fighter wing covering the CEREBRUS", Sanders pointed out, "it could get really hairy fast. No insult intended, Captain Wise", Sanders hastily added.

"None taken", Wise answered, "but if the Cylons did see just the CEREBRUS being defended by Viper II's, they will not see the need to send over too many forces. After all, their fleet is spread out trying to locate the GALACTICA, HYPERION, and GOLIATH forces, not to mention this ship, and its other namesake. An ancient, under-protected vessel would not make them take away much from what they already have out there".

"It is a chance, but given the risks we already face, plus the need to get that fuel, it's the best option we have", Wright concluded.

"Don't forget that if you are attacked, and we turn up to support you", Cain warned, "the tin-heads won't be surprised for long. They will try and send someone to go for immediate reinforcements. Therefore, the PEGASUS' squadrons will not only have to defend the fueling shuttles and the fuel facility, but also to stop any possibility of Cylon ships FTL-ing out to warn their other ships".

"They may suspect that the CEREBRUS is not alone and deploy several base stars anyway", Sanders ventured.

"There's always that chance", Cain replied, "but we only have enough fuel left to make two of the jump point co-ordinates of the set supplied to the TANTALUS by the HYPERION. Not trying for the fuel is not an option".

"Then let's get it", Wright said.

"Very well", Cain said, standing, "We will have the PEGASUS stay here while the CEREBRUS goes on to Naylor Station. We jump in to help cover when you request it, Sub-Commander Wright".

"Very good, Commander", Wright replied as he stood up as well, "You'd better get those fueling shuttles, plus your raptors and the peregrine over to the CEREBRUS before I move off. I'll have a javelin standing by at the extreme end of its sensor range of us. If we are attacked, then the javelin will warn you".

"Okay, then let's get going", Cain replied, "we've got fuel to get".

Thirty minutes after the briefing had been concluded, the two raptors and the peregrine – along with the four fueling shuttles - had landed on the portside landing bay on the CEREBRUS. Portable fuel tank blisters had been placed in the peregrine's deployment bay, while similar blisters had been placed on the topside of each raptor.

Up on the CEREBRUS' bridge, a status report was sent to Core Command.

"Crew Chief down in the bay reports that the fueling shuttles, and the other three ships are ready to go", Markesan reported to Wright.

Wright nodded. He turned to face Gale,

"XO", Wright ordered, "bring the CEREBRUS to Condition One".

All over the battlestar, the crewmen head the alert klaxons go off. They headed to man their alert stations. Down in the starboard landing bay, the two provisional squadrons of the CEREBRUS' strike wing were strapped into their Viper II's, awaiting launch command.

"All decks report Condition One in effect, Commander", Markesan reported.

"Very well", Wright acknowledged.

Turning to face the helm officer, he then said, "Activate FTL drive. Destination: Naylor station".

"FTL coming online is five…four…three…two…one…jump!" Helm announced, hitting the DEPLOY control at the word 'Jump'.

With a flash, the CEREBRUS vanished from its position near the PEGASUS, and re-appeared briefly halfway to the station. A javelin scout immediately deployed from the battlestar, and then went into dormant mode; it's pilot watching over the sensors.

"Jumping again in three…two…one…jump!" Helm announced again after the javelin sent back an 'all clear' signal.

The CEREBRUS jumped again to reappear at Naylor Station. A Cylon drone that had returned to the station after the initial contact report saw the appearance of the warship.

The lettering COLONIAL WARSHIP: COLUMBIA-CLASS BATTLESTAR – CONFIRMATION appeared in its automaton brain, as the identity of the newcomer was determined. The drone powered up its systems and slowly powered itself away while accumulating visual and wireless data. It's stealth technology made it invisible to the CEREBRUS' forty-year old sensor array.

"Launch the tankers", Wright ordered after he got the confirmation of their location from Helm.

Down in the landing bay, the four tankers, the two raptors, and the peregrine headed out of the bay and down to the station – this also being noticed by the retreating Cylon probe.

"Run a scan of the area, Coffin", Hunter said to Sims in the peregrine, "I want to get a comparison between this scan and the last one".

Sims quickly ran a scan, and then activated a comparison routine. A red warning beep sounded from his console.

"Frakk!" Sims reported, "We have a discrepancy. Scan date is noting that one derelict Cylon raider is no longer in the debris field".

"Pass that information along to Hammerhead", Hunter ordered, "we may have already been compromised".

Up on the CEREBRUS' bridge, Markesan passed on the report to Wright. Wright read it, and then gestured to Gale to join him.

"Looks like the tin-heads may be expecting trouble", Gale said, "if they already know about the peregrine's first recon".

"Then let's hope that the CEREBRUS holds up", Wright replied.

"The tankers are now landing, Commander", Markesan reported.

"Pass the order to the CAG to launch one squadron to screen the CEREBRUS while the other covers the tankers and the station", Wright ordered.

Down in the launch tubes, Wise was sitting in his viper waiting for a communication. Just then, he heard the order in his headset: "Launch fighters".

The shooters activated their launch tube controls. The vipers were flung out of the CEREBRUS in short order. Both of the deployed squadrons formed up on Wise.

Back in the landing bay, the evacuation order was given. Wright wanted no one on the flight deck just in case the Cylons did attack and disable the force fields. The only people left there were those emergency crews in spacesuits.

"This is CAG", Wise communicated to the vipers of his provisional wing, "Red Squadron is to deploy to screening positions around Hammerhead, Blue Squadron fly cover over those tankers. Deploy now".

Smoothly, the squadrons broke up into two formations. Wise led Blue Squadron to the station while his deputy - Lieutenant Penny 'Rosie' Parks - led Red Squadron to cover the CEREBRUS.

"Red Squadron, make sure that you stay clear of Hammerhead's firing solutions", Parks ordered.

"Rosie", Wise said, "keep 'em tight, and keep an eye out for the bad guys".

"Understood, Zapper", Parks replied, "and you keep your eyes peeled as well".

The Cylon drone had now retreated to a point where it's FTL drive could be activated without being detected. With a flash – unseen on the CEREBRUS – the probe vanished, and reappeared near a base star at the edge of the Cyrannus System. It started to transmit the following information:

NAYLOR STATION SCOUT REPORTS PRESENCE OF SINGLE COLUMBIA-CLASS BATTLESTAR AT STATION DEPLOYING FUELING SHUTTLES AND ESCORT FIGHTERS. TOTAL NUMBER OF FIGHTERS DEPLOYED TWENTY OF THE MARK II VIPER TYPE. TOTAL FOUR FUELING SHUTTLES SUPPORTED BY THREE SCOUT SHIPS – TWO OF RAPTOR CLASS, ONE OF PEREGRINE CLASS APPARENTLY SUPPORTING TANKERS IN TRANSPORTING FUEL. IDENTIFICATON PLATES ON BATTLESTAR IDENTIFIES WARSHIP AS CEREBRUS.

On the base star, a centurion carried the report to one of the humanoid Cylons up on the base star's equivalent of CIC. The humanoid Cylon – a number two model – read the message. His eyes widened. He passed it on to another humanoid Cylon – a number six.

"The CEREBRUS?" Six mused, "That warship was believed destroyed in the first war".

"The scout report confirms that it is indeed the CEREBRUS. A COLUMBIA-class battlestar getting fuel from Naylor Station", Two replied.

"From what I know about warships", Six said, "the COLUMBIA-class do not have nearly as much armament as the later battlestars, so we can engage it and destroy it easily".

"Assuming that it is alone", Two pointed out, "perhaps we should let Number One know".

"Let's first send a drone back to the station and have it watch the CEREBRUS for a while", Six suggested, "if all that battlestar has is four tankers, and three scouts pulling tanker duty, it is going to take some time for that ship to get enough fuel. If we go in now, that ship could immediately jump away. Let them lay undisturbed for an hour or so".

Two nodded. Lulling the humans into a false sense of security by their thinking that there was no Cylon presence nearby would make more sense. Besides, if there were other ships out there, that was when they would show up. Six's suggestion was the smart choice. If the CEREBRUS were alone, then their base star would easily deal with it. If the returning drone reported other capital ships, then overwhelming reinforcements could be called in. As the Cylon fleet was split up in order to effectively track down these last colonial fleet units, pulling too many out for an old COLUMBIA-class ship was unnecessary overkill.

"I wonder how the humans found the CEREBRUS, never mind get her operational again", Six mused.

"Well, to answer that question, instead of destroying it, we could instead force several shuttles of Centurions on board after of course dealing with her defending fighters and taking out the landing bay force fields. That way, we can capture the CEREBRUS intact, and then find out through the ship itself, and of course any prisoners we take", Two replied.

"Yes, finding out about the CEREBRUS, plus how they got hold of a peregrine will be an enjoyable and satisfying exercise", Six replied.

"I has assumed that there were only two of those advanced scouts left", Two stated, "but regardless of if it is one of those, or a third survivor, acting as a fueling tanker is going to hamper it's designed purpose. Icing on the cake for us, as the humans would say".

"Excellent", Six agreed, "so let's get that drone back to Naylor Station".

The base star sent out a RETURN FOR MORE INTELLIGENCE signal, which the drone acknowledged. FTL-ing back to the vicinity of Naylor Station, it started to monitor the battlestar, and the space nearby…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

On the bridge of the CEREBRUS, the personnel manning the consoles were concentrating on monitoring local space while the fueling shuttles and other ships being used as tankers were taking on loads of tylium at Naylor Station's fuel storage facility

"The first loads have come on board, Commander", Gale reported, "and the work crews are getting the tylium pumped out and into the holding tanks".

"Still nothing on DRADIS and LIDAR, XO?" Wright asked.

"Local space shows clear", Gale replied, "We're now nearing the T plus 50 minute mark since our arrival".

Wright nodded. After the first shuttles had landed, a quick scan of the storage tanks indicated no booby traps, and that the refined tylium was untainted. Filling up from the tanks started immediately after. As the depot was designed to fuel multiple ships, there was no delay in tankers waiting to take on fuel.

"Keep the CEREBRUS at Condition One, XO", Wright ordered, "I don't want anyone getting complacent. Once we finish getting the fuel, we skedaddle".

"You still don't want to send anyone over to the station itself to check for any messages as to where the HYPERION is?" Gale asked.

"Even if the fueling shuttles, raptors, and the peregrine were not all pulling tanker duty", Wright answered, "having people over on Naylor Station during an attack by the tin-heads would be inviting disaster. We'd have to leave them, and you know what Cylons do to prisoners".

Gale nodded somberly. As they were back in hostile space, the priority was survival.

"Let's go up to the conference room, XO", Wright suggested, gesturing to the area behind the transparent battle-map at the edge of the upper bridge plat.

"Comms", Wright called to Captain Fawcett, "you have the bridge".

Nodding, Fawcett moved up onto the upper bridge plat. Gale followed Wright over to the large conference room. As they entered, Wright closed the door behind him.

"So far, so good", Wright said, "but as I said: the sooner we're done, the better".

"The HYPERION gave us twenty different emergency jump points, Dave", Gale said, "so I hope that they will be at one of them, and that they have not been compromised by the Cylons".

"Always the pessimist, eh, Sam?" Wright asked.

"Hey, I learned pessimism from you, Dave", Gale retorted, "only you phrased it as 'assume the worst case always, then plan for it'. Remember?"

"I wonder if Commander Tyler felt that way once he found that he and the others left on board the CEREBRUS were doomed?" Wright asked rhetorically.

Gale shrugged. He walked over to a bulkhead where large framed pictures of battlestars hung.

"One things for sure", Gale said, "these COLUMBIA-class battlestars really look pretty. I guess when the newer GALACTICA-class came out, aesthetics didn't figure into it". He was gesturing to a picture showing several COLUMBIA-class battlestars in formation.

"Speaking of which", Wright pointed out, "there's the original one right there in that picture with the CEREBRUS".

Gale looked at the picture that Wright was gesturing to. The picture showed three COLUMBIA-class battlestars. The plate at the bottom of the picture read CEREBRUS leading battlestars GALACTICA and ILLUSTRIUS.

"The fleet came a long way since those first twelve battlestars were built", Gale said, "It all seems like a dream now".

"Yeah, back then, they thought twelve battlestars were all that the colonies needed", Wright recalled, "one for each colony. That was a mistake".

Gale knew. As part of the academy educational criteria, the history of the Colonial Fleet was something every officer was expected to know. Those first twelve battlestars: COLUMBIA (representing Aries), SOLARIA (representing Canceron), GALACTICA (representing Caprica), ATLANTIA (representing Picon), CEREBRUS (representing Geminon), ACROPOLIS (representing Libron), PACIFICA (representing Sagittarian), ILLUSTRIOUS (representing Leonis), PEGASUS (representing Aquarion), GLORIOUS (representing Tauron), ATHENA (representing Virgon), and RYCON (representing Scorpio) found themselves taking on much more than anticipated during the first Cylon War. Most of them were destroyed or so severely damaged, that the new GALACTICA class had to be rapidly built and deployed, taking into account the lessons hard-earned. After the armistice, the four remaining battlestars of 'the original twelve' were swiftly decommissioned and scrapped – their names being carried over to the newer ships – much more than twelve. As CEREBRUS was presumed destroyed, its name carried over to a new namesake – which was destroyed for sure in the second war. Now the original CEREBRUS was now back in the fray.

While Wright and Gale were looking over the pictures, other eyes were looking at the CEREBRUS, and the activities of the tankers shuttling between the battlestar, and the fueling depot. A stealth-converted Cylon grasshopper probe had been monitoring them, and now – as the one-hour mark was reached – it detached a small FTL-capable courier capsule. The capsule sped away, then made its jump – unnoticed by the CEREBRUS, but not by someone else…

"Hey, Hondo", Sims reported to Hunter – the FLEET AVENGER had left the CEREBRUS in order to get its second fuel load – "my sensors detect what looks to be a very small FTL-entry. Smaller than any FTL-capable ship on record".

"Probe-sized?" Hunter asked.

"Smaller than that", Sims replied, "so it could be a program glitch or a special anomaly of some kind".

"Or it could be something the Cylons have that we don't know about", Hunter said, "do you think that the CEREBRUS could have picked it up?"

"Those sensors on the CEREBRUS' primary array are over forty years old, Hondo", Sims answered, "They simply aren't sensitive enough".

"You'd better report it to Core Command", Hunter suggested.

"For something as small as that?" Sims objected, "Don't you think that could be over-reacting a little too much?"

"They are already at Condition One", Hunter pointed out, "so they are not going to run around like headless chickens. Do it".

"Okay, Hondo", Sims replied.

Up on the bridge of the CEREBRUS, Petty Officer Markesan – on duty at Core Command – received a printed message from the FLEET AVENGER. She read it, and then flagged Fawcett, who was monitoring the master console on the upper bridge plat.

"What is it, Core Command?" Fawcett asked.

"FLEET AVENGER communicated, reporting a very small FTL-entry detected at four-seven-two tarim zero-zero-four", Markesan reported.

Fawcett turned and looked at the battle map. A small entry could be just an anomaly, but that location was an ideal position for observing the battlestar and the station. He turned on the bridge PA.

"Keep your eyes peeled, people", Fawcett ordered, "there are possible indications that we may have visitors".

Fawcett was correct. The probe's capsule re-entered normal space near the base star that had been the probe's ship of origin. It transmitted the latest information.

After reading the report from the capsule, Number Two took the printout and walked over to Number Six.

"Looks like the CEREBRUS is indeed alone", Number Two said to Number Six, "they are still fueling, there are no visitors, and there are no indications of long range wireless communications either".

"Are our raiders ready?" Six asked.

"Affirmative", Two replied, "and we have three shuttles of centurions ready to go as well for boarding the CEREBRUS".

Six looked once more over the dispositions. Their numbers were more than enough to deal with an ancient relic like the CEREBRUS. She turned to a centurion.

"Power up the FTL and prepare to engage the CEREBRUS", she ordered, "Countdown to jump and deployment in ten minutes".

"By your command", the centurion replied.

Back at Naylor Station, Markesan was continuing to monitor the fueling operation. She turned and paged Wright and Gale, who had returned to the bridge.

"Commander, the second load from all tankers have now been stowed", Markesan reported, "The shuttles are getting back down to the station to start their third run".

"Very well", Wright replied. He had spoken to Fawcett over the report from the FLEET AVENGER. Fawcett had acted correctly, Wright decided.

Markesan turned back to the Core Command console, but just as she looked at her screen, an alert siren sounded. The words: FTL-EMERGENCE. CYLON BASE STAR – CONFIRMATION filled the screen.

"Cylon base star at three-one-one tarim four-six-one", she shouted, "they're launching raiders!"

"Order fighters to cover the CEREBRUS", Wright commanded, "and get those shuttles back!"

"Seventy-Four raiders heading this way", Markesan reported.

"Positive shield now!" Wright commanded.

As the large blast shield slid down over the large bridge viewport, Wright then said, "Send the word to the javelin!".

Markesan activated the wireless and said the words: "unwelcome guests – single gatecrasher".

The javelin that had been stationed half-way between the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS heard the two words – the pre-arranged code for a Cylon attack by a single base star. The pilot then activated his FTL, jumping back to the PEGASUS. As the javelin streaked in to make a combat landing, the pilot activated his wireless and relayed the code words to the PEGASUS.

In PEGASUS CIC, Lieutenant Annan got the transmission. She turned to face Cain.

"Commander", Annan said, "the CEREBRUS is under attack! One Base Star!".

"Condition One!" Cain barked out, "Once the javelin is in, activate FTL and lets join the party!"

The personnel on the PEGASUS went to their full alert stations as the FTL drive warmed up. By the time that the FTL's control console beeped its readiness, everyone was where he or she were supposed to be.

"All set to jump, Commander", Helm reported, "the javelin is in!"

"Make the jump!" Cain ordered.

On the CEREBRUS, the defending fighters of Red Squadron were engaging the raiders while Blue Squadron were keeping raiders away from the shuttles that had immediately lifted off from the fuel depot. However, the numberical superiority of raiders over vipers was about three to one.

"Frakk!" Sims blurted out, "what a time to have fuel blisters instead of missiles on board!"

"The sooner we get back", Hunter replied, "the sooner we can arm and join in. I hope that Blue Squadron can keep those tin-head raiders off our backs!"

The CEREBRUS' defensive batteries opened up on the incoming missiles streaking in from the base star while Red Squadron vipers were trying to disrupt the incoming phalanxes of raiders. The space between the two capital ships was full of flashes and missile streaks.

Captain Wise was trying to co-ordinate his pilots. Already two vipers from Red Squadron had been destroyed, but they were blasting a goodly number of raiders and incoming missiles in return. Just then, Wise saw something streaking by.

"One missile broke through. It's homing in!" Wise reported from his viper, "Hammerhead, prepare for missile impact!"

"Brace for impact", Gale shouted. A few seconds later, the missile impacted on the upper midsection.

The CEREBRUS shuddered as the missile detonated. The lights dimmed briefly, then went back to full power.

"Incoming raiders heading toward our landing bays", Fawcett reported from his console, "we need those shuttles back in now, otherwise our defensive batteries covering the bays will blast them as well!"

Markesan turned and communicated to the shuttles, the raptors, and the peregrine, "Expedite, expedite, expedite! Condition Theta will be in effect for all alighting traffic".

On the AVENGER, Sims turned to Hunter.

"Great! Sitting ducks!" he said disgustingly. Condition Theta meant that the landing bays would be depressurized and the environmental force fields deactivated. The returning ships would be able to land, but the crews would have to remain in their ships until the force field was brought back on line and the bay re-pressurized. A prudent move, given the CEREBRUS' current status, but it meant no way for the peregrine to be unloaded of the tylium she carried and be re-armed.

"Better that than to have the tin-heads knock out those force fields while we're outside of our ships", Hunter said. He pushed his throttles to what seemed like break-neck speed.

The FLEET AVENGER landed hard and fast. Slamming on the braking jets, the peregrine slid to a halt. The fueling shuttles and the raptors followed a few seconds later.

As the last one grounded, a large blast shield slid up and over the entry port. It was not airtight, but it would deflect any Cylon trying to shoot inside the bay. The thought of one of the tankers being hit while parked in the bay didn't bear thinking about.

Over on the base star, the two humanoid Cylons wached the battle with interest.

"Looks like the attack is going as planned", Two said to Six, "we're pinning them down, and the CEREBRUS has no missiles to fire against us. Just those small range defensive batteries".

"Have our raiders dispose of their vipers. I want them to be able to directly engage the CEREBRUS as soon as possible so that our boarding shuttles can get there without interference", Six ordered.

Just then, a large flash lit up the local space. At first, it seemed like a missile detonation, but instead, it was another capital ship emerging from an FTL-jump. This one however was a surprise to the two humanoid Cylons once an ID was made…

"GALACTICA-class Battlestar has just appeared", a Cylon centurion reported, "it is commencing missile fire on us, and is launching type seven vipers".

"So they weren't alone!" Six blurted out, "Have our secondary batteries engage the second target's missiles, and get one of our raiders to jump back to Caprica. We need reinforcements!"

The base star's counter-batteries started opening up, but the sudden arrival of the PEGASUS meant that they were caught unawares.

"Two missiles have broken through..." Six started to shout.

She broke off as two missiles from the PEGASUS struck the base star. The base star shuddered from the impact.

From his viper, Captain Voight saw the impacts and detonations upon the base star's hull. He opened up his ship-to-ship wireless.

"Pointer to Knights", he communicated, "deploy to stop every one of those raiders from leaving the party. We don't want any more uninvited guests!"

As Black Knight Wing headed out to form their perimeter, Captain Syke's Silver Spar Wing was streaking in to blast the raiders threatening the CEREBRUS.

"Good to see you, Bojay", Wise communicated as Silver Spar Wing streaked in to join the battle. Now Red and Blue Squadrons were no longer outnumbered.

"Bojay to Silver Spar", Syke communicated to his squadrons, "engage at will, and for frack's sake, stay out of Home Plate's and Hammerhead's firing solutions".

Silver Spar Wing's vipers merged with those of Red Squadron, and started blasting away at the raiders. Now that the tankers had alit on the CEREBRUS, Blue Squadron's vipers were freed up to assist as well. While the vipers were thus engaged, the PEGASUS' missile batteries were sending more missiles streaking towards the base star. Several more impacts rocked the base star.

As the base star was forced onto the defensive, one of the centurions reported, "we have a positive ID on the second warship. Its name plates identify it as the PEGASUS".

Six turned towards Two. "Cain", she breathed.

"Garris Cain", Two expanded, "He commands the GALACTICA-class PEGASUS. So that's who has been giving us so much trouble! We have to report this to Number One now!"

Turning to a centurion, he ordered, "Get the FTL-drive on line now! Prepare to jump back to Caprica!"

"What about our raiders?" Six asked, "Without us, they are going to be decimated".

"If Garris Cain is alive with his ship, we're going to need to bring everything we have to deal with him. That man is not interested so much in survival as in fighting!" Two replied.

"FTL-drive navi-comp inoperative", the centurion reported, "the last impacts have overloaded its circuits and damaged it".

Six looked at Two. Both knew that without the navi-comp, there was no way to direct the FTL to take the base star to where they wanted.

"Disengage and retreat on sub-light!" Two ordered, "have our raiders cover our retreat".

Turning to Six, he said, "with the resurrection ships out with the rest of our fleet, we have to survive or else our colleagues won't know what happened here".

Six nodded. Their ability to download and be recreated depended upon a resurrection ship being in close vicinity. The nearest one was too far away.

"Commander", Tolen said, "the base star is pulling away. Her raiders are trying to cover its retreat".

"No FTL-exit", Cain mused, "could it be that we damaged it enough?"

"Looks like it. Regardless, those raiders have FTL, and we need to deal with them as well", Tolen reminded Cain.

"Well then, have our squadrons engage the raiders", Cain ordered, "It's nice to have the edge in numbers for a change".

Just then, Wright's voice came over the scrambler.

"Home Plate, this is Hammerhead", Wright communicated, "do you need our assistance in engaging the base star?"

"Negative, Hammerhead", Cain replied, "your defensive armament won't be much help, but your squadrons will still be needed to help deal with the raiders".

"Understood, Home Plate", Wright replied, "We'll be sitting back and watching you having all the fun".

Wright was annoyed that the CEREBRUS didn't have offensive missile batteries. With only the defensive batteries on the battlestar, they were only good for close-in defense from enemy fighters. Logically, Cain's decision was correct, but it still rankled.

Just then, Markesan reported, "We've an FTL-emergence nearby. Seven-seven-five tarim nine-nine-four".

"That's on the retreat trajectory of the base star", Fawcett commented, "looks like the tin-heads are bringing in reinforcements".

Wright, Gale, and Fawcett went over to the Core Command console to get a confirmation on the newcomer.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

(co-written with Jim Quigley)

* * *

"I'm not picking up any ships from that FTL-emergence, Commander", Markesan reported. 

"Home Plate Actual", Wright communicated to Cain – via the alpha fleet commline - "are you seeing this?"

"That's affirmative, Hammerhead Actual", Cain replied, "A Colonial Defense Satellite has been activated! But, it's targeting the cylon baseship and launching missiles!

The missiles from the satellite streaked in on their target, hitting the base star. The Cylon leviathan shuddered under the multiple impacts.

In his viper, Syke had just finished taking out a raider when he saw something moving through the debris field. He maneuvered his viper over towards what he saw.

"Bojay", Tricia called, "where are you heading?"

"Sheba, take over Silver Spar", Syke replied, "I have to check this out. Keep engaging those raiders and let none escape!"

"Understood, Bojay", Tricia acknowledged.

On board the now-heavily damaged base star, the two humanoid Cylons listened to the damage reports coming in. Those latest missile hits had delivered severe damage to the base star's central core.

"We're getting more launches from an unknown sources", a centurion reported.

"They must be colonial!" Number Two blurted, "But where the frakk are they? Our sensors aren't detecting anything!"

"We have to get warning out to Number One", Number Six replied, "they have to know about these battlestars, plus these invisible missile launch ships. Quickly, before it's too late!"

But it was already too late. As Number Two went over to the communications center, the next salvo of missiles struck the already-weakened central core of the base star.

The crewmen of both the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS watched in awe at the sight of the base star breaking in two, before being overwhelmed in a massive explosion. Cain quickly activated his direct communications to the fighter wings.

"All vipers, watch out for debris!" he warned. The exploding base star was flinging out large chunks of itself in every direction.

The defensive gun batteries on the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS shifted their aim to the debris that were threatening them, while the vipers were busy evading other debris, while still engaging the remaining Cylon raiders.

The raiders were getting shot out of the sky en-masse in the wake of the loss of the base star, but the vipers having to avoid debris as well as fly and fight meant that some of the raiders had a better opportunity to escape…

"Oh, Frakk!" Voight suddenly heard over his wireless as he blasted another raider to smithereens. He keyed his mike.

"Who said that?" Voight demanded, "I thought I made it clear that the wireless is for important communications only during battle".

"Sorry, Pointer", the pilot replied, "This is Cracker. My sensors detected that one of the raiders just made a jump. Looks like there are going to be tin-head reinforcements coming sooner than we hoped".

"Black Knights Group Leader", Sanders communicated to Voight over the UNICOM frequency, "We heard Cracker's news on the FTL-jump. We're sounding the general recall. Break off the engagement and get your people back on board Home Plate. We have to prepare to jump out of here".

The UNICOM was used so that all of the viper pilots – rather than the squadron and group leaders - would hear the communication. Also the CEREBRUS…

"That goes for you too, Zapper", Gale communicated to Wise from the CEREBRUS, "get Red and Blue Squadrons on board Home Plate. Expedite!"

"Home Plate?" Wise asked, "Not Hammerhead?"

"Affirmative, Zapper", Gale replied, "the blast shields are down on both bays and the tankers are sitting on the deck in vacuum, so we can't move them. Get over to Home Plate now".

"Affirmative, Hammerhead", Wise replied. He relayed the order to Red and Blue Squadrons.

"Silver Spar Group Leader to Home Plate", Syke communicated suddenly, "I'm closing in on our unseen visitors. LIDAR shows nothing, but my visual sensors seem to show one of them to be a raptor, but even at this close range, I can barely make them out".

"Bojay, this is Actual", Cain communicated, "We're recalling all vipers. One raider got away. We have to get out of here before they return with reinforcements".

Just then, a new voice came over the wireless' alpha fleet commline. Both Cain and Wright heard it clearly.

"Colonial Battlestars", the voice said, "This is Archangel Flight Leader. We're sending FTL jump co-ordinates to you now. Recommend that you get your vipers back on board and make an immediate jump. I estimate five minutes before the tin-heads return".

Over at the Core Command Console, Lieutenant Annan turned to Cain.

"We've just received the jump co-ordinates, Commander", Annan reported, "The Navi-comp confirms that we have enough fuel for the jump. We're awaiting the return our last fighters".

Cain nodded. He looked at the DRADIS console at the vipers returning to their respective battlestars. Some of the surviving Cylon raiders tried to come after them, but the anti-aircraft battery fire from the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS were taking them out. Other raiders were FTL-jumping away.

"Bojay", Sanders communicated, "we've no time for chatting with our visitors at the moment. Get back to Home Plate now!"

"Understood, Comms", Syke replied. He waggled his viper's wings at the barely-visible raptor, and then he turned his viper around and headed back to the PEGASUS at high speed.

The pilot and ECO's of the Archangel Flight raptor smiled at Syke's gesture, but the pilot of the raptor was smiling at something else as well… especially after reading the nameplate on the battlestar that Syke was flying back to…

While Syke headed back to the PEGASUS, Cain turned his attention back to their unseen visitors. He keyed his mike.

"Archangel Flight, this is Home Plate Actual", he communicated, "Are you receiving me?"

"Affirmative, Actual", Archangel replied.

"We have the jump co-ordinates. And by the way, thanks for the help. One less base star to worry about", Cain replied.

"My pleasure, Actual", Archangel acknowledged, "and by the way, it's good to see more of the fleet".

"Archangel", Wright communicated from the CEREBRUS, "this is Hammerhead Actual. We have the jump co-ordinates as well. Will you be making the jump with us?"

"Affirmative, Hammerhead", Archangel answered, "We can get better acquainted after the jump. You'd better get a move on".

In less than two minutes, the last of the vipers – including Syke's - had landed. Annan nodded to Sanders.

"They're all on board, Commander", Sanders reported, "and Hammerhead signals it is ready to jump".

"Home Plate Actual to Hammerhead and Archangel", Cain communicated, "We will be commencing jump in ten seconds from my mark… Mark!"

Cain turned to Tolen, saying, "Maintain Condition One. Despite Archangel's timely arrival, we don't know what we're jumping into".

Tolen nodded. He then turned to the countdown clock, which was ticking off the seconds to the activation of the FTL-drive.

"Jumping in three… two… one… JUMP", Tolen said.

With a flash, the PEGASUS jumped, followed by the CEREBRUS, and by the two ships of Archangel Flight. Thirty seconds later, two Cylon base stars appeared over Naylor Station, too late to engage the colonials. All they saw was wreckage from the recent battle mixing with wreckage from the earlier engagement, not to mention the expanding debris field that used to be a base star…

"Jump successful, Commander", Annan reported, "we're at the co-ordinates, and the CEREBRUS is here as well".

"Get a scan of the area, Comms", Cain ordered.

Sanders quickly used the LIDAR to check the surrounding area. He looked up at Cain.

"LIDAR shows clear, Commander", he reported, "I can't pick up anything apart from the CEREBRUS here".

"Where is here?" Tolen asked.

"We're in the Varden Sector, Colonel", Sanders reported, "near the Ekos System".

Just then, the voice of Archangel came over the wireless on the Alpha fleet commline, so that not only PEGASUS CIC, but also the CEREBRUS bridge personnel could listen in".

"This is Archangel Flight Leader to the Battlestar PEGASUS", Archangel said, "requesting permission for my flight to land".

"Looks like they managed to read our name plate okay", Tolen replied.

Cain looked at Sanders. Sanders nodded and opened communications

"This is PEGASUS Comms. Transmit your IFF-code for confirmation, Archangel", Sanders ordered, "and also your locator beacon. You're rather hard to see, you know".

Sanders looked at the DRADIS console as the lettering IFF CODE COLONIAL FLEET – CONFIRMATION appeared on the screen.

"Part of the coding says they're attached to battlestar HYPERION", Sanders added.

Cain saw the lettering, and the returns from the DRADIS showing the locator beacon of Archangel Flight. The raptor was closing in on the PEGASUS' port side.

Annan activated the videos covering that area of space. She saw what indeed looked to be a raptor, though this one looked bigger than the standard raptor, and had extra hard point for missiles. Their exterior coatings seemed to absorb light, so that they looked like faint silhouettes.

"Archangel Leader", Sanders said, "our bays still have to be cleared from the recent combat landing of our viper wings. Recommend you proceed to the CEREBRUS and get landing clearance there".

"Understood, Comms", Archangel replied.

"If they can read our name plates, they certainly can read the CEREBRUS'", Sanders commented. Tolen nodded. Under the current circumstances, using the codename identifiers didn't seem a necessity…

"Archangel, this is CEREBRUS Core Command", the voice of Petty Officer Markesan communicated, "Our blast doors from our landing bays have been lowered and the environmental force fields have been reactivated. You are clear to land in the starboard landing bay".

"Understood, CEREBRUS", Archangel acknowledged, "It's good to see a legend from the last war fighting again. We're heading in".

On the PEGASUS, Cain turned to Tolen.

"Secure from Condition One", Cain ordered, "and get me transport over to the CEREBRUS. I want to be able to have a little face-to-face chat with our visitors".

"Yes, Commander", Tolen replied, "we have a courier shuttle standing by down in Port bay three".

"Let Hammerhead Actual know that I'm on my way", Cain said, "Comms, you come with me. XO, you have CIC".

Sanders stood and followed Cain out of CIC. Tolen issued orders for the PEGASUS to go to Condition Three alert.

While Cain and Sanders were heading down to the landing bay, the stealth-raptor was alighting on the CEREBRUS. Another ship with the same black coating was just behind it. It was a stealth-star. Sub-Commander Wright had ordered a contingent of Marines to be down in the bay to meet them. Lieutenant-Colonel Gale was directed by Wright to accompany the marines.

"Message from Home Plate, Commander", Markesan said to Wright, "Commander Cain and his Comms Officer are going to be heading over to the CEREBRUS via courier shuttle to meet our guests. Their ETA is in ten minutes".

"Have him cleared for immediate landing in the port bay, along with our returning fighters from the PEGASUS, and then get them both up to the conference room here behind the bridge", Wright ordered, "by the time that they get up here, our guests should be up here as well".

"Yes, Commander", Markesan acknowledged. She went to issue the relevant instructions.

Down in the starboard landing bay, Gale, and a contingent of twelve armed marines walked up to the stealth-raptor. Gale nodded at the differences that this raptor had to the standard fleet model. Even under the lighting in the landing bay, the hull was incredibly dark. Some kind of new coating, Gale thought.

As they got closer, the hatch on the side of the stealth-raptor opened up. Gale raised his hand to halt the marines, and then he made another gesture. The marines fanned out to either side of him.

Two persons stepped outside the stealth-raptor. The first one – wearing the insignia of a Lieutenant – walked up to Gale. The officer saluted first the Colonial seal on the wall, and then Gale.

"Permission to come on board, Sir?" the officer formally requested.

"Permission granted, Sir", Gale replied. Gale then held out his hand. The officer shook it.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Gale. Executive Officer of the Battlestar CEREBRUS", Gale introduced himself.

"I am Lieutenant Tom Addison and this is my ECO, Lieutenant JG Dina Timmons," the raptor pilot reciprocated, "From the Battlestar HYPERION".

"She's okay?" Gale asked. Addison nodded.

"I wish that I could say the same for the TANTALUS", Gale replied.

"I thought that your name sounded familiar. We declared you M.I.A. since we haven't heard from TANTALUS since your departure from Naylor. We assume the tin-heads got you", Addison replied.

"They just about did, but we found the PEGASUS, and the CEREBRUS. What was left of the TANTALUS got the CEREBRUS back up and running again", Gale explained.

Just then, the canopy of the stealth –star opened and Major Nix and his co-pilot stepped down the ladder and walked over to where Gale stood. The pilot recognized Gale immediately.

"Major Gale," Addison began, "I like to introduce the flight leader. Major James Nix, CAG of HYPERION and his co-pilot Lieutenant JG Tom Sanders."

As the men shook hands Major Nix spoke. "Major Gale, I thought you were XO of the cruiser TANTALUS. Oh, sorry. I see that you're a Lieutenant-Colonel now. Congratulations".

"Long story about that", Gale replied, "and this really isn't the place to talk about this. Let's get up to the bridge. Sub-Commander Wright is waiting for us. Commander Cain is coming over from the PEGASUS and should be there as well when we arrive".

Nodding, Nix gestured to his three colleagues to accompany him. Following Gale out of the landing bay, they headed up to the bridge…

By the time that they had arrived up on the CEREBRUS' bridge, Cain and Sanders had already arrived. They were seated in the conference room behind the upper bridge area – with Wright – awaiting the arrival of the newcomers. Gale walked in, followed by the four visiting crewmen.

"Gentlemen", Gale said to Wright, Cain, and Sanders, "This is Major James Nix - callsign 'Thumper' - CAG of HYPERION, commanding Archangel Flight, and his colleagues from the Battlestar HYPERION".

"Here is the stealth-star crew. Lieutenant Tom Addison and his ECO, Lieutenant JG Dina Timmons", Nix began, "and my co-pilot…"

"I know who he is!" Sanders suddenly said, standing up and walking over with a large grin on his face. The pilot of the other stealth raptor smiled and walked up to Sanders. They hugged.

"Tom, I thought I'd never see you again!" Sanders said after breaking the hug.

"Glen, I had thought the same until I saw the PEGASUS", Lieutenant JG Thomas Sanders replied, "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Your brother, I presume, Comms?" Cain asked lightly. Sanders nodded.

"A major now?" Thomas Sanders asked after taking in the rank insignia on his brother's collar, "I still won't salute you!" He laughed as he hugged his brother again.

"What's with the stealth-star, Tom?" Glen asked, "I thought you were still flying vipers".

"Improvising, Bro", Thomas replied, "and when we got these new ships of ours, I was 'persuaded' to do TDY with the reconnaissance flight".

"Comms", Cain broke in, "I know it's great for you to see your brother again, but let's get the debriefing done first. We all have a lot to talk about".

As they all sat down at the large conference table, Nix looked around.

"The last time I was on board a COLUMBIA-class battlestar was at the Picon Fleet Museum", he said, "And the amount of space in here really makes a welcome change from the newer warships".

Cain nodded. The battlestar that Nix had referred to was the GLORIOUS. The fleet museum – before it was destroyed in the recent war – was in geosynchronous orbit over Picon. The GLORIOUS – as well as certain other retired fleet vessels were there as museums for civilians to visit. The GALACTICA was intended to join the GLORIOUS there after the decommissioning, until the war intervened…

"Well, Major", Cain, said to Nix, "I assume that you know Sub-Commander Wright and Lieutenant-Colonel Gale from the TANTALUS".

"Yes, Commander", Nix replied, "Colonel Gale told me a little about what had happened after we came on board. I'm sorry to hear about the TANTALUS, but the CEREBRUS is a definite plus as a trade-off".

"She will be, once we can improve her armaments, and get more pilots to fill out the Viper II's that came with her", Wright pointed out, "but we can't do that until we rendezvous with the HYPERION. I take it you both came from her".

"Correct, Commander", Nix replied, "We were on a recon and shakedown flight with our new 'acquisitions', and checking on the remnants of Naylor Station was part of the mission parameters. We expected to encounter just the wreckage of the previous battle. We didn't expect two battlestars!"

"Speaking of those 'acquisitions', Major", Cain interjected, "how did you get them?"

"A recent mission to Picon found a transport ship loaded with four modified raptors, and another stealth-star class vessels", Nix explained, "Which makes a nice addition to our fleet".

"And where is your fleet, Major?" Cain asked next.

"They're in a secure location for now and you won't find them on the ships database, commander. Nix replied.

"What would happen if you were captured? The cylons would eventually get the info out of you." Glen Sanders asked.

"They can't make dead men talk!" Addison replied as he pointed to his top flight suit snap."

"What's that going to do?" Glen Sanders inquired.

"Poison pill." Cain answered soberly remembering the option from the first war. At that moment the rest of the men in the debriefing understood.

"So we can't go to them, in other words", Wright noted, "a sound precaution, but we had made a very lengthy jump to get to Naylor, and we only managed to get a partial amount of fuel from Naylor before the tin-heads attacked".

"Commander", Glen Sanders interjected, "we could – of course – add some emissaries to fly back in Addison's raptor, but perhaps we could send another ship to go with them".

"What say you to that, Major?" Cain asked.

"That is an idea and it certainly would get a lot of attention from Admiral Tillman when we arrive".

"Admiral Tillman?" Wright asked. Tillman was a commander when the TANTALUS had departed.

"Commander", Nix said to Wright, "Admiral Greene passed away two weeks ago. A couple of days before he slipped into a coma, he promoted Commander Jason Tillman to the rank of Admiral in order to protect our fleet."

"Why wasn't Commander Roberts promoted? He's the senior officer." Cain inquired.

"Sir, I don't know. The word is that he declined the promotion. Could be for the same reasons he rebuffed taking command of the fleet months ago." Nix told Cain while looking at Wright.

"I see", Wright replied, "But the rest of the fleet is okay?"

"We lost two GUARDIAN class escort cruiser - the BOREAS and ZEPHYRUS - and a civilian transport vessel that was evacuating Naylor, as you may have deduced from the debris field there, but the rest of the fleet – and that includes both the HYPERION and the TRINITY – are both intact and battleworthy", Tom Sanders answered before Nix could stop him.

"When it is time for you to depart, then we'll have the peregrine go with you", Cain stated, "but let's get the debriefing done first, and wrap it up quickly before the HYPERION declares you overdue and sends out other ships to find you".

Nix nodded. Cain turned to Glen.

"Major, get on the horn to the PEGASUS and let them know that the FLEET AVENGER will not be heading back there just yet, then get both Hondo and Coffin up here. They are going on a little trip".

"You don't mean Ensign Calvin 'Coffin' Sims, do you?" Timmons asked.

"The very same", Glen Sanders replied, "I take it you know him?"

"We were at Raptor Transition Training together", Timmons answered, "Looks like there's going to be a lot of reunions coming up!"

"Get going, Major", Cain reminded Glen, "oh, and inquire at CEREBRUS Core Command about getting some of the Naylor fuel over to the PEGASUS, if you don't mind".

Nodding, Glen Sanders left the conference room to carry out Cain's instructions.

"Let's get things under way, Gentlemen", Cain ordered. The debriefing began in earnest.

"Sir, I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you about detailed numbers until we know that your ships are secured." Nix stated.

"Secured? What do you mean secured?" Gale huffed.

"Commander Cain," Nix calmly began. "Are you aware that there are now humanoid looking Cylons?"

"Yes, we found a female type onboard and later executed her." Cain replied.

"How many?" Nix inquired.

"Just the one", Cain retorted.

"Sir, our task group has identified no less than seven multiple humanoid versions." Nix stated to the astonishment of the room.

"Frakk!" Gale muttered.

"We found this out after TANTALUS left the station. And we confirmed through our database that they had no humanoid types onboard when they left. Until we confirm that these two battlestars are clean, I'm reluctant to disclose any detailed information." Nix stated, knowing that it could be interpreted an insult for not disclosing any real information.

Even though Matthew Hawkes' initial communication to Cain regarding the humanoid Cylons was not forgotten, he was still displeased about the revelation about multiple numbers of different humanoid Cylon versions and that therefore more could be on his ship. Doctor Ashley had been making use of the data supplied by the GOLIATH in order to try to find a reliable means to screen the PEGASUS crew, but it was an ongoing process. Before he could ask another question Addison spoke.

"Sir, My ECO could retrieve photographs of these versions from our raptor. I would ask that the two marines stationed outside the room and Colonel Gale escort her", Addison suggested.

"Why them?" asked Wright.

"Because they don't look like any of the seven we know about", Addison replied

Cain motioned to Gale - who responded to the signal - and escorted Timmons out of the room. He then dismissed Tom Sanders to find his brother leaving only himself, Wright, Addison, and Marshall.

"Sir, I can now tell you a few more basic details about the last forty-two days since Commander Wright left Naylor, now that it's just us." Nix began. "Thirty days ago we rescued five ships. Over two thousand civilians and one old DEFENDER-class escort cruiser named TERTIUS. Paulo Jensen - a retired admiral - restored this ship to full operational status for the fleet museum. He died shortly afterward escaping the attacks. Admiral Tillman's brother Braylen, who was working for Jensen, took charge of the ship.

"Braylen Tillman is a convicted felon!" Wright barked.

"Sir, it seems that Braylen Tillman was in a Black Ops unit directly under the command of Admiral Corman and the Fleet Admiralty. When he refused to follow through on a questionable mission, they railroaded him. We have proof of these transactions from Admiral Greene who was working with Admiral Nagala on exposing Corman and his co-conspirators", Nix responded. Garris Cain knew about the allegations about the fleet admiralty, including his cousin Helena, through his personal contacts within Picon Fleet Headquarters.

"About a week ago, Admiral Tillman sent a recon mission back to the colonies and they recovered these prototype raptors and stealth-stars. They also recovered some important intelligence, but did not disclose it to me." Nix told everyone.

"What about HYPERION and your current fleet status?" Cain asked trying to focus on the here and now.

"We lost KALLIOPE when we rescued TERTIUS, and DAEDALUS was heavily damaged and lost her commander. She was under repair at the station when the cylons attack. I really can't divulge any other information, Sir", Nix told Cain (who understood the Major's orders and reluctance to reveal any further information).

"Commander Cain, may I speak to you in private?" Nix requested next. Cain granted Major Nix request by excusing Wright and Addison.

"O.K." began Cain, "What is it?"

"Sir, I have the pleasure and regret to inform you that your cousin, Admiral Helena Cain, is still alive and out there somewhere." Nix announced.

"I heard some information about her surviving, but what do you mean by 'regret', Major?" Cain said sternly.

"Admiral Cain's battlestar also survived the Cylon onslaught." Nix began, "She had shepherded a small civilian convoy of survivors. Shortly afterwards, she stripped the refugee fleet of useful hardware and personnel with deadly force, and left them stranded without FTL engines".

"Sub-Commander Wright had told me about my cousin surviving because the TANTALUS had received a message drone from the HYPERION just before she was attacked. The drone's database was damaged as a result of the battle and the information about the MERC-class PEGASUS surviving was the only part of the data that was salvaged", Cain explained, "but now it seems like we only got part of the story".

"In that case, I'd better let you know that as a result of these actions, she has been formally declared an enemy combatant". Cain, whose back was turned to Nix, winced at those final words.

It took a moment for Cain to find his next words. "You have solid proof of these actions from my sister?"

"TERTIUS encountered the only ship to escape. The crew of the transport overpowered her security contingent and fled." Nix stated. Cain acknowledged Nix's statement as Hunter and Sims - followed by Wright, Addison, and the others - entered the conference room.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

On the lower portion of the CEREBRUS Bridge, Glen Sanders had just finished relaying Cain's instructions to Petty Officer Markesan at Core Command when Tom Sanders came up to him.

"Commander kick you out, Bro?" Glen inquired.

"Major Nix wanted to speak with Commander Cain privately", Tom replied, "So he sent me out here to chat with you until we're both called back in. By the Gods, it's great to see you again!"

"Me too, Tom", Glen replied, "and I hope that you've been giving the tin-heads a world of grief".

"Yeah, we have", Tom, confirmed. "Or to be more accurate at least as well as a guerilla group can".

"Better not mention that to the Old Man"; Glen admonished quietly, "He makes sure that we think of ourselves as a full-and-proper military unit and not a bunch of stellar bushwhackers".

"Unfortunately, the fleet is not up to set-piece battles any more, Glen", Tom pointed out, "so hit-and-run attacks are all that we can do, given the current disposition of forces. The fleet is now just a shadow of its old self".

"And you don't think that we know that?" Glen replied acidly. Tom did not reply.

"Since the colonies got nuked, we've been out in deep space trying to find the GALACTICA and the ships that's she's protecting. Just us", Glen said next, "We've had our fair share of battles, and against pretty stiff odds, but the Old Man kept us fighting - and winning - when logic dictated that we should have been dead many times over. I know that at heart you're a realist, Tom, but if Commander Cain was a realist, we'd all be dead over Caprica".

"I never meant to disrespect Commander Cain, Glen", Tom replied, "and I am so very glad that the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS are here. That means we can do more to protect the survivors we have, plus be able to fight on better terms, but sometimes, I wonder if it isn't now just a futile gesture".

"Speaking personally, Bro", Glen answered, "I felt the same way as well at times, but we're here, we're military, and we do our job. If nothing else, it passes the time", he finished with a smile.

Tom smiled and chuckled at his brother's last comment. Just then, Sub-Commander Wright leaned over the upper bridge plat railing and hailed them.

"Gentlemen", Wright said, "let's get back up to the conference room".

"Yes, Sir", Gen and Tom said together. In unison, they both climbed the steps to the upper bridge plat and joined Wright and the other officers of Archangel Flight.

Cain had gestured for Nix to sit back down after his informing him about Admiral Cain's disposition. He successfully fought to keep his emotions under control so outwardly, he wore the same stoic façade of command, but Nix's information – and the conformation – had shaken him.

"Okay, people", Cain said to Wright and the others, "Let's get back to business".

After the officers took their seats, Cain spoke to Hunter and Sims, who had been called up from the starboard-landing bay.

"For those of you who do not know, Lieutenant Hunter and Ensign Sims are the primary flight crew of Peregrine Prototype Five, better known as the FLEET AVENGER", Cain introduced.

After Hunter and Sims exchanged introductions with the newcomers – Timmons's introduction with Sims being rather more friendly – Cain told Hunter and Sims the reason for their summons.

"You'll be accompanying Archangel Flight back to their fleet, Lieutenant", Cain informed him, "so as soon as the FLEET AVENGER has those fuel blisters offloaded, refuel from one of them, and get ready to follow Major Nix out".

"Yes, Commander", Hunter acknowledged, "Will we be carrying any passengers with us?" he asked. Cain thought for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"Lieutenant Cain will go with you as my personal emissary", Cain replied.

"I'd like to suggest another person Commander", Sims interjected.

"Who would that be, Ensign?" Cain asked.

"The TRINITY's commander is John Roberts", Sims replied, "His son is a viper pilot in Black Knight Wing".

Cain nodded. He remembered Captain Voight mentioning that fact before the battle at the Cylon 'mining complex'. Commander Roberts would be pleased to know that his son is alive.

"Black Knight Wing was on the PACIFICA, wasn't it?" Lieutenant Addison inquired.

"The PACIFICA's fighter wing managed to get all of their ships and personnel over to the PEGASUS before she was destroyed with the rest of Task Force Five", Glen Sanders replied.

"So you have two strike wings on board the PEGASUS, as well as a peregrine", Nix commented.

"Well, Silver Spar Wing had plenty of room to spare on board for our guests", Cain commented lightly.

The officers chuckled at that comment. After the laughter died down, Wright spoke next.

"I'll send a representative from the CEREBRUS to accompany the other emissaries", he said. He then turned to face Nix.

"Will your ships need refueling, Major?" he asked.

"If the peregrine is going to take some time to prepare, then I won't say no to a top-up", Nix replied. Addison nodded.

"In that case, let's schedule departure for one hour from now", Wright suggested, "That will give us time to get our emissaries ready and the peregrine ready to go".

"Comms", Cain said to Glen Sanders, "Get back to Core Command, and have them send a message to the PEGASUS, directing Lieutenant Cain and Ensign Roberts to get over to the CEREBRUS immediately".

"Yes, Commander", Glen replied, "Will you be sending any personal messages with the peregrine as well?"

"Sub-Commander Wright and I will prepare brief messages. They will be handed to you before departure." Cain answered. He then looked at the other officers.

"Are there any questions?" Cain asked. The other officers looked around, they shook their heads.

"Very well", Cain replied, "We maintain Security Protocol One for this mission until this order is rescinded. Major Nix will provide you with the jump co-ordinates after departure, Lieutenant Hunter".

Hunter looked at Nix, and then nodded. Cain continued.

"As we are still in hostile space, the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS will be ready to jump to emergency co-ordinates should any tin-heads come upon us", Cain said, "Those emergency co-ordinates will be supplied to you before you depart. Hopefully by then the transfer of the fuel we obtained will be completed".

Everyone nodded. Cain looked once more at them, and then said, "Let's do it, gentlemen".

As the officers stood up and left the conference room, Cain called over Wright.

"Dave", Cain said, "I hope you weren't put out when I asked you to leave earlier. Major Nix's information was pretty important".

"Garris", Wright replied, "while both ships are together, you're in overall command. Don't sweat it".

"Thanks, Dave", Cain replied, "Anyway, the information that Major Nix gave me confirmed what information you had salvaged from your probe. Admiral Cain has been declared a hostile combatant by Admiral Tillman… and for good reason".

Wright looked closely at Cain. True, there was little love lost between Garris Cain and his sister Helena, but Wright could detect the undertone of bitterness in Cain's words.

"You thinking about going after her?" Wright inquired.

"If she comes across the GALACTICA, I've got a nasty feeling that she's going to try and railroad Bill Adama", Cain replied, "and the Lords help him and his group of survivors if she pulls the same felgercarb that she did with that first bunch of civilian ships she encountered".

"Assuming that Admiral Tillman allows you to resume your mission", Wright pointed out; "after all, he is the ranking fleet officer now".

Cain nodded, but that didn't mean that he was in agreement. He decided to let things flow at the moment, as the mission now was to get the CEREBRUS back to the HYPERION Task Force.

Over on the PEGASUS, Captain Voight was having a 'chat session' with Ensign Michael Roberts of Knight Two Squadron. 'Cracker' was wincing from Voight's cutting voice.

"When I say maintain wireless discipline, Cracker", Voight said icily, "the word 'frak' does not conjure up – in my mind at least – a disciplined use of communications!"

"Sorry, CAG", Roberts replied, "It just came out – without thinking".

"Not thinking in a viper will get you killed", Voight replied, "or are you telling me you don't think you can think enough to fly vipers any more?"

Before Roberts could reply, Voight's desk phone buzzed. Voight picked it up.

"Black Knight CAG", he blurted into the phone.

"This is Lieutenant Annan in Core Command", the voice on the other end of the line replied, "I've got priority orders for you from Home Plate Actual".

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Voight asked, realizing that the phone call was at Cain's direction.

"Ensign Michael Roberts from Black Knight Squadron Two is to proceed by the fastest possible means over to the starboard landing bay of the CEREBRUS. Security Protocol one is in effect", Annan stated.

Voight's eyebrows raised some at that last comment. Protocol One meant that this order was top priority.

"Acknowledged", Voight replied, "I'll get him moving". He hung up the phone.

"Take a viper and get your butt over to the CEREBRUS' starboard landing bay right now", Voight ordered Roberts, "Security Protocol One is in effect".

Roberts looked briefly surprised, but then he quickly recovered.

"Yes, CAG", he replied, "Permission to leave?"

"Leave", Voight stated, jerking his thumb towards the hatch. Roberts saluted, and then quickly left the office.

Over on the other side of the PEGASUS, Tricia had been given the same orders from Gene Syke. Both were in Silver Spar's HQ annex.

"Probably something to do with our visitors over there", Gene concluded after relaying Core Command's directive, "but they want you over there now. You'd better take a viper, but do have someone over there ferry it back. Okay?"

"No problem, Gene", Tricia replied, "I hope that I'll be back in time for our date tonight".

"Me too", Syke replied. He quickly kissed her, and then said, "You'd better get going. When your father issues a Protocol One, it doesn't mean to be tardy".

Nodding, Tricia grabbed her helmet and headed out of the office toward the first viper sitting in the nearest launch tube…

While Tricia Cain and Michael Roberts were getting catapulted out of the PEGASUS, Major Nix - along with Addison, Timmons, and Tom Sanders – were getting a quick tour of the FLEET AVENGER, courtesy of Lieutenant Hunter. Glen Sanders was also there with them.

After about five minutes of the tour of the peregrine, Nix whistled.

"I must say, Hondo", Nix commented, "this ship of yours is one frakking piece of kick-ass engineering! I wish we had more of these!"

"I wish we had some of your stealth-raptors and stealth-stars, CAG", Hunter replied, "Those are great acquisitions".

"The CEREBRUS, plus her Viper II's and Javelin scouts isn't exactly a bad deal, you know, Hondo", Nix pointed out, "but Commander Wright is correct: the sooner we can add to her defensive armament, the better".

"Yeah, the better for us, and the worse for those tin-headed Cylons", Tom Sanders added.

"Amen to that. Anything extra we have to make those tin-heads sorry they tried to take us on is something for us to rejoice in", Addison commented. The others nodded.

"Hondo", Sims said as he walked up to the party, "Chief informs me that the AVENGER had been fully fueled and the last of the portable fuel blisters have been removed. We're tanking up the Archangel Flight ships now".

"Thanks for the fuel, Coffin", Lieutenant Timmons replied. Sims smiled. Dina Timmons was a close friend of his. Not a serious relationship, but they were good friends from their time at Raptor Transition Training.

"So when did you make JG, Dina?" Sims asked, "As you can see, I'm still a snot-nosed Ensign".

"Just recently", Timmons replied, "though with all the fun you've had with the AVENGER, I would have thought you'd be a frakking Colonel by now!"

The officers laughed at that. It was good to hear the friendly banter of friends who had been parted for so long. Just then, the PA sounded in the cavernous landing bay.

"Incoming vipers from the PEGASUS. Cleared to land. All personnel keep clear", the PA sounded twice. As the stealth-raptor and stealth-star were parked to the side of the flight deck, they were not an impediment to the arrival of the fighters.

"That will be our emissaries", Hunter commented as he saw the vipers pierce the environmental force field and land. He saw the markings on the vipers as they passed and knew who they were.

"Speaking of which, here comes the XO", Nix said, and pointing to where Lieutenant-Colonel Gale was walking over to them. He had a tote bag around his shoulder.

"Sub-Commander Wright has directed me to join you people in the trip over to the HYPERION", Gale said unnecessarily as he walked up to Nix and the others, "I've got messages to Admiral Tillman from Commander Cain and Sub-Commander Wright", he added, patting his tote bag.

"Glad to have you with us, XO", Hunter replied, "I think you'll find the accommodations on board the AVENGER adequate".

Nodding, Gale turned to watch the two arriving vipers' taxi over toward the parked peregrine. Both of them stopped, then powered down their engines. Ground crew headed toward them with equipment, fuel hoses, and egress ladders.

As the ladders were placed against the vipers, the canopies opened up and both pilots egressed. Hunter waved them over. Nix noticed that one of them was female.

"I take it we report to you, Hondo", the female pilot said.

"Yes, Sheba", Hunter replied, "I'd like to introduce you to Major James "Thumper" Nix CAG of the HYPERION Strike Wing", he introduced.

"Lieutenant Tricia Cain, Deputy CAG, Silver Spar Wing", Tricia replied as she saluted Nix.

Nix returned the salute, and then offered his hand. Tricia shook it.

"And I take it that this other person is Roberts?" Nix inquired as the other pilot walked up.

"Yes, Major", Roberts, replied, saluting crisply, "Ensign Michael Roberts, Black Knights Wing, Squadron Two".

Nix looked at the youngster in front of him. He could see the resemblance.

"Ensign Roberts", Nix said, "you'll be coming with us back to my fleet. Someone is there whom you'll probably be wanting to meet".

"Who is that, Major?" Roberts asked.

"The commanding officer of the Battlecruiser TRINITY", Nix replied.

Roberts' eyes widened as he absorbed the information that Nix had given him.

"My father is alive?" Roberts blurted out.

"Alive and well, along with your sister and niece", he replied with a smile.

Roberts tried hard not to cry, but the tears were welling up. His family was alive and well! Hunter coughed.

"I think we'd better get ourselves squared away and get ready for departure", Hunter said, "We've got a rendezvous to make".

"Good point", Gale replied, "let's man our ships people".

"Cain", Nix said, "Why don't you go on board the raptor? That's if you don't mind, Colonel", Nix said to Gale.

"That's fine, Major", Gale agreed. Cain saluted Gale, and then followed Addison over to his stealth-raptor.

With that, the other officers present headed to their respective ships, though not before Glen Sanders giving his brother another hug.

"See you soon, Bro", Glen said, "Please interpret that as an order".

"You can count on it, Glen", Tom replied. He then headed over to follow Nix to the stealth-star. Glen Sanders watched his brother climb into the stealth-star, and then he exited the landing bay. He had to get back up to the bridge to rejoin Commander Cain.

As Nix's and Addison's crews settled into their stealth-ships, Hunter was leading Gale and Ens. Roberts up to the flight deck.

"XO", Hunter said, "why don't you take the co-pilot's seat? Ensign, you can sit next to Coffin".

"Sounds good to me", Gale replied as he sat in the indicated seat.

Roberts sat down next to Sims, then strapped in. Hunter sat down in the pilot's seat, then after strapping in, he started powering up the peregrine's systems.

"Archangel Flight Leader to FLEET AVENGER", Nix communicated over the wireless, "our ships are tanked up and ready to go. Contact Core Command".

"Will do, Archangel Flight Leader", Syke acknowledged. He changed the wireless frequency to Core Command.

"FLEET AVENGER to Core Command", Hunter communicated, "AVENGER and Archangel Flight report ready for departure".

"Stand by, AVENGER", Markesan – up in Core Command – replied, "Home Plate Actual wants to speak to you all first".

On all three ships, the crews listened to what Cain had to say.

"The best of luck to you all, and May the Lords of Kobol bring our task forces together", Cain said, "but take care as we are in tin-head territory. Get back as soon as you can, and in one piece".

"Will do, Commander", Nix communicated back. He then clicked his wireless mike switch twice to indicate his readiness.

"Core Command transferring command of departing vessels to Archangel Flight Leader", Markesan authorized, "launch when ready".

Smoothly, all three ships powered their thrusters up to full power. The flight crews standing a safe distance away saw the peregrine, the stealth-raptor, and the stealth-star lift up off the deck, and then head out toward the environmental force field that covered the massive entry port to the landing bay.

Up on the CEREBRUS' bridge, Cain and Wright looked at the view-screen monitor, which showed the three ships departing from the battlestar. He then activated his wireless.

"Hammerhead Actual to Archangel and AVENGER", he communicated, "We'll be waiting. Don't leave us hanging for too long".

"We'll try not to, Actual", Nix replied, "Archangel Flight Leader out".

As the three ships increased their distance from the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS, Nix activated his secure-laser wireless, aiming it onto the receiver atop the FLEET AVENGER.

"Hondo", Nix communicated, "We're sending over the jump co-ordinates to you now. Is Coffin ready to receive?"

Hunter looked back to see Sims giving him a thumbs-up. Hunter nodded.

"We're ready, Archangel Leader", Hunter communicated back.

Nix turned back to Tom Sanders, saying, "Send it".

Tom transmitted the co-ordinates over to the FLEET AVENGER. Sims quickly downloaded the co-ordinates into the peregrine's FTL-drive. After fifteen seconds. Sims nodded.

"Co-ordinates entered and the FTL is ready to go", Sims reported. Hunter nodded, and then spoke back into the communicator to Nix.

"We're ready to go at your mark, Archangel", Hunter reported.

Down below in the AVENGER Gale was listening to the chatter between the three ships while watching Ensign Roberts, wondering if that grin would ever come of his face. "Probably not" he thought to himself. "If I ever found out that my family was still alive after all these months I'd have that look too"

"Very well", Nix acknowledged, "Archangel Two, are you ready?"

"Ready on your mark, Archangel Leader", Addison replied

"Very well, countdown to jump commencing", Nix communicated to both ships, "in five…four…three…two…one…jump!"

With three near-simultaneous flashes, the stealth-raptor, the stealth-star, and the peregrine FTL-jumped. Cain and Wright on the CEREBRUS observed the departure. As Major Glen Sanders returned to the bridge.

"Well, they're on their way", Wright said.

"And we'd better get ready just in case we get the wrong guests", Cain replied, "We'd best be getting back to the PEGASUS. Maintain Condition Two for the time being", he said to Wright.

"If nothing else", Glen commented, "going from the starboard bay to the bridge, then back down to the port bay keeps one in shape".

Wright chuckled. He watched Cain and Glen Sanders depart the bridge for their shuttle ride back to the PEGASUS, then he issued the orders for Condition Two. It was now in their hands…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

(Thanks to Jim Quigley for input for this chapter).

* * *

Major Nix had the three ships jump far enough from the HYPERION's fleet so that it would take about thirty minutes to be spotted by the fleet's CAP and rendezvous with the convoy, thus making their appearance less of a surprise.. 

"Raptor 5401, this is Nighthawk One, Do you copy?" inquired Nix.

"Nighthawk One, this is Tico. Go ahead." Addison replied.

"Tico, cover our six and we'll take the lead. Maintain wireless silence. Let me explain our peregrine 'guest' when we get in range. Copy that AVENGER?" Nix ordered.

"Thumper, this is Hondo", Hunter began, " Wilco last transmission. What happened to the 'archangel' designation?" Hunter asked, confused by the switch.

There was a short laughter over the wireless as the designation was Nix improvising at the last moment not wanting reveal their true identity at first and then fearing Commander Cain's wrath about fibbing afterward.

Tricia Cain was studying the flight console of the prototype raptor when Addison spoke.

"Lieutenant, were you assigned to the TRITON?" Addison asked noticing the insignia patch on her flight jacket.

"Yes, I was posted to her after War College." Sheba responded.

"So how did you end up on your father's battlestar?" Tico inquired.

"We were down a raptor and PEGASUS had a spare. TRITON's commander assigned me the task of picking it up knowing I hadn't seen my father in months. I was about to return when the attacks occurred." Sheba recounted, noting that it seemed a lifetime ago.

"We really haven't had time to find out a lot about the HYPERION. How did you escape?" she asked.

"We missed the attacks completely." Tico began. "We had just returned from a three-year deep space mapping mission two weeks before the attacks. A self-centered Admiral ordered us out again to ferry a convoy to his new outpost. We were on the other side of the Hatari Nebula when the attacks started. The cylons started sending baseships to the outer colonies and that was when we had over first taste. Admiral Greene knew where we were and we've been collecting stragglers.

At that moment, over in HYPERION CIC, klaxons were sounding. **"SET CONDITION ONE THROUGHOUT THE SHIP! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY INCOMING! PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY JUMP!"**

"Sir, the aft CAP is closing on target, and the TERTIUS has launched alert fighters!" stated Ens. Jody McCall from the Core Command console..

"Lieutenant Walker, have we identified the bogey?" asked Admiral Tillman.

"No, Sir. Still nothing!" Walker responded from the DRADIS station.

"How many shuttles do we still have out there?" Hayes inquired.

"DRADIS shows five shuttles and one raptor. The raptor is TRINITY's and Commander Roberts is on board with his family." Walker reported.

"Have them divert to the HYPERION", Tillman ordered, noticing that they were a lot closer to them than the TRNITY.

On the stealth-star, Sanders was monitoring his instruments when the ALERT lights started to blink. Sanders took a quick look on his panel.

"Thumper, I have two incoming vipers on intercept course!" Sanders declared.

"Tell Tico to activate his IFF transmitter and open a channel to the HYPERION." Major Nix requested.

On the HYPERION, the DRADIS console showed the unidentified contact put out an IFF signal. Also two other contacts…

"Sir, two more contacts with the bogey just appeared on DRADIS. Colonial signals. It's Nighthawk One and Raptor 5401.The bogey is transmitting a personal IFF! Warbook shows that it belongs to Major Gale of the TANTALUS." Walker said with surprise.

"Sir, I have Thumper on wireless." McCall announced who piped it through.

"HYPERION, this is Nighthawk One, Do you copy? Unknown is friendly and nonbelligerent. Her designation is a peregrine gunship with the name of FLEET AVENGER. Do you copy?" Thumper asked.

"Nighthawk One, this is HYPERION Actual, "What's your situation?" Tillman inquired, trying to remember just what kind of ship was a peregrine.

"Sir, our situation is good, bringing home friendly, requesting permission to land." Thumper asked.

Admiral Tillman cupped his hand over the handset and turned to Hayes and told McCall to have Commander Roberts' raptor expedite their arrival on the HYPERION. He then looked at Hayes who shook his head in acknowledgement. Hayes knew that Jason wanted security teams on in the hanger.

"Nighthawk One, HYPERION Actual, Wilco your request. Your flight has been cleared to the port flight pod.", Tillman stated.

"Understood, Actual", Nix acknowledged, "We're coming in".

"Admiral", Hayes said, "A peregrine is a prototype gunship under development by Millitech Corporation. According to the warbook, there were only a few built for pre-production testing".

"And evidentally, one of them survived", Tillman answered, "I suppose we'll geet the full picture from its crew once they land".

As the three ship closed in on the HYPERION, Tricia Cain was looking at the different ships that made up this fleet.

"Which one is that? Tricia asked, pointing to a battlecruiser.

"That would be the DAEDALUS. She's a mess right now. We have almost all of our damage control teams working on her. TRINITY and JUNO are at five and nine o'clock respectively", Sanders replied.

"What is that one behind DAEDULAS? Are those cylinders turning?" Tricia asked.

"That is MYSTIC. She's a botanical cruiser prototype. Her cylinders rotate as protection. She's what feeds the fleet. We always have her guarded." Addison said proudly.

As the ships made their final approach turn, Tricia noted the refinery and electronic vessel among the numerous civilian liners and freighters. "And what is that?" Sheba asked noting it was as large as a battlestar.

"That is the AULUS. The latest and greatest in luxury liners built by Intersun." Addison said with sarcasm in his voice.

The incoming ships smoothly made their approach to the HYPERION's portside landing pod. The personnel up in CIC were watching the approaching ships – in particular the peregrine - closely.

"Strange looking bird", McCall commented as she looked at the image of the peregrine on her console viewscreen.

"And one that looks like it can handle itself in a fight", Walker added from behind her, "yuo can see the hard points from here".

FLEET AVENGER was first in order to land followed by Thumper and then Addison's raptor.

"FLEET AVENGER, this is HYPERION Core Command, you are cleared for final approach, speed one four five, hands-on approach, checker's red, call the ball!"

"HYPERION, AVENGER acknowledges. Checker is red, I have the ball." Hunter replied as he then cupped his hand over his microphone and asked Sims jokingly if all these old style battlestars tossed out their auto-landing systems.

Admiral Tillman watched the peregrine slowly enter the flight pod and gently land on the red elevator from the LSO station high above the flight deck. Jason told Captain Dyson as he was leaving to wait five minutes before lowering the ship down to the hanger deck. The other two ships landed on the blue and yellow elevator.

Tillman made his way down to the hanger and was meet by Commander Roberts and Colonel Hayes, Colonel Edwards, and two-dozen armed marines. A crowd also formed around the perimeter of the bay mostly made up of off duty personnel and including Roberts's family, who had just alighted from their shuttle.

Nix and Sanders were the first to debark their planes and waited for Addison and his guest before heading over to Admiral Tillman.

"Admiral, I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Tricia "Sheba" Cain, daughter of Commander Garris Cain." Thumper began as Sheba had snapped to attention and saluted; Tillman returned the salute as Thumper continued. "She's the deputy CAG on her father's battlestar." Nix finished as the FLEET AVENGER was towed into view.

"Renegade's PEGASUS is still out there?" asked Colonel Hayes.

"Yes, Sir, we're alive and well. My father sends you his greetings, Admiral." Tricia relayed as they shook hands. The noise level slowly rose as the crew of the peregrine started to deplane.

"Sir, I believe you remember Lieutenant-Colonel Gale. Commander Cain encountered TANTALUS over a week ago" Thumper said before he was interrupted.

"Colonel Wright?" Tillman asked.

"It's Sub-Commander Wright now, Admiral. He's with Commander Cain. He asked me to come and sends his respects, Sir." Gale finished as he smiled and shook everyone's hands. The crowd noise level was rising and included clapping.

"Sir, this is Ltjg. Walter "Hondo" Hunter and his copilot Ensign Calvin "Coffin" Sims. They are the pilots of the Peregrine Gunship FLEET AVENGER", Nix informed the admiral as they continued to shake hands with everyone.

"Commander Cain also rescued them a long time ago as well", Gale hollered over the growing clapping.

"Unbelievable!" Commander Roberts muttered as he greeted the new faces.

"No sir, that is yet to come!" Tricia said to Roberts with joy and her eyes slowly starting to well as for she was caught up in the moment.

Major Nix pointed to the last person to deplane from the underbelly of the FLEET AVENGER. Commander Roberts had trouble seeing the person, but caught his daughter Amy running toward him out of the corner of his eye followed by his granddaughter Beth. Roberts still could not see the man who by this time had scooped the little girl and was hugging a crying Amy. John Roberts couldn't move as he was trembling fiercely at the possibility.

"Michael? But how?" stuttered Commander Roberts as he had trouble accepting the odds.

Thumper nodded his head looking at Admiral Tillman.

"PACIFICA and PEGASUS were in the same battlegroup heading for Caprica. While enroute, my father's battlestar lost an energizer. PACIFICA was ordered to hang back and cover. They launched their vipers to provide air support. When the Ccylon computer virus affected them Commander Hansen ordered his air wing to PEGASUS and we jumped out", Tricia explained.

"John, go see your son." Tillman said softly as he had to push John forward to get him to move.

Roberts slowly moved throughout the crowd. As he moved closer the possibility set in, and became reality. HIS SON WAS ALIVE! John Roberts finally made his way to his son. Tillman watched his big burly friend embrace his whole family at once.

"Colonel Hayes, send for Jones, McKnight, Braylen and Major Spencer. I want to debrief our guests in two hours and get them up to speed." Tillman ordered as he continued watching the reunion before him.

Two very pleasent and joyful hours later, the newcomers were seated in the conference room just off from the CIC. The debriefing was very informative.

While in the meeting, Tillman had learned how what Garris Cain's PEGASUS had been doing since their escape and how they encountered the battlecruiser GOLIATH, then later the TANTALUS while salvaging the rediscovered CEREBRUS. Tillman deduced that this PEGASUS was one of the unknown older class battlestars giving the Cylons a world of grief. He also learned from Gale how TANTALUS had recovered a dozen nuggets and their instructor that were trapped at the old training range in the vicinity of the Trevor moon. Near the end of the meeting Tillman dismissed everyone except Tricia.

"Lieutenant, are you aware that Admiral Helena Cain is still alive?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Sir. I've been told she's still out there and what she's done." Tricia replied.

"How are you with that?" he asked.

"Sir, I haven't had any real relations with her in years. What she did was unforgivable." Tricia answered coldly. "I'm sure my father feels the same way and wants her to answer for it as well!"

"Very well, Colonel Hayes will be preparing a message pouch for for you to take back to the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS, but it will take a few hours. In the meantime I would like you and the others to attend an impromptu banquet some of my officers put together over on AULUS." Tillman instructed.

As Tricia was going to try and point out that she should stay onboard and learn more about the fleet, Tillman interrupted her.

"Lieutenant, all of my officers lost some good friends yesterday. It would do my junior officers good to have something to celebrate for a change" Jason stated.

"Understood, Sir." Tricia responded.

"After the banquet, I'll meet you back here before you leave for the PEGASUS. Dismissed", Tillman told her as he put his head to the paperwork.

Fifteen minutes later the four were in Raptor 616 - piloted by Lieutenant Brock - on their way to the AULUS. Michael Roberts had decided to spend the time with his family. When they arrived on the AULUS, and made their way up to where the receptino was being held, Hunter and Sims were pleasently surprised that they recognized a few people from their academy days and previous posts. No one was more surprised than Tricia Cain when she ran into an old boyfriend.

"Andrew?" she asked disbelievingly, not fully believing who stood there in front of her.

"Yes, Tricia", Andrew Marcus responded as he handed her a glass of wine before they hugged.

"I didn't know that you were alive. How did you survive? I last I knew, you were at Leonis Shipyards. Where are you now?" she asked excitedly, seemingly to forget the hard feelings on which they separated.

"I was on Leonis. I escaped on one of the GUARDIAN's during the final battle. I'm now the XO on TRINITY", he replied, still astonished at the sight of her. Tricia noticed that her former boyfriend bore the rank insignia of a full colonel on his uniform.

Andrew Marcus and Tricia Cain had known each other since their cadet days at the academy. When they first met, Tricia was a sophmore while Andrew was a senior. It all seemed like a lifetime ago, Tricia thought. After quickly filling him in on the disposition of the PEGASUS, and what she was doing there, she brought her mind back to more current matters...

"Andrew, how did Tillman get the field promotion over Roberts? What qualified Tillman?" Tricia asked.

"Roberts instructed Tillman back at the academy. He's the only one to beat the war game simulator three times in a row. Graduated at the top of his class. He turned down a promotion and went out on HYPERION's last assignment as a favor to its previous commander. Roberts feels and so do I that Tillman is this fleet's best hope of continued survival." Marcus relayed as he finished his glass of wine.

"Why hasn't he attacked more Cylon outposts?" Tricia asked as she finished off hers.

"Numbers. Only one battlestar and two operational cruisers is not much to strike with. We also have the civilians to worry about. Whereas your father doesn't. He can come and go and not worry about making sure civilians are protected." he responded as he grabbed a second glass of wine. "If we could find more of the military stragglers we might be then able to mount some type of offensive." he added.

"But there's only a few of us left. The GALACTICA is running out of the system…" she began before being interrupted by Andrew who then proceeded to pull her off to the side.

"What I'm about to tell you would get me thrown out an airlock. But, since I know your father tells you everything anyway, don't repeat this. Admiral Tillman will inform your father that the Cylons have confirmed the survival of no less than twelve battlestars, which consists of three additional MERC-class among others." Andrew whispered to Tricia's delight.

"I thought that they wiped out everything!" she replied.

"Apparently, the initial attack was so overwhelming they couldn't account for a number of ships that were on the inactive reserve list." he answered as Colonel Gale interrupted them.

"Lieutenant, It's time to go. Our raptor leaves in ten minutes." Gale announced as he went to find Sims.

"I guess you have a raptor to catch." Andrew said reluctantly as he was tempted to kiss her.

"I know. I need to get back." She stated as she returned his gaze.

The two quickly hugged before Tricia departed. As she followed Colonel Gale out of the lounge, feelings that had long disappeared in Andrew Marcus started to return.

So Tricia was the deputy CAG of Silver Spar Wing, he thought. Considering that he knew just how good a pilot she was, that wasn't at all surprising. It was just that seeing her again after so long was more of a jolt to his system than he had cared to admit.

As Tricia entered the raptor and strapped herself in, she thought about Andrew and her feelings toward her erstwhile boyfriend. Her thoughts centered on little else throughout the ride back from the AULUS to the HYPERION...

About an hour later there was a huge gathering in the HYPERION's port hanger. As Tricia, Gale, Hunter, and Sims made their way towards the FLEET AVENGER they could see Admiral Tillman standing by the main hatch of the peregrine.

"Admiral?" Tricia asked.

Tillman gave Tricia a small satchel. He explained what was inside.

This satchel contains the co-ordinates for the fleet. When you get back to the PEGASUS, give them to Commander Cain so that the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS can make the jump", Tillman directed.

"Yes, Admiral", Tricia acknowledged.

"Once both ships make the rendezvous, then we can see about getting the CEREBRUS' armaments up to an acceptable standard. Tell your father that I am looking forward to meeting him. We have a lot to tell each other. Not only that, the sight of both battlestars will be a welcome morale boost to the fleet.

"Understood, Admiral", Tricia replied, "I'm sure that like Commander Roberts and his son, there will possibly be others who will be glad to see each other again".

"Speaking of which, Ensign Roberts has requested permission to remain with his family for a while, and I've approved it", Tillman added, "but you'd best be going. The sooner we can get the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS here, the better.

"Thank you, Sir." Tricia responded as she pocketed the satchel.

"Lieutenant Colonel Gale!" Tillman then said. "Tell Commander Wright I said well done!" he finished as they saluted.

Gale smiled broadly. With Tillman using those titles, his – and Wright's – field promotion was confirmed.

With that, Tillman saluted and shook the hand of each officer as he walked down the line.

"Get going, people", Tillman said after making his farewells. Nodding, the assembled officers entered the FLEET AVENGER. Tillman and the other assembled personnel exited the hangar bay, the last person exiting sealing the hatch.

Hunter and Sims took their positions while Gale sat down beside Hunter, and Tricia beside Sims. After running through the pre-flight routine, Hunter keyed his mike.

"FLEET AVENGER to HYPERION Core Command", Hunter communicated, "We're sealed and ready to depart. Request depressurization and elevation to the flight deck".

"Wilco, AVENGER", was the reply.

Hunter and Gale looked out of the cockpit window as the red lights in the bay started flashing, signaling that the depressurization had begun. One minute later, the lights went to steady red, signaling that the hanger bay was in vacuum. They then felt the slight shudder of the deck as it elevated upward.

With the hanger bay ceiling sliding back, the deck was raised up to the flight deck.

"Core Command", Hunter communicated as he powered up the engines, "AVENGER awaiting final clearance for launch".

"Core Command transferring control to pilot", was the reply, "you are cleared to launch".

Tillman was in the LSO office high above the flight deck and watched the peregrine launch, then exit the flight pod. He then turned away and made to head up to CIC. They had guests to prepare for.

One other thing were two letters for Cain that he had added to the satchel. It would be a nice surprise for certain individuals when they were read…


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

(Thanks to Jim Quigley for input on this chapter)

_

* * *

_

_To: Commander Garris Cain, PEGASUS_

_From: Commander John Roberts, TRINITY_

_It has definitely been along time old friend. What's it been fifteen- eighteen years? I guess our life took us in different directions. I can't express my gratitude that you were able to retrieve Michael's squadron before the destruction of the PACIFICA and thank the lords that Tricia was with you at the same time. We lost a lot of good people that day. _

_You're probably wondering why I didn't accept Greene's promotion so I'll get right to it. I don't see this struggle ending anytime soon. I have known Jason since he was a child. He finished at the top of his class and also finished in the top three at War College. It's my belief that Jason Tillman displays the characteristics of a great leader and his leadership skills during this war have been first-rate. I believe in this man and will follow him._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you very soon. We all have a lot to talk about._

_To: Commander Garris Cain, PEGASUS_

_From: Admiral Jason Tillman, HYPERION_

_Commander, as by now, I assume you had read and viewed the materials I enclosed regarding my rank advancement by the late Admiral Greene. As I'm sure you will respect the chain of command as we try to keep structure to what remain of our civilization. Our fleet was pleased to hear that your battlestar survived the holocaust. Your daughter has briefed me on your status and that of CEREBRUS. She also has informed me about the GOLIATH and the civilians that she protects. Regarding the GOLIATH, It is my understanding that you have been out of contact with Colonel Hawke for some time. It is my intention to – once the CEREBRUS' armaments are brought up to par - to dispatch the CEREBRUS to search for her._

_I also need to inform you that other remnants of our fleet have survived. We recovered intelligence that has been confirmed that no less than six other battlestars survived the initial attacks. NEMESIS, TYCHE, and POLYCAON, are among the survivors that the Cylons know about. The Cylons are worried about the MERC-class due to their viper production capabilities. Your cousin's battlestar is out there as well. It was with regret that I declared your cousin an enemy combatant. But, I was left with no choice in the matter. If at all possible she should be taken into custody. _

_By the way, Admiral Greene had escaped with his office's database, which includes communications within the fleet. While searching through endless files, I ran across a dispatch that the TRITON never received. It was fleet headquarters granting Commander Johansson's request for promotion of your daughter to the rank of Captain. I also found the rank advancement request that you submitted regarding __Captain Eugene Syke weeks before the attack. I have no record of any response. In reviewing Sykes records and listening to your daughter's briefing, I hereby authorize his advancement to the rank of Major to be issued at your __discretion_

_I do want to make clear that I would like you stay on your current course of action, once our business at the upcoming rendezvous is completed. In other words, try to find the GALACTICA and continue the random attacks of opportunity on Cylon targets as the opportunity arises. If we can continue to make the Cylons spread their forces, it may allow me time to find the others so we may mount a counter attack to reclaim the colonies some day. We'll talk about this – and other things – in more detail once you get here. I'll be expecting you._

_Jason Tillman, Admiral._

Cain smiled after reading both of the messages that Tricia had brought back with her. It was good to hear from John Roberts again, and it now made perfect sense why he had preferred to have Jason Tillman running things. Admiral Tillman's message was very encouraging, and – yes – there would be a lot more things to talk about when they met.

Putting down the notes, he looked at the people seated in front of him in Silver Spar's briefing room. Cain and Colonel Tolen were listening to the debriefing from Tricia, Hunter, Sims, and Lieutenant-Colonel Gale. They had landed a half-hour earlier from their initial visit to the HYPERION.

"Colonel", Cain said to Gale, "I hope that Commander Wright won't mind you being on board the PEGASUS for a little while longer, but since we are both going to make a small FTL-jump in a few moments, there really isn't time for a shuttle ride back to the CEREBRUS".

"Well, the commander will have to muddle along without an XO for a while then", Gale replied with a smile, "but I'm fairly sure that the CEREBRUS won't come apart with my being away from her for TOO long".

Cain and the others chuckled. Cain then walked over to a wall phone, and then tapped in a code. He quietly spoke a few words into the phone, and then hung it up.

"Will that be all, Commander?" Tricia asked.

"Actually, no, Lieutenant", Cain replied, "Just stand by as we still have some business to perform".

Tricia looked at Hunter and Sims, who shrugged back. Gale looked a little nonplussed as well, but kept quiet. Two minutes later, there was a knock on the hatch.

"Enter", Cain called out. Captain Syke, Captain Voight, and Major Sanders entered.

"Lieutenant Annan has CIC, Commander", Sanders reported. Cain nodded. He also noticed the small box that Sanders had brought with him – at his order.

"Has the fuel transfer been completed, Comms?" Cain asked.

"The final fuel transporter from the CEREBRUS has just departed, Commander", Sanders replied, "so we have our share of the Naylor fuel in our storage tanks".

Nodding, Cain gestured for Sanders, Syke, and Voight to take a seat. Once seated, Cain turned to face them.

"Very soon, we will be making a jump to the location of the Battlestar HYPERION and the ships that she – and other Colonial warships – are protecting", Cain announced, "and I'd like to make a positive impression for the civilians when we arrive. They need a boost after their own escape from Naylor", Cain said.

"How do you want to do that, Commander?" Tolen asked.

"As a matter of course, we'll be at Condition One for the jump with all of our fighters manned", Cain, answered, "if there are no unfriendlies when we arrive, we'll launch both strike wings and fly an aerial salute for them to see. You CAG's can work out the details, and Comms, please inform Commander Wright before we jump".

"Will do, Commander", Sanders acknowledged.

"Excuse me, Commander", Voight spoke up, "but where is Ensign Roberts? I heard that he went out on the FLEET AVENGER, but the crew is here, and he isn't. He hasn't gone AWOL on me, has he?".

"He's been given leave to see his family, Lance", Cain replied, "his father is alive and commanding the TRINITY, as well as other family members. You wouldn't begrudge his some family time, would you?" Cain asked.

Voight shook his head.

"Okay, so that leads me to my other business here", Cain continued, "I expect my officers to present themselves properly, particularly with the impending rendezvous!"

"Excuse me, Commander?" Syke asked, taken by surprise by Cain's stern voice.

"Stand, Mister Syke", Cain icily ordered. Syke stood to attention.

Sanders opened the small box and placed something in Cain's hand. Cain walked up to Syke and unpinned his captain's insignia. Syke's eyes widened as Cain held up the insignia of Major.

"By order of Admiral Tillman", Cain said, "Eugene Syke is hereby advanced to the rank of Major, with all the privileges and responsibilities of that rank". Cain then pinned on the new insignia.

The other officers applauded as Cain shook Syke's hand.

"I'm not finished yet", Cain said, "Lieutenant Cain, Stand!" Tricia stood.

Tricia Cain is hereby advanced to the rank of Captain, with all the privileges and responsibilities of that rank". He began as he removed the Lieutenant insignia from her uniform collar, and replaced them with Syke's old Captain's insignia. "Admiral Tillman was searching through Admiral Greene's database and found that Commander Johannson submitted your papers months before. TRITON received your promotion packet from headquarters the morning of the attacks.

"Thank you, Commander", Tricia said.

"You can thank Admiral Tillman after the rendezvous, Captain", Cain replied.

"And just so that I don't have any problems with my CAG's over rank", Cain then said, "Captain Voight, please stand".

Voight stood. Cain removed his captain's insignia and pinned in its place the insignia of Major.

"This promotion is by my authority, Major Voight", Cain said, "I trust you have no objections?"

"None whatsoever, Commander", Voight replied as Cain shook his hand.

"Good, then what you will do once you are dismissed is that you will take your old captain's insignia and you will pin it onto your Deputy CAG's uniform. It should make for a nice surprise".

Voight nodded. Cain then gestured for Tricia, Syke, and Voight to sit down.

"All right. Major Syke, Major Voight, get to your wings and get them ready to launch. We have a rendezvous to make", Cain ordered, "Comms, here is the disc with the jump co-ordinates. Transmit the data to the CEREBRUS, and let's get ready to make the jump. Admiral Tillman is expecting us".

With that, the debriefing wound up. As Tricia followed Syke out to get the pilots of Silver Spar ready, Voight headed out to do the same for the Black Knights. Cain, Tolen, Sanders, and Gale headed out and up to CIC.

Over on the CEREBRUS, Sub-Commander Wright was talking with Captain Zale when Petty Officer Markesan called him over.

"We have a communication on the Alpha Scrambler, Commander", Markesan reported.

"Transfer it up onto the upper bridge console", Wright ordered. He then turned and walked up to the upper bridge plat.

"Dave", Cain said on the scrambler, "Everything okay over there?"

"No problems, Garris", Wright replied, "our fuel is stowed, and the damage from the Naylor skirmish has been repaired".

"Good to hear", Cain replied, "Major Sanders is transmitting FTL-jump co-ordinates over to you. The HYPERION force is expecting us".

"I'm glad to hear that we made contact okay", Wright replied, "but what about my XO?"

"He's still here on the PEGASUS. We need to get moving on the jump, Dave", Cain replied, "but once we make the rendezvous, he will be able to get back to you".

"Fair enough", Wright agreed.

"By the way, we intend to launch our strike wings so that we can make a splash at the rendezvous", Cain added, "a morale boost for the civilians the HYPERION is protecting, after their escape from Naylor".

"I'll make sure my CAG does likewise, Garris", Wright replied, liking Garris' idea.

"We have the jump co-ordinates, Commander", the Helm officer reported from his station.

"Input the co-ordinates and get the FTL ready for jump", Wright reported. He then turned back to his viewscreen.

"We've got the co-ordinates entered and we're ready to head out at your order", Wright said.

"Excellent, then we will jump in two minutes – mark", Cain said, "let's get our crews to Condition One".

"Will do." Wright said, "See you on the flip-side".

Wright turned to Markesan, then said, "put the CEREBRUS to Condition One alert. All pilots man their vipers".

On both ships, the crews – and their pilots – went to alert stations. Wright nodded with satisfaction as the various section heads reported that their battle stations were promptly manned and ready.

"All sections report ready, Commander", Markesan reported, "Captain Wise reports his vipers are manned and ready".

"One minute, ten seconds", Wright mused, "not bad, but it could be better. More drill later on when we get a chance".

Over on the PEGASUS, Syke was in his viper doing a final check of the status of his strike wing.

"CAG to Silver Spar squadron commanders, report", Syke communicated.

"Spar One reports all ready, Major CAG, Sir", Lieutenant Carla 'Ratchet' Halley reported.

"Spar Two reports all ready, my esteemed Major", Lieutenant Andrew 'Shooter' Macklin added.

"And Spar Three reports all ready as well, Major and all-round nice-guy", Lieutenant Chester 'Pacer' Warden concluded.

"All right, knock it off, you three", Syke responded with a chuckle as the other pilots – who had been listening - laughed.

"We're just showing our appreciation for your well-deserved promotion, CAG", Tricia replied.

"We'll be flying in double-diamond formation", Syke communicated, "I'll lead the top diamond, while Sheba leads the bottom. No problems with that, CAPTAIN Cain?" he asked.

"None whatsoever, Major Syke, Sir", Tricia replied.

"Silver Spar Group Leader, this is Black Knight Group Leader", Voight suddenly communicated.

"What's up, Pointer?" Syke asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that the Black Knights will also be flying a double-diamond", Voight replied, "I'll be leading the upper diamond".

"And Jankers?" Syke inquired, referring to the Deputy CAG of Voight's wing: Cynthia Brady.

"Oh yes, the newly promoted Captain Brady will be leading the lower diamond formation", Voight answered.

Just then, Lieutenant Annan's voice came over the communicator.

"All hands. FTL-jump commencing in five-four-three-two-one-jump!" she communicated.

The familiar gut-wrenching feeling of nausea briefly hit everyone on board as the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS made the jump.

"We're here!" Sanders reported after looking at the DRADIS, "Multiple contacts at one-one-three tarim eight-two-five. IFF confirms they're colonial military and civilian ships".

"Very well", Cain said, "time to make our acquaintance. Signal the CEREBRUS that we're launching fighters. Let's get our aerial salute under way!"

Over on the HYPERION, Lieutenant Walker was monitoring local space on the DRADIS. Just then, the screen lit up.

"Admiral", Walker reported, "DRADIS reports FTL-entry of two large ships. CAP Three is moving to intercept!"

"Ready the alert fighter!" barked Hayes.

"IFF?" Tillman demanded.

"Sir, Dradis is reading colonial transponders! Walker began, "Warbook shows that they are the GALACTICA-class battlestar PEGASUS and COLUMBIA-class battlestar CEREBRUS".

"HYPERION to Cap Three," Capt Lisa Jackson began. "Mark One Eyeballs two battlestars incoming!"

"Confirm with authentication codes." Tillman ordered as he turned to Ensign McCall.

"**Colonial vessels please a****uthenticate identity with recognition codes immediately!**" She requested. After a moment Ensign McCall announced that the coded were authentic.

"Looks like our guests have delivered our messages okay", Tillman said to himself.

"DRADIS reports that both battlestars are launching fighters", Walker said next.

"Admiral", the officer at the Communications console said, "Incoming communication over Fleet Commline Alpha!"

Tillman walked up to the communications console, saying, "punch it up".

The communications officer did so. Immediately, the image of Commander Garris Cain appeared on the monitor above the plotting table.

"Good afternoon, Admiral", Cain said, "I bring you greetings from the Battlestar PEGASUS".

At that, the personnel in CIC broke into applause. Tillman let it go on for a few seconds, and then he waved his hand to quiet them.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Garris", Tillman began, "but I see that you and your support ship are launching fighters. We aren't hostile, you know". He finished with a smirk.

"Just a little something that the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS would like to do in order to cheer up your civilians, Admiral", Cain replied with a smile.

"Admiral", Walker reported, "Sixty-four fighters have deployed from the PEGASUS and a further twenty-four from the CEREBRUS. The PEGASUS fighters are moving into two double-diamond formations. The CEREBRUS fighters are in an arrowhead formation directly in front of them. Looks like they're maneuvering to do a fly-by of the fleet from behind".

"Pass the word to all ships in the fleet to let them do their fly-by. Garris Cain himself is letting us all know that he's here", Tillman replied with a broad smile.

Admiral Tillman turned and gestured to his communication officer again. McCall opened a channel fleet wide. After informing the fleet of Cain's intentions, McCall then activated the Alpha commline to all military ships.

"**PEGASUS and CEREBRUS take positions mid fleet. Please transmit ship status and personnel manifests as soon as possible. TRINITY, JUNO and DEADALUS Actual's are to report to HYPERION by 1915 hours.**" McCall communicated.

"Why do they want the personnel manifests?" asked Glen Sanders, who was standing next to Cain at the CIC plotting table.

"Security. The manifests contain photographs of everyone onboard. They're going to check them against their photos of known Cylons", Cain told to his junior officer. Sanders nodded.

Just then, Lieutenant Annan walked up to Sanders and handed him a message form. Sanders read it, and then turned to face Cain.

"Sir, Admiral Tillman also requested that the senior CAG and Captain Cain accompany you to HYPERION. They're also requesting the same from CEREBRUS", Sanders said.

"Confirm the request", Cain ordered. Annan quickly got back to her console and made the request. A reply was quickly received.

"Wilco, HYPERION. PEGASUS acknowledges orders", Annan stated.

All over the fleet, people were crowding toward view-ports to see the large number of in-formation vipers do their fly-by of the fleet. The various pilots could see people waving at them through the view-ports of the various ships as they did so.

"There's HYPERION", Tricia communicated from her position, indicating the fleet flagship.

"Sheba", Syke communicated, "take your formation and do a fly-by of her. I'll led mine over the TRINITY".

"And while you do that", Voight communicated from his position leading Black Knight Wing in their double-diamond, "I'll lead off my diamonds over the DAEDALUS and JUNO".

"Sounds good", Syke replied, "break-off in three-two-one-break!"

All over the fleet, people saw the fighters smoothly break off for their aerial salute over the warships that had protected them for so long.

Captain Wise led his fighters from the CEREBRUS over the AULUS, to the loud applause of all of those watching.

"Flamboyant, aren't they?" Lieutenant Kirby said to Commander Roberts who at the same time, was looking at his son.

"What can I say, Dad?" Michael Roberts said, "Commander Cain likes to make an entrance."

"I'm glad for that," John Roberts replied, "this is going to be an enormous morale boost for our people".

After the fly-by, Syke's, Voight's, and Wise's wings formed back up.

"Not bad, people", Syke communicated to the other pilots, "let's head back to our respective ships. I think we've let everyone know that we're here".

"Roger that", Voight replied, "Black Knights, you're with me".

"Red and Blue Squadrons, let's head for home", Wise communicated.

Smoothly, the fighters peeled off to head back to their home battlestars. The professional ability of the pilots was plain to see by their swift return - and alighting upon - the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS.

After their fighters were lowered into Hangar Bay One, Syke and Tricia had gotten out of them so that the bay technicians could get them back over to the launch tubes. Both of them - with their helments in their hands - were speaking with Chief Krag when Commander Cain approached them and told them that they would be accompanying him to HYPERION in ten minutes.

"It seems that you two have been specially invited by Admiral Tillman", Cain explained, "In any case, drop your helmets and get over to Hangar Bay Five. We have a raptor to catch".

With a "Yes, Commander", Syke and Tricia gave Krag their helments, then followed Cain. Krag handed the helmets he had been given to a technician and resumed his job to get the Silver Spar vipers readied after their aerobatic display.

Ten minutes later, the Silver Spar raptor - with the Two Jasons crewing it (Ensign Jason "Newguy" Gorde and CPO Jason "Snoopy" Dundee), departed from the PEGASUS. At about the same time, the peregrine FLEET AVENGER departed from the CEREBRUS with Sub-Commander Wright and Captain Wise on board. After Tillman's request had been received, Cain had dispatched the FLEET AVENGER over to the CEREBRUS in order to collect Sub-Commander Wright.

Both ships smoothly formed up on each other for the short hop to the HYPERION. From his cockpit, Hunter gave Gorde a thumbs-up, which Gorde returned.

"PEGASUS Actual and CEREBRUS Actual, this is HYPERION Core Command", Lieutenant Walker communicated, "you are clear for landing on port bay".

Both ships acknowledged and without any incident, made their landings on board the Battlestar HYPERION. The Raptor was directed to the lift for Hanger Bay Three while the Peregrine - because of its large size - was directed to the Hanger Bay Eight lift.

Garris Cain was looking out the raptor's hatch window as the hanger deck came to a stop. After the lights in the bay went from red to green, indicating repressurization, Cain watched a number of people entering the bay. In fact, there were more and more people gathering into the hanger.

"Open her up". Cain ordered to Dundee as he unstrapped. Dundee nodded and opened the hatch on the raptor.

The raptor hatch opened to thunderous applause. Protocol suggested that his junior officers exit first. But – aware of the significance of the moment - Cain stepped out first and spotted his old friend John Roberts who was standing next to Admiral Tillman and approached them.

"Commander Garris Cain, Battlestar PEGASUS", Cain said firmly as he saluted the ranking officer.

Tillman returned the salute and then extended his hand. "Welcome aboard the HYPERION", He said they shook hands.

"I believe you recognize Commander Roberts," Tillman began as he started to introduce the senior officers around him. Cain nodded. Roberts smiled broadly at his old friend.

"Long time, no see, John", Cain said in greeting.

"It's frakking good to see you again, Garris", Roberts replied with emotion, "and that's not just because of you saving my son".

Cain nodded, then he hugged his friend. After breaking the hug, Cain did some introductions to the others who had deplaned from the raptor.

"I know you all have met my daughter, Captain Tricia Cain." Cain started. "This is Major Eugene Syke, CAG of Silver Spar Wing. I would have brought Major Voight who is the CAG of the Black Knights with me, but I thought it best to leave one of my CAG's on PEGASUS."

"Totally understandable." Tillman agreed. "Why don't we continue this in the wardroom." he finished.

Cain nodded. To more applause, the PEGASUS party followed Admiral Tillman out of the bay, where they joined up with Wright, Wise, Hunter, and Sims, who had emerged from the FLEET AVENGER. After Tillman greeted them, they all headed up to the wardroom.

A few minutes later all senior officers were in the wardroom. Each of the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS officers had broken into separate groups and was exchanging stories with the other officers when Tillman asked everyone to sit.

"Commander Cain, I'm sure you have questions. So, please go ahead." Tillman asked.

"Admiral, what do we know about the other survivors?" Cain asked.

"The cylon have confirmed the continued existence of at least twelve different battlestars. NEMESIS, TYCHE, POLYCAON, HYPERION, GALACTICA, THERON, ANDANIA, and Admiral Cain's", Tillman began. "They have been unable to identify the other four by name which includes yours. They have also confirmed the existence of three other battlecruisers: AGENOR, CHIRON, and GOLIATH".

"Any idea where they are and how they survived, Admiral?" Major Syke asked.

"According to fleet records, POLYCAON and TYCHE were part of 56th Battle Group and they were on maneuvers in the Sigma sector. We know from THERON's battle group's last known position was near Aquaria. She was the only ship to escape but had suffered heavy damage." Commander Jones disclosed.

"Our fleet will head for the Sigma sector and start our search there." Tillman announced for the first time to everyone. "Those battlestars are key if we are going to mount a counter-offensive someday".

"GOLIATH reported that the Battlestar PROMETHEUS was drifting out of system", Cain mentioned, "they left me information about it's probable location. If intact, that ship could also be of use".

Tillman nodded. The more materiel they sould lay their hands on, the better.

"Now, what about the GALACTICA?" Garris asked as he learned on the armchair.

"Unfortunately, it seems that the Cylons have been tracking the GALACTICA. They've traveled past the Promar Sector and possibly past Sector 218. " Roberts said. "They have been tracking her since the attacks nonstop".

"But why? Why would she go so deep? And why are the toasters following her? Captain Cain asked as she looked to Admiral Tillman.

"I can only guess is that Adama thinks that we are all dead. None of the other ships answered his regroup order. He had such a large civilian fleet to protect that running was his only option." Tillman surmised.

"As to why? We have no idea. But according to the Cylon wireless intercepts, Adama's fleet found Kobol. " Roberts added.

"This brings us up to the main question I have for you. Commander," Tillman said as he stared at Garris, "What would you like PEGASUS role to be?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Now that the CEREBRUS has been delivered, I want to do what you had alluded to in your letter, Admiral", Cain replied, "to resume searching for the GALACTICA… and for my cousin as well".

Tillman nodded. While he had thought about retaining the PEGASUS – as well as the CEREBRUS – in his fleet, the fact that the Cylons were hot on the tail of the GALACTICA and its fleet of refugees, plus the fact that Helena Cain was out there in her MERC-class PEGASUS meant that an effort had to be made. Garris Cain was the best person available to do so.

"I agree, Commander", Tillman said, "and we'll make sure that before you depart, that you are fully provisioned and crewed. You will also be given a formal warrant for Admiral Cain's arrest".

"Speaking of provisions and crew", Cain said, "This is an excellent opportunity to start rotating crew members. I understand that there are a lot of family reunions resulting from our arrival, and these people could be transferred over to your fleet in exchange for volunteers from your side".

"That would definitely help morale", Wright added, "not that the arrival of the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS haven't already provided a badly needed boost to everyone after the Naylor debacle".

"Actually Dave, I was thinking of detaching the Black Knights from the PEGASUS", Cain said to Wright, "your battlestar is still undermanned, and you'll be needing a strike wing. No insult intended, Captain Wise, but two under-strength squadrons is not going to be enough", Cain added.

Wise nodded. Cain's suggestion made sense, but of course, with such a transfer, Major Voight would become the CEREBRUS CAG.

"Well, Commander", Wise replied, "Major Voight's wing would definitely be a boon to the CEREBRUS. As for me, well… I was thinking about going along with the PEGASUS, and I'm sure that a number of my pilots want to come as well. You think Silver Spar could use us?" he asked rhetorically.

"We can sort these things out later", Cain said, "but what this rendezvous means for all of us right now is a chance to relax some. Captain Cain told me about the AULUS, and that will be a welcome tonic for our crews".

"No argument there", Tillman agreed, "in any case, I do want to take time to review your ship logs and to get a survey done of the CEREBRUS. That will give you and Commander Wright a chance to get the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS crews some 'shore leave' on the AULUS. After that, then we can talk about personnel transfers.

"Actually, Admiral", I'm only a Sub-Commander by temporary combat-commission", Wright pointed out.

"Not any more, Dave", Tillman said as he took a box out of his pocket and passed it to Wright. Wright opened the box to see the insignia of a full Commander.

"Thank you, Admiral", Wright said quietly. Tillman passed over another box to Wright. This box contained the insignia of a full Colonel.

"I'll let you have the pleasure of awarding those to your X.O.", Tillman said, "after all, battlestars are supposed to be commanded by Commanders and have Colonels as executive officers, and the CEREBRUS – however old she is – is a battlestar".

Cain and the others applauded Wright for his promotion. Tillman joined in, and then raised his hand to quieten them down.

"As the DAEDALUS is the priority right now for repairs, the CEREBRUS will not immediately be upgraded, unfortunately", Tillman said, "but it is my intention – once that is done – to send the CEREBRUS out to find the GOLIATH and her fleet".

Just then, Captain Kieran Garth, the fleet's ranking Marine Officer, interrupted. The others at the table turned towards him.

"Admiral", he began, "do you think it's a good idea to send the PEGASUS back out, and dispatch the CEREBRUS to look for these others? The extra firepower that those two battlestars have would be of more – and immediate - benefit to protecting this fleet. No insult intended, Commander Cain, but you're here, and your battlestar is operational".

Tillman gave the marine a vexed look. He said sternly, "I considered that, along with other options before reaching my decision. The PEGASUS – once her crew is rested – will resume the search for the GALACTICA, and the CEREBRUS will be dispatched to track down the GOLIATH. My decision is not up for discussion".

Garth looked like he wanted to press the point further, but he realized that this was something that should have been raised with the Admiral in private. He nodded his understanding.

"Carry on, please Commander Cain", Tillman said.

"When their message drones didn't make the last two rendezvous' co-ordinates, we suspected that something might be amiss. It was my intention to – until the TANTALUS came on the scene – to divert from the hunt for the GALACTICA to see what was amiss with the GOLIATH. Commander Hawke would not overlook scheduled rendezvous' for a good reason".

"That is certainly correct", Tillman replied, "I will need what information you have on the GOLIATH".

Cain passed over a satchel containing discs and hard copy to Tillman.

"This is from the information exchanges that we had with the GOLIATH's emissaries – they have a peregrine as well, by the way - plus the fleet tender WARLOCK", Cain explained, "This should be of benefit in helping the CEREBRUS with her upcoming mission".

"That it will", Tillman replied as he handed the satchel to an aide. "By the way, we'll be transferring one of the stealth raptors (5404) to PEGASUS. I think you'll find it useful. We also recovered prototype EMP warheads developed by the weapons division. We can spare two of them. Its range is the same as a fifty-kiloton nuclear warhead. Have your X.O. contact Colonel Hayes with your current ordinance inventory and we'll begin the process of replenishing your stores".

"Won't that be placing a strain on your fleet?" asked Garris.

"Yes it will. However, we have the resources to mine for the raw materials needed much easier than you do." Responded Tillman - knowing it was a calculated question by Cain.

"Yes, sir. I will", Cain replied as he motioned to Major Syke. Syke understood the gesture. He made a mental note to get a couple of raptor-qualified personnel from his wing to ferry the stealth-raptor back to the PEGASUS.

"Well I think that should do it", Tillman said as he looked to Roberts.

"I agree. Enough serious talk." Roberts began. "Let's take a shuttle over to the AULUS. We'd like to show you some fleet hospitality. The Lords know that you and Commander Wright deserve it. Besides, we have that sacred obligation to 'wet-down' his promotion".

The others chuckled at that. Fleet tradition dictated that newly promoted officers had to pay for drinks as a means for celebrating their advancement.

Tillman stood, followed by the others. As Tillman headed out of the exit, he instructed his aide, "Inform all ships concerned that the X.O.'s have control for the time being".

As Syke and Tricia walked out at the rear of the party – with Wise – Syke said, "I understand that you were on the AULUS earlier".

"Yes, Gene", Tricia said, "and I bumped into a former boyfriend there".

"Oh?" Syke said, "Who? That is, if you don't mind my asking".

"Andrew Marcus", Tricia replied, "we were at the academy together. He's the X.O. of the TRINITY. I didn't tell him about us".

"Not really his business", Syke replied shortly, "In any case, you heard the Admiral's order: he will be on board running the TRINITY in Commander Robert's absence".

"Bojay", Wise interjected, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but seriously, you think that you could use me and some of my pilots in Silver Spar?"

"Zapper", Syke replied, "If Pointer and the Black Knights do get transferred, believe me; we can certainly use you and your squadron as part of the wing. And you will be in command of your squadron, if I have anything to do with it".

Wise smiled and nodded. He had – during the repairs on the CEREBRUS back in the Erenkoy sector – chatted with the various pilots of both Silver Spar and Black Knight wings. Their stories, as well as the camaraderie within Silver Spar, had made a very positive impression upon him. Being the temporary CAG of the CEREBRUS was an impressive title, but transferring his squadron to Silver Spar and being under the command of Major Syke and Captain Cain was hardly a step down.

The two Jasons – along with Hunter and Sims – were chatting with some of the off-duty CIC crew when Tillman and his party exited the wardroom and entered CIC. The duty personnel came to attention.

"As you were", Tillman said. The crew resumed their duties. Cain gestured for Hunter, Sims, Gorde, and Dundee to come over.

"Hondo", Cain said to Hunter, "I want you and Coffin to ferry us over to the AULUS. As for the two Jasons, I want you to get back to the PEGASUS and bring Major Voight over to the AULUS. Captain Brady will assume the role of Acting CAG until we return".

"Two Jasons?" Tillman inquired.

"Yes, Admiral", Cain replied, "The nickname for our raptor crew. This is Ensign Jason 'Newguy' Gorde and his RSO, Chief Jason 'Snoopy' Dundee.

"Looks like my name is more common that I thought", Tillman quipped. The others quietly chuckled.

"Permission to get going, Commander?" Gorde asked. Cain nodded. Quickly saluting Admiral Tillman, Gorde and Dundee left CIC. They had an errand to do.

"McCall", Tillman called out, "relay Commander Cain's instructions to Major Voight on the PEGASUS".

"Yes, Admiral", McCall acknowledged.

As McCall went to communicate with the PEGASUS, Tillman left the bridge. Cain, Wright, and the others followed him out.

"I'm looking forward to flying in the peregrine, Lieutenant Hunter", Tillman commented as they headed down to where the FLEET AVENGER was parked, "Major Nix spoke volumes of praise about her".

"The peregrine is one heck of a piece of firepower, Admiral", Hunter replied, "it was a pity that the FLEET AVENGER is one of only two left in existence".

"Speaking of which", Cain interjected, "we had received – shortly after our escape from Molecay Anchorage – a Cylon intercept that only indicated that four colonial warships were unaccounted for. Finding out that more of that number survived means that either Cylon intelligence is more flawed than we thought, or that the other survivors covered their tracks pretty well".

"Anything that they overlook is something we can use to our advantage", Roberts commented.

With that comment, the party of senior officers made their way down to Hangar Bay Eight. As they entered the bay, the crew chief in charge of servicing the peregrine came to attention and saluted Admiral Tillman.

"Admiral", the chief announced, "I didn't expect…"

"She ready for departure, Chief?" Tillman asked, indicating the peregrine.

"Yes, Admiral", the chief replied.

"Well, Lieutenant Hunter", Tillman said, "I guess you can get us over there now".

"Will do, Admiral", Hunter replied as he took hold of a clipboard that the chief held out to him. Quickly looking it over, then signing his name on the bottom, he handed the clipboard back to the chief, and then gestured to the others to go on board.

"Admiral", Hunter said, "would you like to ride up in the co-pilot seat?"

"Do so, Admiral", Cain added, "It is actually quite an experience".

"In that case, thank you, Lieutenant", Tillman replied.

So as Sims got the others settled into their seats in the passenger compartment, Tillman followed Hunter up to the flight deck, where he sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Tillman looked at the instrument panel approvingly as Hunter started his pre-flight check.

"Militech really designed a user-friendly machine", he commented, "this ship looks so complex from the outside, yet she looks simpler to fly than a raptor".

"It is, Admiral", Hunter replied, "but it packs a lot more teeth than a raptor. The scarab III and longbow missiles alone give the AVENGER quite a bite – as a number of tinheads have already found out".

"You want a hand with the pre-flight, Lieutenant?" Tillman asked, "If I'm sitting up here in the co-pilot's seat, I might as well act the role".

"That would be great, Admiral", Hunter said, "the pre-flight checklist is in the seat pocket on the right hand side".

While Tillman was helping Hunter with the pre-flight, Syke sat next to Tricia. They were quietly chatting.

"I wonder what Pointer will think about his wing being transferred?" Tricia whispered.

"Well, we never had any clashes of personality – except that one time Pointer and Comms had that little spat, but I suspect that he'll like the idea of being the one CAG on a battlestar once again".

"As do you, Gene", Tricia slyly noted.

"Am I that transparent?" Syke asked. Tricia giggled and nodded.

"You'll love it on the AULUS, Gene", Tricia said, "They have an immense dome amidships that looks like you're on the surface of a planet. It really looks like blue sky above you, and there's grass below. It's like a park".

"Considering how long we've been on board a ship with narrow grey-colored bulkheads, it sounds heavenly", Syke replied, "though the sooner that the others on the PEGASUS take advantage of it, the better".

Tricia nodded. Syke was thinking of the others who needed to relax as well. Everyone on the PEGASUS needed some downtime, and Syke wanted to make sure that they all got a shot at it...

There was a buzz onboard AULUS. She was busy and full of visitors. It had been over an hour since AVENGER had dropped off its passengers. Most of the senior officers were in the Colony Lounge for a meet and greet reception, after a while Commanders Cain and Roberts slipped quietly out. Their departure did not go unnoticed; after they left Tricia quietly approached Gene and slipped him a room card and smiled as she exited the lounge. Major Syke soon followed, thinking (correctly) that this would be an ideal way for them both to personally celebrate their respective promotions...

"It's good to see you again John." Garris began as they continued down a hallway with their drinks. "At first I did realize I had your son onboard. The last time I saw him was at Leanne's service. He's a good young pilot."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Atasia passed. I didn't hear about it until afterwards." John said as they entered the forward pool area.

Garris looked at the pool and was perplexed by what was swimming in it.

"Yes, they're fish. They were part of the colonization mission. They were running out of room for them on the MYSTIC so we decided to bring them over here." Robert told Garris as he pulled a flask out of his jacket and nodded.

Garris accepted Roberts offer and took a quick swig and proceeded to cough.

"Whoa! I see you finally learned how to make the homegrown!" Garris asked as he wiped his lips.

"Nope. I can't take the credit for this stuff. My deck chief is the master brewer. My tactical officer found the still and brought it to my attention. I told him as long as it doesn't become an issue, not to do anything for now. Let the crew think I don't know. Good for morale." Roberts replied before taking one himself.

"I see your point about Jason Tillman", Garris commented as he was referring to the note Roberts sent about him before the rendezvous.

"He's a smart young man. Smarter than we were at his age", chuckled Roberts

"Does he think he can find Spinner (Cmdr. Joseph Massie) and the NEMESIS?" Cain asked as he sipped from his glass.

"We have no real information on Spinners' whereabouts. Every time you think he's dead, he shows up." Roberts chortled.

"Operation _Raptor Talon!_" Cain whispered.

"Battlestar COLUMBIA!" Roberts responded as he thought back how he and his wingman were some of the few pilots to survive her destruction.

"I also heard that Tillman's brother survived and has a ship of his own." Garris uttered.

"It's true. Give the man a chance." Roberts stated, "He's not what we thought. He rescued many during the initial attack. Braylen was framed for the conspiracy charges as well. Greene had documents about the Fleet Admiralty and the crap they were pulling."

"Does that include Helena?" asked Garris

"Garris, I'm not sure what Helena knew or did before the attacks. All we know is that since the attacks she's become hard and cold." John replied knowing that what she did was tearing Garris up inside.

The two continued to talk for almost an hour about their children and the different paths their lives had taken before finally returning to the party.

"Ah, Pointer", Cain said as he noticed a newcomer to the party entering. He beckoned him over.

Voight nodded, went up to Cain and Roberts, and then saluted.

"This is a party, Major", Cain admonished, "So you can stand easy on the formalities. John", Cain said next, "This is Major Lance 'Pointer' Voight, the CAG of the Black Knights".

Roberts offered his hand. Voight shook it.

"I want to thank you for my son, Major", Roberts said, "I understand that he did a commendable job in one of your squadrons".

"He's a good pilot, Commander", Voight replied, "Though I was – at first – a little annoyed that he went AWOL on me after the initial contact mission. Commander Cain set me straight on that".

Cain nodded. So did Roberts. He liked Voight immediately. The person was no-nonsense and professional, and didn't seem intimidated by being in the presence of higher ranking officers. The qualities needed in a CAG, in other words.

"Well, after his 'TDY' here, my son – I mean Lieutenant Roberts – will be rejoining his squadron", Roberts announced, "so you'll have him back in your tender care".

Voight looked momentarily surprised. Commander Roberts was going to let his son go… after being separated for so long?

"Major", Cain said, "I've been discussing with Admiral Tillman about transferring your wing over to the CEREBRUS. The fleet here can certainly use your wing".

Voight nodded without speaking. Rotating out would be an excellent morale boost to his pilots, plus he would be the sole CAG of a battlestar! Still, the PEGASUS had become a sort of home to him and his wing…

"We can discuss it later, Major", Roberts said as he waylaid a waiter carrying a tray of (filled) wine glasses. Roberts passed glasses to Cain and to Wright before picking up one himself.

"To the Black Knights", Roberts said as he raised his glass. Cain and Voight did likewise.

After sipping his wine, Voight then said, "to those of the Black Knights who didn't make it this far".

"To those that are gone", Cain and Roberts echoed as they sipped the toast to the fallen.

At that particular moment, in a large and comfortable stateroom, Gene Syke and Tricia Cain were having a far more intimate 'toasting' session…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Syke woke first. His arm was still around Tricia's shoulder. Looking at the chronometer on the stateroom wall, he could see that they had been asleep for seven hours. Seven hours after the most passionate lovemaking in the most comfortable – and indecently large-sized – bed that either of them had been in for months. The staterooms on the AULUS were a huge contrast to the berths on the PEGASUS, and both Gene and Tricia had taken full advantage…

Syke stared up at the ceiling thinking about the events of recent days. This was such a contrast to the hustle and bustle of getting the CEREBRUS operational. Though he would never admit it to himself, as the CAG, he was an individual who needed to relax more, and this stateroom was perfect for him – and Tricia – to wind down after the pressures of duty.

Tricia sighed and stirred in his arms. Syke gently leaned over and kissed her naked shoulder. Tricia's eyes opened.

"Mmmmm", Tricia said, "I don't know which is more comfortable: your lips or this bed".

"Well, considering how comfortable this bed is, I don't mind my lips coming in second", Syke replied.

Tricia turned to face Syke, and then she kissed him longingly on the lips. Syke drank in the expression of love from Tricia.

"What time is it?" Tricia asked after she broke the kiss.

"A little after 0630", Syke replied, "We've have a good seven hours of sleep. Given our little promotional 'celebration' last night, I think we needed the nap time".

"What about the wing, Gene?" Tricia asked, "We should have let them know…" Tricia broke off as Syke gently placed a finger on her lips.

"Before I got to the stateroom, I dispatched a message to Jet giving him full administrative control of the wing, and that you and I were not to be disturbed for anything less than priority business for twenty-four hours. My communicator has been silent all night", Gene explained.

"Oh, okay", Tricia replied, "But since it's morning, a proper shower wouldn't be amiss about now".

Gene watched Tricia as she threw the covers off her and got up out of bed. Gene seeing Tricia nude was quite a pleasant sight. So much in fact, that as Tricia walked over to the bathroom alcove; he thought that she would like someone to scrub her back in the shower…

While Syke and Tricia were sharing the stateroom shower, over on the PEGASUS, Colonel Tolen was conferring with Lieutenant Annan.

"So we've got the shore leave rotation roster set up, Lieutenant?" Tolen inquired.

"Yes, X.O.", Annan replied, "The first half of Alpha Watch is ready for departure. Eight hours later, the first half of Beta Watch will depart, followed by Gamma. Day Two will have the second half of the respective watches take their turn. Each watch will have sixteen hours on the AULUS to relax, sleep, and wind down".

"Just so long as they get back on duty on time, or if we have to get them back in a hurry in case of an alert", Tolen reminded.

"That will be no problem, X.O.", Annan assured him.

"Good, then you are relieved. You will join the first contingent", Tolen instructed Annan.

"Colonel", Annan said, "There's no need…" Tolen cut her off.

"I believe that I gave you an order, Lieutenant", Tolen said, "Like the CAG, you work too hard, so you are going to take time off. I don't expect to see you again for sixteen hours".

Annan stood. She saluted Tolen, and then formally said, "Let the record show that I obey the orders of my superior officer". She left CIC. She had a shuttle to catch after all…

Cain had slept well in his stateroom and after getting up and doing his ablutions, felt refreshed. After calling Tolen on the PEGASUS for a status report, he had gotten dressed, and then headed over to the AULUS' dining room for breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised by the varieties of breakfast dishes. He took full advantage of the smorgasbord to grab some sliced fruit, plus an omelet.

"Good Morning, Commander", Major Voight said as Cain sat down at his table.

"Good Morning, Major", Cain replied, "I take it that you slept well?"

"Makes a nice change to the racks on the PEGASUS", Voight replied, "Though I'm not inferring anything negative about your ship…"

"I know, Major", Cain replied with a smile, "The PEGASUS is not a cruise liner. This ship is, though I will not be sad to get back to my ship".

Voight nodded. Cain did like luxury, but his ship was his home. Voight felt the same way about being away from his wing, but he thought that the Black Knights could do without him for one night at least… Speaking of which…

"Commander", Voight said, "About the transferring of the Black Knights…"

"In case you're wondering if I had any ulterior motives, Major", Cain interrupted, "Yes, I do".

"Nothing nasty, I hope", Voight said.

"As you know, there is typically only one CAG on a battlestar, running the squadrons. The Black Knight's circumstances of arrival on the PEGASUS was somewhat unusual", Cain explained, "I would have been perfectly within my prerogative as commander to have your wing absorbed into Silver Spar, thus leaving one CAG, but I decided not to as I prefer the independence of the wings. Besides, the Black Knights has a proud past and tradition".

Voight nodded. The Black Knights were first formed in the first Cylon War and were based on the Battlestar ATHENA. Their combat record was a pretty enviable one, and thanks to Cain taking them on board when the PACIFICA was destroyed, the Black Knights had continued to perform well, though always – it seemed to more than a few of his pilots – second fiddle to Silver Spar.

"By detaching your wing from the PEGASUS and transferring it to the CEREBRUS – and Commander Wright liked the idea a lot, by the way – you will be the sole CAG on board. Not only that, your squadron's combat experience will be of help to Admiral Tillman and his fleet".

"Won't that leave the PEGASUS undermanned though?" Voight asked.

"The TANTALUS' squadron under Captain Wise will be absorbed into Silver Spar, thus giving Major Syke four squadrons. That, plus volunteers from the fleet will put our numbers back up to nominal strength. Given the fact that the PEGASUS will soon be resuming the search for the GALACTICA, the buildup is necessary", Cain explained.

"I would have thought that the Black Knights would be useful", Voight opined.

"The CEREBRUS – once her armaments are upgraded – will be sent out to try and track down the GOLIATH and her fleet of survivors", Cain answered, "and the Black Knights are going to be sorely needed in that mission".

Voight nodded. Cain made sense. Given that the CEREBRUS – despite any armament improvements that would be added – would still be at a disadvantage in battle compared with later-type battlestars, a good strike wing could make all the difference. Besides, being a sole CAG again had its good points…

"I think that the Black Knights will give a good account of herself for the CEREBRUS, Commander", Voight said.

"I know she will", Cain said as he dug into his omelet.

At that moment, Syke and Tricia walked into the dining room. Cain smiled as he saw them go over to the buffet table. He could see by their demeanor that they had a very pleasant evening together…

Over on the CEREBRUS, Colonel Gale was the recipient of applause from the bridge crew. Commander Wright had returned from the AULUS, and the first thing that he did was to pin on the new rank insignia.

"I don't know many Lieutenant-Colonels who make full Colonel after only a few days of holding the humbler rank, but by authority of Admiral Tillman, I think that you have set a new record", Wright said.

"Well, I'm glad that the Admiral recognizes talent when he sees it", Gale replied with a smile.

"I know", Wright replied with a similar smile, "after all, these Commander's insignia gleaming on my collar look pretty good too".

Both men laughed. It was one heck of a way to get promoted, salvaging an old battlestar, but old or not, the CEREBRUS was back in the fleet.

"Are the first contingent of off-duty personnel ready for their shore leave on the AULUS?" Wright asked.

"Absolutely, Commander", Gale replied, "Core Command is awaiting your final clearance for launch".

"They're cleared", Wright announced, "I want to make sure that – subject to any contingencies – the crew get some down-time while they can".

"Barring any unexpected visit by the toasters, Commander", Gale assured Wright, "the crew should be okay. The AULUS can certainly cater for their needs".

"Don't forget yourself, Sam", Wright said, "I want you to take some shore leave as well. The next watch contingent that leaves is the one you will join".

"Well, one thing I learned is never to argue with you, so I'll find it in my heart to comply with your order without question", Gale said with a smile.

Wright nodded and looked at the viewscreen. It showed the first shuttles – care of the AULUS – departing both landing bays of the CEREBRUS for their trip to the luxury liner.

Over on the PEGASUS, Tolen watched a similar scene on one of the CIC viewscreens as the shuttles carrying the first contingent of PEGASUS personnel departed the battlestar and headed out toward the AULUS. With Lieutenant Annan on board one of them, it was up to him to monitor the fighter patrol schedule for the time being…

Commander Roberts had returned to the TRINITY at around 0730 local fleet time. He relieved Colonel Andrew Marcus from duty when he got up to CIC.

"Is Captain Cain still on board the AULUS, Commander?" Marcus asked.

"The last time I was there, yes", Roberts replied, "Though I don't know when she will be returning to the PEGASUS".

"Well, thank you for relieving me, Commander", Marcus said, "Everything is nominal for the time being".

Nodding, Roberts gestured to Marcus to leave. Marcus left, and then headed down to the launch bay. He wanted to get over to the AULUS and see Tricia again…

While Colonel Marcus was shuttling over to the AULUS, Tricia was having a chat with her father in the AULUS' wardroom.

"I appreciate the offer, Father", Tricia said, "but I have a place on the PEGASUS as the deputy CAG of Silver Spar. I don't want to transfer as I'm needed there".

"Tricia", Cain replied, "The fact still remains that you are viewed by a lot of people as 'the commander's daughter'. Having you transfer to one of the ships here would free you from that millstone"

"The problem is, Father", Tricia replied, "is that not only would I be away from you, I would be away from Gene – I mean Major Syke".

Cain nodded. He knew how much in love those two were.

"I'll tell you what: I'll leave the decision on any transfer to Major Syke, Tricia", Cain said at last, "after all, he is your commanding officer, but remember that while on duty, you are an officer first".

"That is something I won't ever forget, Father", Tricia replied, "You taught me well. Both you and Mother".

Cain nodded without speaking. The death of his wife Atasia had hit both him and Tricia hard. Both were with the fleet when she had succumbed to an unexpected heart attack. Garris himself felt especially sad that he had not been by his wife's side…

"Speaking of which, here comes the CAG now", Cain said suddenly, forcibly taking his mind off his late wife. Major Syke walked up to the table.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting, Commander", Syke said as he saluted.

"Not at all, Major", Cain replied, "what's up?"

"A shuttle is ready for return to the PEGASUS, and I'd like to get back to my wing and have some of the pilots sample some hospitality on the AULUS", Syke explained.

"I'd like to get back as well", Tricia said as she stood up, "CAG and I have business to discuss".

"Very well", Cain said, "I have another conference scheduled with Admiral Tillman, but I should be back on board the PEGASUS at the turn of Beta watch. Please inform Colonel Tolen when you get back on board".

"Yes, Commander" Syke said. Quickly saluting Cain, both Tricia and Syke left the wardroom, heading to the shuttle bay.

Cain watched them leave. He had to admit they both made a very nice couple. It was a pity that they were in a high-risk job. They were professionals, yet their off-duty conduct could impact their responsibilities without their knowing it…

Colonel Marcus landed his shuttle on the AULUS landing deck, directly behind a newly arrived shuttle from the PEGASUS. As he powered down his shuttle, his – and the PEGASUS – shuttle were elevated down into the hangar bay. After the hangar bay was re-pressurized, he got out of the shuttle and joined the throng of off-duty PEGASUS personnel.

As Marcus headed to the main hatch, he saw out of the corner of his eye two officers heading through a different hatchway to a waiting shuttle. He recognized one of the officers as Tricia Cain. He turned to go towards her, but then she noticed Tricia holding on to the other officer in a manner that looked like more than just casual.

Marcus waylaid a young lieutenant from the PEGASUS shuttle passengers.

"Yes, Colonel?" the officer – who was Lieutenant Annan – asked.

"Who is that officer with Captain Cain?" Marcus asked, pointing in the direction of Tricia and Gene. Neither of them had noticed Marcus as they were chatting with each other.

"Oh, that is Major Gene Syke, the CAG of Silver Spar Wing on the PEGASUS", Annan replied.

"Her commanding officer?" Marcus asked. Annan nodded.

"Major Syke seems to like having discipline rather relaxed, if his conduct with Captain Cain is any indication", Marcus observed.

"They're off duty, Colonel", Annan replied, "But when they're on duty, well… that's something else. They're very professional, and Silver Spar is a great fighter wing under their command as a result", she added.

"Thank you, Lieutenant", Marcus said, "enjoy your shore leave".

Annan saluted and headed out of the bay. Marcus watched Tricia and Syke enter their shuttle without any visible emotion…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

In one of the AULUS' spacious conference rooms, Admiral Tillman was seated with some other officers, awaiting the arrival of his principal guests. There were a few things that had to be discussed, and here seemed to be the best venue. After all, the room had a large portal where the various fleet warships could be seen…

"Managing to relax okay, Garris?" Tillman asked as Cain walked into the conference room. Tillman gestured to an empty chair.

"It makes a pleasant break from the PEGASUS, I must admit", Cain replied as he sat, "but my home is back on my ship, and all things considered, that's where I'd rather be".

Tillman nodded at that. Garris Cain was a real fighter and he was the type that belonged on a warship. The term 'quarterdeck breed' was an apt one to describe him.

"Ah, Dave", Tillman said next as Commander Wright walked into the conference room, "sorry to drag you away from the CEREBRUS so soon after leaving here earlier, but all things considered, it is best to have this conference here".

"I don't mind taking the shuttle, Admiral", Wright replied as he took his seat, "after all, it gives me a chance to look at the CEREBRUS from the outside. The old COLUMBIA-class battlestars really looks stately".

"You got that right, Dave", Cain agreed, gesturing to the portal. The CEREBRUS could be clearly seen.

"Colonel Gale was a little sad when I told him about my summons though", Wright added, "I had ordered him to take some shore leave on the AULUS, and he was scheduled to come over with the next contingent from the CEREBRUS. Your call meant he had to stay while I came over, but hopefully, it won't be too long before I can get back".

"Well, we'll try not to keep the good colonel waiting too long then", Tillman answered with a smile, "but otherwise, how is the CEREBRUS?"

"The damage from the Naylor skirmish has been made good, but it does drive home the fact that the old girl is rather under-armed", Wright replied with a wry look on his face.

"That is one of the reasons I asked everyone here." Jason began. "Most of you know Lt Amanda Walker, Captain Kester Rhodes and Colonel Peter Edwards. They have come up with a possible solution to upgrading the CEREBRUS armaments. Colonel." Tillman said as he took a seat.

"As you know CEREBRUS's class of battlestar was designed more as a carrier. We asked ourselves if it was possible to integrate large class turrets to her frame?" Edwards began as he pointed to the diagram on the easel. " Do to our current condition the answer was no. Our next thought was what could we do with our current recourses.

Captain Rhodes then stood and continued. "In our inventory we still have one planetary defense satellite that was stripped of here ordinance months ago. That satellite has four separate missile platforms that can launch five missiles simultaneously. It is possible to strip her missile platform and mount them to some of her existing point defense turrets so they can be continuously reloaded. AULUS has been outfitted with these platforms as a means of defense and it is effective."

"Refresh my memory. What type of missiles can these platforms fire?" Cain asked.

"Type-Two, medium–yield Firehawks." Walker answered.

"Is it worth the effort for only four platforms off a single satellite?" Wright asked.

"I believe there are two intact satellites that can be recovered near Naylor. That would jump it up to twelve." Tillman added.

"How long and where would you mount these?" asked Wright.

"We could mount four each on her ventral and dorsal sides and two on each flight pod. If we were to make it a priority……… Two weeks." Edwards responded.

Tillman looked at Wright who nodded with approval, as he was about to speak. "Cmdr Jones, I want you to lead the team to recover the two satellites near Naylor. Take ADELPHIA and PROTEUS with you for support. Colonel Edwards I want all DAEDALUS repair crews on CEREBRUS in three hours. Captain Rhodes and yourself will lead the repair teams.

"Major Keegan has finished his blood on PEGASUS personnel and found eight matches to the children on AULUS. He'll send you a list tonight." Tillman began "Another issue is crew assignments. I've had twelve pilots and fifteen other crewmembers volunteer to transfer to PEGASUS. Most of them are junior officers and among them is Ltjg. Sanders who is already on his way to your ship. He asked to be assigned with his brother and I know Glen is part of your command staff. JUNO has eight Mark VII vipers that they recovered from during their initial escape. Five of them have been repaired and the others still need work on them. I can also spare about a dozen Mark II's. They're yours if you want them."

"Yes, sir. I have been informed by my CAG that there are some pilots in Silver Spar that want to go the other way." Cain responded, "those lists will be in your hands by the end of the day"

"Once the transfer of the Black Knights from the PEGASUS to the CEREBRUS takes place, a lot of my immediate concerns about being under-armed will be put to rest", Wright replied, "those three squadrons of Voight's wing will be invaluable in keeping any toasters far enough from the CEREBRUS".

"You've already spoken to Major Voight about the transfer, Commander?" Tillman asked Cain.

"Yes", Cain replied, "He will be returning to the PEGASUS soon in order to get the transfer started. I expect that Captain Wise will be doing likewise getting his squadron over to join Silver Spar on the PEGASUS".

"Excellent", Tillman stated, "and I've been given the transfer rosters from my ships to yours – and vice versa. The personnel transfers should be completed in about two weeks. I'd like you to start resuming your search for the GALACTICA, starting with Kobol in Sector 218."

Cain nodded. Two weeks would take care of personnel transfers and shore leave for the PEGASUS crew. It was unsaid, but it was obvious that the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS were helping to protect the fleet until then.

"Once we are fueled and provisioned, then there will be no problem picking up the trail from there", Cain assured Tillman, "but for the meantime, both of our ships will assist your pilots in CAP and recon missions. I don't want to have the pilots of Silver Spar and the Black Knights thinking they are on vacation".

Tillman and Roberts laughed at that last comment. Still, the addition of those strike wings to the patrol roster would be of immeasurable help to the protection of the fleet.

"The addition of the peregrine to the recon roster will be of great help", Tillman said, "in fact, Major Nix had been pestering me to let him go out with Lieutenant Hunter on it's next recon schedule. I've approved it, so it will give my CAG a bit of a change from the routine".

"No problem with that", Cain said, "as long as Major Nix can get himself over to the PEGASUS to catch the flight".

"That reminds me", Tillman said, "the stealth raptor is ready for ferrying over to the PEGASUS from the HYPERION. When are you intending to get your pilots over for that?"

"I've directed the 'Two Jasons' to take the next shuttle over to the HYPERION for that purpose, Admiral", Cain answered, "so it should be any time today".

Tillman nodded at that. So, it looks like things are going smoothly. Considering the recent battle and flight from Naylor Station, the fleet was doing fine. Tillman then started the brief on the fueling and provisioning schedule, which would run in tandem with the personnel transfers.

While Cain and Wright were taking with Tillman, over on the PEGASUS, Glen Sanders was in CIC monitoring Core Command in Annan's absence. Colonel Tolen had just left CIC and – once Commander Cain returned to the PEGASUS – he would be taking some time off to sample the delights of the AULUS.

Sanders knew that Geoff Tolen really drove himself hard. The Executive Officer of a battlestar did an inordinate amount of work, and thus Tolen – more than anyone else, save perhaps Cain himself – deserved some respite. The price of the Colonel's insignia, Sanders thought.

"I see the new CAP schedule is already posted", Sanders said to the duty officer, "who did this? I thought both CAG and his deputy were off the ship".

"Ensign Vansen did, Major", the officer replied, "Oh, and FYI, Major Syke and Captain Cain had returned from the AULUS on the last shuttle, and they have just looked over and approved the schedule".

"Okay", Sanders said, "then we'll leave the CAP dispatches in their capable hands".

Sanders made a mental note to pass on Vansen's work to Commander Cain. 'Jet' was not only a capable pilot; he was also an excellent administrator.

Just then an "ahem" sounded behind his back. Sanders turned to see his brother Tom standing in front of him holding out a form. By his feet was a large kit bag.

"Lieutenant JG Thomas Sanders reporting for duty on the PEGASUS, Sir!" Tom said with a smile. Glen took the offered form and looked it over.

"So you've been officially transferred over here", Glen said, "So I guess I'd better say first: Welcome aboard!"

"Thanks, Bro", Tom replied.

"Well, on duty, Lieutenant, I'm still to be addressed as Major", Glen said with mock seriousness, "The Old Man is a stickler on titles and military discipline".

"Oh, I see… Major Sanders, Sir", Tom acknowledged with mock subservience.

"That's better, Mr. Sanders", Glen said with a smile, "but you'd best get down to Silver Spar and introduce yourself to Major Syke. Now that you're an official transfer, you'll be serving in his strike wing, and he'll give you your squadron assignment, plus allocate you your berth".

"Very well, major," replied Tom. Glen held out his hand. Tom shook it.

"Seriously, Bro, welcome on board", Glen whispered sotto voce, "I'll welcome you properly down in the O-club at the turn of the watch".

Nodding, Tom picked up his kit bag, and then left CIC. He had to report to his new assignment.

Smiling, Glen turned back to Core Command. It was great that his brother was going to be here on board the PEGASUS. However, given his brother's reputation as a hot-dog pilot, he wondered how Bojay would view him…

While Tom Sanders was on his way to report to Major Syke, back in the Cyrannus System, a humanoid Cylon was making a report to Number One, who was sitting in a conference room on top of the Virgon Space Elevator.

"So, two other battlestars", Number One said after reviewing the after-action reports from the last skirmish over Naylor Station.

"Positively identified", Number Seven confirmed, "The COLUMBIA-class battlestar CEREBRUS, and the GALACTICA-class battlestar PEGASUS".

"So much for our intelligence reports that indicated almost total destruction of the Colonial Fleet", Number One acidly commented. She then turned to a centurion who was standing by the main hatch.

"Centurion!" she barked. "Go back through the initial reports and check all battlestars visually confirmed destroyed against the colonial databases!"

"Well, now that we are aware of them, It's a good bet that the PEGASUS is the unknown one that has been giving us all the trouble in those outlying sectors", Number Seven opined.

"As if the MERC-class PEGASUS wasn't bad enough", Number One snarled, "the GALACTICA-class PEGASUS as well!"

"The GALACTICA class are older and less well-armed than the MERC-class", Number Seven pointed out.

"But you're forgetting the person in command of that older PEGASUS", Number One retorted, "Garris Cain! How else could an obsolescent battlestar inflict so much damage out of all proportion to its type?"

"Still, it is only one extra battlestar", Number Seven stated, "And I don't think that we need worry about the CEREBRUS too much. Those COLUMBIA-class battlestars are antiquated and no match for a base star".

"Then explain to me how a base star got destroyed while engaging the CEREBRUS at Naylor", Number One asked rhetorically, "How could the humans find that ship, let alone get it operational again? It's a good bet that these two ships are with the other humans who escaped from Naylor Station, which makes things tougher for us".

Number Seven could not deny the logic of what Number One had said. True, they were hot on the trail of the GALACTICA and it's group of human refugees, but the existence of another group of humans protected by a larger number of Colonial Fleet assets means dividing their own forces further in a bid to hunt them down. And despite his glib assurances about the CEREBRUS, Number Seven knew that a battlestar's primary strength is in its strike wing. Put enough planes and pilots on board the CEREBRUS, and it made for a formidable foe.

"In any case, we've put out an alert to all of our units, plus we've stepped up remote recon probe dispatches to various system", Number Seven said at last, "so when we come across them, we'll deal with them appropriately".

"I sincerely hope so", Number One muttered, "because the last thing we need while the GALACTICA leads us to Earth is for this other group of humans in our back yard running amok. Get going!" she ordered.

"By your command", Number Seven acknowledged.

As Number Seven departed his briefing, back on the PEGASUS, another conference was taking place.

"Pointer just informed me that Ensign Roberts is not going to be with the Black Knights on the CEREBRUS. Instead, he's going to be assigned to VS 197", (Viper Squadron). Syke announced.

"Rogue Squadron on TERTIUS?" a surprised Tricia blurted.

"Yes, under the command of Major Spencer. That squadron is primarily made up of or flight school washouts and civilians." Syke replied.

"I thought he would be assigned to his father's TRINITY." Tricia responded with a surprised tone.

"Word has it that were getting more or less thirty transfers to PEGASUS. Almost half of those are experienced pilots. In addition we're getting a few more spare planes." Syke said before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Syke was warned and expecting a visitor. Calling out "Come", he watched a certain individual walk in, salute, then hand him a document. Syke read it briefly, then handed it to Tricia.

"So, Lieutenant", Syke said from his desk as he looked up at Ltjg Thomas Sanders standing at attention in front of him, "You've decided to volunteer to join our merry crew".

"Yes, Major", replied. Tricia stood up off her chair and walked up to him. Sanders stood rigidly at attention as Tricia put her mouth close to his right ear.

"Tell me, Lieutenant", Tricia said, "Is the fact that you being Comms' younger brother means that you think you will have an advantage here?"

"I would like to think that it wouldn't, Captain", Sanders answered.

"Don't worry yourself on that score, Mr. Sanders", Syke answered, "It won't. As far as everyone – and that includes your brother - on board the PEGASUS is concerned, you are just another viper and raptor-qualified pilot in Silver Spar. No more, and no less".

"Yes, Sir", Sanders acknowledged.

"So now that we have the preliminaries out of the way, where shall we place this eager young volunteer?" Syke asked Tricia. Tricia turned to face Syke.

"Well, Lieutenant Macklin is losing a couple of pilots in Spar Two to the HYPERION, so we can fit him in there, CAG", Tricia suggested.

Syke thought about this, then nodded.

"Okay, then Shooter has got him", he said, explaining, "Your squadron commander used to be a launch officer, hence his call-sign of 'Shooter'. Just in case you were wondering".

"Thank you, Sir", Sanders acknowledged.

"Well, now that you're officially assigned, I will be referred to as CAG by you from here on out, or by my call-sign when we're out in our vipers", Syke reminded him.

"I understand, CAG", Glen replied.

"Incidentally, what is your call-sign", Tricia asked.

"Uh, its 'Blister', Captain", Sanders replied. Tricia and Syke smiled at his answer.

Syke stood up, and then offered Sanders his hand. Tom shook it.

"Welcome to Silver Spar, Blister", Syke said formally, "Captain Cain - callsign 'Sheba' - will show you to your rack, and then to see Shooter".

"Follow me", Tricia said as Sanders picked up his kit bag and followed her out of the office.

Syke watched them leave. From his impression, Thomas Sanders looked like a competent pilot. He knew that they would be needing plenty more of them once the PEGASUS got back under way…


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The following twenty-four hours since the briefing with Admiral Tillman was rather hectic for a number of pilots – and their support crews - on both the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS as impending transfers were to take place as quickly as possible – without disruption to the CAP schedule.

On the PEGASUS, Major Voight was getting his strike wing readied for its transfer flight over to the CEREBRUS. Thirty-Two fighters - plus his one remaining raptor – would be heading out very soon, along with a shuttle carrying support personnel and the pilots personal effects. Unlike Silver Spar, which was getting a number of reserve fighters and a stealth-raptor directly from Admiral Tillman, The Black Knights would be getting their reserves from what the CEREBRUS had with her when she was found: a number of Viper II's and some of the single-seat Javelin scouts. A second raptor was being loaned to the Black Knights from the DAEDALUS' strike wing while that ship was under repair, which made the CEREBRUS' strike wing complement rather amply equipped...

Over on the CEREBRUS, Captain Cynthia Brady was going through the administrative annex to the Starboard landing bay. As the Deputy CAG for the Black Knights, she was conducting a preliminary inspection of the facilities that her wing's squadrons would be using, plus the additional fighters earmarked for the wing. Once completed, then she would report readiness to Major Voight. Everything looked ready for the Black Knights to come on over.

"Hey, Jankers", a voice said behind her. Brady turned around to face Captain Wise, the temporary 'CAG' of the CEREBRUS when his fighter squadron was transferred over from the TANTALUS.

"Hey, Zapper", Brady replied, "I see you're about ready to head out now?"

Wise nodded. He was fully decked out in his flight suit, though carrying his helmet in his hand.

"Yeah, my squadron will be leaving in a couple of minutes to fly over to the PEGASUS", Wise replied.

"So why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?" Brady inquired, "Did you forget something?"

"No", Wise answered, "I'm just taking a final look around before departing. It was fun being a battlestar CAG for a while, though with only a squadron, the term 'CAG' was a little bit ambitious".

"Well, being a squadron commander under Bojay is hardly a step down", Brady pointed out, "and since the other squadron commanders in Silver Spar are lieutenants, that means you'll be third in the seniority listing under Bojay and Sheba".

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out", Wise said with a smile.

"By the way, Zapper, I've been wondering", Brady said next, "Normally, GUARDIAN-class cruisers only carry four fighters, yet you had twelve fighters under your command on the TANTALUS' last cruise. What was with that?"

"You're right about the four being the normal number", Wise confirmed, "but since the TANTALUS was going to be on her own for a while, it was deemed by the higher-ups to squeeze extra fighters on board. We had to actually use the ceiling hoists to elevate six of them off the hanger desk floor so that we could all fit".

Brady thought about that. What Wise had said definitely made sense. In any case, it made for an extra squadron for the PEGASUS, which would definitely be a boon to that battlestar when she resumes the hunt for the GALACTICA.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your inspection", Wise said, "I've got to get over to the launch tubes and join my squadron. I'm sure that Pointer will not be unhappy with the accommodations".

"Okay, Zapper", Brady acknowledged, "Take care".

Nodding, Wise headed out of the annex. Brady took a last look in the room and headed out herself. She needed to check on the fighters earmarked for the wing.

While Wise's ships were being catapulted out of the CEREBRUS, over on the PEGASUS' hanger bay eight (starboard landing bay), Major James Nix was getting on board the FLEET AVENGER. Lieutenant Hunter was preparing the peregrine for its recon mission, which would take it several AU's ahead of the fleet.

"Makes a nice change flying in a patrol craft that can make a jump that far in one go", Nix commented to Hunter, "Even the stealth-raptor would need an intermediate jump beforehand".

"The peregrine can make a jump almost as far as a capital warship, Thumper", Hunter replied, "Though doing that uses an exponential amount of fuel, so we base our jumps on fuel economy more than anything".

Hunter gestured to Nix to be seated in the co-pilot's seat. Nodding, Nix climbed into the seat and began strapping in. Behind them, Sims was running the pre-flight diagnostic check on his active and passive senor arrays, plus the fire control system. Seated next to Sims was Ltjg Dina Timmons.

"How did you manage to wangle being on board for this recon, Dina?" Sims had asked, "Though I'm certainly not complaining about your company", he added with a wink and smile.

"Keep your head in the boat, Coffin", Timmons admonished with a smile, "but if you must know, Thumper asked me along so that I could get a handle on the sensor array setup. The stealth-star is an okay platform, but the AVENGER really has all the bells and whistles!"

"Well, I'm surprised that Militech didn't call you up for the peregrine assessment team", Sims commented, "You were one of the best sensor jocks in the fleet that I know about".

"Thanks for the compliment, Coffin", Timmons replied, "but remember: I didn't go to A.T.T. You did".

"It was dumb luck", Sims said, "I happened to be with Hondo when he was called up to attend A.T.T. As the raptor pilots that were called up got to pick their RSO's, he chose me. That's all".

"Everything okay, Coffin?" Hunter called back.

"Everything is in the Green, Hondo", Sims replied, "We're A-OK at this end".

"I forgot to ask: What's your call-sign, Ms. Timmons?" Hunter asked next.

"Oh, it's 'Dagger', Lieutenant", Timmons replied formally.

Sims nodded. He knew how Timmons got that call-sign. He could see the thin-bladed dagger strapped to her right forearm. Timmons' father was a retired marine. When Timmons graduated from the academy, he gave her his Marine dagger as a symbol of 'passing the torch'. She had never been seen without it since.

"From here on out, it's call-signs, so Dagger, you and Sims are going to be our eyes and ears. Okay?" Hunter asked.

"Loud and clear, Hondo", Timmons acknowledged.

"All set, Thumper?" Hunter asked Nix. Nix nodded and gave Hunter a thumbs-up.

"Well, lets get this party on the road", Hunter stated as he started to power up the engines.

As Hunter was contacting PEGASUS Core Command to announce the AVENGER's readiness and to request departure clearance, Wise's squadron was approaching the portside landing bay of the PEGASUS. Wise had been informed en-route regarding the peregrine's impending departure from the starboard bay.

"Home Plate, this is Zapper requesting clearance for my squadron to land", he communicated.

"Zapper, this is Home Plate Comms", Major Sanders replied, "You are cleared for landing on the port bay flight deck".

"Thanks a lot, Comms", Wise replied, "We're heading on in".

Tolen and Sanders watched the screen as Wise expertly led his squadron into the open maw of the portside landing bay. Once they were all down, Tolen turned to Sanders.

"Okay, Let Hondo know that he's clear to depart", he said. Nodding, Sanders thumbed his communicator.

"Hondo", Sanders said, "The inbounds are down. We're elevating you up to the flight deck. You're clear to depart once you're up on the level"

"Thanks, Comms", Hunter acknowledged. All on board the AVENGER felt the floor of the hanger deck elevate upwards as the ceiling slid away.

As the hanger deck stopped its movement, Hunter expertly powered up the peregrine's landing jets and smoothly lifted it off the deck. Hunter gestured to Nix, who activated the control that retracted the landing gear.

Nix watched Hunter as he deftly controlled the peregrine out of the landing bay and into space. He nodded in satisfaction at Hunter's piloting skill.

"Good to see a ship such as this in good hands, Hondo", Nix commented.

"It's good to have you on board, Thumper", Hunter replied, "though it seems superfluous showing you the ropes, given your experience".

"Well, to be honest, Hondo", Nix confessed, "I really needed an excuse to be on board her, and supervising the FLEET AVENGER's supplementing the fleet's recon patrols seemed a pretty good one to me".

Hunter chuckled at that comment, but he did appreciate Cain's insistence of assisting the HYPERION's combat patrols while the PEGASUS was with the fleet. As such, the FLEET AVENGER was scouting the forward flank of the fleet, watching for any danger – in other words: Cylons.

"Okay, folks", Hunter called out, "let's get the FTL online and get ready to jump".

"Co-ordinates punched in for the jump, Hondo", Sims called out, "FTL coming online".

Hunter saw the FTL status readout on his console. When the status lights turned green – indicating that the drive was ready – he announced, "commencing jump in five – four – three – two – one- jump!"

On the word 'jump', Hunter activated the FTL-drive. The peregrine vanished. Back in CIC, Sanders turned to Tolen.

"Now that the AVENGER is off on its recon, Captain Wise's squadron is on board, and the Black Knights are about to depart, you want to let the Old Man know? He might want to give Voight's pilots a few departing words", Sanders asked. Tolen shook his head.

"The Commander asked not to be disturbed", Tolen explained, "He's looking over some documents that Admiral Tillman gave him".

Down in his cabin, Cain was going over the debriefing records from the survivors of the Colonial transport vessel SCYLLA. His determination to bring his cousin to justice only increased as he read the report.

The SCYLLA was with a small group of vessels picked up by the MERC- class PEGASUS week after the Cylon attack on the Colonies. After the MERC-PEGASUS boarding party informed the passengers about Admiral Cain's intentions to strip the ships of their resources, and impress certain persons for service on the MERC-PEGASUS, the passengers and crew initially refused and became agitated; in part because stripping the ship would leave them dead in space, and because all of them traveled with their families.

When Admiral Cain heard of the civilians' resistance, she had ordered the boarding party to shoot the families of the people to be impressed, who in return started to attack the Marines. The standoff was ended by one of the boarding party – an officer named Shaw - shooting a woman in the head. Shaw's action resulted in the deaths of nine other civilians after MERC-PEGASUS marines massacred them, among them being two families of impressed personnel.

After the SCYLLA uprising was put down, Impressed personnel from the SCYLLA and other ships were quickly drafted into Colonial service by Admiral Cain and stationed aboard the MERC-PEGASUS. The SCYLLA was left for dead after being abandoned and stripped of parts by the MERC-PEGASUS crew.

Cain put down the report and made a mental note that when he caught up with Admiral Cain's PEGASUS, to not only have her court-martialed, but also this officer Shaw and the other members of the boarding party who should have refused to carry out a blatantly illegal order. It was just pure dumb luck that the SCYILLA had been found by the TERTIUS a few days after this act of piracy by Admiral Cain.

"The good name of this battlestar, and the Colonial Fleet has been tarnished by that woman, and by the Lords of Kobol, I will personally see to it that she – and all those who helped her – pay for it", he said to himself as he poured himself a glass of wine. It didn't matter that it wasn't his PEGASUS that was to blame. The fact that another ship bearing the same name was committing war crimes was something that he found very hard to stomach. Cain looked forward to when he would be able to resume the search for the GALACTICA… and Helena Cain, who had disgraced the fleet, her uniform, and the Colonies with her actions.

"One of the first things I was taught when I joined the military was that the job we were to do was to defend the colonies - and by extention, her people", Tillman said when he had handed the SCYILLA debrief documents to Cain, "and judging from the contents of this report, it seems to be the first thing that Helena Cain forgot".

Cain wholehearted agreed as he put the report away in his desk, then pulled a flask out of another desk drawer and took a long swig. The SCYILLA report had left a bad taste in his mouth...

With a flash, the FLEET AVENGER emerged from the FTL-jump at the pre-programmed co-ordinates.

"Okay, we're here", Hunter said unnecessarily, "so lets keep our eyes peeled".

While Hunter chatted with Nix about the interfaces between the sensor platform and his own console, Timmons was watching Sims as he was scrutinizing the readouts on the sensor screens. Timmons was getting a taste of how the Peregrine's systems worked.

Nix had promised both Hunter and Sims a reciprocal 'training flight' on the stealth-raptor in return for this orientation flight before the PEGASUS departed in order to resume her mission to locate the GALACTICA. Speaking of which…

"Any idea of how long before the re-provisioning of the PEGASUS - not to mention the personnel transfers – are completed?" Nix asked.

"I'm not the person to ask, Thumper", Hunter replied, "but speaking for myself, I'm glad that the PEGASUS and her crew had the opportunity to take a break after all that we've been through".

"I can certainly agree with that", Nix stated. He was one of a key group of fleet officers who had been permitted to read the PEGASUS logs. The PEGASUS had really been in the thick of things since their escape from Molecay Anchorage. Reading about their exploits made Nix appreciate just how lucky the PEGASUS was, and how resourceful Commander Cain was as well.

"I'm just glad that the PEGASUS managed to find and rescue Coffin and myself", Hunter said, "Things really were not looking too good for us and the AVENGER up to then".

"I've read the logs, Hondo. 'Not looking too good' would be the height of understatement", Nix commented. Hunter nodded ruefully.

Just then, Sims called out from the RSO console:

"Heads up, Hondo", Sims said, "Passive sensors are picking up something ahead. No IFF. Bogey at zero-one-one tarim three-five-nine".

"Going silent", Hunter replied as he killed his active systems. The peregrine went into stealth mode.

"I think that one of the stealth-raptors would come in handy just about now", Nix quipped. Hunter nodded at Nix's comment.

"Bogey is transmitting, Sims reported a few seconds later, "running it through the decoder now… Frakk!"

"What is it, Coffin?" Hunter inquired.

"Decoder reports transmission type definitely Cylon. The bogey is now definitely a hostile!" Sims answered.

"No indications that they've seen us?" Hunter asked.

"That's a negative", Sims replied, "I'm only getting the beacon, nothing else".

"How long before we're in visual range?" Hunter asked next.

"On our present heading, five minutes", Sims answered. Hunter then turned to Nix.

"You're the senior officer on board, Thumper", Hunter said, "So what do you want to do?"

"You're the pilot in command, Hondo", Nix retorted, "So I'm just a passenger. It's your call".

"We're out here for recon", Hunter replied, "so let's see what we're up against".

Nix nodded. Hunter had replied correctly. Best to get a positive ID on the hostile so that they had something concrete to report…

While the FLEET AVENGER was closing in on its contact, back on board the PEGASUS, Major Voight was strapping into his viper. All of his other pilots of the Black Knights had done likewise, and also his wing's sole raptor had been readied for departure, along with the transport shuttle carrying Chief Brubaker and his technical staff.

"All right, Knights", Voight communicated over the wireless, "We're heading over to our new home. Let's make sure that our last departure from the PEGASUS is a memorable one. And by 'memorable', I don't mean like what happened up in the officer's club last night!"

Voight had been referring to the farewell party for the Black Knights that had been hosted by their compatriots in Silver Spar. The party – thanks to the homegrown hooch that had been liberally supplied – made the party a rather raucous one. The resulting 'games' that the Black Knights played against Silver Spar ended up trashing a good portion of the officer's club. Tolen ended up sending down a Marine contingent to prevent any further damage being done. The resulting 'chat' that Tolen had given to both himself and Syke was something that he would not readily forget. Voight found out the hard way just how salty a tongue-lashing Tolen could inflict…

After the other pilots reported their readiness, Voight opened his communicator to Core Command.

"Black Knight Group Leader to Core Command", Voight communicated, "We're ready for departure".

"Core Command to Group Leader", Lieutenant Annan replied, "Transferring control of launch to shooters. Thanks for being with us, and the best of good fortune for you all on the CEREBRUS".

"Acknowledged, Core Command", Voight replied. He gave a thumbs-up signal to his crew chief. Saluting in response, he directed the ground crew to maneuver Voight's viper into the first launch tube…

Up in CIC, Tolen and Glen Sanders were standing behind Annan watching the departure of the Black Knights from the PEGASUS. As the vipers were expertly catapulted into space, the raptor and support shuttle had been elevated up to the starboard bay's flight deck and were now departing the battlestar.

"I'm going to be sorry to lose them", Sanders said quietly, "Voight and myself never got on too well, but his strike wing really helped".

"Well Comms", Tolen replied, "Wise's squadron has helped to build back up Silver Spar, not to mention the extra volunteers we got from the fleet. They more than made up for the handful of transfers from Silver Spar to the HYPERION and TRINITY.

Sanders nodded. Five pilots from Silver Spar had requested transfer due to their finding family members in the fleet. Countering that were twelve pilots transferring in from the JUNO, DAEDALUS, and HYPERION. Now that Wise's TANTALUS squadron was now part of Silver Spar, it gave the PEGASUS a strike wing of four full-strength squadrons with an adequate reserve of pilots and vipers for them all. Add to that the stealth-raptor that Admiral Tillman had given the PEGASUS, it made Silver Spar more than adequate to do the job...

"There goes Pointer", Tolen commented as he saw Voight's viper catapulted into space. Smoothly, the other fighters of the Black Knights were launched into space.

"Okay, Knights", Voight communicated, "Let's give the PEGASUS the big goodbye!"

Smoothly, the thirty-six vipers of the Black Knights formed into three arrowhead formations. Behind the last arrowhead was the wing's raptor, followed by the support shuttle containing the support crew. Chief Brubaker was sitting in the shuttle's co-pilot seat watching the wing form up.

"Well, would you look at that", Sanders said as the combined formations smoothly flew in an aerial salute above the PEGASUS.

The CIC personnel watching the screens applauded the send-off from Voight and his pilots. Tolen keyed his mike.

"On behalf of the PEGASUS, may the Lords of Kobol look over you all, and grant you victory, Black Knights!", he communicated. Voight waggled his wings in acknowledgment as he directed his pilots to follow him over to the CEREBRUS.

While Voight was wowing the PEGASUS with his strike wing, the FLEET AVENGER was closing to within visual range of the hostile contact. Back in the RSO station, Dina Timmons was looking curiously at the screen.

"It looks like two ships docked together", Timmons said, "That bottom one looks kind of familiar".

"I was just noticing that", Sims said as he activated his warbook. As the peregrine closed in, the warbook compared the image on the screen with its database of spaceships. A match was quickly made.

"Well I'll be…" Sims muttered.

"What do you have, Coffin?" Hunter asked.

"The warbook has a classification. It's two ships. The top ship is a Cylon control ship. Their equivalent of a pilot vessel. The ship that it is docked to is a colonial super-tanker!"

"Colonial?" Hunter and Nix blurted out at the same time.

"Affirmative, Hondo", Sims replied, "STELLER-class super-tanker and refinery vessel".

"Those were the largest ones ever made", Nix commented, "And despite its size, almost totally automated with just a skeleton crew needed to monitor its systems. One of those tankers could supply a whole battlegroup by itself!"

"Thumper, Hondo", Timmons called out, "I can see lettering on the side of the tanker: STELLER CONVEYOR".

"I'm running that name through the warbook now", Sims said. A printout came out within a few seconds.

"What do you have?" Hunter asked.

"The STELLER CONVEYOR was the newest of the class. Tauron registry. According to the printout, she was last heard from just before the attack on the Colonies. She was carrying a full load of tylium from the Sulist mines, along with the STELLER CAUSEWAY. It was assumed that both super-tankers were destroyed. I'm forwarding the data to your consoles now".

"Can you get a low-level scan on the STELLER CONVEYOR without the control ship picking us up?" Nix asked Hunter as he looked over his screen.

"If we do the scan from below them – with the STELLER CONVEYOR between us and the control ship, then yes", Hunter replied, "I'm firing maneuvering thrusters in order to put us on that trajectory",

"Excellent", Nix replied, "because if there is still a goodly amount of tylium on board, then the fleet can certainly use it".

"What about the tin-heads?" Hunter asked.

"That control ship – according to the warbook – is a sub-light vessel, and totally automated. There does not seem to be any other traffic around. It looks like the CONVEYOR was found intact, and the pilot ship is taking it to supply the tin-head base stars", Nix replied.

"Hondo", Sims reported, "our scans show that the STELLER CONVEYOR is carrying a full load of refined tylium. That's one frakking huge load of fuel".

"Can you get a reading on their course and possible destination?" Hunter asked.

"Running it through the navi-comp now", Timmons replied as he punched in the data from his scans. After a few seconds, Sanders spoke up.

"According to the navi-comp, the pilot ship is not taking the STELLER CONVEYOR to the colonies", Timmons announced.

"Then where to?" Hunter asked next.

"Their course is taking them beyond the Vardon Sector. The next sector on that trajectory is Gomoray".

"Gomoray?" Nix asked, "What's there, Dagger?"

"The Warbook shows only one planetary system in that sector: Delphi. Not much is known about Delphi as it lays just inside the Cylon side of the old armistice line", Timmons replied.

"For such a large load of Tylium to go there, rather than to the colonies, it's a pretty good bet that the Gomoray Sector – or Delphi itself – is a Cylon base", Nix mused.

"Well, the Gomoray Sector lies on the Cylon side of the old armistice line", Hunter said after looking at the navi-comp map display, and we're not too far from Gomoray. The fleet can use that fuel, now that Naylor is no-go. We'd better get back to report this to the fleet".

"No argument there", Nix agreed, "let's drift pass sensor range, then make the jump back to the HYPERION. Admiral Tillman is going to want to know about this!"

And indeed he did, because after the FLEET AVENGER jumped back to the fleet and transmitted its findings, Admiral Tillman ordered an immediate dispatch of a stealth-star to the Gomoray Sector – specifically, the Delphi System. What that recon would find out would dictate the next move to be made. He ordered all senior staff to report to the HYPERION's wardroom for the initial debrief of the AVENGER crew, and the Stealth-Star crew when they returned...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Two hours after the Stealth-star's return from Gomoray, in HYPERION'S Situation room, Nix and the AVENGER'S crew had just finished listening to the initial debrief, along with the senior staff who had quizzed them earlier on the STELLER CONVEYER.

"So how long until they reach the Gomoray Sector? Commander Roberts asked.

"Present speed? Twelve hours to the sector and an additional twelve until they reach the base at Delphi", Sims answered.

"Any thoughts, gentlemen?" Tillman inquired as he always valued the input of others.

"We need to destroy it before it reaches that base!" Commander McKnight put forward.

"I agree." Cain began. "We could simply destroy the STELLER CONVEYOR, or we could capture the control ship and reprogram it to send both ships into the base. The PEGASUS did something similar a few months ago."

"I disagree." Commander Jones stated sternly. "We need that tylium. If those tanks are indeed full – and judging from the AVENGER's scans, they are - it could supply our fleet for a long time!"

"That tylium is a bigger threat if it reaches the cylons!" Cain countered.

"We could send in three assault teams to liberate the STELLER CONVEYOR from the Cylon control ship." Braylen Tillman began. "One team assault the control ship, one to temporarily disable the engines of CONVEYOR and the final team would engage any cylons manning her."

"If you can't get those engines offline or disable the control ship before they send out an alarm, the Cylons will jump right to the CONVEYOR and you would be boarded in minutes." Wright interjected.

"Not if we take the base out of the playing field!" Cain said confidently. "We attack the base the same time we attack the CONVEYOR! If that base is under attack, the control ship will probably stop in its tracks!" Cain finished as he looked to Admiral Tillman.

As the senior officers were discussing the topic in hand, Captain Aaron Marshall - still in his flight suit from the stealth recon mission to Gomoray - reentered the wardroom with a handful of new recon photos he had just obtained from the lab.

Tillman stood and stared at the recon photos handed to him for a moment and finally spoke. "As you know, shortly after Thumper (Maj. Nix) notified us about the tanker and the route it was taking, I sent Captain Marshall in a stealth-star to recon the Cylon base. You heard his initial debrief, now see the pictures he took" Tillman finished as he placed the recon photos on the plotting table.

"Right now the Cylons have four base stars paired off in orbit and an additional four connected to a structure on the surface of this asteroid orbiting Delphi. They also had three full squadrons patrolling the general area." Marshall reported

"We need to cut off the base from the ships in orbit." Cain theorized.

"We could soften the base up with a few of the EMP warheads. It would cut them off from immediate reinforcements", Lieutenant Walker suggested.

"We could jump in ADELPHIA and PROTEUS with the warheads followed by a strike with the raptors from HYPERION, PEGASUS and the FLEET AVENGER loaded with high-yield missiles." Commander Wright said as he pointed out the route that the ships should follow.

"We only have seven warheads left and I won't commit more that three. DAEDALUS and CEREBRUS would stay behind to protect the civilians and continue repairs and upgrades." Tillman interjected.

"Not only that, Dave", Cain interjected, "after donating our spare raptors to the GOLIATH, that left PEGASUS with only two raptors. I fear doing anything too rash with them, even with the support of the peregrine, and the donated stealth-raptor".

"Understood, I was unaware of that situation." The Admiral began. "We'll keep your two back for SAR. (Search And Rescue) JUNO, TRINITY, DAEDULAS will commit their raptors to the attack. They will launch from TRINITY in nineteen hours, rendezvous with the AVENGER and jump in with the guardians."

"That would leave the four baseships in orbit and the raiders to contend with." Roberts said aloud.

"Some of those raiders would be recalled to defend the base." Tillman said thoughtfully.

"We could divide the attack group into two then", Cain proposed, "PEGASUS and TRINITY would jump in and engage two of the base stars. When the other two base stars come around, HYPERION, JUNO and TERTIUS would jump in and cut them off. After the surface run, ADELPHIA and PROTEUS would split up and join the fight."

"Why only two warships initially jump in? Why not more?" Wright asked.

"We would have the element of surprise. If we get the first barrage off we could stagger the first baseship. That's all we need!" Cain said confidently.

Wright nodded, though he was privately annoyed because the CEREBRUS' current under-armed status would mean that the battlestar itself could not join in the attack. True, the ADELPHIA and PROTEUS had returned from the Hatari Sector with the planetary defense satellites, but the task of transferring their missile batteries to the CEREBRUS would take a considerable amount of time. Certainly not in time for this proposed attack…

Tillman sensed this annoyance from Wright, so he decided to make a suggestion so that the CEREBRUS could provide something other than two raptors to the attack.

"Commander Wright, Major Spencer's squadron is undermanned. We would need five birds to bring the squadron up to full-strength, so you'd better contact your CAG and have him temporarily assign some of the Black Knights to Spencer's squadron." Tillman said as he continued to study the photos. "The attack will commence in twenty hours. Get your people some sack time. Braylen, please inform Sgt. Coe of his mission. His teams will leave in eighteen hours. Dismissed.

As the others left the situation room, Cain stayed behind. Tillman looked up at him.

"What is it, Garris?" Tillman asked.

"That base is obviously a major hub in the Cylon war machine", Can said, "which means they are probably playing an active role in supplying the task force chasing down the GALACTICA. There could be a good opportunity here for intelligence gathering that could pin-point where Bill Adama is".

"Given the opposition, Garris", Tillman pointed out; "there may not be much of a chance to go digging for clues. Judging from the expected opposition, it will be an all-out battle".

"Perhaps there will be an opportunity", Cain replied, "but if nothing else, taking out that base will certainly put a hiccup in their operational plans. Indeed, it may take a lot of the heat off the GALACTICA".

"Not to mention letting the tin-head toasters know that they will never win the war by this action", Tillman added.

"So say we all", Cain replied in total agreement. He saluted Tillman, and then left the wardroom. He had to get back to the PEGASUS in order to let Tolen, Glen Sanders, and Syke know about the upcoming strike mission…

Over on the PEGASUS at that same moment, a ceremony was taking place in one of the hanger bays in the portside landing bay. Captain Wise, the eleven pilots who had flown their vipers over to the PEGASUS, and the six reserve pilots who had accompanied the support personnel in the shuttle were being formally inducted into the PEGASUS' strike wing. As well as Syke and Tricia Cain, the commanding officers of the other squadrons that made up Silver Spar Wing were present.

"By order of Commander Garris Cain, Officer Commanding Battlestar PEGASUS, it is my obligation – and pleasure – to formally induct the latest squadron addition to BSW-31", Syke began.

A BSW (short for Battlestar Strike Wing) usually consisted of four squadrons. BSW-31 (better known by it's name 'Silver Spar') had only three squadrons as a result of fleet consolidation measures (in other words, cost-cutting). VS-311 (Spar One Squadron), VS-312 (Spar Two Squadron), and VS-313 (Spar Three Squadron) had acquitted themselves well since the Cylon holocaust, despite the shortage of an extra squadron. Now, Malcolm Wise and his former TANTALUS squadron was now being integrated.

"Captain Malcolm Wise, Colonial Forces, is appointed squadron commander of the newly re-commissioned VS-314, as an integral part of BSW-31", Syke said next. Wise – who was facing both Syke and Tricia – who was standing just behind Syke – formally saluted.

"Sir", Wise formally intoned – as part of the tradition – "I accept this position of commanding officer of VS-314, otherwise known as Spar Four Squadron, and that as such, to continue the proud history of BSW-31 – Silver Spar Wing – to the best of my ability".

Behind Wise, the seventeen other pilots of Spar Four intoned, "So say we all!"

Tricia stepped up and handed Wise a plaque. It bore an outline of a starburst upon which was emblazoned a picture of a winged silver spar that was the emblem of BSW-31. The emblem had a numeral '4' above the spar, and the lettering VS-214 below.

"This plaque symbolizes your command, Captain Wise", Tricia said, "Until the time when your successor takes it, display it with pride as the symbol of your command".

"This obligation I willingly undertake to do", Wise formally replied.

"I formally declare this ceremony of induction concluded", Syke announced, "Welcome to Silver Spar, Zapper". He stepped off the dais, walked over to Wise, and shook his hand.

With that gesture, the other squadron commanders – and Tricia – went over and shook his hand as well. Behind them, the pilots of Spar Four Squadron applauded.

After a few seconds, Syke raised his hand to quiet everyone down. As the noise died down, Syke made an announcement.

"Spar One and Three will be based in the starboard landing bay from here on out", he said first, "Spar Two and Four will be based here in the port side bay. The standard raptors will be based in the starboard bay while the stealth-raptor and peregrine will be on this side. Captain Wise is the senior squadron commander after the X.O and myself".

Lieutenants Halley, Macklin, and Warden nodded at this. As their squadrons were already located in the bays that Syke had mentioned, the announcement was purely for Wise's benefit. Also, since Wise held senior rank to them, it went without saying that if anything happened to Bojay or Sheba, Zapper would be next in line.

"Very well", Syke said next, "You are dismissed".

Halley, Macklin, and Warden headed back to their squadrons – in Macklin's case to the launch tubes as his squadron was currently the one on standby - while the pilots of Spar Four headed out to where they were billeted. Wise went to follow them, but Syke called him back.

"Zapper, you got a few minutes?" Syke asked. Zapper nodded, then he called his squadron number two over.

"Astor", Wise said to her, "look after the squadron till I get there. Remember, we'll be on standby alert at the turn of the watch".

"Yes, Zapper", Lieutenant Linda 'Astor' Etheridge replied. Quickly flipping Wise a salute, she headed out to join the others.

Syke gestured for Wise to follow him. Wise – along with Tricia – walked over to the annex where BSW-31 was headquartered. Syke went to his office and sat down at his desk, and gestured to both Tricia and Wise to sit down as well. When they were seated, Bojay pressed a buzzer on his desk.

Ten seconds later, Ensign Vansen walked in with a tray containing a silver decanter and four glasses. The decanter had the Silver Spar emblem engraved on its side.

"I want you to participate in this, Jet", Syke said, "which is why I said to bring four glasses with you, not three, in case you were wondering".

As Vansen poured wine from the decanter, Syke said to Wise, "Vansen here is the Administrative Officer for the wing. He keeps things going pretty well, so he will be available to assist your squadron along with the wing senior Crew Chief. I'll introduce you to him later".

Vansen gave Syke, Tricia, and Wise a glass before picking up one for himself. Syke then stood. Tricia and Wise followed suit.

"Here's to the wing, and here's to VS-314. May the good name of the wing prevail, and may countless more tin-head toasters fall to our guns!"

Vansen, Wise, and Tricia muttered "Hear, Hear" before sipping from their glasses.

"Now, this brings me to my other unfinished business", Syke said as he put down his glass, "I expect all of my officers to be properly dressed, which includes you, Mr. Vansen!"

Startled, Vansen started to look over his uniform, wondering what Syke had seen. Syke called out, "Stand to attention, Jet!" Vansen did so.

"With the authority of Commander Cain, you are herby advanced to the grade of Lieutenant Junior Grade", Syke announced as he gestured to Wise.

Wise got the hint, and then he turned and removed the Ensign rank insignia from Vansen's uniform. Syke walked around his desk, then gave Vansen a box, within which were the new rank insignia.

"Seriously, Jet", Syke said, "you have done more than anyone else to keep this wing operating. This promotion is well overdue, and well earned. Congratulations". Syke reached out his hand. Vansen took it, and they both shook. Tricia and Wise did likewise.

"And now to a new toast", Syke said as he picked up his glass. The others picked up their glasses as well.

"To Lieutenant Vansen, congratulations and salutations on your promotion!" Syke intoned, "don't forget to put on your pins so that your uniform will be properly presentable in future!"

All present took a healthy swig. After that, Syke said, "I'd better not keep you from your job, Jet. I'll chat to you about the readiness schedule at the end of Gamma Watch".

"Yes, CAG", Vansen replied as he picked up the glasses; put them on the tray, and then left – smiling broadly.

"Well, Zapper", Syke said after Vansen left, "You've settled into your office okay?"

"Yes, CAG", Wise replied, "The squadron admin and support personnel have gotten things pretty much set up. I don't think that Jet will have any problems in that regard".

"Good", Syke replied, "because now that the wing is back up to full strength, I'm going to be heavily relying on you to ensure that Spar Four goes where it is needed to go. Okay?"

"Understood", Wise acknowledged.

"Now, as far as you personally are concerned, I noticed that since we had made the rendezvous with the HYPERION, you have not taken any down time", Syke said next.

"Well, with the squadron and all, I didn't…" Wise stated to say before Syke cut him off.

"Captain Wise", Syke said formally, "In exactly seventeen minutes, the next shuttle to the AULUS will be departing from Bay Two. You will be on it, along with Lieutenant Warden. Like you, Pacer works too hard, and considering that he's a reservist rather than a regular, is quite surprising. You will hand off your duties to Astor, and then get over to Bay Two. Unless there is an emergency, you will spend the next two watches on board the AULUS. Understood?"

"CAG, I…" Wise started to reply before Syke raised his hand once more.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Zapper", Syke said quietly, "and if you don't take time off to relax, you won't be worth a flying frakk for when I really need you. Go". He jerked his thumb towards the door. Wise got the hint.

After Wise left, Syke looked over a Tricia. Both laughed. Seventeen minutes later, Wise - along with Warden - were in the shuttle heading out. Wise had told Warden about Vansen's promotion, and how Syke had scared him initially. Both laughed.

One person NOT laughing was over on the AULUS. Lieutenant Ginnie Annan was in the main bar and lounge of the AULUS having a final drink before heading out to catch the next shuttle back to the PEGASUS. Major Sanders had called her yesterday and ordered her to take an extra twelve hours of leave. She grumbled about being away from the PEGASUS for too long already, but Sanders wasn't buying it. So, for another twelve hours, Annan had to relax.

Now finally, back in uniform and counting the seconds before heading down to the shuttle bay, Annan could get back to the PEGASUS, and her job in Core Command. But then, someone immediately killed her good mood…

"So, one of the killers of the PEGASUS, enjoying herself in the lap of luxury", a drunken voice called out behind her.

The quiet chatter of the other people in the bar died down as Annan turned around to face the person who uttered those words. The person was a male in his late twenties, unshaven, and obviously very drunk.

"I beg your pardon?" Annan quietly replied as she stood up off her seat and faced him.

"I must say that this must make a welcome change of pace for you, being on the AULUS drinking instead of on the SCYILLA", the male sneeringly said, "though massacring drinks in a bar instead of defenseless civilians must be boring for you".

"I've never been on the SCYILLA", Annan replied, knowing the significance of that ship. She had heard stories about Admiral Helena Cain's encounter with that vessel.

"A real bitch", the male spat out, "just like the one commanding the boarding party. She loved shooting people. Her and her crew of pirate marines shot nine of us down like dogs before taking others on board the PEGASUS and stripping the SCYILLA, leaving the rest of us to die!"

"You'd better calm down…" Annan started to say before the male pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"My best friend was one of those killed! So this is payback. You can die the way he died, PEGASUS bitch!" the man yelled. He started to pull the trigger.

Annan reacted with lightning speed. While her right foot, she kicked the gun out of the would-be assailant's hand. The male then lunged at her. Annan then deftly avoided him; then grabbed him and put him in an arm-lock, forcing him to the floor.

As the man gasped in pain from the hold, Annan said, "Now you listen, and you listen good! Before you start accusing people of murder, you'd better take a good look at the patch on the uniform".

"I did, bitch", the man replied with a snarl, "It says 'Battlestar PEGASUS', the ship that committed piracy and murder!"

"You'd better take a closer look at the patch", Annan answered, "It does not say 'BSG-63', it says 'BSG-89. My PEGASUS is not the one that encountered you, and my PEGASUS is commanded by Commander Garris Cain, NOT Admiral Helena Cain!"

"Same ship name, and same family name. Both chips off the same murdering block", the male muttered.

At that, Annan pulled the man around and punched him solidly in the jaw. As the man spat out a tooth while lying on the floor, Annan said, "You ever say anything bad about Commander Cain again, and I will personally break every bone in your body! Commander Cain may be Admiral Cain's cousin, but Commander Cain has integrity, and he would NEVER commit wholesale murder! The only things that Battlestar PEGASUS BSG-89 have ever killed are Cylons!"

At that point, several security guards from the AULUS came into the bar. They saw Annan. As they started to walk up, the bartender whispered into one of the guards' ear.

"Lieutenant", the guard commander said after listening to what the bartended said, "We'll take it from here. This person will be taken to a holding cell and given time to sober up. Are you hurt?"

"No", Annan replied, "but thank you for asking".

"Most of us know about what had happened to the SCYILLA, and when the PEGASUS first appeared, we were scared that we would be in for the same treatment, despite the presence of the HYPERION. But we were informed that your ship was not the same one that the SCYILLA encountered. Evidently though, not everyone got the word".

"Yeah, I kind of got the message", Annan said, gesturing to the male who was getting carried out of the bar by two of the security guards. Just then, she looked at the chronometer on the wall.

"The PEGASUS shuttle is arriving now. I've got to get down there and take the return flight back", Annan stated, "that is, unless you need me to make a statement. As he was drunk, I do not wish to prefer any charges, though you may want to make sure that this gets lost", she finished, picking up the gun the drunk had pulled on her.

"I understand. There's no need to make any statement, Lieutenant", the guard commander said, "He'll sober up, and then he will be given a little lesson in ship patch recognition, and the firearms policy on the AULUS. He won't press charges against you. I'll see to that. Now, you'd better get going".

Nodding, Annan got her tote bag from the seat next to where she sat, and then headed out of the bar. The others in the bar watched her leave without comment, and then they got back to what they were doing before the interruption. All of them were quietly thinking that Lieutenant Annan gave that drunken would-be assailant exactly what he deserved.

By the time that Annan got down to the bay, there were a couple of others awaiting transportation back to the PEGASUS. The shuttle from the PEGASUS had just arrived, and the passengers were disembarking. Annan recognized one of the debarkees.

"Hey, Pacer", Annan called out. Lieutenant Warden started, then he saw who said his call-sign.

"Hi, Ginnie", Warden said in greeting, "so are you heading back?"

"Yeah, after over a day of enforced leave by order of the XO, and Comms", Annan replied.

"Well, you do work too hard", Warden stated, then said, "Anyway, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to Silver Spar. This is Captain Malcolm Wise, commanding the newly formed VS-314. Call-sign 'Zapper'".

Annan looked at the officer to whom Warden was referring to. She didn't realize that she was staring. Warden did, and he also saw that Wise was staring straight back. Warden cleared his throat.

"Uh…", Wise stammered, "and who might you be, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Ginnie Annan, Captain", Annan replied to the handsome young officer, offering her hand. Wise shook it, hoping that his palm wasn't too sweaty.

"She's one of the bridge command staff, Zapper. Assistant Comms and Core Command Senior Watch Officer", Warden said.

"So, I thought I recognized your voice", Wise said, "You folks at Core Command really have to keep on the ball in order to control all the viper jocks in Silver Spar, don't you?"

Annan did something she NEVER did before in her life: she blushed. Just then, the P.A. sounded, "PEGASUS Shuttle departing in ten minutes. All departing personnel board immediately".

"Uh, I've got to get going, Captain. I guess I'll be seeing you again back on the PEGASUS", Annan said.

"I think that given our respective jobs, that would be a sure bet. Have a good flight back to the PEGASUS, Lieutenant", Wise replied with a smile.

Nodding, Annan boarded the shuttle, barely able to keep her legs under control after looking at the smile of Wise's. Warden looked at Wise with a barely suppressed grin. Warden then said, "Well, we're ordered to enjoy ourselves, so let's hit the bar, Zapper".

"Right with you, Pacer", Wise replied. Together, they left the shuttle bay and headed up to the bar. For Wise, the prospect of having a drink was not the uppermost thing on her mind. He was thinking about a beautiful young woman named Ginnie Annan…

The shuttle departed the AULUS and headed on its run back to the PEGASUS. However, there were two other ships headed there as well; both of them from the HYPERION. The donated stealth-raptor was being ferried back by Ensign Gorde and Chief Petty Officer Dundee, while the FLEET AVENGER was being piloted back by Lieutenant Hunter. With Hunter – apart from Sims – were Commander Cain and Captain Marshall. Marshall was along at Cain's request to brief Syke on the upcoming mission to Gomoray…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

In the Silver Spar headquarters annex on the PEGASUS, Syke and Tricia listened to Captain Aaron 'Scorcher' Marshall's brief on his recon mission to the Cylons' Delphi base at Gomoray, plus an outline of Admiral Tillman's intended plan of attack. The recon photographs that Marshall had brought over with him showed that the operation to take out the base would take a sizeable chunk of the fleet's military assets.

Syke and Tricia looked at what the images in the photographs held. It showed not only what the Cylons had at their disposal at Gomoray, but also the abilities of the stealth-star in being able to get close enough to get such excellent intelligence.

"So Scorcher", Syke said to Marshall after he had concluded his brief, "What's your gut feeling about Admiral Tillman's plan?"

"A lot of it came from your Old Man, Bojay", Marshall replied, referring to Cain, "and it's certainly risky. But it's bold".

"That's his style", Syke agreed, "after all, with a call-sign of 'Renegade', anything NOT bold from him would be a real surprise".

"Necessary though", Tricia said, "because this base will be servicing the tin-heads' base stars searching for this fleet – and the GALACTICA's as well, I'll bet. Taking it out will be a pretty heavy blow to them".

"It can also be a heavy blow to us if anything goes wrong, Sheba", Syke pointed out, "your booby-trapping that tanker succeeded in taking out a base ship, but it's a pretty good bet that the tin-head toasters are going to be rather more wary as a result. That means this raid can bounce back at us quicker that you or I can say 'felgercarb'!"

"Risk is part of the job, Bojay", Marshall stated, "and it's not a matter of 'if', it's a matter of 'when' and 'how' we attack".

"I'm well aware of that, Scorcher", Syke replied testily, "and I'm glad that with Zapper's squadron on board, Silver Spar is back at full strength, so we will certainly be involved, but we can't afford to lose. We go down, and the civilian ships left here will not last long with only the CEREBRUS and the DAEDALUS protecting them".

Marshall nodded. The CEREBRUS was under-armed, and the DAEDALUS still crippled from the recent battle at Naylor. As several of Voight's vipers would be detached to participate in this mission, that left the CEREBRUS under-strength in regards to its strike wing, and all of them knew that if they didn't attack, eventually they would be found by the Cylons – and annihilated.

"But if we can pull this off, it will make absolutely clear to the Cylons that the war is not won", Marshall said, "plus the loss of a support base this size will impact their ability to attack us, and the GALACTICA. What's the point of having base stars without facilities to service and fuel them? Without that, then they are rendered harmless".

"Good point", Syke conceded, "Anyway, thanks for the brief, Scorcher. You got a ride back to the HYPERION?"

"Yeah, there's a shuttle on standby, thanks to Commander Cain", Marshall said, "I'd better get back. Admiral Tillman wants me to brief the JUNO CAG next".

"Okay, Scorcher. See you soon", Syke replied holding out his hand.

Marshall shook it, and then with a brief nod at Tricia, left the office. Syke then turned his attention to the others in the office who had been listening to the brief.

"Well, Hondo?" Syke asked Hunter, "You have anything else to add?"

"The STELLER CONVEYOR is carrying enough tylium to supply this fleet for years", Hunter replied, "us getting it, and in the process denying it to the Cylons is going to be good for us, and bad for them. But since the CONVEYOR is going to arrive at Gomoray rather soon, it's forcing us to rush things some. That kind of rushed planning does worry me some".

"Well, if nothing else, we can at least deny the tylium to the toasters by destroying the STELLER CONVEYOR, though that would be a last resort", Tricia opined.

"Still, we have to deal with the tin-heads on the pilot ship, plus those who will be on board the CONVEYOR. It's a reasonable assumption that they may have a means to destroy the tylium before we can get it. As I said, rushing this operation can have unforeseen consequences", Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah, a lot of things are being decided in a rush these days, Hondo", Syke said, "including promotions. You heard that Jet made JG?"

"Yes I did", Hunter answered, "that one was well-overdue, and well-deserved. He really keeps the wing functioning, and he's a pretty good viper pilot".

"Well, we'll see if the next set of promotions is equally well-deserved", Syke said next, "Lieutenant JG Hunter and Ensign Sims, Stand to Attention!"

Hunter and Sims stood up off their seats. Syke nodded to Tricia, who walked on over and gave them each a small box. Hunter's box contained the rank insignia of a full lieutenant, while Sims' contained the insignia of a JG Lieutenant.

"Thank you, CAG", Hunter replied. Sims echoed those thanks.

"Thank the Old Man, Hondo", Syke replied, "Because he pointed out that a squadron commander has to be at least a full lieutenant. You are now in command of the newly formed RS-315. Congratulations". Syke stood up from his desk, walked over to Hunter, and shook his hand.

Hunter thought about what Syke had said. An RS (Reconnaissance Squadron) was the portion of a wing that dealt with the scouts. As the PEGASUS was acquiring a stealth-raptor and a standard raptor from Admiral Tillman, plus three Javelin single-man scout ships from the CEREBRUS, there were now enough assets for an autonomous entity, hence the new squadron.

"Now that we have the formalities taken care of, you two", Syke said next, "please be seated. We have a few things to discuss".

As Hunter and Sims sat back down, Syke got back behind his desk and sat down as well. He gave a sheet of paper to Tricia, who took it over to Hunter. As Hunter read the contents, Syke continued to speak.

"The FLEET AVENGER, and the stealth-raptor will be participating in the operation against the tin-heads", Syke said, "but the other two raptors will be staying back with the fleet for SAR purposes. As Chief Krag is still getting the delivered Javelins upgraded, they will not be deployed. I will need you to prepare the peregrine and the stealth-raptor for the mission. Understood, Lieutenant?" Syke asked. Hunter and Sims nodded.

"Very well, I'll let you go and get things ready", Syke said, "Sorry that we didn't have time for the formal induction ceremony for RS-315 – Spar Five Recon Squadron. The Old Man had only just informed me of his decision on this. We'll do that after the mission. Okay?"

Hunter nodded. He and Sims then stood. Hunter saluted Syke.

"Permission to leave, CAG?" Hunter formally asked. Syke nodded. Hunter and Sims did a smart about-face, then left.

"Well, Tricia", looks like the wing's ground staff will be rather busy", Syke commented, "We'd better let Chief Krag know so that he can alert the squadron's crew chiefs".

"Don't forget: Pacer and Zapper are still over on the AULUS", Tricia pointed out, "Do you want me to recall them?"

Syke thought about it, and then shook his head.

"They need to wind down. With this mission coming up, I want them alert and refreshed", Syke said, "Spars Three and Four will be looked after okay by Scrape and Astor. They're competent enough, plus both Zapper and Pacer need to know – when they get back – that their deputies can look after things while they're gone".

Tricia nodded. Syke made good sense. Delegation of authority was a command trait that all commanders needed to be good at. Syke was excellent at that by entrusting her to help run the wing. Speaking of…

"By the way, Major Syke, Sir", Tricia said next, "Have you decided to keep me on here as your deputy?"

"I guess I'll have to, X.O.", Syke said with mock seriousness, "after all, without you, how will I manage to keep things going? Besides, you are a reasonably good viper pilot…"

Tricia made a mock pout, and then laughed. Syke joined in.

"Thanks, Gene, Tricia said as she walked over to the desk, leaned over, and kissed him.

"Uh, we are still on duty, Captain Cain", Syke said with mock seriousness, "but there will be plenty of time for this after we go off duty…"

Smiling, Tricia then stood up and saluted him.

"Permission to depart so that I can (a) give a heads-up to the squadron commanders and (b) prepare my quarters for off-duty activity, CAG?" she asked formally – though with a smile and a wink at the latter remark to infer what she really intended. Syke smiled at that.

"Okay, Sheba", Syke said as he returned the salute, "See you shortly…".

While Tricia headed out, over on the AULUS, Warden and Wise were in the lounge bar sitting back in comfortable chairs with drinks in their hands. They were looking at a large portal, from where they could see the PEGASUS maintaining its position in the fleet.

"You know, Zapper", Warden said, "you have to rate as the luckiest person on the PEGASUS, and I don't just mean with commanding VS-314".

"How so, Pacer", Wise asked.

"Ginnie Annan has the nickname of 'The Ice Princess' for all the times that she has mowed down passes from guys. You're the first one I've ever seen break that façade of hers".

"She's a beautiful woman", Wise agreed, "I'm surprised that she hasn't got a spouse or boyfriend".

"It hasn't been for lack of trying by half of the guys on the PEGASUS", Warden answered, "She's been so dedicated to her job. The Old Man and Comms hold her in high esteem. She's a real asset to CIC".

"You tried making a pass at her, Pacer?" Wise inquired.

"No", Warden confessed, "that's why she regards me as a friend. It really surprised me seeing her blush like that, by the way".

"Well, as she said, we'll be seeing each other again", Wise sighed, "I'll be glad when I can get back to my squadron".

"We're on enforced leave by order of the CAG", Warden pointed out, "So we'd better make the most of it".

Nodding, Wise and Warden sipped their drinks and looked out at the sight of the PEGASUS. She really was a stately ship, and after all she had been through over the last few months, she was still going strong…

Back on board the PEGASUS, Jason Gorde and Jason Dundee were going over – with Chief George Krag – the stealth-raptor that they had ferried over to the battlestar. Krag had just emerged from one of the maintenance access ports on the underside.

"Well, Newguy", Krag said to Gorde, "she's in pretty good shape. One would say almost pristine. All we have to do is to fuel her and arm her up and you'll be ready to go".

"And that will be fairly soon, people", Hunter said as he and Sims entered the hanger bay where the stealth-raptor was parked.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Hondo", Gorde said as he saw the new rank insignia on Hunter's uniform, "And you too, Coffin", he added to Sims as he saw his new insignia. Krag joined in on the congratulations.

"Not only that, Newguy", Hunter said, "I'm now the Commanding Officer of RS-315 – Spar Five Recon Squadron – so a bit more respect will be called for now from all of the raptor jocks, I think".

"I take it we're in RS-315 as well, Honcho?" Dundee inquired, using the generic call sign of a squadron commander.

"Let's stick to 'Hondo', okay, Snoopy?" Hunter answered, "and yes, you are in the squadron. I want you two to stick with the stealth-raptor, and we will need to get it ready for action within eighteen hours".

"What's up?" Dundee asked.

"I can't tell you that at the moment, but the entire wing will be briefed soon", Hunter replied. Both the AVENGER and your ship will be needed, so you get yours ready while coffin and I get ours ready to go".

"Will do, Hondo", Gorde said. Both he and Dundee saluted Hunter, who returned the gesture. Hunter took out of his pocket two cubits, which he gave to Gorde and Dundee.

"You're the first to salute me as the new C.O., so as the tradition goes, here you are", Hunter said, "Don't spend it all at once".

As Gorde and Dundee turned their attention back to the stealth-raptor, Krag waylaid Hunter.

"What's the dope, Lieutenant?" Krag quietly asked.

"You'll be told soon enough by either CAG or Captain Cain", Hunter replied, "but the wing will need to be ready. Check in with CAG, and then get the word out to the other crew chiefs. Okay?"

Krag nodded. Quickly flipping Hunter a salute, Krag headed over to talk with an assistant crew chief responsible for raptor maintenance.

At that moment, up in CIC, Annan had resumed her position at Core Command. Glen Sanders had finished his watch – he had an appointment with his brother Tom in the O-club – and as both Cain and Tolen were back on board – though not in CIC – she was doubling as the Officer of the Watch.

"Hey, Ginnie", one of the CIC personnel said to her, "enjoy your time over on the AULUS?"

"I did, Tonya", Annan replied, "but I was really itching to get back to the PEGASUS. Comms annoyed me some by ordering me to take an extra twelve hours".

"I would never have known it by the way you look, Ginnie", Tonya said with a smile, "I've never seen you with a smile that radiant on your face before".

"Oh… well… let's just get back to our duties, okay?" Annan stammered.

Tonya looked at her friend. She knew that Annan had made herself unapproachable to the men on the PEGASUS. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that her friend had encountered some guy… but who could have melted the icy façade of 'The Ice Princess', she thought…?

Down in Cain's cabin, Commander Cain was talking to Colonel Tolen about Tillman's plan to attack both the STELLER CONVEYOR and the Gomoray Sector base. Tolen listened to the proposed mission, and what would be involved.

"A lot of fuel, but also a lot of tin-head assets", Tolen commented after Cain had finished, "and the potential for real trouble if things go south".

"And not too much time to prepare", Cain added, "which means I won't be able to give you your shore leave on the AULUS just yet, Geoff. I'm going to need you to get things ready here on the PEGASUS".

"That's the bane of an X.O.'s life, Garris", Tolen answered, "but speaking personally: I consider being in CIC ample rest and relaxation, so it's not going to bother me one bit".

Cain chuckled. Geoff Tolen as a real workaholic. One could almost believe the CIC joke that Tolen wasn't born: he was made with this ship, since they seem so inseparable!

"I had the Gomoray scout pilot brief Major Syke on his recon, so you won't have to worry about the CAG getting the strike wing ready. Let's just make sure that at H-hour minus four, all of our personnel is back on board and ready to go".

"You don't want them all recalled now?" Tolen asked.

"We have ample personnel here on board, so there's no need to raise the alert level", Cain replied, "besides, I'd like to have those people already on shore leave properly rested. But all further leaves to the AULUS are to be cancelled until after the mission".

"Very well, Commander", Tolen acknowledged, "I'd better put the word out to the watch officers".

Nodding, Cain watched as Tolen flipped him a salute, then left his cabin. Taking a flask out of his pocket, he poured into a shot glass some of the engine room hooch that John Roberts had given him back on the AULUS. True, the mission was risky, but this time, there were enough assets to make this a proper battle! He raised his glass to the prospect, then swallowed the contents, gasping some as the raw liquor went down his throat…

Another person swallowing the contents of his glass was Glen Sanders. Sitting in the O-club with his brother, both were chatting about Tom's squadron assignment.

"Shooter is quite a demanding squadron commander", Tom confided, "but he certainly knows his stuff".

VS-212 was - until the turn of the watch – on standby in the launch tubes. Tom's introduction to the other members of the squadron was when he was given an immediate assignment to one of the standby vipers.

"Sorry for the rather abrupt introduction to Spar Two, Blister", Lieutenant Macklin had communicated to him through the wireless, "but duty before pleasure, I'm afraid".

While sitting in the ready room waiting for orders to either man his viper and launch or stand down, Tom got to make his acquaintance with the other pilots. Tom also took the time to listen to Macklin as he gave his orders and directives to be followed should a launch order be given. Tom was very impressed with Macklin as an organizer. When they launch, then he would see just how good a pilot he was as well.

"Silver Spar has really performed above expectations, Tom", Glen answered, "Both Bojay and Sheba work well together keeping the wing going, and of course the individual squadron commanders are great pilots and leaders in their own right. Shooter is capable on both counts. You're lucky to have him".

As both of them sipped their drinks, Glen added, "and you'll soon be finding out about his flying, and I'm not talking about CAP".

Tom looked at his brother. He could read something in that last statement.

"What's happening, Glen?" Tom asked.

"I can't tell you much, Tom", Glen replied, "but we will be going into action soon. Either Bojay or Shooter will let you know when the time is right".

Tom wanted to press his brother on this, but he realized that Glen was only doing his job. He would indeed know soon enough…

"Chief", Tricia called to Krag, "I was just coming to find you".

Tricia had been walking down the corridor from the Silver Spar HQ annex to the fighter dispersal area. Krag had been heading up to the annex to check in with Syke, as Hunter had suggested.

"Yes, Captain?" Krag politely acknowledged. He knew that Tricia was probably going to let him know formally what Hunter had confided, but for the sake of not getting Hunter into trouble, he didn't volunteer anything.

"I have to give you a heads-up, Chief", Tricia said, "The wing needs to be ready to go into action within eighteen hours. We're not raising the alert level, but all squadrons will need to have their fighters armed, fueled, and ready to go".

"Very well, Captain", Krag replied, "I'll let the crew chiefs of each squadron know".

"We have enough support personnel left on the PEGASUS?" Tricia asked, "not too many of them over on the AULUS?"

"We're fine, Captain", Krag assured her, "just so long as not to many others take shore leave from now on".

Just then – almost in answer to Krag's concern – the P.A. sounded.

"X.O. to all personnel, all further shore leaves to the AULUS have been suspended. Condition Three remains in effect", Tolen's voice said through the P.A.

"That's going to disappoint the next scheduled personnel", Krag commented, "but at least it solves one potential problem about not having enough personnel".

"True", Tricia replied, "but I'd better let you go and spread the word. Remember: eighteen hours".

"Will do, Captain", Krag replied. Quickly saluting Tricia, Krag turned around and headed back to dispersal. He had crew chiefs to brief.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

In the aftermath of the briefing with Number One, Number Seven dispatched a priority report on the recent Naylor incident. Shortly thereafter, three base stars FTL-ed out of the Cyrannus System. Each one was headed to where a Cylon task force was operating.

One of the courier base stars emerged from its FTL-jump near a task force of four base stars operating in a remote sector. The courier transmitted its data – encoded via wireless - to the base stars. After the transmission was acknowledged, the courier base star FTL-ed back to Cyrannus. However, those four base ships were not the only ships to receive the transmission.

Not too far away - operating in silent mode - was a raptor. It had been shadowing the task force, ready to jump back and report to its home battlestar at a moment's notice. The fact that a base star had jumped in, transmitted data, then jumped away in less than two minutes was an unusual event.

"You got their chatter recorded?" the pilot asked his RSO.

"Yep", the RSO replied. He had – as a matter of course – had the raptor's wireless tuned to the Cylon frequencies and had no difficulty in picking up the transmission, "It's lucky they weren't using direct laser mode".

"Well, they're not expecting anyone eavesdropping in", the pilot commented, "Anyway, let's get back to base. The boss is going to want to know about this".

"Too true", the RSO replied, powering up the FTL navi-comp.

With a flash, the raptor vanished, reappearing in the vicinity of its home battlestar.

In this battlestar's CIC, the Core Command duty officer reported, "X.O., Raptor Recon Seven has returned and is transmitting a Cylon wireless intercept from a courier base star to the task force that we're monitoring".

"As soon as they have finished the transmission, Inform Recon Seven to return to previous coordinates and resume shadowing. They still have another six hours until Recon Four relieves them", the X.O. ordered.

After the transmission intercept was received, the raptor FTL-ed back to its former position to monitor the Cylon task force. The X.O. picked up the data disk containing the intercept from Core Command, and then headed over to where the battlestar's commander was seated.

"Cylon wireless intercept picked up by Recon Seven", the X.O. said, "Transmitted by a base star acting as a courier to that task force we're monitoring".

"Right", the commander replied, "I take it that Recon Seven is back to where it is supposed to be?"

The X.O. nodded.

"Very well, I'll see what the tin-head toasters are chatting to each other about", the commander said, standing up.

The X.O. watched his superior leave CIC. He privately wondered why the commander insisted upon personally decoding and reviewing such messages as they had an intelligence officer for that, but considering that the tin-heads may be sending out false messages deliberately, perhaps that is something that only the commander could discern…

In the crypto room – which was emptied after the commander entered – the data disk was inserted into the decoder and the counter-cryptology program run. After a couple of minutes, the following information was displayed on a screen. The commander's eyes widened as the message was absorbed:

PRIORITY ALERT MESSAGE TO ALL TASK FORCES. TWO SURVIVING COLONIAL BATTLESTARS ENCOUNTERED AT NAYLOR STATION OBTAINING FUEL. INTERCEPTING BASE STAR DESTROYED AT ENCOUNTER DURING ENGAGEMENT. BATTLESTARS POSITIVELY IDENTIFIED AS CEREBRUS (BSC-5) AND PEGASUS (BSC-89). AFTER BASE STAR DESTROYED, BOTH BATTLESTARS FTL-ED TO UNKNOWN LOCATION. IF ENCOUNTERED, YOU ARE TO REPORT SO THAT REINFORCEMENTS CAN BE DEPLOYED. SINGLE-SHIP ENGAGEMENTS FORBIDDEN. MESSAGE ENDS.

"Garris!" the commander exclaimed, "Frakk me!"

Normally, the knowledge of other Colonial Fleet survivors would be a source of joy, given how long they had been operating alone, but Admiral Helena Cain was distinctly unhappy at this news.

"How the hell did you manage to survive?" she snarled. Her cousin – the great war hero himself – was supposed to be washed up on the retirement beach, watching her take over the glory that was the Cain name…that is until the war intervened.

Admiral Cain thought back to when she was given command of the newest acquisition to the Colonial Fleet: A MERC-class battlestar. She had lobbied long – but successfully – to have the new warship named PEGASUS. Officially, she said that when it was finally commissioned into the Colonial Fleet, the PEGASUS and the Cain name would endure as the old PEGASUS – Garris' – would be decommissioned and scrapped, thus continuing a proud fleet legacy.

Unofficially, it was because she hated and envied Garris for his war record and command ability. She knew that her cousin was beloved by the crew of his battlestar – not to mention a large portion of the fleet, and now that he had survived the attack on the colonies, she knew that he would be inflicting a lot of harm on the tin-heads. She clenched her fists at that.

And this information about the CEREBRUS only added to her anger. It would have to be Garris – she bitterly thought – who could find a missing warship from the last war, repair it, and bring it into battle. Her frakking cousin had done it again!

It had been such a great plan. After the initial shakedown cruise had been completed, the MERC-class PEGASUS was at the Scorpio Fleet Docks, getting a three month–long overhaul upgrading its armaments and computer systems so that when it was all completed, it would be ready by the time Garris' PEGASUS was decommissioned. It would have been nice seeing her cousin's battlestar dismantled while hers took its rightful position as the flagship of the fleet. Frakk the Cylons for messing her plans, and Frakk Garris for escaping the holocaust with his ship!

When she had made Admiral, she had thought that finally outranking her cousin would make him bitter, but she had found out that Garris had thought her assuming flag rank was a stupid mistake. After all, Garris had turned down his own flag at least twice, saying that a battlestar command was the best job in the fleet, and that even an Admiral commanding a task force of battlestars had less freedom… Curse him for that!

When her anger was brought under control, another emotion took over: fear. Helena knew that her cousin Garris epitomized the word 'Integrity'. If he ever found out about what she had done to the SCYILLA, and the other civilian ships she encountered, Garris would hunt her down and clap her in irons as a pirate. It didn't matter that her PEGASUS was better-armed and equipped than Garris' relic. He would be relentless and implacable.

Admiral Cain thought for a couple of minutes about the ramifications of this discovery, and then she pressed the ERASE switch on the decoder. The message disappeared from the screen. Removing the data disk from the decoder, she bent it until it broke, then she left the crypto room, returning to CIC.

"Captain Shaw", Admiral Cain called out. Her aide snapped to attention.

"Yes, Admiral?" she politely asked.

"Take this data disk to waste disposal, and personally see that it is destroyed", Admiral Cain directed.

"Understood, Admiral", Shaw replied, taking the two pieces of the data disk from Admiral Cain's hand. Destroying classified material was part of her job, and this task was nothing out of the ordinary for her. The last time she had done anything 'out of the ordinary' was shooting civilians back on the SCYILLA. That act, and the promotion that resulted from it did not make things any easier for her. Fighting a guerilla war meant sacrificing certain veneers of civilized behavior, Admiral Cain had said to her, but even if that was correct, the memories of what had occured on the SCYILLA had burned into her heart, depriving her of a good night's sleep ever since...

Admiral Cain watched Shaw leave CIC. Then she turned to face Colonel Fisk.

"X.O.", Cain said, "status report".

"Everything is okay at the present time, Admiral", Fisk replied, "CAP patrols not reporting anything out of the ordinary".

Admiral Cain nodded. Fisk then walked up to her

"Admiral?" Fisk asked quietly, "was there anything of interest on that intercept?"

"Nothing concerning us", Admiral Cain replied, "don't worry about it".

Fisk nodded, then turned away, though privately, he wondered how an intercept from a courier base star would be unimportant. A transmission from a capital warship would be expected to be anything BUT unimportant. He sighed. He had a battlestar to watch over. Strategy he would leave to her.

Helena Cain turned her attention back to her work. There was no way that she would allow this information to leak out to the crew. The last thing she needed was her crew demanding to return and join up with Garris Cain. If this was not some kind of ruse by the tin-heads, then let the Cylons deal with him. She would not go looking for him, that was for sure. Her war was out here.

Back in the Vardon Sector, the battlestar that Helena Cain was fuming about was preparing for its upcoming mission. Chief Krag and the squadron crew chiefs had been busy preparing the vipers of Silver Spar for battle. The last fourteen hours had been busy, but there were enough personnel to ensure that the job was completed on time.

The last shuttle back from the AULUS had been lowered down into hanger bay four, and both Captain Wise and Lieutenant Warden had just emerged from the shuttle. Warden sniffed deeply and stretched.

"You know what they say, Zapper: be it ever so humble, there's no place like home", Warden quipped.

"Yeah", Wise agreed, "the smell of welding metal, oil, sweat, and exhaust fumes really brings it back to you, doesn't it?" Both laughed at the comment.

Just then, Tricia entered the bay and walked up to them both. Wise and Warden flipped her a salute, which she returned.

"I trust you both had a relaxing stay on the AULUS?" she asked. Both nodded.

'It was okay, Sheba", Wise replied, "but all things considered, I'd rather be here". Warden nodded in agreement with that comment.

"Well, CAG didn't want to interrupt either of you during your break, but now that you're both rested and refreshed, you will both be leading your squadrons into battle in four hours", Tricia informed them.

"Four hours?!!" Wise exclaimed, "Why were we not brought back earlier to be briefed or to prepare our squadrons?" he demanded.

"Settle down, Zapper", Tricia replied, "CAG wanted you both rested. That, plus your squadron execs are doing a great job in getting things ready. They will brief you on the preparations".

Wise still didn't like the fact of his being away while his squadron was preparing for a strike – and Warden shared a similar feeling – but the deed was done, and as the decision came from Bojay, there was no point in arguing.

"You'd better get to your squadrons", Tricia advised, "and get yourselves ready".

Nodding, both Wise and Warden saluted Tricia, and then headed out to their respective squadrons. Tricia headed over to where her viper was located. She wanted to make sure that it would be ready to take her into battle as well…

Up in the conference room abutting CIC, Commander Cain was talking with Tolen, Syke, Glen Sanders, and Annan about the upcoming mission. Commander Roberts was listening in via a wireless conference commlink from the TRINITY.

"Basically, Gentlemen", Cain said, "The PEGASUS and TRINITY will be primarily engaged in taking out two base stars over the Delphi base, and in the process, stopping their raiders from engaging the other attacking ships.

"Even with the TRINITY, those base stars are still very well armed, plus they carry a lot of raiders", Sanders pointed out".

"We will need to jump right in and engage the first base star at point blank range", Cain said, "by doing that, we will first have the element of surprise, plus it will immediately cut our opposition by fifty percent".

"A variant on the CORONA op-plan?" Tolen inquired, referring to one of Captain Masters' plans that the peregrine had used earlier to destroy a base star.

"Pretty much", Cain replied, "but it will be the PEGASUS making the jump as our strike wing will be needed to help deal with the second base star and soften up the Delphi base itself.

"We are going to need very accurate FTL-jump co-ordinates if we are to get the PEGASUS close-in to launch nukes, plus we will need to jump to another location in order to both launch our fighters and engage the second base star, not to mention avoiding the nuke blast", Tolen said.

"That's why we will use the stealth-raptor", Cain said. At T-thirty minutes, they will deploy to Gomoray and closely monitor those two base stars. At T-minus two minutes, they will jump back with their precise co-ordinates. We get the co-ordinates, and then make the jump".

"And you want the strike wing to immediately deploy after taking out the first base ship", Syke said. Cain nodded.

"Why not simply immediately jump to the second base ship and pull the same trick?" Syke asked.

"Because after the success of CORONA, any immediate appearance of a battlestar close-in to a base star will result in other base stars moving, thus making useless the second set of jump co-ordinates", Cain explained, "besides, the strike wing will be needed to deal with any raiders, plus blast that base".

Plus, we do want to make sure that we are clear of any debris before we launch fighters", Annan added, "for if we do take out that base star, there will be a lot of it".

"Still, jumping to another location to launch fighters will give the other base star time to launch their raiders and engage", Roberts spoke up, "so why not use the TRINITY the same way as the PEGASUS in FTL-ing close-in and launching nukes down their throat?"

"The TRINITY is going to be needed to cover the PEGASUS. And if anything happens to us, John", Cain replied, "then the TRINITY will need to use its fighters to keep the raiders off the HYPERION's back. Besides, your FTL navi-comp is of the older type model, which means the margin of error on your FTL-jumps is somewhat higher than ours. There is a chance you could FTL right into the base star instead of beside it".

"Then why don't we use the peregrine instead for the simultaneous attack on the second base star?" Sanders inquired, "their FTL is accurate enough, plus they made CORONA work the last time".

"Sounds like a good idea, Garris", Roberts said, "and its less riskier than using the TRINITY. Besides, the peregrine is the only other ship with the necessary firepower to take out a base star".

"Assuming that the tin-heads didn't find out about the peregrine's involvement at the last attack and have prepared for it", Cain pointed out, "but you're right". He then turned to face Syke.

"CAG, you'd better let Lieutenant Hunter know so that he can arm the AVENGER with high-yield nukes", Cain ordered. Syke nodded an acknowledgement.

"Well, are there any other questions?" Cain asked. No one replied.

"Very well", Cain said, "then this meeting is adjourned. The attack starts in T-minus Three hours and fifty minutes. The stealth-raptor will need to be on its way thirty minutes before then.

"I'll inform Admiral Tillman about our op-plan and readiness, Garris", Roberts said.

"Okay", Cain agreed, "so unless there are any changes, get to your duty stations. We have a date with a bunch of tin-heads, and I want them to get one frakking heavy hangover from it at the end!"

With a chuckle from the others at that last comment, Syke, Sanders, Tolen, and Annan left the conference room. Cain stayed back.

"Dave?" Cain called after the door was shut.

"Yes, Garris?" Roberts replied. He had still kept the wireless link open.

"What do you think of the plan? Be honest", Cain asked.

"Bold and risky both", Roberts said, "but considering that 'safe' missions don't really exist, there's nothing much more to say, is there?"

"Good point", Cain agreed, "Well, you'd better let the Admiral know what we're planning. Hopefully, there won't be any countermanding of it. It seems to be our best shot. I only hope that CORONA hasn't been compromised".

"Well, one way or another, in four hours, we're going to find out", Roberts said.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Admiral Tillman listened to Cain's proposal on his part of the strike mission thru the Alpha fleet commline scrambler. He was sitting in his ready room just off HYPERION CIC. Tillman had listened to Commander Roberts' brief earlier, but he needed more information, so he had called up Cain in order to clarify things.

"Commander", Tillman said after Cain finished his brief, "Reading your logs about your previous success with CORONA, is the PEGASUS' FTL navi-comp as accurate as that on the peregrine?"

"The peregrine's FTL navi-comp is accurate to plus or minus twenty meters. The PEGASUS' navi-comp is accurate to plus or minus ninety meters, which is good enough for what we have in mind".

"What do you intend to use to take out that base star?" Tillman asked next, "Nukes? The EMP missiles at such close range would affect your battlestar, and if the margin of error is farther out, there is a chance that the Cylons will have time to use counter-battery fire".

"I intend to use the primary rail gun", Cain replied, "I have to make damn sure that the base star is taken out. Just leaving it damaged is too risky".

"No argument here on that", Tillman agreed, "Very well, your part of the op-plan is approved. We are at T-minus three hours and ten minutes to commencement of the attack".

"Incidentally, what is the name of the op-plan?" Cain asked.

"RETRIBUTION, Commander", Tillman answered. Cain nodded. It was certainly appropriate.

"Very well, Admiral", Cain said, "May the Lords of Kobol grant us victory".

"So say we all, Garris", Tillman said before terminating the link.

Cain punched in the Alpha scrambler commline to the TRINITY. Roberts' face showed up on the viewscreen.

"What's up, Garris?" Roberts asked.

"Admiral Tillman called up in order to get some clarification on our part of the op-plan – which is called RETRIBUTION, by the way – and he has given us the go-ahead", Cain explained.

"I'm still not overly happy about the TRINITY playing a support role in the initial attack, though", Roberts grumbled half-jokingly.

"John, you and I both know that the margin of error on the TRINITY's navi-comp is plus or minus two hundred and twenty meters. The sight of your Battlecruiser re-appearing WITHIN a base star – while amusing in the abstract – would be somewhat more serious in reality", Garris answered with major understatement.

"Well, my squadrons will still be ready to deploy once we appear", Roberts promised, "one squadron will immediately head out to attack the base while the other will initially fly cover. If you're successful, then they will support the first squadron".

"Let's hope that 'if' will be a 'when', John", Cain replied dryly, "The stealth-raptor is ready to depart and will – hopefully – provide the co-ordinates needed. Everything will depend on them".

Down in the port bay –hanger deck one – Chief Krag had just completed readying the stealth raptor that Cain had been referring to. Ensign Gorde was doing a final systems check of the cockpit while CPO Dundee was running a diagnostic status check on his sensor array.

"Don't forget, Snoopy", Gorde said, "We have to be damn frakking accurate with the navi-comp co-ordinates for the PEGASUS and the FLEET AVENGER. Up to four decimal point accuracy".

"Even with these advanced systems, Newguy", Dundee replied, "four decimals may be stretching it some, particularly on passives".

"I know, Snoopy, but needless to say, we can't compromise our location with the active arrays", Gorde pointed out, "particularly on the doorstep of a major military base. One slip and the hold frakking Cylon war machine will be down on us like an avalanche".

At that moment, Syke entered the peregrine. Gorde looked up as he entered the cockpit.

"Hi, CAG", Gorde greeted, "what's up?"

"Wanted to check in on your preflight. Chief Krag has given me his readiness report, and now I wanted to check with you", Syke explained.

"Flight controls are okay and the stealth setup looks uncompromised", Gorde explained, "but Snoopy was commenting about the level of accuracy that the passive sensors alone would provide for the navi-comp co-ordinates. Active sensors are out of the question for obvious reasons".

"Do the best you can", Syke replied, "The Old man is going to use the primary rail gun rather than nuke missiles. The AVENGER will be using those on its target base star".

The significance of the rail gun was not lost on Gorde. Using that weapon while the FTL does its job would involve all available power reserves, thus making defensive fire and launching of vipers a non-possibility during the rail gun's firing. Thus mucking up the co-ordinates could put the PEGASUS in a bad position where the rail gun's readiness to fire would make it impossible for the battlestar to defend itself.

"We could ask the admiral to deploy a second stealth-raptor so that their sets of co-ordinates could be cross-checked with ours", Gorde suggested.

"That was considered, but that would double the chances of discovery, even with the stealth abilities of the ship", Syke answered, "just get the best co-ordinates you can, plus the direction to point us in. We'll do the rest".

Gorde nodded. Syke patted him on the shoulder, and then left the peregrine. Gorde resumed his diagnostic scan of his controls.

Up in CIC, Lieutenant Annan was monitoring a flight of vipers deployed from the nearby CEREBRUS heading over to the HYPERION. Annan knew that a squadron there was under-strength and temporarily dispatching some of Black Knight Wings' vipers would be the CEREBRUS' contribution to the upcoming attack while the CEREBRUS and DAEDALUS stayed behind to protect the fleet.

"Everything okay at your end, Ginnie?" Major Sanders inquired as he walked up to her station.

"Everything is okay here, Comms", Annan replied, "the CAP's that are already deployed have been ordered to return to the CEREBRUS once their patrols are completed".

Sanders nodded at that. This would ensure no snarl-ups of parked fighters or potential hold-ups from delayed patrols. Timing would be critical to the success of the mission and thus no delays could be brooked.

Sanders then headed over to the weapons-defense station. The weapons officer - Captain Av Lycoming – was running the loading program for the rail gun.

"Well, Av", Sanders inquired, "how does it look?"

"Considering that this weapon hasn't been used in quite a while, it seems okay", Lycoming replied, "the magnetic accelerators all are in the green, and the projectile has been put in 'loaded-standby' mode".

"Remember that between the FTL-drive and the rail gun, there won't be any surplus power for the other weapons or the launch tubes, so as soon as we emerge, you'll have only seconds to fire the weapon", Sanders reminded him.

Lycoming nodded, though restraining himself not to comment to Sanders about his knowing the obvious. It was Sanders' job to ensure that everything was as ready as can be.

"All okay, Comms?" Colonel Tolen asked as he walked up to him.

"Core Command and Weapons-Defense are all in the green, as is the navi-comp and the FTL-drive", Sanders replied, "CAG has informed me that the squadrons of Silver Spar are ready to go".

Tolen nodded. The battlestar PEGASUS was ready to do battle. Just then, his eyes fell upon a sheet of paper sitting on the plotting table. He picked it up.

"Ah, the new pilots list", Tolen commented. He saw Sanders' brother's name on the list. Most of the others, he didn't recognize, but one name definitely rang a bell.

"Ice is here on the PEGASUS?" Tolen rhetorically asked. Sanders nodded.

"He arrived this morning, XO", Sanders replied. Lieutenant jg Frank 'Ice' Truly was one of the transfers to the PEGASUS from the JUNO, "He's being assigned as the XO of VS-312".

"Ice certainly has a reputation befitting his call-sign", Tolen commented, "Renown throughout the fleet. Some would say famous, even".

"Or notorious", Sanders added. Tolen nodded at that.

Truly was a crack viper pilot. He was also a graduate of ATT., thus making him one of only two people on the PEGASUS – the other being 'Rogue' Higgins – to wear the special VIPER patch on his uniform. That patch – while similar to the standard VIPER patch that VTT graduates wore - bore a wide blue border bearing the lettering: ADVANCED TACTICAL TRAINING GRADUATE. Hondo and Coffin had a similar blue border and lettering surrounding their PEREGRINE patch. It was partly because of that patch that Ice had gotten his reputation and call-sign.

Tolen remembered the story. Lieutenant Truly had graduated with honors from his ATT class, and was posted to the PEGASUS – Admiral Helena Cain's PEGASUS, that is – just before the initial shakedown cruise of that newly built MERCURY-class battlestar. What was witnessed when Truly met Admiral Cain became well-known in the fleet very quickly, becoming folklore…

"Lieutenant Truly reporting for duty, Sir", Truly said formally to Admiral Cain in CIC, saluting crisply.

"Enjoy your cup of coffee, Lieutenant?" Admiral Cain asked without looking up.

"I don't drink coffee, Admiral", Truly simply replied. Admiral Cain looked up at him.

"Then how can you explain being three minutes late to report, Lieutenant?" Admiral Cain acidly asked, "decided to be tardy to make a statement?"

The PEGASUS' Comms officer – Lieutenant-Colonel Fisk – was watching Truly. Unlike other crewmen reporting to the Admiral – who always put new people through the ringer – Truly wasn't showing any signs of being intimidated. Indeed, Truly looked completely cool and collected.

"The only statement that I'm making, Admiral, is that I'm reporting for duty on board the Battlestar PEGASUS – BSG 62, as ordered", Truly replied neutrally, "coffee wasn't part of the assignment order".

Fisk could see that Admiral Cain was starting to get annoyed at Truly's lack of reaction. Admiral Cain walked up to Truly, determined to show him who was the one calling the shots.

"I see from your patch, Lieutenant, that you are an ATT graduate", she said, "but it doesn't mean a damn thing to me. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another nugget pilot until you can show me otherwise!"

Cain watched to see Truly's expression, but it changed not a jot. A 'nugget' was a brand new pilot, even greener than a 'rook'. To call an ATT graduate a 'nugget' was a pretty nasty insult, but Truly did not react at all.

"Putting things bluntly, Lieutenant", Admiral Cain continued, "I'm not impressed with you at all".

"Well, Its nice to see that we do have something in common, after all, Admiral", Truly replied, not missing a beat.

"And what's that, Lieutenant?" Admiral Cain asked.

"I'm not impressed with you, Admiral ", Truly calmly replied. CIC went deathly quiet – apart from a couple of gasps – at Truly's statement.

"And why would that be, Lieutenant?" Admiral Cain demanded, astounded by this officer who was not showing any signs of being intimidated.

"I have not yet seen you command, so until I do, all I see at the moment is a flag officer who has nothing better to do than try and intimidate new arrivals with a lot of hot air", Truly stated.

"Watch your mouth, Lieutenant!" Fisk barked, "You're talking to a superior officer!" Admiral Cain raised her hand to silence him. Truly still just stood there without any emotion whatsoever.

"That crack just got you taken off flying status, Truly", Admiral Cain said.

"Yes, Admiral", Truly acknowledged, still not batting an eyelid.

"For the time being, you will serve as catering officer", Admiral Cain continued with a smirk, "and you will remain there until I decide to restore your flying status, which may not be for quite some time".

Truly simply stood there, his expression changing not a jot.

"And since you will be overseeing serving meals instead of flying vipers, you can remove that ATT patch from your uniform", Admiral Cain ordered.

Truly simply replied, "No".

"What?!!!" Admiral Cain screamed, "You said 'no' to me?!!" She looked dumbstruck at Truly.

"I didn't stutter, Admiral", Truly replied, "I sad 'no', as the ATT patch – like medals – are earned achievements, and thus cannot be removed once earned, as per fleet guidelines. Not even the commander-in-chief can tell me to remove it. You can ground a person, strip a person of rank, put a person in any filthy job you like, but you can not tell a person to remove that patch".

"Is that so?" Admiral Cain rhetorically asked, "then if you won't remove it, I will!"

Admiral Cain made to reach over to pull off the patch, but Truly said, "Lay a finger on me or my uniform, Admiral, and I will deem it an attack on my person, to which I can ligitimately defend myself against. The result of which you will probably end up being taken out of CIC on a stretcher".

Admiral Cain went deathly pale. She went over to the plotting table, and called up two security guards.

"This officer is to be placed in the brig pending court-martial for threatening a flag officer", she said to the guards, "Get him out of my sight!"

Of course, Tolen remembered, the court-martial never happened. The colonial fleet's Judge Advocate-General had informed her that Truly was well within his rights to inform her that the patch was something that could not be ordered to be removed, and that his last statement was not a threat, as it was actually an informed response to an attempted illegal action. All that Admiral Cain could do was to bust Truly from full lieutenant to lieutenant junior grade for insubordination.

After that, Admiral Cain kept Truly on catering detail for the first part of the shakedown cruise – in which he did an excellent job – then put him back on flying status - though only flying courier shuttles as another means of belittling him – which of course also failed to cow him.

For his lack of emotion that day in his standing up to Admiral Cain's bullying, Truly earned the call-sign of 'Ice'. It had stuck ever since. Admiral Cain had come off a very poor second against Truly, and the fact that Truly had been an object of respect by the majority of the MERC-PEGASUS crew as a result of that, plus his willingness to do any dirty job well without any complaint, led her to have him transferred off the MERC-PEGASUS once the shakedown cruise was over. He had eventually found himself on the JUNO.

"So what did Commander Cain have to say about Ice being here on this PEGASUS?" Tolen asked.

"He simply said that he was glad to have an officer who (a) does any job well and (b) doesn't suffer fools", Sanders replied.

Tolen nodded wryly at that answer. Still...

"Well, the former is commendable, but the latter certainly cost him any promotions", Tolen commented, "Admiral Cain made sure of that with a negative fitness report".

"Excuse me, X.O.", Annan said, interrupting them, "Stealth Raptor 5404 reports all checks completed. They are ready to depart at your convenience".

"Okay, then let's get them going", Tolen said, "Give them the go-ahead".

While Gorde and Dundee prepared the stealth raptor for departure, the subject of Tolen's and Sanders' earlier conversation was down in the port bay. Truly was chatting with VS-312 C.O. Lieutenant Macklin about squadron readiness. They were standing in the dispersal area where their squadron's fighters would be loaded into the launch tubes.

After chatting about squadron strength and other information that Truly would need to be aware of in his new position, Macklin changed the subject a little.

"So Ice", Macklin asked, "Did you have your chat with CAG yet?"

"Not yet", Truly replied, "Sheba did though as Bojay was attending a briefing at the time. She gave me my assignment as your squadron X.O."

"And I'm glad to have you", Macklin replied, "Bosco – your predecessor – got transferred over to the TRINITY, which left me wondering who to fill in as Spar Two XO. When I was told that you would be, I felt a lot better".

"I do my job, Shooter", Ice replied simply, "So I take it from your brief that Spar Two is at full strength and ready for action?"

"They had better be", Macklin replied simply, "which is why I'm glad to have you here. You don't stand for any felgercarb, and with your ATT patch in plain view, none of the other pilots will want to try it anyway".

"How about taking felgercarb from another ATT-er?" a new voice asked. Both Macklin and Truly turned to see Lieutenant jg Matt 'Rogue' Higgins walk up to them.

"Good to see you, Rogue", Truly said as he shook his hand, then briefly hugged.

"So what has Bojay got you doing, Rogue?" Truly asked. Higgins and Truly were good friends. Both of them went through VTT together.

"I'm X.O. of VS-311", Higgins explained, "I just stole a couple of minutes to sneak over this side and say Hi. Gotta get back though before Ratchet gets annoyed. Still, it's good to see you again, Ice. Hopefully, we can chat in the o-club over a drink or two after this upcoming op. Catch up on a few things".

"Any other ATT grads on the PEGASUS?" Truly asked.

"Yeah, Hondo and Coffin. They are the peregrine's prime crew", Higgins replied.

"I know them", Truly replied, "They were in my ATT class. Graduated at the bottom, but they got through nonetheless".

"They were good enough to be assigned to Militech for the peregrine assessment team", Higgins pointed out, "and they have done pretty well since their being here on the PEGASUS".

Just then, the P.A. announced, "Bay One depressurizing. Bay One depressurizing".

"Well, looks like the stealth raptor is getting ready to depart", Higgins replied, "which means I'd better get back. Good to see you again, Ice", he said as he left.

After Bay One was depressurized, the platform upon which the stealth raptor sat was elevated up to the flight deck. Gorde and Dundee checked their systems one more time.

"Core Command, Stealth-Raptor 5404 reports ready to depart", Gorde communicated.

"Core Command transferring launch control to pilot. Launch when ready", Annan replied.

Smoothly, the stealth-raptor powered up its jets. Gorde smoothly lifted the stealth-raptor off the deck and flew it out of the port landing bay. After getting two miles away from the PEGASUS, Dundee reported "FTL navi-comp online. Ready for the first jump".

Gomoray was far enough away that the stealth raptor would have to make an intermediate jump. Their final jump into the Gomoray sector was set to be far enough away from the Delphi base so as to – hopefully - not show up on Cylon sensors. The stealth-raptor's stealth characteristics would enable them to approach close enough to the base unseen in order to get the co-ordinates needed for the attack to go ahead.

"Very well, Snoopy", Gorde replied, "activating FTL in three… two… one… jump!"

With a flash the stealth raptor disappeared. Tolen and Sanders were watching the DRADIS when Cain came in.

"I was just about to call you, Commander", Tolen said, "The stealth-raptor is on its way".

"Bring the PEGASUS to Condition Two and inform the HYPERION and TRINITY", Cain ordered.

As Tolen complied, Cain said to Sanders, "Now we wait".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Patiently awating Jim Quigley's additions before Chapter 21 can be added - please politely send him a note if you get too impatient)


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

With a flash, the stealth-raptor exited its first FTL-jump. Gorde quickly checked his instrument panel, and then called up Dundee on the intercom.

"Anything on sensors?" was the first question.

"That's a negative", Dundee replied after quickly checking his display, "Just you, me, and a lot of empty space".

Gorde breathed a sigh of relief, and then he asked the next most important question:

"Well, Snoopy?" Gorde asked, "Navi-comp check out?"

"Navi-comp shows us at the right co-ordinates, Newguy", Dundee confirmed, "plus everything back here is in the green. We're ready for the jump to Gomoray".

"I know that this is preaching to the choir, but the second we exit the jump, shut down everything on your platform but the passives. Okay?" Gorde asked.

"Don't worry about that, Newguy", Dundee assured him, "I have a vested interest in staying alive too".

"In that case, let's do it. FTL activating in three – two – one – Jump!"

Wioth a flash, the stealth-raptor made its jump. Next stop: a major base in the Cylon War Machine...

Back on the PEGASUS, Truly was sitting in the viper assigned to him going through his pre-flight routine. Even though the call to man the vipers was still a while off, Truly wanted to 'get a feel' for his viper – like a prospective buyer for a new car.

He had noted with approval when he had climbed into the viper that one of the ground crew had painted just below the canopy: LTJG FRANK TRULY 'ICE'. That showed efficiency, and the vipers in Macklin's squadron looked well kept. Still, until he actually flew it, he could not be completely sure of the nuances of this particular ship, and since the battlestar would be going into battle soon, there really wasn't time to do a test flight…

"Ahem", a voice outside the viper said. Truly looked out of the cockpit to see a tall thin officer looking up at him. He noticed that the officer's uniform bore the rank of Major, plus the wings of a pilot.

"CAG, I presume?" Truly asked politely.

"That's right, Lieutenant", Syke replied, "And I take it that you're Ice".

"That's what they call me, CAG", Truly replied as he got up out of the cockpit and egressed from the viper. Truly then saluted Syke, who returned the gesture.

"Sorry that I didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier, Ice", Syke began, "but I was in conference with the commander. I take it that you have already spoken with Sheba and Shooter?"

"Yes, CAG", Truly replied, "I've been given my assignment as VS-312 XO, and I was just taking a few minutes to try out my mount", he explained, gesturing to the viper. Syke nodded. He had heard that Ice was no-nonsense.

"I heard that you are one heck of a pilot. That plus your ATT credentials made you a prime choice for the XO job", Syke said, "though given your reputation for back-talking superior officers, I did have to think about it a little".

"You won't get any complaints about me doing my job, CAG", Truly assured him, "but I don't suffer fools. People who don't have their heads in the game – regardless of rank – are people I don't have time for. I only care about results".

Truly looked calmly into Syke's eyes. Syke did so as well for a few seconds, and then smiled. He held out his hand. Truly shook it.

"That's just what I wanted to hear, Ice", Syke said, "Results are what matters, and I will support any pilot in the wing in that regard, but – and this is a friendly warning - if you do deserve to be chewed out, rest assured that you will be remembering the results of that for quite a while".

"If I deserve it, then I won't have any cause for complaint, CAG", Truly replied simply, "And you'll get the best from me. That I promise you, pilot to pilot".

"In that case, welcome to Silver Spar Wing, Lieutenant Truly", Syke said, holding out a set of full Lieutenant insignia..

At that moment, the stealth-raptor exited its second FTL-jump. The active sensors and all non-essential equipment were immediately powered down.

"Well", Gorde said unnecessarily, "we're here".

Looking out of the cockpit window, Gorde could see the planet Delphi, and the asteroid moon that they were heading to. Dundee could see it on his viewscreen.

"Got a visual", Dundee reported, "I don't see any minefields around the asteroid. That's a relief".

"They are here in pre-war Cylon space, so they didn't think they needed it", Gorde opined, "Still, keep your eyes open. We'll be approaching the asteroid from the flank side".

Signaling an acknowledgment, Dundee looked at the asteroid on his screen, using the monocular to zoom in on the area. He quickly saw what he was looking for.

"I've got contacts, Newguy", Dundee announced, "four base stars. They're docked at that asteroid – right where they were first reported".

"What about the other four?" Gorde asked, "Initial recon reported four base stars in orbit in two pairs. We have to nail down the precise co-ordinates of the pair the PEGASUS and TRINITY are slated to attack".

"Nothing yet, Newguy. They're probably behind the planet Delphi itself", Dundee replied, then quickly said, "Frakk, we're got incoming: a flight of raiders. Six it looks like".

"Are they coming directly towards us?" Gored asked.

Dundee quickly plotted their course, and then said, "They should pass about three clicks in front of us. That's well within visual range of a standard raptor".

"Then lets hope that the stealth characteristics of this raptor will keep them from seeing us", Gorde hoped, "still, get ready to activate the navi-comp for an emergency jump if we are seen".

"Already doing so", Dundee quickly replied.

"All right. Then lets keep our fingers crossed", Gorde said, watching out the window as the flight of raiders approached. Gorde also quickly checked to ensure that the suicide capsules that he and Dundee were issued was handy. Given their knowledge about the upcoming battle plan, neither of them could afford to be taken prisoner.

On his screen, Dundee could clearly see the scimitar-shaped ships getting bigger and bigger on his screen. He was looking closely at any change of course that any of those six ships might take towards them. He keyed his intercom.

"They're just about at point of closest approach", Dundee said, "no change in course thus far".

"I see them", Gorde replied. His hand was on the FTL-controls, ready to power up and jump if either he or Dundee saw any of them come toward them. He was unaware that he was holding his breath…

"Looks like the Gods are still smiling upon the Two Jasons", Dundee said, breathing a sign of relief, "they've passed the point of closest approach and their course haven't changed, nor am I picking up any wireless chatter from them".

Gorde let his breath out. Looks like the stealth-raptor was working as advertised.

"Okay, then let's continue our mission", Gorde said, "The folks back at the fleet are waiting for us to deliver the goods".

"And I see the goods now", Dundee replied, "On the monocular. Coming around Delphi's terminator now. Two base stars maintaining station with each other".

"Are you getting their orbital data, Snoopy?" Gorde inquired.

"I am", Dundee replied, "Their orbits are identical to Scorcher's first recon data. Looks like that pair is just maintaining station keeping in orbit. Either in reserve or waiting their turn for servicing on the asteroid… Hello!" Dundee then said.

"What's up?" Gorde asked.

"Another ship is appearing behind those two. Not a base star. This one is weird-looking", Dundee replied, "Warbook has nothing to match it with".

"Describe it", Gorde ordered.

"Looks like a very long lattice-like structure. Doesn't look armed, but… okay, the other two base stars that Scorcher saw earlier are coming into view behind this lattice-ship. Looks like those four ships are doubling as a minder for it", Dundee opined, "It must have arrived after the initial recon".

"Punch your image of those ships up on my display", Gorde ordered next. Dundee did so.

Gorde looked at the long lattice-like ship – if that is what it is, he reminded himself – that the two pairs of base stars seemed to be sheparding. He wondered what the thing was. Given that the Cylons went for pure functionality rather than aesthetics in their design, it definitely had some purpose.

"As we get closer to that thing", Gorde said to Dundee, "get all the information that you can on your sensors. If you have to use low-powered directional active sensing, then do so. The fleet is going to need to know about this new arrival".

"Okay, Newguy", Dundee acknowledged, "oh, and I've got the jump co-ordinates for the PEGASUS for those first two base stars – assuming that the tin-heads don't break orbit between now and then".

"Good. When you can, get the co-ordinates for the second pair of base stars as well in the event of a backup attack being necessary", Gorde said next.

"Will do", Dundee replied.

Gorde watched as the base stars – and the unknown ship – got larger as they got closer. Thus far, the stealth-raptor was not being observed, but both Gorde and Dundee were acutely aware that the Cylons were all around them and they would not have much hope if they were discovered…

On the command deck of one of the base stars, a number four model humanoid Cylon was conferring with a number two model – which happened to be the base star's commander.

"The resurrection ship is going to need three days in order to be fully operational again", Four informed his superior.

"The sooner that we can get it back to the GALACTICA pursuit force, the better", Two replied, "if our forces suffer any losses in the meantime, there won't be anything there to regenerate them".

Four nodded. The Resurrection Ship was a marvel of Cylon engineering, but it had one drawback: its deployment duration was inversely proportional to the number of regeneration of Cylons. The GALACTICA and its fleet had been shooting up large numbers of Cylons, thus putting a drain on the Resurrection Ship's power, so having the ship return to Delphi in order to recharge was a necessary move. Normally, the backup resurrection ship would fill in while this one was back here, but considering that there were other remnants of the Colonial Fleet somewhere out there, that ship was committed with another task force.

"So what do you think about the recent alert message pertaining to the CEREBRUS and the PEGASUS-89?" Four asked next.

"The fact that there are two PEGASUS battlestars out there, plus a COLUMBIA-class relic is something we should not be complacent about", Two answered, "but it is also unwise to overestimate them either. Sooner or later, they will make a mistake, and when they do, we will deal with them".

"Considering the damage that they have done already in their hit-and-run tactics, I hope that moment will be very soon", Four commented, "The bio on Commander Cain shows that he is an opponent to be reckoned with".

"Well, that's what we're here for, don't forget", Two stated, "once we get the word, our four base ships will immediately jump out to wherever they are. We just stay here and wait".

"What about the others docked at the repair facility?" Four asked, gesturing to the asteroid.

"Until the resurrection ship is back in full operation, we can't generate more raiders, so they are going to have to stay put for the meantime", Two explained, "and even when they are back to full strength, they are earmarked to relieve other base stars".

"Pity", Four said, seeing the logic, "because eight base stars would be a more comforting force to combat the great Commander Cain".

Back in the Vardon Sector, Commander Cain was in PEGASUS CIC. He was standing at the map table for the past two hours, looking over the planned ship deployments - though looking every few minutes at the chronometer on the DRADIS console. The chronometer was set to the departure time of the stealth-raptor mission to Gomoray. Glen Sanders – who had been conferring with Annan regarding readiness of the shooters in both landing bays, walked up to Cain.

"Commander", Sanders said, "Everything is ready in the bays. CAG reports all squadrons are on readiness and the shooters have readied the launch tubes".

"How many of our CAPs are still out there, Major?" Cain asked.

"Four patrols – usual pairs", Sanders replied, Two of them will be back before the cut-off time. The other two will alight on the CEREBRUS when their runs are over", Sanders answered.

"So Glen", Cain said next, "Get a chance to properly welcome your brother on board?"

"Yes, Commander", Sanders replied, "We had a chat over a couple of drinks in the o-club – just a couple. After all, I have to be on my toes here, and he has to fly in a viper very soon".

"Good thinking. CAG find him a slot?" Cain asked next.

"VS-312", Sanders replied, "Shooter's got him settled in. Oh, and CAG reported that Ice has settled in as VS-312's XO. He's already been given his full lieutenant's insignia".

Cain nodded. When he had heard the story about Truly and his cousin, Cain was privately dissapointed that Helena didn't try to pull off Truly's ATT patch. Getting the crap beaten out of her was something that was sorely overdue...

"Well, I hope that our new transferees will acquit themselves well. Considering where we're going, they will need to be", Cain said quietly.

"If the other fleet components do their job, Commander, we'll be all right", Sanders stated, "Any word of their preparedness?"

"I got the word that the assault force detailed to attack and board the STELLER CONVEYOR are ready to go, and that the other components of the assault on Delphi are prepared. We're just awaiting the final co-ordinates from the Two Jasons", Cain answered

Just then, Annan called from the Core Command console.

"Commander", Annan said, "Recon Raptor 5404 has just jumped back. They're ahead of schedule".

Cain looked at the chronometer. They were not scheduled to return for another twenty minutes.

"Open a channel, Lieutenant", Cain ordered. Annan hit a switch, and then nodded at Cain. Cain picked up a headset.

"This is PEGASUS Actual to Recon Raptor 5404", Cain said into the headset.

"Go ahead, Actual", Gorde's voice came back.

"You're early, 5404", Cain said, "What's up?"

"Additional information on ship dispositions, Actual", Gorde replied, "transmitting the data now".

"Return to Home Plate immediately and report to me in CIC", Cain ordered.

"Will do, Actual", Gorde acknowledged.

As the stealth-raptor headed to land on the PEGASUS, Cain walked over to Core Command to look over the data transmission. He noticed that the co-ordinates for them were there, but then he saw the lattice-like leviathan behind the base stars.

"Transmit this data to the HYPERION and the TRINITY, Lieutenant", Cain ordered Annan, then let both Admiral Tillman and Commander Roberts know that I will be teleconferencing them the debrief.

As Annan complied, Cain turned to face Sanders and Colonel Tolen

"Comms", Cain said, "You have control of CIC. Colonel Tolen and I will be in the conference room. Get the Two Jasons up there, and then open conference communications from there to the HYPERION and the TRINITY.

_Fifteen Minutes later..._

Admiral Tillman listened - via the secure teleconference line – the debrief of the Two Jasons. His interest in the new arrival was something of an understatement.

"Good bebrief you two", Tillman said after they were completed, "I don't mean to rush you, but you'd better get back to your ship and get it readied to go out again".

With a "Yes, Sir", Gorde and Dundee left the conference room, leaving Cain alone in the room, though Admiral Tillman on the HYPERION and Commander Roberts over on the TRINTY were still listening in. 

"The timing of this arrival worries me", Cain said, "With the attack scheduled to commence in forty minutes, this is one heck of a co-incidence".

"The data from the scans that the two Jasons did of that leviathan were interesting, to say the least", Tillman stated, not directly answering Can, "no armaments, so it isn't a warship in the correct sense of the word, yet it is obviously something important".

"Is the attack going to be delayed until we know for sure what that thing is?" Roberts inquired.

"That is not an option", Tillman replied, "The STELLER CONVEYOR strike team has already departed, and all elements of the attack are ready to roll. Besides, I don't think that this is a trap".

"Why?" Cain and Roberts simultaneously asked.

"That thing is being protected by four base ships. If it were a trap, it would be sitting there alone in orbit with everything but a big 'Attack Me' sign on it. Also, the second recon showed no differences in their base ships' dispositions or any signs of additional raiders", Tillman explained, "after all, this is a staging and replenishment area, and this thing – whatever it is – is most likely there for that".

"Then how do we deal with it?" Cain asked, "after all, the PEGASUS and FLEET AVENGER will be busy with those base stars. If we try and take out that unknown vessel first, that frees up those base stars to attack us".

"You're forgetting the TRINTY, Garris", Roberts stated, "We have a heavy rail gun as well, and that thing is big enough for us to easilly lock it on to, even with the margin of error of our FTL".

Cain thought about it, and then nodded. He then said, "Admiral, Commander Roberts has a point. Given its location between those base stars, it is an important target, and the TRINITY was only going to be launching fighters…"

"Can you get your rail gun ready to fire by zero-hour?" Tillman asked Roberts.

"Its all ready to go", Roberts replied, "I like to keep all of my options open when I go into battle…"

Cain and Tillman chuckled at Roberts' statement. Tillman thought about it, then nodded.

"Very well, Commander", Tillman approved, "You've got it. The attack will commence on schedule".

Five minutes later, the alert sirens sounded over the warships in the fleet. "All pilots man your fighters, Condition One is in effect!"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

(with substantive input from Jim Quigley)

* * *

**STELLER CONVEYOR – FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE MAIN ASSAULT**

While the alert klaxons were sounding through the fleet's warships, not too far away, the first part of operation RETRIBUTION had already started. The stealth-raptors had made their jump and had at last made it to the low-side docking hatch beneath the super-tanker.

Now, after the dockings had been completed, the three marine fire-teams stealthily made their way into position after quietly boarding the CONVEYOR.

"Status check!" Gunnery Sergeant Coe requested - whose team was stationed near the main airlock of the CONVEYOR.

"Beta Team ready!" Sergeant Ginnis whispered from the engineering compartment.

"Delta Team ready!" Lance Corporal Spang whispered from the corridor near the CONVEYOR's control center.

"Copy that! Now we wait for all hell to break loose!" Coe confirmed, as their next move wasn't until scheduled to begin until the attack on the base was underway. He kept one eye on his wrist chronometer while his other eye was on his rifle…

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION – TEN MINUTES BEFORE ASSAULT**

"Ensign, open a TAC channel to all ships and tell them to patch it in throughout the ship." Admiral Tillman directed his communication officer.

"Sir, you are patched in." Ensign McCall reported a moment later. Nodding, Tillman put on his headset and began to speak with a stern, unwavering voice:

"This is Admiral Tillman. One hundred and eighteen days ago the Cylons decimated our civilization and scattered our people throughout the system and beyond. Until now we have always been on the defensive, never having an opportunity to bring the fight to them. In a less than ten minutes we will launch a major assault on a Cylon staging area. Our goal is to engage the Cylons long enough for a team of marines to liberate a colonial asset from Cylon control. All crews standby for combat jumps. Tillman out"

McCall then spoke into the commline, stating, "All ships launch attack raptors! Repeat, launch attack raptors!

McCall then immediately patched in the direct commline to the PEGASUS.

FLEET AVENGER launch!"McCall instructed. In PEGASUS CIC, Cain turned to face Major Sanders

"Confirm AVENGER launch." Cain ordered. Sanders nodded to Lieutenant Annan, who relayed the launch order.

"This is PEGASUS. Launching FLEET AVENGER!" Sanders confirmed to McCall.

Sanders watched on his screen as the peregrine – armed with nuclear-tipped missiles – was elevated up from its hanger bay to the flight deck. Hunter expertly brought the engines online and a few seconds later, smoothly piloted the peregrine off the flight deck.

After informing Tillman of the peregrine's launch, McCall patched in her commline to the other raptors that had launched and were now deploying in readiness for combat.

"Raptor assault squadron and AVENGER form up with ADEPHIA and PROTEUS and proceed to jump coordinates. PEGASUS and TRINITY prepare for combat jump. " McCall announced.

PEGASUS and TRINITY maneuvered away from the fleet and began their FTL countdown. The FLEET AVENGER moved in unison with them.

On the TRINITY, Commander Roberts awaited confirmation of jump readiness. He didn't have long to wait.

"All stations report clear for jump!" Kirby relayed to Roberts.

"After the jump, lock on to our primary target with the rail gun. Once fired and our power is directed back to the launch tubes, launch all vipers." Roberts instructed Marcus.

As all stations reported their readiness, Tillman – after mouthing a silent prayer - gave the order and McCall relayed the command throughout the fleet: "TEAM ONE JUMP!"

As the three 'teams' of the strike force jumped out, over on the CEREBRUS, Commander Wright turned to face Colonel Gale.

"Well, X.O.", Wright said, "Inform our squadrons to commence their CAPs covering the fleet. We're on our own until the others return".

**TEAM ONE – RAPTOR STRIKE FORCE**

In what seemed like an instant, the ADELPHIA, PROTEUS, and the raptors that made up their strike team made their jump. After reaching the half-way point (this for the benefit of the raptors which – like the Two Jasons' ship - had only a limited FTL-range), plotted and made the second jump to Gomoray, appearing just over a mile from their target on the on the surface of the Delphi asteroid. The squadron of raptors was leading with the two Guardians in the rear position. Colonel Walsh was commanding the strafing run.

"Closing on target!" Ensign Jack 'Deadeye' Haley announced from the lead raptor's RSO position as he checked his dradis.

"Make sure the dispersal pattern is wide!" Captain Libby Ashman' Bartlett (the lead raptor pilot) began. "I bet Captain Elder that we could hit all four of those sitting ducks!"

"What did you bet?" asked Haley, who was sporting slight smile.

"That bottle of Virgon Brew you won from the other night in the triad game." Bartlett chuckled, which wiped the smile off Haley's face.

"Damn, Ashman!" Haley blurted as he shook his head in disbelief. "Closing on target! Twenty seconds!"

"All raptors weapons hot! Fire when in range**!"** Walsh ordered.

As the attack group reached their target, the raptors unleashed a massive volley on the four basestars that were to all intents and purposes sitting ducks. Surprise was complete. As the missiles hit the targets, the Cylon base stars in orbit near the Resurrection Ship launched several squadrons of raiders and headed toward the besieged base. Just as the Cylons on the asteroid began launching counter measures at the retreating raptors, ADELPHIA and PROTEUS came in range.

"PROTEUS reports EMP warheads are loaded and ready!" Major Ashley reported to Walsh.

"Launch missiles and get us some distance! Walsh ordered.

"Missiles away!" announced Ashley as the ship pitched upwards and away from the baseships that had begun ascending from the structure on the asteroid.

"Raptors have jumped as scheduled, no casualties reported" reported the communication officer.

"Multiple hits! Dradis is showing baseships have stopped their ascent! Ashley announced.

"Incoming raiders!" Petty Officer Stoddard yelled.

"Flank speed! We got to plow past them!" Walsh ordered!

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

At the same moment that the missiles hit their target HYPERION and JUNO jumped in a weapons range of two baseships.

"Contact JUNO and tell them to launch." Tillman ordered as he stared at a Dradis monitor.

"Set forward batteries for salvo fire. Target the closest baseship!" Hayes ordered as he also watched near the plotting table.

"Sir! Dradis is picking up three squadrons of raiders to aft! Both JUNO squadrons moving to intercept," Walker announced.

As Tillman ordered the two ships main batteries to open fire the other cylon baseships in orbit moved to outflank the two colonial capital ships.

"Multiple raiders inbound!" Walker reported.

"Realign alpha to gamma batteries to suppression fire! Tell the vipers to stay out of the targeting solution!" Tillman ordered as the HYPERION took a missile hit.

As the raiders advanced, the vipers launched from HYPERION headed to intercept.

"Cool Breeze (Capt. Marshall), this is Thumper, take Spitfire squadron and break left! Shadow (Maj. Spencer) take Rogue and go right! Omega, stay right here! Let them come to us!" Major Nix instructed.

"Aft baseships closing in! They'll be in weapons in less than five minute!" Walker reported, "their trajectories are right on the predicted paths".

Tillman smiled briefly. Those ships were going to be in for a nasty surprise, but first, he had to get his part of the operation completed….

"Send the signal to Raptor 5404!" Tillman barked as the ship shuttered from another impact.

Over on the command base star, Number Four had been briefly surprised by the attack on the asteroid. Number Two came up to Four and shook his head.

"So much for us waiting to find them", Four commented, "they've come to us instead. Let's engage. We're still holding numerical superiority".

"What about the resurrection ship?" Two asked.

"We've enough raiders to cover it", Four replied, "order a squadron from each of the sheparding base stars to cover it.

Just then, with a flash, a battlestar appeared right in front of the base star. Four turned to Two and started to speak, but he never finished the sentence.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"We're right on the money!" Sanders announced, "Prime target directly ahead".

"Fire the Rail Gun", Cain ordered. Sanders nodded to Captain Lycoming.

Pressing a control switch, Lycoming had barely time to say "On the way!" when the battlestar shuddered from the recoil from the firing of the massive weapon. As the lights dimmed from the application of all available power to the rail gun, the super-accelerated heavy projectile shot out from the PEGASUS and hurtled towards the central stem of the targeted base star.

The rail gun's projectile was not an explosive warhead. It was what was quaintly termed a 'kinetic energy weapon' – in effect, a large inert hunk of shaped dense metal. With the incredible speed at which the rail gun's magnetic accelerators forced the round out, it didn't need to be explosive. The energy from the impact of such a weapon did all of the work better than an explosive round.

The round – hurtling at half the speed of light – smashed into the central stem, tearing out through the other side of the base star. The base star broke in two, followed two seconds later by a massive detonation as the two halves immolated themselves in a spectacular explosion.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

As the PEGASUS's target disintegrated, the Battlecruiser TRINITY – which had emerged from its jump at the same instant as the PEGASUS, locked its own rail gun on the leviathan that was the Resurrection ship.

"Dradis is registering the FTL drive on that thing warming up. They're getting ready to jump", Marcus reported.

"Too late, tin-heads", Roberts commented as he nodded to his weapons officer.

"On the way!" the officer shouted as he activated the rail gun's firing mechanism. The TRINITY shuddered as it absorbed the recoil from the accelerated massive bullet.

The resurrection ship didn't stand a chance. The super-accelerated round smashed through the length of the ship, tearing itself all the way through (the TRINITY has emerged from its jump pointing straight down the resurrection ship's throat). The massive lattice-work of the resurrection ship tore off as the bullet literally tore the back out of the ship. The remnants of what was a second previously one of the greatest marvels of Cylon engineering was now a splintered hulk.

**TEAM THREE – PEREGRINE "FLEET AVENGER"**

The second base star didn't have time to take in the loss of the command base ship and the resurrection ship. Indeed, it had only started to deploy its raiders when the third part of the PEGASUS strike force appeared. The FLEET AVENGER had emerged from its jump and was at point blank range of the central stem of the base star, all weapons locked on.

"Automatic firing routine activated", Sims shouted. As the nuclear-tipped missiles flew out from the peregrine's hard points, the FLEET AVENGER – following the routine programmed into its battle computer – FTL-jumped away from the base star.

With a dazzling flash, the nuclear missiles detonated at the central stem, causing the base star to stop dead in its tracks. The base star's power systems had been completed devastated by the blast. It didn't explode, but the damage had been done: it was now to all intents and purposes a dead hunk of metal, just like what was the resurrection ship…

The peregrine was now in a position observing the battle. With its nukes launched, it would serve as a recon platform, watching out for any possible reinforcements…

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Commander", Sanders reported, "all of our primary targets have been taken out. TRINTY reports that their power has been rerouted to their launch tubes. They're deploying their fighters".

"Then lets do so as well", Cain said, "Core Command, get those fighters launched. We've only just begun here".

Down in the launch tubes, Syke heard the order to launch. He keyed his wireless.

"This is Spar Actual to all Silver Spar Squadrons", Syke said, "Let's do it!"

**TEAM TWO - BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

A muffled cheer rose above the open wireless channel in the CIC. The lead baseship that they had targeted forward of the HYPERION had exploded sent debris in all directions!

"Watch out for debris! Fall back and regroup!" Nix ordered as a piece of the Cylon base star wiped out his wingman.

"Situation Report!" Tillman asked his XO, who had made his way to the damage control master panel.

"Impacts amidships. Cargo bay eight and deck two and three frames twenty-nine through thirty-three are depressurized. No major structural damage." Hayes answered.

"JUNO reports minor damages to auxiliary systems. Search and Rescue reports that they have recovered four pilots." McCall announced from her station.

"We lost almost a dozen vipers in the first wave. JUNO's vipers have rendezvoused with PEGASUS and TRINITY's and have pinned the raiders to our aft and forward of PEGASUS. Our squadrons are forward!" Walker stated

"Good news from Teams One and Three", one of the Dradis officers reported, "They've caught the tin-heads with their pants down".

"Let's keep our eyes on our own team first, people", Tillman reminded his officers.

Tillman was watching the Dradis monitor and was listening to the viper chatter estimating about twelve to fifteen squadrons of raiders and a sole base star pinned between the two battlestars. Those vipers were outnumbered almost three to one. Tillman could hear the anxiety in some of the younger pilots voices they engaged the raiders. "A frakking horror show." Tillman thought to himself, but with the base stars being taken out, the raiders longer had a place to land and rearm. The vipers did.

"Second base star forward is heavily damaged and is retreating towards the asteroid. JUNO, TERTIUS, ADELPHIA, and PROTEUS have engaged." Walker told Tillman.

**TEAM THREE - BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Hey Admiral", Cain communicated to Tillman over the ship-to-ship TAC channel, "I thought you'd like some help. Our primary targets didn't seem to give us much competition", he concluded dryly.

"There's more than enough fun here, Garris", Tillman replied.

"Silver Spar is proceding to blast away those raiders. PEGASUS and TRINITY will engage the base star", Cain said.

Colonel Tolen turned to Captain Lycoming and said "Activate primary batteries. Blast that base ship, Av".

"Primaries are targeting the base star now, XO", Lycoming said, "defensive batteries are on standby".

Tolen nodded. As the squadrons of Silver Spar wing were engaging the fighters, the defensive batteries on the launch bays didn't need to be used. Besides, in a dogfight, there was a real chance that friend as well as foe would end up in the firing solution…

**TEAM THREE – SILVER SPAR WING**

As the PEGASUS' main batteries opened up on the base star, the TRINITY was maneuvering to attack the flank of the base star the PEGASUS was engaging. From his viper, Syke saw that the base star was going to have its hand full very quickly. Just then, Tricia called him over the wireless.

"Report from the FLEET AVENGER. We've got three squadrons of raiders incoming at three-one-one tarim two-two-niner", she reported.

Syke looked briefly at his instrument panel's combat map screen, and then he keyed his wireless.

"Spar Two and Spar Four, this is Spar Actual. Engage those incoming", Syke ordered. Those raiders could end up doing a lot of harm to the TRINITY if left unchecked.

Syke gritted his teeth. Even with a lot of Cylon capital ships destroyed and damaged, there were still a huge number of raiders and they could – if given the chance – inflict very serious payback upon the Colonial forces…

"Spar Two", Lieutenant Macklin ordered from his viper, "deploy using attack plan Baker Five… execute!" he ordered.

"Weapons Free", Truly replied as he led half of VS-312 into a flank attack of the first Cylon strike wave. Macklin led his half in a head-on attack, which normally was not the recommended thing to do, but this group of raiders had to be diverted from the TRINITY. The unorthodox tactic worked: the raiders scattered.

While VS-312 was dealing with the flank side and forward part of the Cylon attack echelon, VS-314 was hitting the rear. They were inflicting a lot of kills on the raiders, but there were still more of them than vipers. They started taking losses of their own.

"Frakk!" Lieutenant Sanders muttered as his viper lurched from a glancing hit, "they're everywhere".

"Cut the chatter, Blister", Truly ordered, "just blast 'em and keep on blasting them. No need to state the obvious!"

"Yes, Ice", Sanders replied. Just then, he saw that a raider had gotten onto Macklin's 'six'.

"Shooter!" Sanders communicated, "Heads up! You've got one on your tail…"

Sanders' voice tailed off as the raider fired a volley at Macklin's viper. Shooter didn't stand a chance. The viper disintegrated.

"Ice! Ice! Shooter is down", Sanders communicated, "Shooter's gone".

Truly sighed. Frakk it. Well, there would be time to mourn the dead later. He keyed his wireless.

"I'm assuming command of VS-312", he announced, "Continue with op-plan Baker Five. Make 'em pay for Shooter".

From her viper, Tricia felt sick as she listened to the chatter from Truly. Shooter was a close friend of hers. Now he – and several other pilots – was dead. Still, this was not the time to think about fallen comrades.

"Ice, this is Spar Alternate", she communicated, "Keep the pressure on. You and Spar Four are needed to help the TRINITY".

"Understood, Alternate", Truly replied, "What about Spar Two and Three? We could use their squadrons here"

They are committed to supporting the attack on the base. No reinforcements available at this time", she said.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"Admiral, raptor 5402 reports they've just picked up another two base stars inbound! Both are launching raiders! Estimated eighty plus!" McCall announced.

"Where? How long to they're in range?!!" Tillman barked as he looked at the Dradis. "I thought those base stars on the surface were neutralized?"

"They were. These are coming up from below the asteroid aft of TRINITY. They must have been hidden or just jumped in. Ten minutes maybe less!" Walker announced as the HYPERION shook from another impact from a Cylon missile.

"JUNO reports that their base star is dead in space! They're requesting permission to move in for the kill!" McCall bellowed.

Tillman took a quick moment to assess the situation and realize that the Cylons were trying to stretch out his attack group. "Inform PEGASUS and give me a secure line to their Actual!" Tillman began. Colonel Hayes, bring HYPERION about and recall JUNO and TERTIUS immediately."

"Helm, bring us around one hundred eighty degrees! McCall, have JUNO and TERTIUS form up on our six! Tell them to leave the base star!" Hayes barked as he moved closer to the navigation station.

After a moment Cain was on the secure line to Tillman.

"Garris, What's you status? You have two more base stars inbound on TRINITY's six! Do you copy?" Tillman asked.

"What?" Cain asked, "Where did they come from?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We've got less than ten minutes before they engage. Let's quit while we're ahead", Tillman said, "you can bet your bottom cubit that there will be more reinforcements on their way here".

"Admiral, this is TRINITY Actual", Roberts communicated, "We've got our target in sight and we can take it out. Permission to continue engagement".

Tillman thought about it. True, they had destroyed several base stars, inflicted heavy damage to the asteroid base, and that unknown ship had been taken out, but there were still plenty of raiders and with the extras coming in, they could inflict losses that they could not afford to lose…

"All teams are to lay down suppressing fire and recall your squadrons. This is hit-and-run, gentlemen", Tillman instructed, "We've got to preserve our resources. Get your squadrons back on board and jump back to fallback position. Acknowlege".

**TEAM THREE – BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

Commander Roberts gritted his teeth, but realized that Tillman was right. He nodded to Marcus, who went over to Core Command.

"Team Three squadrons return to your home ships. Expedite for combat landing. All ships lay down suppressing fire. We'll jump to fallback position when our assets are back on board", he announced.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

Cain sighed and nodded to Sanders to acknowledge the recall order, and to inform Syke to recall his squadrons. Tolen walked up to Cain.

"Frakk it", Tolen muttered, "Tillman's running and leaving a fat target for the toasters to repair…"

"Geoff", Cain said quietly, "Admiral Tillman is right. Our primary mission is completed and we must save what we have rather than risk losing all our gains by remaining. Not another word".

Tolen looked at Cain intently, and then reluctantly nodded. Cain sympathized with Tolen, but they must not lose sight of the big picture. Their job was to disrupt the base, not try and win the war by themselves. Cain watched the Dradis as the PEGASUS' vipers were acknowledging the recall order and returning.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

As Tillman monitored the return of the teams' vipers to their home base ships, McCall suddenly said, "Sir, receiving a coded message from the assault team! They've captured the objective and will rendezvous at Point Charlie in fifteen minutes!"

Tillman put on his headset and patched in to the PEGASUS.

"Garris, we captured the tanker. We've got to expedite!" Tillman ordered.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

Major Sanders turned from the Core Command console and walked up to Cain.

"The Cylons have broken off attempting to engage the returning vipers and are heading for both the PEGASUS and TRINITY!" Major Sanders reported.

"Activate defensive batteries and inform Bojay to stay clear of our firing solutions. Inform TRINITY Actual of our intentions", Cain ordered. Just then, the PEGASUS lurched from an impact.

"Commander!" Tolen began as he steadied himself against to plotting table. "Bojay is reporting that the Cylons have changed their tactics. They're making suicide runs at us and at TRINITY. TRINITY Actual is counting six impacts so far.

"Admiral," Cain began "Did you copy my XO?"

"Affirmative! The Cylons lost and they know it. It's time to expedite the recall of our fighters commander." Tillman stated.

"I've issued the recall expedite order and I'll lay down some cover fire on those incoming base stars!" Cain proposed to the admiral as he placed the wireless receiver back in its cradle. He then turned to his XO.

"Tolen! Bring us around one hundred sixty degrees and roll to port to fifty-two degrees! Realign the point defense turrets and open fire. We need to buy some time for our fighters." Cain ordered as he stood by the plotting table.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

(with additional Jim Quigley input)

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

Tillman turned to McCall and told her to issue a 'Combat Landing Alpha One Protocol' recall directive to all squadrons. The order states that all vipers should immediately land on the closest Colonial warship available and they would be returned to their home ship afterwards. Remaining raptors would immediately FTL-jump.

"Attention all Colonial Ships!" McCall began over an open secured channel. "HYPERION Actual orders all vipers to perform an Alpha-One protocol combat landing! Repeat: an Alpha-One protocol landing has been ordered. Once completed, all warships will proceed immediately to fallback position!"

"TRINITY, this is HYPERION Actual, sit-rep!" Tillman inquired over the wireless.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

"HYPERION, this is TRINITY Actual. We lost power to our port flight pod and have minor decompressions, but we're holding our own!" Roberts reported.

"Shaker, I'm ordering you to jump to Point Charlie immediately! Get TRINITY out of harms way! PEGASUS will recover the rest of your birds!" Tillman ordered, knowing that Roberts would stay as long as possible unless directly ordered to the contrary.

"Dodger, we can take a few more…" Roberts began before HYPERION lost TRINITY's transmission.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"What happened? Why are they off the board?" Tillman snapped fearing the worst.

"Admiral, Rogue Actual reports TRINITY took another impact topside and then jumped out." McCall reported with a sigh of relief, "She took a lot of punishment but she's okay".

"Dradis is picking one base star inbound from the asteroid! Eight minutes!" Walker reported.

"TERTIUS reports they're full and is preparing to jump!" McCall announced.

"We have birds incoming on both flight pods!" Captain Dyson announced from his LSO station over the CIC squawk box."

**TEAM THREE – PEREGRINE "FLEET AVENGER"**

"Okay Coffin", Hunter announced, "we've been given the Alpha One protocol. Fire up the FTL and lets get out of here"

"No need to persuade me otherwise, Hondo", Sims replied, "FTL coming online now".

Banter aside, both Hunter and Sims were both pleased with the damage that they had inflicted on their primary target, but were somewhat chastened by the order that they were not to unduly risk the peregrine after the initial attack. As that order had come from Admiral Tillman, there wasn't any opportunity to debate the issue.

"This time, Lieutenant Hunter", Cain had said before they had departed from the PEGASUS, "I'm in full agreement with the Admiral. The FLEET AVENGER is the only peregrine that we have, and as such, risking it too much is out of the question".

Logically, Hunter agreed, but still, it chastened him that he could not join in the follow-up strike on the Delphi base…

"FTL up and the navi-comp co-ordinates set for fallback position Charlie", Sims reported, "At your order".

"Hit it!" Hunter directed.

With a flash, the peregrine vanished. Now all that was left of Team Three in the battle zone was the PEGASUS.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

On the PEGASUS, Cain watched as the two base stars closed. He turned to face Captain Lycoming.

"Fire as they come to bear", Cain ordered, "Comms, tell Bojay and Sheba to get a move on. Expedite full combat landing, and let them know that TRINITY's remaining fighters are coming back on board with us".

"Commander", Glen Sanders reported, "the FLEET AVENGER has jumped. We're the last Team Three asset remaining.

Cain nodded. He didn't hear the sound of relief in Glen's voice when he had made his report. Lieutenant Annan had informed him that his brother Tom had landed back on board with the rest of VS-312.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

As the PEGASUS' topside armament started to fire at the incoming Cylons, over on the HYPERION, Admiral Tillman was receiving status reports.

"JUNO has jumped away!" Walker yelled from his station.

"Admiral!" Hayes quietly revealed. "We have a situation with a viper. Lt McMillan is bringing in Blackjack Actual. Angel's viper is shot up pretty bad she can barely control it."

Tillman looked at Hayes for a moment and then asked that to be connected to McMillan on a private channel.

"Sunset, this is HYPERION Actual, Sit-rep!" Tillman requested.

"Sir, Angel has lost her upper engine, part the port RCS thrusters and landing strut, she can receive but not transmit, and damage to the cockpit has prevented her from ejecting. I can't tell for sure, but I think she's injured as well." McMillan relayed.

"What's your assessment? Can she bring it in?" Tillman asked.

"I think so, sir. We got to give her that chance. We need two minutes!" McMillan answered.

"Angel, this is HYPERION Actual, We're clearing out the port flight pod. Bring your bird in!" Tillman ordered.

"Copy that, we'll be coming in hot!" McMillan said as his viper moved closer to Angel so he could see her hand response.

"Flight deck rescue crews to positions! Blackjack Actual is coming in HOT" the LSO announced over the loudspeaker.

**TEAM THREE – SILVER SPAR WING**

Syke and Tricia watched as the remaining squadrons of Silver Spar hurtled in on both landing bays in order to make combat landings. They also noticed that several TRINITY vipers had joined in.

"Bojay", Tricia reported, "Ice, Pacer, Zapper, and Ratchet have reported in That's it. We're the last. We better land".

"You don't need to tell me twice, Sheba", Syke reported as he headed down to the starboard bay. Tricia followed Syke in as she maneuvered around the PEGASUS' defensive batteries' firing solutions.

As they landed, Tricia felt the shudder of the landing bays as they stated retracting.

"Not wasting any time, are they?" Tricia rhetorically asked as she powered down her viper's systems.

"With all those hostiles closing in, I wouldn't think that they would", Syke replied before changing his wireless frequency to communicate with the Squadron commanders.

"Squadron Actuals report losses", Syke ordered. He listened as each of them gave their tallies. Silver Spar actually had had it good; only nine vipers destroyed, though that included Lieutenant Andrew Macklin. Eight other vipers were damaged. He sighed. Time to mourn the dead later, assuming that the PEGASUS got out of hostile territory, that is…

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS **

Up in CIC, Sanders monitored the return of Syke and Tricia. As they alit, he had hit the RETRACT control on the landing bay pods. He then ordered Helm to fire up the FTL-drive.

Cain nodded at Sanders' report, then notified the HYPERION. He then saw that a lot of incoming ordinance from the Cylon base starts was homing in on the PEGASUS.

"Suppression fire is not going to hold this lot", Lycoming reported, "and I'm getting a nuclear alert on several of the incoming missiles".

Cain barked at Helm, "Get ready to execute jump before we eat nuke-tipped tin-head bullets!"

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

Over on the HYPERION, McCall received Cain's report, then passed it on to Hayes. Hayes turned to Tillman.

"PEGASUS is reporting all their birds are home and they're retracting their flight pods! Base stars still advancing, and there are nukes incoming. They can only hold position for a minute or two more!" Hayes barked knowing they were pushing their luck with the Lords.

"Angel, this is HYPERION, bring your bird in and cut power at the outer marker." the LSO announced over the loudspeaker.

Major Lisa "Angel" Jackson's viper could barely keep its nose up. The viper was near impossible to handle bouncing side to side. As she hit the outer marker she was able to cut power but it didn't matter. As it hit the deck her port wing disintegrated and caused the viper to barrel roll five to six times down the flight deck until it was stopped by the emergency netting deployed by the LSO. The net system was designed to catch its target and allow it to stop over an elevator. The elevator was quickly lowered so HYPERION could retract her pods.

"Ready to retract the pods and jump on my command!" Tillman ordered as he grabbed the plotting table.

"The birds are down!" hollered Dyson (LSO) over the loudspeaker.

"Retract the flight pods!" Hayes barked.

"PEGASUS has jumped! We're the only ones left! Three nukes inbound! Thirty seconds!" Walker hollered.

"Flight pods are secured!" Dyson said over the loudspeaker.

"JUMP NOW!" barked Tillman.

**VARDON SECTOR - BATTLESTAR CEREBRUS**

"There's the HYPERION", Gale reported unecessarilly as it exited its jump, "She's the last one. Looks like we have a victory to celebrate".

"Not quite yet, X.O.", Wright replied, holding out a sheet of papers given to him be Petty Officer Markesan, "We've lost a number of vipers, with a large number sustaining some damage, a raptor gone and the others likewise damaged, plus all capital ships are reporting damage to varying degrees. Looks like our maintenence crews installing our topside missile batteries are going to be taking a break from that helping repair battle damage".

Gale's smile faded some as he absorbed that information. They had suffered losses, but the huge leviathan of the STELLER CONVEYOR was en-route to their co-ordinates with several fighters from Black Knights wing escorting it in. Enough tyluim to keep the ships here supplied for years. It was depressing reminding oneself that they had paid a price in blood to get it...

"Anyway, X.O.", Wright said next, "the CEREBRUS will be handling the fleet defenses while the other battlestars and battlecruisers are getting patched up. Ensure that the CAP's are maintained for the time being, and that Major Voight is informed".

"Yes, Commander", Gale acknowledged.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED NINETEEN – HYPERION SICKBAY (2100 hrs)**

Tillman had sent JUNO to begin the inspection of STELLAR CONVEYER and relieve TRINITY. Jason would not let it join the fleet until he was sure the Cylons hadn't placed some sort of tracking device onboard. Tillman and Cain were waiting for Commander Roberts, whose raptor had just been lowered in the hanger.

"Admiral. We have an updated status report including TRINITY figures," announced a courier who had just walked to them.

Tillman read the report aloud "In all, twenty-eight vipers lost, another fifteen out of action. One raptor lost. Nineteen pilots dead, most of them from Blackjack squadron. PEGASUS, TRINITY, and HYPERION have absorbed some damage but they are still operational. Damage control teams already at work", he said before being interrupted.

"How is she?" Roberts asked as he passed the two men just inside sickbay and proceeded to look for his CAG.

"We don't know for sure." Keegan said as he joined Roberts. "She fractured both collarbones, cracked ribs, broken right hand and ankle. She also has a head injury. We had to induce her into a coma because of the swelling. If the swelling doesn't subside she won't wake up."

Roberts looked around the room staring at the overcrowded medical center. He couldn't speak due to his emotions. Having seen this Tillman and Cain joined him.

"It's always like this at the end of a battle", Roberts said, "We've scored a major victory, yet our losses makes this victory rather sour, particularly when our friends and family are directly affected".

"Well, lets hope that it was all worth it", Tillman said as he patted his friend on the back. With the STELLER CONVEYOR in the fleet – already fueling up the various ships - and the substantial damage inflicted on the Cylons at Gomoray, it can be said that indeed a great victory had been won, but the loss of viper pilots, a raptor, and the damage absorbed by the attacking ships meant that the victory was not achieved without cost. There would be more than a few memorials throughout the fleet over the next few days.

"Looks like the AUGUSTUS will be working overtime for the next few days", Cain commented, referring to the foundry ship with the fleet. Foundry ships had the ability to refine scrap metals and raw ores into metal plates and beams. Quite a few of these components would be needed to make good the damage to the warships, "Hopefully she has enough scrap metal to process"..

"And the Life Stations on board all of our ships will be busy healing our wounded as well", Tillman added.

"At least here, we have the breathing room to get the repairs done", Cain commented, "and with the CEREBRUS having the additional landing space for our fighters to be services, our ability to run CAPs will not be compromised".

Tillman nodded. The HYPERION and JUNO landing bays needed repair work done, which necessitated their strike wings to be based temporarily elsewhere. The large landing bays of the CEREBRUS were easily handing the extra squadrons while repairs were being done. Major Voight and his Black Knight wing were running CAP's while the pilots invilved in the battle were on mandatory stand-down. They needed a rest.

Roberts nodded without commenting. He was glad that Angel had made it back alive, but with her medical situation rather touchy, there was still plenty to worry about. He also had his ship to worry about as it did take a number of hits. Colonel Marcus was going to have his hands full for the next few days…

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – SILVER SPAR HQ**

"Ice", Syke formally said as he held out his hand, "You're now the new Commanding Officer of VS-312. Congratulations".

Truly nodded, and shook Syke's without speaking. It was the traditional words for a Strike Wing Leader to give to a new squadron commander, but given that the reason for his promotion was Macklin's death, it wasn't something to be overly overjoyed about. He was impressed with the command abilities of Syke and Tricia. Silver Spar Wing was in good hands.

"How did the new pilots acquit themselves, CAG?" Tricia asked, trying to divert Truly's – and her – thoughts from Shooter.

"Very well", Syke replied, "though five of the nine losses were the new transferees. At least Comms is glad that his brother was not among them".

"Blister did well out there, CAG", Truly confirmed, "a little eager on the wireless, but I saw him nail three raiders".

"How about the AVENGER?" Tricia asked next.

"Hondo and Coffin are busy painting on another base star silhouette underneath the cockpit", Syke replied, "but they will be resuming recon patrols shortly. With a lot of the fleet's raptors suffering damage in some form, the AVENGER – plus the raptors from both CEREBRUS and DAEDALUS – will be the fleet's eyes and ears.

"Well, thanks to them, its another base star less, though I would like to know just what was that thing the TRINITY took out", Tricia commented.

"Lets hope that whatever it is, the toasters will be feeling its loss keenly", Truly commented.

"Before I forget, Ice; who do you want as your XO?" Syke asked next

"Corkscrew is the logical choice", Ice replied. Lieutenant JG Amanda "Corkscrew" Carpenter destroyed four raiders during the battle. Syke nodded at Truly's choice.

"Consider it done", Syke replied, "Now for the less glamorous part of our jobs. We will have to prepare the memorial service for our losses…"

**CYRRANUS SYSTEM – VIRGON SPACE ELEVATOR.**

Up at the top level of the massive space elevator, several humanoid Cylons were meeting in a conference room. Their mood was distinctly non-jovial. Even more so for the one seated at the top end of the conference table.

Numbly, Number One listened to the reports from the recent battle at Gomoray. Five Base Stars destroyed and another two severely damaged. The Delphi Asteroid Base itself was heavily damaged – initial reports indicated both beyond repair - and nearly four hundred raiders destroyed in all – most of them still in the base stars that had been demolished. And to cap it all, one of the precious Resurrection Ships had been destroyed! So there was no way to resurrect the casualties.

While the arrival of reinforcements had stopped the losses from being any higher, the fact remained that this had been a devastating blow to the Cylon War Machine. An addendum referring to the disappearance of a captured Colonial super-tanker was rather trivial by comparison.

"How could this have happened?" Number One snarled to the other Cylons seated around the conference table, "This debacle at Gomoray has significantly reduced our ability to supply and reinforce our task forces! Colonial losses by comparison have been negligible! Less than thirty vipers and a raptor destroyed, and some damage – evidently non-critical – on various warships!"

"And with those losses, we can't effectively search for them either. So much for our mission to destroy humanity, if this is going to be the result", Number Three commented acidly.

Number One stood, pulled out a pistol, and shot Number Three in the head. As the corpse fell to the floor copiously oozing blood, Number One said, "When he regenerates, perhaps he will be more mindful of what he says in future".

"Did it make you feel any better?" Number Six tartly asked, "Because it certainly did not help Gomoray any".

Number One was sorely tempted to drill Number Six for that crack, but she was right. They had been caught flat-footed, because they had assumed that their home space was the last place they could have imagined an attack from Colonial Fleet remnants would take place.

"So what do we do now?" Number Eleven inquired.

"The Gods have indicated that the GALACTICA is the key to our continued survival", Number One said, "so calling off our task force tailing that portion of the Colonial Fleet is not an option. Our current remaining Resurrection Ship will be detailed to support that task force. Until the new ones are constructed and brought on-line, that directive will stand.

"And these others?" Number Eight inquired.

"We keep looking for them with the assets we have left. True, they have won a major battle, but in the long run, we can replace more than they can", Number Two said.

"In other words: treat them like gnats?" Number One asked sarcastically, "for an annoyance, they have inflicted damage far out of proportion to their numbers, and finding them is going to be all the harder with those losses we've sustained".

"What else is there?" Number Two shot back, "We crossed the Bridge of No Return a long time ago…"

With that, the assembly lapsed into silence. Number Two was right: there was no going back. They had to keep on going. First, the GALACTICA and its connection to the prophesy of the Gods, and secondly, these other survivors of the Colonial Fleet…


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

**VARDEN SECTOR – TRANSPORT SHUTTLE SIERRA SEVEN (0200 hrs)**

Enroute to the PEGASUS from the HYPERION, Shuttle S-7 was carrying only two passengers. Commanders Cain and Roberts were heading back to their respective ships after finishing their preliminary debrief session with Admiral Tillman. Cain noticed that Roberts was still preoccupied with his CAG laid up in the HYPERION's sick bay.

"They're going to do their best for her, John", Cain said to his friend, "just as you're going to do your best for the TRINITY and her crew. Trust the medics to do their jobs just like your crew trusts you".

"I know they will, Garris", Roberts replied, "but it's hard at times to maintain a detachment when it comes to people close to you". Major Jackson's injuries were very serious, but in the hands of the HYPERION sick bay personnel, at least she had a chance. It still didn't sit well with Roberts, who felt the incapacitance of his CAG keenly.

"Tell me about it", Cain replied, "My daughter happens to be the PEGASUS' deputy CAG; remember? Being a commander is not the easiest job, as I'm sure you already know".

Roberts nodded ruefully. Truer words were never spoken. Cain decided to slightly divert the subject from Major Jackson.

"Anyway, how did your son come through the last battle?" Cain asked.

"Major Voight trained him well", Roberts replied, "From what I heard, he nailed four raiders, and he returned to the JUNO without a scratch on him or his ship".

"Which is more than we can claim for our own", Cain pointed out dryly. Roberts nodded at that as well.

"I'm glad that Admiral Tillman decided to postpone the formal debrief of the battle until tomorrow", Roberts said next, "I'm tired, but I'll feel better knowing that our ships are being taken care of".

Both the PEGASUS and the TRINITY had absorbed their fair share of combat damage from the recent battle. The PEGASUS had absorbed five direct missile hits – one of which had knocked out _Dora_ Missile Battery (The four topside missile batteries were nicknamed – from the bow back – _Anton_, _Bruno_, _Ceasar_, and _Dora_). Damage Control had estimated that _Dora_ would be back in action within a week, but in the meantime, one quarter of the topside offensive armament of the PEGASUS would be out of action. Not a situation that Cain was overly comfortable with. If the tin-heads found them and attacked, the non-operational status of Battery _Dora_ would be keenly felt.

In regards to the TRINITY, the robust Battlecruiser had absorbed more hits than the PEGASUS. In fact, the Damage Control teams dispatched by Major Gale were still surveying the damage. In the meantime, the TRINITY's squadrons were being temporarily based on board the CEREBRUS while the initial repair teams were going over the landing bay and launch tubes. The only ships operating from the TRINITY at this time were the inter-fleet shuttles.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride", Cain said next, "It saves me having to call for a shuttle from the PEGASUS. My people have better things to do than take me on rides to and fro the HYPERION".

"My pleasure, Garris", Roberts answered, "besides, I still have that standing invitation from you to sample the latest vintage from your secret Engine Room still. It seems a good way to celebrate our taking the CONVEOR, plus making life more miserable for those tin-head obscenities back at Gomoray! A nightcap of engine room hooch sounds like just the thing…"

Garris laughed at that, and Roberts joined in. It was good to laugh at something, and from all estimates, the Cylons had really been given a drubbing. It was a safe bet that it would be a while before Gomoray would be operational again – if ever, and in the meantime, that would make things a lot easier for the colonials – both themselves, and of course the GALACTICA…

Just then, the shuttle co-pilot came back into the passenger cabin. He held a message sheet in his hand. He walked up to Roberts and lightly coughed.

"What is it?" Roberts asked. The pilot handed over the sheet without commenting.

Roberts quickly read it, then muttered, "That's all we frakking well need".

"What's happening, John?" Cain asked.

"I can sum it up in three letters", Roberts replied as he handed him the message slip, "UXB!"

Cain paled some as he took in those letters: UXB. Short-form for **U**n-e**X**ploded **B**omb.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Comms, you're to get our BD squad up to the adjoining conference room immediately", Cain directed as he and Roberts entered CIC. They had raced straight up to CIC after the shuttle had alit on the PEGASUS.

"Nodding, Sanders walked over to Core Command and relayed the instruction to Lieutenant Annan. Annan then sent out the summons.

Roberts re-read the message blank that he had received from the TRINITY: DAMAGE CONTROL TEAMS HAVE DISCOVERED UNEXPLODED CYLON MISSILE EMBEDDED IN BASE OF OUTER HULL –BOTTOMSIDE ENGINEERING SECTION SEVEN-TWO. UNEXPLODED WARHEAD IS CONFIRMED NUCLEAR – REPEAT NUCLEAR. AWAITING INSTRUCTIONS.

Roberts had immediately gone into the shuttle cockpit and got a direct commlink to Colonel Marcus in TRINITY CIC.

"The warhead must have hit milliseconds before we jumped", Gale had said, "We only just found it".

"Why didn't the radiological alarms go off?" Roberts demanded.

"The alarm sensors covering that quarter of the TRINITY were partially damaged in one of the earlier missile strikes", Marcus replied, "It's a miracle the warhead didn't explode. Given its impact location, it would have rendered this ship into a prime candidate for the scrap heap!"

"Which leads us to the next question: why didn't it explode?" Roberts asked next.

"We don't know", Marcus replied, "and since our Bomb Disposal personnel were all casualties in the recent battle, we can't even speculate as to why, let alone try to disarm it".

Roberts knew about that. A warship's bomb disposal team was an integral part of the armaments division. One of the missiles that had struck the TRINITY had detonated near their battle station. None had died, but all had been severely injured from the concussion of the impact and were being tended to in TRINITY Sick Bay.

"I can put the PEGASUS' BD unit at your disposal", Cain said. He had just entered the cockpit and heard the exchange between Roberts and his XO. Roberts turned and nodded his approval.

"Expedite to the PEGASUS", Cain ordered to the pilot. The shuttle pilot nodded.

"You'd better have Colonel Marcus send you the data on the warhead location. I've a feeling that Lieutenant Ash is going to need all the information that we can give him".

Now several minutes later – in the conference room abutting PEGASUS CIC – Cain saw that he was right. Lieutenant Brian Ash – the PEGASUS' senior Bomb Disposal Officer – was looking carefully at the data, which Commander Roberts had given him. Next to Ash was his assistant, Lieutenant JG Ivor Rogers.

"This missile type is unknown to our records", Ash commented, "and the warhead is partially obscured by the panel it's embedded in. It's a good bet that it is a new design as well".

"Not only that", Rogers added, "as the nearest access point to that part of the outer hull is a fair distance away from the nearest airlock, it's going to make our job rather more difficult relaying equipment to and fro the impact site".

Cain and Roberts both nodded. The only real information on Cylon weapons was from captured ordinance in the First war. Cylon weaponry deployed in the second war – like their base stars, centurions, and raiders – were unknown quantities. No previously unexploded nuclear devices had been found before now.

"Difficult or not, we cannot have an unexploded nuclear device sitting anywhere on the TRINITY's hull", Roberts stated, "It could be a timed-to-explode delayed action warhead, or it could have a homing beacon in its guts. It could be triggered by anything – even another FTL-jump!"

"Both Rogers and myself are well aware of that, Commander", Ash replied, "and we'll do what we can to disarm it. I don't think that we have any other choice in that".

"You'd better have the TRINITY positioned further away from the fleet", Cain advised Roberts, "I'll let Admiral Tillman know".

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"Thank you for letting me know, Commander", Admiral Tillman acknowledged. Cain had spent the last couple of minutes quickly filling him in on the situation on the TRINITY.

"Commander Roberts has directed Colonel Marcus to position the TRINITY further away from the fleet in case the warhead detonates".

"I've ordering all available shuttles from the other ships to rendezvous and evacuate non-essential personnel from the TRINITY", Tillman said next, "If the warhead detonates and the TRINITY goes up with it, no sense in having the crew go up with her".

"I'll let Commander Roberts know", Cain replied, "My BD team will go over to the TRINITY as soon as all of the non-essentials have been evacuated".

"Very good, Commander", Tillman stated, "I'll be putting the fleet to Condition Two alert. If there is a chance of a homing beacon on that missile, I want our ships ready to jump!"

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

"We've got the evacuation order from the HYPERION", the Core Command Duty Officer reported to Marcus, "Shuttles from the other ships in the fleet are on their way".

"Get all non-essential personnel to their muster stations in the landing bay", Marcus ordered, "The sooner that they're off, the sooner we can deal with that frakking warhead".

"Yes, Colonel", the officer acknowledged, "Sick Bay have already dispatched their casualties to the med-evac shuttles. They'll be departing first".

"We've got TRINITY Actual on the wireless, X.O.", a Petty Officer reported next. Nodding, Marcus walked up to the plotting table and picked up a headset.

"Yes, Commander", Marcus said into the headset.

"As soon as the last shuttle has departed from the TRINITY, the PEGASUS BD unit will depart from here. Remember: all non-essential personnel are to be removed, plus any remaining shuttle, raptor, or remotely flyable viper on board. I'll be coming over with the BD unit", Roberts stated.

"With all due respect, Commander: Stay well enough the frakk away!" Marcus shouted, "We can't afford to lose you if that warhead goes up with you on board. I can't permit it!"

"YOU can't permit it, Colonel?!!" Roberts demanded, "I happen to be the Commander of the TRINITY, in case you've forgotten!"

"But while you're off the TRINITY, I'm the one in command, Commander", Marcus pointed out, "and as the XO, it is my duty to ensure your safety, as well as the rest of the crew. You must not come on board until the warhead is disarmed".

"Try and stop me", Roberts snarled. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If you try to board the shuttle with the BD unit, Commander Roberts", Cain said as he put his hand on Roberts' shoulder, "I'll have Security toss you into the brig".

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"What?!!" Roberts roared as he put down the headset, staring at Cain. CIC went deathly quiet.

"Colonel Marcus is correct: you cannot be risked until the situation is resolved. And in case you've forgotten, my Commander's commission pre-dates yours, so I outrank you. Besides, even if it didn't, you're on my ship and I call the shots here", Cain pointed out.

"I just can't leave my ship like that, Commander Cain", Roberts objected, "My place is on the TRINITY".

"You can and you will remain here, John", Cain replied softly, "Admiral Tillman would agree with me on this. Don't try and be a frakking martyr. We've lost too many people already".

"Great!" Roberts snarled, "First, my ship is in danger of being nuked, my CAG is hovering between life and death, and now both my XO and one of my best friends have turned against me!"

"Your friendship is dear to me", Garris replied, "but your life – as well as the lives of those on your ships – is even more dear. Don't argue with me any more on this. Friendship does not mean a frakking thing on this point. You will remain on the PEGASUS until that warhead is rendered safe, but I'll make sure that you stay in full contact with Colonel Marcus, and the BD unit. You won't be kept out of the loop".

Roberts didn't like it, but he could see the logic of the argument. He had no BD training, and the position of the warhead meant that if it detonated, the TRINITY would be lost, with all on board. Still, it didn't seem right not being with his ship at its hour of peril…

"Commander", Lieutenant Annan reported, "Shuttles have started the evacuation of non-essential personnel from the TRINITY. They will be relocated to the AULUS for the time being".

Roberts nodded his understanding. Cain then said, "Do you wish to be with your crew? Or with your family?"

Roberts shook his head, saying, "The PEGASUS is going to be the point ship for the BD-unit. If I can't be on board, then this is the closest that I'll be to the action. I'll remain in CIC".

"Comms", Cain called to Sanders, "Make sure that Commander Roberts has a direct wireless feed to both TRINITY CIC and the BD team".

"How long before the evacuation is complete?" Roberts asked Sanders.

"TRINITY Alternate reports estimated time of evacuation is twenty-two minutes", Sanders replied, "I've scheduled the BD Shuttle to depart in thirty minutes".

"That will give me enough time", Roberts said quietly. Not too quietly for Cain, however.

"Time enough for what?" Cain inquired.

"Oh, to write out a memo recommending Colonel Marcus – if he survives – a medal for gallantry while simultaneously getting court-martialed for insubordination!" Roberts growled half-jokingly.

"Considering the situation that he and the TRINTY are in, I think that Colonel Marcus would prefer getting court-martialed to getting nuked. He's a good man, John. Trust him to do his job", Cain advised.

"I know he's a good man, Garris", Roberts agreed, "otherwise I'd be back on board my ship right now!".

"Commander", Sanders reported to Cain, "We've got the comm-lines established. Lieutenant Ash and his team are in full communications with us – and with TRINITY Alternate - and their shuttle is ready to depart on your order".

"The second that the last evacuation shuttle has launched, get it going, Comms", Cain ordered.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY (0305 HRS**)

"Colonel", the Core Command Duty Officer reported, "the last shuttle has departed from the TRINITY. Only essential skeleton personnel are left on board".

"Very well. Send the all-clear to the PEGASUS", Marcus ordered, "Let's get their Bomb Disposal team over here".

"Yes, Sir", the officer acknowledged, opening communications to the PEGASUS.

Marcus looked around CIC. This section of the battlestar looked fully crewed, but he knew that this location was now the exception rather than the rule. Barely one hundred persons were left on board, mostly in CIC and engineering. The rest of the crew were either en-route to - or already on board – the AULUS. However, he didn't think they would be thinking about taking time off…

Walking over to the Dradis console, Marcus looked at one of its monitors. This particular monitor was trained on a portion of the ships' hull. The Cylon missile was plain to see, sticking out from the hull like a branch from a tree trunk. The missile body that was exposed looked to be about ten feet in length and three feet in diameter. He wondered how much of the rest of the missile was embedded.

"Colonel", the Core Command officer stated, "The PEGASUS shuttle is on its way. ETA is in ten minutes".

Nodding, Marcus turned to face the Helm Officer, stating, "Captain, as soon as that shuttle lands, maneuver the TRINITY further away from the fleet. The nuclear blast effect notwithstanding, if there is a tin-head beacon on that thing, better that they come immediately upon the TRINITY only".

The helm officer nodded. Marcus' logic made sense. Positioning the TRINITY further away from the rest of the fleet meant that the others would have time to react to a sudden visit from a Cylon attack on the TRINITY.

Just then, a Petty Officer reported, "Colonel, The PEGASUS is closing with us".

"Raise the PEGASUS", Marcus ordered, "I want to speak with PEGASUS Actual".

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Incoming communication from TRINITY Alternate", Major Sanders reported.

"Thanks, Comms", Cain acknowledged. Putting his headset back on, he activated the commlink. Roberts put on his own headset to listen in.

"This is PEGASUS Actual, go ahead", Cain said.

"Commander", Marcus communicated, "Why are you closing with us? In case you haven't forgotten, we have this slight problem with a UXB".

"The PEGASUS is the point ship for the Bomb Disposal effort, Colonel", Cain replied, "and it will stay close to you in case assistance is needed".

"The BD Team is assistance enough", Marcus stated, "but risking your ship by placing it close to one that may dissolve in a nuclear fireball is not the type of assistance that I – or the Admiral for that matter – would have in mind".

"I've already talked with Admiral Tillman", Cain responded, "The PEGASUS will stay on station with the TRINITY. If the tin-heads do decide to make an appearance, then Silver Spar Wing will be in a position to protect the TRINTY and cover any final evacuation. Admiral Tillman liked the idea, and so – by the way – does Commander Roberts".

"But you've got one of your four topside batteries out…" Marcus started to point out.

"No further arguments, Colonel", Cain interrupted, "you will receive the BD team, and then you will continue to maneuver the TRINITY further away from the fleet. The PEGASUS will maintain its station. The other three batteries are active, as well as our strike wing".

"In short, Colonel", Roberts added, "You have your orders. Acknowledge".

After a ten second pause, Marcus replied, "Acknowledged".

Terminating the commlink, Cain turned to Roberts.

"You know, John", Cain said conversationally, "He can almost be as stubborn as you at times".

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

"Colonel, the shuttle is arriving. Once down, they will be elevated down to Hanger Bay Five", Core Command reported.

"I'm heading down there", Marcus replied, "Continue with the present maneuver. The more space between us and the fleet, the better".

Not waiting for an acknowledgement, Marcus left CIC. He had a Bomb Disposal Team to meet.

Five minutes later, Marcus was outside the airlock hatch for Bay Five. The shuttle had been elevated down to the hanger bay from the flight deck above, and he was now waiting for the bay to pressurize.

"Bay pressurization complete", an electronic voice announced from a nearby speaker. At that same moment, the hatch started coming open. Marcus walked through and over to the shuttle. The hatch of the shuttle was just coming open.

Marcus saw two people emerge. Both were carrying large satchels. One of them saw Marcus. He stood to attention and saluted.

"Colonel, I'm Lieutenant Ash, PEGASUS Bomb Disposal", he formally announced. Marcus returned the salute, and then shook his hand.

"Glad to have you on board", Marcus replied, "I take it that this is your assistant?" he asked, gesturing to the other individual.

"Yes, Colonel", Ash replied, "This is Lieutenant JG Rogers. Both of us are ready to go".

"Then lets not waste any time on it", Marcus said.

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"Admiral", McCall announced, "TRINITY reports that the PEGASUS BD team have arrived. TRINITY Alternate is with them now".

"Position of the TRINITY?" Tillman asked.

"Since the BD shuttle arrived, the TRINITY is accelerating away from the fleet. The PEGASUS is maintaining station with the TRINITY", McCall reported.

"Bring the fleet to Condition One", Tillman ordered, "If the tin-heads do decide to make an appearance, "I don't want us to be caught napping".

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

Marcus walked with both Ash and Rogers as one of the Damage Control Officers who had stayed on board the TRINITY guided them over to the nearest airlock to the weapon.

The Damage Control Officer had also briefed them on the initial survey of the missile. Ash and Rogers nodded their understanding.

"There are suits ready for us there?" Ash inquired.

"As you requested earlier", the officer acknowledged.

"I would have thought that you would have had your own special EVA suits", Marcus said.

"Actually, the suits themselves is not the problem", Rogers replied, "What we have in our satchels is the important thing", he said as he pulled out an item from his satchel and handed it to Marcus.

Marcus looked at it. It looked at first glance like a standard EVA suit glove, but then he noticed that its 'fingers' and 'palm' were made of a much finer material, which allowed for greater dexterity. He handed the glove back to Rogers.

"The gloves are interchangeable with standard EVA suits, which eliminates the need to carry complete suits", Ash explained, "In fact, the only other item that we carry for the suits is a long length of shielded cable".

"What's that for?" Marcus inquired.

"Sometimes – in the last war – UXB's would explode by the nearby signals of wireless chatter. By having direct wired communications between me and Rogers, this possibility is eliminated", Ash answered.

"I'll have a relay station at my end – I'll be at the airlock – so that the communications between ourselves can be heard by yourself, and Commander Roberts on the PEGASUS", Rogers added.

"So you'll be the one actually doing the defusing?" Marcus asked Ash – more in the tone of a statement. Ash nodded.

"It's the rule, Colonel: only one person on the UXB. That way, if there is a localized explosion from devices specifically meant for those defusing the warhead, only one gets the chop", Ash explained.

Marcus looked at the young officer with a new appreciation for what the BD personnel have to have in order to do their job. Not just equipment, but also nerves of steel.

"Well, all I can say is: better you than me, Lieutenant", Marcus said, "I'd rather face down Cylons in a viper than try to defuse a device that can explode at any time".

"I hear that all the time, Colonel", Ash replied, "Even Commander Cain said something similar to me before I departed from the PEGASUS".

When the party reached the airlock, both Ash and Rogers put down their satchels and started getting into their suits. Marcus watched them as they quickly donned their suits, putting on the special gloves in the process.

As Ash quickly verified the suit's life support system as fully functional, he put on his helmet. Rogers then took out a spool of cable and plugged one end of it into a socket directly beneath the suits' wireless aerial. After tapping Ash on the shoulder and giving him a thumbs-up, Rogers put on his helmet. Ash then plugged in the other end of the cable into Rogers' suit.

Rogers bent down and took out a small box from his satchel. He flipped a switch on the box, and then gestured to Marcus to put on his headset. Marcus did so.

"Can you hear me, Colonel?" Rogers communicated.

"Loud and clear, Rogers", Marcus replied.

"How about me, Colonel?" Ash communicated.

"You're coming in clear as well", Marcus confirmed.

"You can contact CIC and have them use the Epsilon frequency so that they can hear us, and also be able to see Lieutenant Ash's progress via his suit camera", Rogers suggested to Marcus.

Nodding, Marcus went to a wall phone and contacted CIC.

"Have one of the screens on the Dradis activated on the Epsilon frequency, and then relay the telemetry to the PEGASUS", Marcus ordered. As he hung up, he noticed that Ash had also donned a suit maneuvering unit.

"No magnetic boots?" Marcus inquired through his headset.

"Magnetic fields can also set off UXB's", Ash explained, "Anyway, we're going in the Airlock now. Once we're both in, please seal it off. You will still be able to hear us via the telemetry relay".

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Commander", Annan reported, "We've getting the Bomb Disposal unit relay coming in from the TRINITY. It's being punched in on the Dradis".

Cain and Roberts looked at the Dradis. One of the screens lit up, showing what looked to be the interior of the airlock. Cain – noticing that the relay also had its commlink operational – picked up his headset.

"This is PEGASUS Actual", Cain said, "Are you receiving me?"

"Receiving you loud and clear, Actual", Ash's voice came back, "Are you receiving my telemetry?"

"Both myself and TRINITY Actual can see that you're in the airlock", Cain confirmed.

"Right", Ash acknowledged, "The plan is that once the outer airlock opens, Rogers will stay in the airlock with the telemetry relay. Once the air is vented and the outer hatch opened, I'll be maneuvering over to the warhead. I want to ask all those listening in not to talk unless absolutely necessary. Rogers and myself will need to be able to have uninterrupted communications".

"Understood, Lieutenant", Cain replied. Roberts and Marcus echoed Cain.

Cain and Roberts watched the Dradis screen, which showed the airlock opening. The camera now showed the emptiness of deep space.

"Okay, here I go", Ash said unnecessarily.

Cain turned to Sanders. He said, "Pass the word to CAG to deploy screening patrols around both ships".

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

As Rogers slowly unspoiled the shielded communications line, Ash used the maneuvering jets to move out from the outer airlock door and along the hull to where the UXB lay. Marcus was listening in on the other side of the inner airlock door while over on the PEGASUS, Cain and Roberts watched the scene unfold on the Dradis.

Ash turned back to wave at Rogers. Rogers waved back. So far, so good, he thought as he turned his attention back to the UXB, which was some eighty yards away from him. He kept up a running commentary as he approached the missile.

"From what I can see thus far, it looks like a standard Cylon short-range ship-to-ship missile. As the nose is embedded, I don't have any idea at this stage what the warhead yield is, though my suit sensors are picking up radioactive emissions from the device", Ash stated, "definitely a nuke".

Marcus turned to the Damage Control Officer, asking, "Those suits are radiation-proofed aren't they?"

"Yes, Colonel", the officer replied, "and with the cabled commlink, there shouldn't be any interference in their communications".

Nodding, Marcus went over to the wall-phone and communicated with CIC.

"Are you getting the telemetry?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, Colonel", the voice on the other send replied, "and the PEGASUS is reporting clear reception as well".

"Has the navi-comp been inputted the emergency FTL co-ordinates?" Marcus asked next.

"Yes, Colonel", was the reply, "We can jump in thirty seconds from your mark".

"Very well", Marcus said, terminating the commlink. The FTL's on both the PEGASUS and TRINITY were set to jump to a nearby set of co-ordinates should the missile look like it was about to detonate. Part of Ash's equipment was a cutter that he would use to hack away at the bulkhead around the missile, freeing it from the battlecruiser's hull. If a jump had to be made, then Ash would try and get the missile off the hull…

Ash in the meantime had come up to the missile. He quickly saw what he was looking for: an access panel in the side of the missile. However…

"I can see the access panel", Ash reported, "but as you can see from the suit camera, it's half-embedded in the hull. I'm going to have to cut part of the hull plating away so that I can get to the panel".

"Do you need any assistance, Brian?" Rogers asked from his vantage point.

"At this stage, no, Ivor", Ash replied, "I'm starting to cut now".

Ash had taken out his cutter – a small laser-torch, and started to slowly cut away at the portion of hull abutting the access panel. Ash was also glancing at his monitors to ensure that nothing was activating on the missile.

"So far, so good", Ash reported, "Sensors are not registering any activity on the UXB, and the hull plating is coming apart. Looks like the missile is not embedded too deeply either. Removing this portion of the plating may loosen it up enough to remove".

"Just so long as what you're doing isn't activating any trembler devices within that thing", Rogers reminded his colleague. Ash nodded. Anything could set off a UXB. He hoped that the training that he had done back on Picon before the war would be ample…

"Okay, the panel is now clear", Ash reported. The people in CIC monitoring the video feed on the Dradis could see the square panel exposed. Ash then put his cutter back in his satchel and took out what looked like a screwdriver, and what looked like a pane of darkened plastic. Ash carefully positioned the plastic pane near the panel, shading it from the stellar light.

"I'm going to remove the panel now. The light filter is in place. Don't like the idea of a light-triggered booby-trap ruining ones day", Ash said conversationally as he started to slowly unscrew the panel's four retaining screws…

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Ash is one cool customer", Roberts commented as he watched the telemetry on the Dradis.

"In his job, he has to be", Cain replied, "Bomb Disposal personnel are very carefully selected. Not exactly the best job for highly strung people".

Roberts nodded. It grated on him still that he could not be on board the TRINITY, Logic had little to do with it. It just seemed that he needed to be _there_, with his ship in its time of peril…

"I know, John", Cain said quietly, "but let him do his job and soon you'll be back on board her".

Roberts blinked. It seemed like Garris Cain was reading his mind!

"In your shoes, I'd feel the same thing", Cain said, "For now, the TRINITY is in good hands".

Nodding, Roberts turned his attention back to the Dradis. Colonel Tolen looked on with sympathy to Roberts' plight. It was all up to Ash now…

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

"The access panel is off now", Ash reported, "and looks like it was a good thing that the filter was in place. A light sensor is there in plain view. Deactivating it now".

Quickly placing a blob of opaque goop on the light sensor lens, Ash removed the filter, and then had a closer look at the innards of the warhead.

"Very well", Ash continued, "the warhead looks like a small tactical nuke of the fifteen to twenty kiloton range. The fuse however is unlike anything I've seen in the training manuals and the captured examples from the first war. This is going to be on-the-job training, people. I hope that this is all being recorded".

Rogers nodded ruefully at that last comment. Anything new had to be treated very carefully. Especially when it comes to a nuke embedded in a warship's hull.

"There seems to be another panel in the center of the assembly. It seems that the guts of the fuse itself are in there. No screws though. I'm going to use the X-ray scanner before I try and pry it off", Ash stated. He pulled out a low powered instrument which could image – using X-rays – what was behind the panel. Of course, there could be a trigger that could activate under such scanning, but there was no other option.

Back inside the TRINITY, Marcus silently mouthed a prayer to the Gods that Ash knew what he was doing. A new fuse meant that there would be a lot of guesswork and gut instinct that Ash would be forced to rely on.

"Okay", Ash said next, "The X-ray scanner shows nothing obvious behind it. I think that I can remove the panel. I've got a purchase on the lower left corner. Pulling it off now".

The panel prized open, but what Ash saw when he saw its innards stopped his heart. "Frakk", he cursed as his sensors started beeping.

"What's up, Brian?" Rogers asked.

"That panel was holding a small spring-loaded pin in place. When I took the panel off, the pin flew out. The missile warhead has gone active!"

"Not only that", Marcus said, "CIC have just reported that there is a beacon activation on the missile. It's announcing our presence to the tin-heads".


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"Admiral", a communications technician called out, "The TRINITY is reporting that the UXB is emitting a beacon. The BD operator inadvertently triggered it during the defusing, and is also reporting that the warhead has gone active!"

"Alert all fleet units", Tillman barked, "all ships are to jump out to point 'Pulsar' immediately!"

As the alert went out, Tillman patched in his direct commline to the PEGASUS.

"Garris", Tillman said, "You'd best get your fighters back and prepare to jump out. The tin-heads are going to be along at any moment".

"I don't want to leave the TRINITY, Admiral", Cain replied, "Lieutenant Ash is trying to nullify the beacon".

"He is ralso eporting that the warhead has gone active, Garris", Tillman pointed out, "I'm issuing an order for the remainder of the TRINITY personnel to immediately abandon ship. Pick up the evacuees and then get the frakk out of there!".

"You go, Admiral", Cain said, "We'll catch up". With that, the commlink was terminated.

"FTL ready to activate, Admiral", the HYPERION's helm officer reported, "The rest of the fleet is jumping out".

"Stay until the last one goes", Tillman ordered, "The PEGASUS will catch up after picking up the remainder of the TRINITY personnel".

As the helm officer complied, Tillman muttered an expletive under his breath. 

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

As Sanders issued an emergency recall order to the fighters of Silver Spar wing flying cover over both warships, Cain patched in his commlink to the TRINITY, informing Marcus, "The Admiral has ordered the TRINITY to be abandoned, Colonel. You'd better get moving yourself".

"I don't like the idea of leaving the TRINITY, Commander", Marcus objected,

"We're out of options, Andrew", Roberts interjected, "Issue the order to abandon ship. Tin-heads are going to be here at any time and we can't risk losing the PEGASUS in addition to the TRINITY".

"Stand by, PEGASUS", Marcus and Cain heard Ash interrupt, "I don't want to end up losing the TRINITY either".

"You've lost this one, Lieutenant", Cain replied, "Now get the frakk away from that missile and join the evacuation of the remainder of the TRINITY crew. That's an order".

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

"Sorry, Commander", Ash said, "There's no time for the evacuation. I'm going to get the missile off this ship. Colonel Marcus, get your FTL ready to go".

"Brian!" Rogers called out from the airlock, "what are you doing?"

"This warhead's fuse also has a pressure pad", Ash said, "I've been holding it in place with my left hand. If I let go of it, the warhead will immediately explode. The sensor array estimates warhead detonation in one minute".

"I'll come out and help you tie a pressure patch on it, Brian", Rogers offered.

"There's no time for that, Ivor", Ash said. With that, Ash maneuvered his feet so that he was standing against the hull still holding onto the rocket.

Rogers saw Ash push against the hull with his feet. The missile came free, with Ash holding onto it. Ash was now activating his maneuvering unit with his free hand. He started to speed away from the TRINITY, taking the missile with him..

"Brian, no!", Rogers screamed. Just then, he saw that Ash had disconnected the communications wire from his helmet.

"Rogers, get back inside the airlock!" Marcus ordered, "there's nothing you can do for him now. FTL is in ten seconds. Do it, or you'll be sucked out of that airlock when the jump occurs!"

Rogers – still sick at the sight of his friend taking the missile further away from the TRINITY – reluctantly complied. Marcus saw on the airlock status display that Rogers was in and had closed the outer door.

"Helm!" Marcus shouted into the wall phone, "Make the jump!"

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"TRINITY has jumped, Commander", Tolen reported unnecessarily. He was not looking at all pleased at the situation.

"CAG has just reported that the last vipers are down, Commander", Sanders reported, "We're retracting the landing bays now".

"Isn't there anything that we can do for him, Commander?" Annan pleaded, referring to Ash.

"There's no time, Ginnie", Cain replied sympathetically, "That warhead will detonate very soon, and there are tin-heads undoubtedly on the way here".

Cain turned and faced the helm officer. "As soon as the bays finish retracting, make the jump", he ordered.

Helm nodded. Both Tolen and Sanders looked at each other, then at Cain. They both saw that Cain did not like the idea of leaving Ash there to die, but Ash had enabled the TRINITY to survive. Cain would see that Ash would not be forgotten, but it still hurt to have to leave him… 

**DEEP SPACE**

Ash saw the bulks of the TRINITY and – a few seconds later - the PEGASUS made their FTL jumps in brilliant flashes of light. He was now floating alone in empty space holding onto the missile. His maneuvering unit had just run out of fuel and now he was just adrift. Just then, he saw a multitude of other flashes as what looked like hundreds of Cylon raiders appear in his vicinity.

"Well, Well", Ash said to himself, "I've gotten an audience. Time to go out in a blaze of glory…"

Looking at his sensors, he estimated that the warhead would explode in about twenty seconds. If the tinheads could detect that as well, they would have just enough time to escape. Not if he could help it…

Deliberately, he took his hand off the pressure pad. A split-second later, the warhead detonated. 

The fireball engulfed at least forty of the raiders. The electromagnetic pulse from the detonation taking out the rest of them in the process. Lieutenant Brian Ash had single-handedly destroyed an entire Cylon attack phalanx, and in the process, saved the TRINITY from destruction. His sacrifice definitelywas notin vain…

**DAY 121 – BARTOS SECTOR (1200 HOURS), BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"Well, Gentlemen", Admiral Tillman said to the officers in the conference room, "CAP's report all clear, and once again, we can get back down to repairing our combat damage".

"Not to mention tanking up on all of that Tylium that the STELLAR CONVEYOR's carrying", Commander Wright added with a smile.

"For that gas-guzzler of a warship like the CEREBRUS, I can understand why you'd make a statement like that, Dave", Commander Roberts quipped. The other officers chuckled at that.

For the past two hours, there had been a lengthy debrief about the Battle of Gomoray… and the sacrifice of Lieutenant Brian Ash.

"Thanks to that probe my Assistant Comms Officer had dispatched, before that last jump, we can confirm that Ash took a lot of tin-head raiders with him. If nothing else, he'll be remembered by us for that", Cain had commented.

He had been rather annoyed that Lieutenant Annan had dispatched the probe without permission, but when a recon raptor from the PEGASUS had made a return jump to the sector to report on enemy movements, that had picked up the probe's beacon and retrieved it. The probe had recorded the arrival of the Cylon attackers, and the results of the nuclear blast. 

"Don't forget that he also saved my ship", Roberts added, "without his sacrifice, the TRINITY would have been destroyed".

Everyone around the table had nodded at that. Now that things seemed to be over for the time being, attention had to be turned to making good the damage from the Battle of Gomoray, and to prepare the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS to resume their respective missions.

After Tillman declared the meeting closed, he asked both Cain and Wright to stay back. After the others had left, Tillman gestured for the two to be seated again.

"I'm going to order the expediting of the repairs and replenishing of the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS. The sooner that you can resume looking for the GALACTICA, Garris, the better. And Dave, I'd also like to get you moving on looking for theGOLIATH and her group of survivors", Tillman said.

"Battery _Dora_ will be back operational in a few days, which will be about the same time that the rest of the battle damage is made good", Cain replied, "And with the replacement pilots and ships that you've provided, We should be ready to depart within seven days".

"I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you for the extra personnel and repair crews from the DAEDALUS, Admiral", Wright added, "Those missile batteries you 'liberated' will be fully installed and fully operational within ten days. That should be enough to give the CEREBRUS a good set of teeth, along with the Black Knights, of course", Wright concluded.

"Good", Tillman acknowledged, "but don't forget to regularly rotate your crews over to the AULUS while all this is going on. I've a feeling that once both of you go your separate ways, it will be the last bit of R and R your crews are going to experience". 

Cain and Wright nodded. A replenished warship was once thing, but a refreshed crew was even more important. Fatigue and low morale did not make for an effective battlestar crew.

"Then I won't keep you any longer", Tillman concluded, "You'd better get back to your respective ships.

Nodding, Cain and Wright stood, and then left the conference room. They had to catch their shuttles for their return to the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS.

Tillman watched them leave, and then he allowed himself to steal a couple of minutes to relax a little before he had to resume his job as the fleet commander. It really had been a close thing for the TRINITY, but he was very glad that she had come through. Colonel Marcus was resuming his task of overseeing the repairs on the Battlecruiser while Commander Roberts stopped down in HYPERION Sick Bay in order to see how Major Jackson was doing. 

As for the rest of the fleet, the other ships were eagerly receiving the fuel from the STELLER CONVEYOR. Thanks to the recapture of that supertanker, fuel was not going to a problem for a long while…

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

Ginnie Annan was in the O-club sitting by herself. She had grabbed a drink from the bar and was quietly looking out one of the large portals into the emptiness of space. She felt melancholic. The loss of Brian Ash was an unpleasant thing to have to watch, and even though Ash had managed to destroy a lot of Cylons, having to leave him to die in a nuclear blast had really hit her hard. 

"You mind if I join you, Lieutenant?" a voice asked behind her. She turned and saw that it was Captain Wise. He was holding a drink and looking down at her with a look of concern on his face. 

"By all mean, Captain", Annan replied, "Though to be honest, I don't think I'm going to be much of a conversationalist".

As Wise sat down in the chair opposite her, he asked, "Is it because of us having to leave Ash behind, or is it because of the chewing out that Cain gave you over that unauthorized probe dispatch?"

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" Annan wryly asked. Wise nodded.

"It was an impulse thing, and I wanted to know that Ash did take out a lot of those tin-head monstrosities. The commander was right to reprimand me, but he did acknowledge that the information received showed that Brian Ash didn't die in vain".

"He's right, you know. Without that probe data, we would never have known how many toasters Ash took with him. I felt sick about us having to abandon him too – most of the ship feels that way, including the Old Man, by the way – but he knew the score, and he also saved the TRINITY. He won't be forgotten, Ginnie", Wise consoled.

Annan smiled. That was the first time that she had heard Wise use her first name.

"I appreciate that, Captain", Annan started to say, but Wise gently interrupted.

"We're off duty, Ginnie. My first name is Grant. I hardly hear anyone use it. Most of the time, its 'Zapper'".

"Okay, Grant", Annan acknowledged with a smile, "but if you don't mind my asking: how did you ever wind up with that call sign?"

"It was bestowed upon me at the academy, when I was the victim of a practical joke", Wise replied, "Some of my fellow classmates had removed insulating material from the light switch in my quarters. When I entered the room and turned on the lights, I got a sizeable shock, which make my hair stand on end – I had just returned from the showers. I got 'zapped', and so thereafter I was 'Zapper'".

Annan giggled at that. She knew that call signs were not always the choice of the pilot, and Wise's one didn't seem to be a self-bestowed one. 

"Are you going to be okay, Ginnie?" Wise asked. The giggling was a good start, but he was concerned about her. 

"I think so", Annan replied, "It just seemed a waste to see a person like Brian have to die, but then, he wasn't the only casualty from the recent battle, was he?"

"Yeah", Wise confirmed quietly, "I had just come back from a meeting with CAG and the other squadron commanders. Ice is maintaining his stoic façade, but it is clear that the loss of Shooter did shake him – and the rest of VS-312 - up. Still, if anyone can keep that squadron together, he can".

"And what about your squadron, Grant?" Annan asked, "You took a couple of casualties as well, right?"

"Yeah", Wise replied quietly, "and they were good kids, but that's part and parcel of the life of a viper pilot. All that I can say is that I'm not looking forward to the memorial ceremony this evening".

Annan put down her glass and put her hand over Wise's. Wise looked briefly startled, but then he placed his other hand over Annan's.

"Thank you, Ginnie", Wise whispered.

"Are you going to busy for a while?" Ginnie asked in a coy tone of voice.

Wise didn't answer. He stood up and offered Annan his hand. Ginnie took it as she stood. Both of them left the O-club, heading towards Annan's cabin. Given all that had happend with both of them during - and since - the Battle of Gomoray, they needed each other...


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

**Day 127 – Battlestar PEGASUS, 1030 Hrs. **

Down in his office, Syke had just completed reading the after-action damage reports submitted to him by Chief Krag when his communicator buzzed. Syke put down the document and picked the communicator up.

"CAG here", Syke said.

"This is Actual", the voice of Commander Cain came back. Syke straightened up.

"Yes, Commander?" Syke asked.

"Report to me up in CIC, Major. There are things to discuss", Cain ordered.

"Understood, Commander", Syke said. A click on the other end meant that Cain had cut the commlink.

Putting the communicator away, Syke turned to Tricia, who had been quietly going over the wing personnel muster sheets with Vansen. With the loss of some pilots, plus others who had been wounded from the last battle, the four squadrons of Silver Spar Wing needed to make good those losses and to work around the shortage until their replacements arrived on board.

"Sheba", Syke said, "The Old Man wants me up in CIC. Keep an eye on things while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay, Bojay", Tricia replied, "Now that we have gotten all of the unpleasantries out of the way last night, I guess its back to business for all of us".

Wryly, Syke nodded. Last evening was the fleet-wide memorial service for the persons killed in the recent battle at Gomoray. From the Battlestar HYPERION, Admiral Tillman had broadcast the memorial to all other ships in the fleet, eulogizing the sacrifices made by those who had died so that the fleet could survive another day. Tillman had singled Lieutenant Ash out for special mention for his sacrifice. Over on the TRINITY, Commander Roberts had nodded approvingly at Tillman's tribute to Ash. He would see to it that Ash's name would never be forgotten on his ship.

For Syke, the memorial service was only part of it. After it had been completed, he and Tricia had conducted another service for the dead of Silver Spar. With the death of nine pilots - amongst them Lieutenant Andrew Macklin – their losses were keenly felt amongst the rest of the wing. The service was needed as a form of closure, so that the other pilots could quickly get their minds back on their business. And at the end, he officially handed to 'Ice' Truly, the rank insignia of a full Lieutenant.

"Squadron Commanders are supposed to be full lieutenants", Syke said, and the Old Man made sure to let me tell you that he has confidence in your ability to command VS-312".

"Shooter's loss has hit the squadron hard, CAG", Truly confided, "but they're a good bunch of pilots. They'll be okay".

Syke thought about what Truly had said as he headed up to CIC. Macklin had indeed been well-liked – both as a pilot, and as a squadron commander - and his loss would be keenly felt. No less than the other losses that had been incurred since the Cylon holocaust. Still, Truly was a gifted pilot, and a natural leader. A strong leader was just the thing to keep the "glue" of VS-312 together…

Up in CIC, Cain saw Syke enter, and waved him over. Syke walked up to Cain and saluted.

"Reporting as ordered, Commander", Syke said crisply.

"Everything okay with your wing, CAG?" Cain asked.

"Chief Krag's damage reports show that we will be back up to full capability on our damaged vipers within three days", Syke replied, "Personnel-wise, the pilot losses have been keenly felt by the others, but they're all professionals, and they'll be okay".

"And VS-312?" Cain asked.

"Shooter is going to be missed, but Ice is the best choice to lead them. Corkscrew will make a great XO", Syke answered.

"Admiral Tillman told me to ensure that by the time that the PEGASUS' damage is made good, and that we're fully fueled and provisioned, that all of the crew get some down-time on the AULUS", Cain said, "after all, crew morale is just as important as operational vipers. With that in mind, I'm ordering that Silver Spar Wing stand down from operations until further notice".

"Isn't that going to affect the fleet CAP's, Commander?" Syke asked.

"I've spoken to Commander Wright on the CEREBRUS", Cain answered, "The Black Knights will be filling in the gap. I want all the pilots in your wing relaxed, and just as soon as the battle damage on our vipers are made good, that goes for the support crews as well".

Syke thought about what Cain had said. No less than the pilots, the mechanics and support staff of the wing worked tirelessly to ensure that the vipers kept flying and fighting. This would be welcome news to Chief Krag and his people. Still…

"Commander", Syke said, "With your permission, I won't stand the whole wing down. In case any tinheads arrive, the prospect of the entire PEGASUS strike wing off the ship would not be a pleasant one. Some viper cover will be needed".

"Very well, Major", Cain said, "But only one squadron stays on standby alert at any one time. And you will ensure that the standby alert squadron gets relieved, okay?"

"Understood, Commander", Syke acknowledged.

"When we resume our search for the GALACTICA, your wing will be pushed very hard, so I want every one of them to get as much down-time as possible", Cain insisted.

"I don't think that my pilots will have any objections complying with that order, Commander", Syke wryly retorted, "and neither will the support staff. Any idea when we'll be setting off?" he asked.

"Thyssen reports that within five days, we'll be back at peak operational efficiency", Cain replied, "and thanks to the DAEDALUS providing a lot of the parts we need, it won't be a patch-up job either".

"Nice of Admiral Tillman to allow the DAEDALUS to be cannibalized", Syke stated.

The DAEDALUS' repairs were suspended at Tillman's orders. With the priority on the repair of the other battlestars' battle damage, the DAEDALUS was providing the spare parts needed. This way, not only would the PEGASUS be quickly ready for its mission – also with a maximum fuel load courtesy of the STELLAR CONVEYOR – but the CEREBRUS' armaments would also be quickly brought up to par.

"Well, the DAEDALUS is also providing extra pilots for both us, and the CEREBRUS too", Cain reminded his CAG, "and I'd like you to have first dibs on the available pilots. After all, I'd like to be able to have good replacements to replace those we lost", Cain said.

"I'll see to it, Commander", Syke promised, "Is that all?" he asked.

Cain nodded. Syke saluted Cain, then left CIC. Cain watched him leave, then he called over Tolen.

"So, repairs aside, how is the crew doing?" Cain asked his XO. As an XO's job also covered crew morale and readiness, this question was an important one.

"Usual thing after a battle", Tolen replied, "Drained and thankful that the recent battle is over, but they're looking forward to heading back out to find the GALACTICA and inflict more losses on the tinheads… not necessarily in that order, of course".

"Are the final personnel transfers taken care of?" Cain asked next.

"Yes, Commander", Tolen replied, "We had so many volunteers from the fleet, we could afford to pick and choose. Looks like they like the reputation of this ship, not to mention its Commanding Officer", he added.

Cain gave Tolen a vexed look at that last remark. He replied, "Be that as it may, I hope that Admiral Tillman and the other battlestar commanders don't think that we are poaching their best crewmembers from them. Still, the few who are transferring off the PEGASUS aren't slouches, so the Admiral should be able to put them to good use". Cain was thinking about Commander Roberts' son in particular, who was a pretty good pilot. Cain hated to lose people like that, but Ensign Roberts would do his father proud here in the fleet…

"Speaking of the Admiral", Tolen replied, "The courier shuttle with the DOMINO protocols arrived just now. They're being received by Major Sanders and he will be personally conveying them to your cabin".

"Then I'd better get down there", Cain replied, "You have CIC".

Tolen watched Cain leave. The DOMINO protocols were secret instructions that will enable communications to be maintained between Tillman's fleet and the PEGASUS. Along the lines of the protocols that had been given to him by Commander Hawke in order to maintain contact with the GOLIATH, the protocols contained FTL co-ordinates and new code ciphers so that a message relay could by set up. Tolen hoped that communications between the PEGASUS and HYPERION would not be cut… as what had happened to the GOLIATH. That last rendezvous with the WARLOCK was the last time that there had been any contact, and…

Tolen shook his head. Whatever had happened to the GOLIATH and the WARLOCK, which was now going to be Wright's problem… once the CEREBRUS was up to the task of looking for her. Cain's problem was picking up the GALACTICA's scent – not to mention that of his cousin's Merc-PEGASUS. The arrest warrant on Admiral Cain was amongst the items being received from the courier shuttle…

**BATTLESTAR CEREBRUS**

"Well, XO", Wright asked, "you think these secondary batteries that the DAEDALUS so kindly provided us will be compatible with our fire control systems?"

In addition to the missile batteries from the retrieved planetary defense satellite from Naylor Station, the DAEDALUS had sent over twelve automated heavy-caliber defense batteries. Strategically placed on the landing bays and the primary hull, they would be able to cover any flank of the battlestar from an attacker. Still, the batteries would not be any good if they could not be properly controlled, which was Wright's concern.

"Commander", Colonel Gale replied, "There won't be any problems with that at all. When they are installed and their magazines fully loaded, this old girl will be packing a lot of teeth! I'm sure that the spirit of Commander Tyler would approve".

Wright nodded. He turned to look at the groups of technicians who were busy at the various consoles around the spacious bridge. The decision to terminate repairs on the DAEDALUS not only provided parts and weapons, it also freed up a lot of the technical staff. While a number of them were detached to the other battlestars to help with their damage control efforts, the rest were sent to the CEREBRUS to help out with the refitting of the weapons systems, plus other maintenance work that the old battlestar was sorely overdue for.

"Did Major Voight get his orders about picking up the CAP patrol slack from the PEGASUS?" Wright asked next. Gale nodded.

"Yeah", he replied, "though he wasn't overly happy about his pilots picking up the slack while Silver Spar had their down-time. I replied that since they'll be off in a few days to resume finding the GALACTICA, it will likely be their last R and R. He got the point", he concluded.

"Well, as soon as the PEGASUS is on her way, then the Black Knights will get their break. Even with the extra techs and the parts, we won't be ready to head off and go find the GOLIATH for another twelve days", Wright reminded Gale.

Gale nodded. Both he and Commander Wright had looked over the data that Cain had sent them. The communications protocols, rendezvous data, and code ciphers that the GOLIATH had conveyed to the PEGASUS were going to be needed by them in order to try and find them. Cain had spoken to Wright already about the loss of communication with Commander Hawke. What had caused it? Had the Cylons found them and annihilated them? Or was it something else? Regardless, they had to find out what had happened. That battlecruiser and its peregrine gunship 'Dragon's Lair' – not to mention the WARLOCK, and the colonials they were protecting - would be sorely needed assets to Admiral Tillman.

Wright walked over to the massive viewport and looked out on the ships in the fleet. He fixed his eyes upon the newest acquisition to the fleet: the STELLER CONVEYOR. Years of tylium were there for the fleet, which – along with the destruction of the Cylons at Gomoray - made the recent battle a definite victory. Still, it didn't mean that they could afford to relax their vigilance. The Cylon war machine was going to be after them with a vengeance as a result. The loss of Gomoray wasn't going to be taken lightly, and luck had a nasty habit of going the other way at the worst possible time…


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

DAY 135 – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – 1830hrs

"Well, XO", Commander Cain said, "What's our status?"

Looking up from the Core Command Console – where Annan had handed him a final checklist – Tolen turned to face Cain.

Holding up the checklist, he said "That last tanker-load of tylium from the STELLER CONVEYOR has been stowed, and the last of our logistical requirements have been taken care of, Commander. In short, we're all set to go. Fleet Command have given us our departure clearance – at our discretion".

Nodding, Cain turned to face Glen Sanders. "Comms?" Cain asked next.

"The last group of personnel have returned from the AULUS, and all of our replacements are on board", Sanders answered, "Alpha and Beta Watches are at their Condition Two stations".

"And Chief?" Cain inquired next, referring to Wyatt Thyssen down in Engineering.

"Major Thyssen reports that main propulsion is online and both energizers are ticking over nicely", Sanders answered. Cain nodded in satisfaction.

Gene Syke – who was in CIC having just given Cain his status report on the dispositions of the squadrons in Silver Spar Wing – ventured to say, "Well, Commander, I suppose that it's time to get this show on the road. The AULUS made for a nice piece of R & R, but I suppose it's back to business".

"I can't argue there, CAG", Cain replied, "but before we set off on our little jaunt…"

Cain turned back to Annan and said, "Raise the HYPERION".

After a few seconds of tapping on her console, Annan said "Admiral Tillman is on scrambler, Commander".

Nodding, Cain went and picked up the scrambler communicator.

BATTLESTAR HYPERION

"Well, Garris", Admiral Tillman said over his communicator, "I take it that you and the PEGASUS are all set to depart?"

"Yes, Admiral", Cain replied, "I wanted to take the chance to have a final thank-you to you and all the others in the fleet for your hospitality. The PEGASUS is ready to resume the hunt for the GALACTICA".

"My pleasure, Garris", Tillman acknowledged, "I'm glad we had the extra vipers to spare, not to mention the fuel from the CONVEYOR as well".

"Thanks anyway", Cain said, "And I hope that the CEREBRUS will be able to prove to be a great asset for you and the fleet".

"Commander Wright will ensure that the CEREBRUS will be. Not to mention the Black Knights. So… you'll be resuming the search from Kobol, right?" Tillman asked.

"Sector 218 is the best place to start from", Cain answered, "With any luck, those extra stealth probes you gave us should be able to listen in on the tinheads, and that should give us the information we need to track down the GALACTICA".

"And your cousin?" Tillman asked next.

"You've given me the arrest warrant, and if I come upon her, I will serve it", Cain replied shortly.

Tillman didn't immediately reply. He caught the undertone in Cain's voice. Garris Cain was not going to let family connections interfere with his duty, and his duty in this case was clear: Helena Cain had committed piracy and murder under a thin veneer of 'military necessity'. As far as he was concerned, that made her nothing more than an outlaw…

"You given any thoughts as to what you'll do when you meet up with Bill Adama?" Tillman inquired.

"Well, I'll have to find him first – assuming that he and the GALACTICA are still in one piece", Cain replied, "So it'll all depend upon the circumstances. Rest assured though, we'll still be maintaining regular contact with the courier probes you left us. Major Sanders has furnished your Core Command with the times and spatial co-ordinates for probe rendezvous".

The probes would be for the purpose of both Cain and Tillman keeping each other appraised on their respective situations. Using the same fail-safe technology as the probes they had used to communicate with the GOLIATH, the probes were the best way to keep in communication.

"Yeah, we have the data", Tillman confirmed, "So, I don't think that there is much more to say, except Good Luck, and may the Lords of Kobol guide you in your quest".

"May the Lords of Kobol guide you as well, Admiral", Cain replied, "This is PEGASUS Actual, over and out".

"HYPERION Actual, over and out… and we'll see you again soon", Tillman concluded.

BATTLESTAR PEGASUS

"Helm", Cain ordered, "All ahead two-thirds, plot us away from the fleet. FTL jump in five minutes".

"All ahead Two-Thirds, Five minutes to FTL", the helm officer replied, manipulating the controls.

Down in Engineering, Thyssen smiled as he heard the hum of the energizers rise in pitch as the primary thrusters throttled up…

BATTLECRUISER TRINITY

"Commander", the helm officer called, "The PEGASUS is moving out".

John Roberts walked up to the DRADIS monitor and looked at one of the screens. The PEGASUS was moving from it's station in the fleet, preparing to FTL once the battlestar moved out far enough.

"Well, Dad", the person standing next to Commander Roberts said, "I'm kind of sad to see her go. The PEGASUS really was a second home to me".

"Michael", Roberts said, "I'm just glad that the PEGASUS was there to take you and the rest of the Black Knights on board when they did".

"Yeah", Ensign Roberts replied with feeling, "And I'm glad that our family is back together. We're rather more fortunate than most in that regard".

Commander Roberts nodded at that. Soon, his son would have to leave on the next shuttle to join his new squadron, but for the moment, they could savor this moment together of watching the PEGASUS moving out to continue the fight …

Behind Roberts and his son stood Andrew Marcus. He too was watching the viewscreen.

"So Sheba", Marcus said to himself, "You and Gene are off once again. Be safe".

BATTLESTAR CEREBRUS

"Commander", Colonel Gale called, "The PEGASUS is departing. She's on her way".

"Thanks XO", Commander Wright replied, "patch me through to Major Voight at Wing HQ".

Down in the starboard landing bay annex – where Lance Voight had established Black Knights Wing Headquarters – Major Voight's communicator buzzed. Voight picked it up.

"CAG", Voight said simply.

"This is Hammerhead Actual", Wright replied. Voight straightened up.

"Yes, Commander?" Voight said.

"Just wanted to let you know that the PEGASUS is heading out now. I'm going to be sending them a last message before they jump. Anything you wish to add?"

"Just a message for their CAG", Voight replied, "if you can say 'Happy Hunting', I think that will do nicely".

"Will do, CAG", Wright answered, "And is your wing ready for our little trip once we're fully up and running?", he asked, referring to their upcoming mission to locate the Battlecruiser GOLIATH.

"More than ready, Commander", Voight replied, "Still, it is going to seem a little lonelier with the PEGASUS on her way and the Black Knights staying here".

"Major Syke will find it tough not having your wing to back his one up, CAG", Wright said next in a lighter tone, "but I suppose that somehow, he'll just have to manage the best way he can".

Voight smiled at that comment. He replied, "I'm sure he will, Commander. Thank you".

After Voight put down his communicator, he looked up in time to see the deputy CAG walk in.

"Well Jankers", Voight said, "The PEGASUS is leaving us now, so I guess Silver Spar will have to put up with the Black Knights being elsewhere…"

BATTLESTAR PEGASUS

The stately behemoth of the PEGASUS was being watched by more than a few people in the fleet as she smoothly accelerated away on it's course to it's FTL jump-point.

"We're getting a lot of last-minute well-wisher messages, Comms", Annan commented to Sanders, gesturing to a small screen that was displaying an ever-scrolling bunch of script.

"Well, that's to be expected, Ginnie", Sanders replied, "The Gomoray battle, plus all that down-time the crew had on the AULUS kind of made us popular", he concluded with massive understatement, "When we get time, we'll forward the messages to the relevant recipients".

Ginnie nodded, but the person she cared about was with her here on the PEGASUS. True, Grant Wise was with his squadron down in the starboard landing bay on stand-by alert, but soon both of them would be off-duty…

Also in his squadron ready room was Tom Sanders. He was glad to be with his brother on the same ship, but he was also happy to be in Ice Truly's squadron. He knew that the PEGASUS was going to be back in harms way, but he knew that the PEGASUS – and the squadrons of Silver Spar Wing – would be inflicting grief to the tinheads rather than taking them…

Up in CIC, the helm officer turned to Commander Cain and said, "We're nearing the jump co-ordinates, Commander. FTL-jump countdown at one minute… mark!"

Nodding, Cain turned on the PA. Everyone on board the PEGASUS listened to him as he spoke:

"To the officers and crew of the PEGASUS, It is my pleasure to inform you that we are about to resume the search for the Battlestar GALACTICA and her group of ships that she is protecting. We are going back into battle. We will be alone once again, but in a very real sense, not alone. The HYPERION and her fleet will remain in communication with us, and vice-versa. We are fully fueled, armed, provisioned, and with a crew that I am both proud of… and humbled to lead. Let us fulfill our mission! And when we find the GALACTICA, then we will be better able to preserve humanity, and to one day rid not only the colonies, but also the entire galaxy of the Cylon scourge. We will prevail, we will carry the day, and Death to the Cylons!"

All over the battlestar, the crew shouted "So say we all!" The crew was still shouting it as the FTL-drive came on line.

With a large flash of light, the PEGASUS disappeared from normal space. Their mission had started. Next stop, Kobol!

THE END.


End file.
